JMD: Interludes
by Miss Gleek
Summary: AU - Série de oneshots dentro do universo JMD, partindo do epílogo. RATED M. E sintam-se à vontade para me mandarem PROMPTS.
1. Bonding PT I

_RATED M para capítulos futuros. Esse daqui não tem smut... Suas pervas. xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Bonding - Pt I.**

Não adianta. Nos seus vinte e três anos, oito deles ela passou grudada com Santana – e provavelmente passará o resto da vida a tendo como melhor amiga e karma ao mesmo tempo -, e a latina não muda.

A recém-formada médica está escorada na bancada da sua nova cozinha lixando as unhas e ignorando completamente pânico estampado na sua face.

Isso mesmo.

Rachel estava em pânico.

- _Santana!_

O esforço para lhe dar atenção é mínimo: levanta as pálpebras lentamente, pausa o cuidado com as unhas e então revira os olhos em silêncio ignorando mais uma vez a emergência dentro daquele cômodo.

Não sabia dizer se estava ou não exagerando no pavor. Não é que fosse uma situação _completamente _inédita para ela. Já preparara jantares antes, era de praxe que pelo menos duas vezes ao mês parte da galera – aqueles que podiam comparecer, é claro – aparecer no seu antigo apartamento que dividia com o ser frio e calculista na sua frente, mas as coisas tinham mudado nas últimas três semanas.

Era mais um jantar.

Mas não era um preparado especialmente para os seus amigos.

Era um jantar importante. Carole e Burt estavam em New York City (provavelmente perambulando pela Times Square com Kurt e Blaine), seus pais deviam estar em casa se arrumando e Finn deveria entrar por aquela porta exatamente... Agora.

- Cheguei. – ele anunciou jogando as chaves em cima da mesinha de canto e se livrando do casaco e da mochila. Tivera um dia cheio na faculdade.

A presença dele só piorou o seu estado. Rachel começou a hiperventilar e rodopiar pela cozinha sem saber ao certo o que fazer primeiro. Finn estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha somente com o cheiro bom de comida, contudo, ao notar o estado de sua namorada e o desprezo de Santana com a situação o seu sorriso murchou.

Compreendia a feição da melhor amiga de Rachel. Ela ainda tentava digerir o fato de que as duas não moravam mais juntas. Não imaginava que desapegar para a latina seria algo tão difícil, e como você acha que Santana reagiu? Patadas, fazendo Rachel de gato e sapato e inundando-a com culpa por abandoná-la quando as duas tinham prometido serem melhores amigas para sempre.

Um pouco infantil para Santana Lopez, não acha?

Mas foi exatamente isso o que ele ouviu aos choros engasgados da médica enquanto ela o atacava com tapas, socos e pontapés, fulminando de raiva e o acusando de roubar sua eterna Hobbit dela cerca de mais ou menos dois meses atrás.

As coisas funcionaram assim: Santana foi a última a se formar – óbvio, diante da graduação que cursava -, mas as três permaneceram morando juntas, não mais nas acomodações de jurisdição da NYU/Julliard, mudaram –se para um apartamento próximo à Broadway e por lá viviam por dois anos já. Ele, por outro lado, continuou vivendo naquele cafofo cheio de machos, menos Blaine que já tinha juntando suas coisas com Kurt e os dois já dividiam um apartamento. Foi numa conversa com o amigo advogado que ele decidira qie já estava na hora de dar esse passo no relacionamento com Rachel, afinal de contas eles estavam juntos por dois anos e meio.

Então caos e felicidade caminharam lado a lado. Rachel simplesmente não se continha de tanta alegria com a ideia de morar com o namorado e Finn estava com ela quando resolveram contar para os seus amigos e os pais dela sobre a novidade – vale acrescentar que Tina e Mike estava no viva-voz no telefone no meio da sala quando eles falaram, uma vez que estava em Los Angeles - . Grande parte, inclusive Hiram e Leroy apoiaram de imediato desejaram felicidades ao casal... Exceto Santana. A latina fizera uma cena bem à lá Rachel Berry: esperou que todos os olhares recaíssem sobre ela para então virar as costas e sair batendo a porta logo atrás.

Desde o fatídico dia ela e Rachel viviam às turras, com tratamentos de silêncio, patadas, desprezo, choros, telefonemas no meio da madrugada, mensagens acusatórias. Finn já convivia naquele meio por quase três anos e já aprendera a não se meter no complicado relacionamento de amizade que a sua namorada compartilha com Santana. Mesmo com esse caos todo, o casal começou a procurar apartamentos, visitaram dezenas até acharem um não muito grande, porém também não é um cubículo, e acessível monetariamente para eles. Atualmente Rachel estava num produção Off-Broadway o que rendia um bom dinheiro para ela enquanto Finn ainda fazia bicos como garçom no Journey's e contava com uma ajuda mensal (uma espécie de mesada) que Burt e Carole davam para ele e Kurt. Isso era o suficiente para mantê-los. As três últimas semanas foram de faxina no apartamento, declaração de mudança de endereço, política de contas, pequenos consertos - como aquele vazamento no banheiro – e mudanças, é claro.

O mais legal?

Ele e Rachel batizaram o apartamento inteiro cinco dias atrás quando se mudaram de vez. As lembranças ainda estavam frescas na sua mente e não via a hora de repetir aquilo.

Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Rachel continuava nadando no pavor à sua frente, Santana ainda montada no desprezo e ele parado ali feito um babaca sem saber o que fazer.

- Ela se recusa a me ajudar! – Rachel exclamou. Finalmente tinha saído da inércia e abriu o forno verificando as suas lasanhas.

- Estou me divertindo com o seu pânico. – Santana respondeu parando momentaneamente o seu momento manicure.

- Tira ela daqui, Finn. Tira, antes que eu perca completamente a minha paciência com essa infantilidade. – a baixinha pediu com os dentes trincados. Cerrou os olhos, respirou fundo e tornou a finalizar a decoração do pavê que seria servido para a sobremesa.

- Você não vai encostar um dedo em mim, Frakenteen. – a latina disse ríspida e com um olhar ameaçador.

* * *

Se Santana se recusava a ajudar, Finn estava se mostrando proativo na cozinha. Lógico, sempre tentando ser sutil e delicado, já que era um desastrado por natureza devido ao seu tamanho. Enquanto Rachel fora para o banheiro tomar banho e trocar de roupa, ele se encarregou de seguir estritamente o modo como ela queria que a mesa fosse arrumada. Até o presente momento estava se saindo bem.

Nesse meio tempo Brittany chegou ao apartamento e isso melhorou um pouco o humor da latina, além da loirinha também de prontificar em ajudar. Rachel quase foi às lagrimas vendo o seu namorado e amiga montando a mesa e arrumando qualquer bagunça ainda à vista. Mas isso foi momentâneo, pois a baixinha já estava empurrando o grandão para o corredor e dando ordens diretas para que tomasse banho e que ele vestisse a roupa que tinha separado para ele.

O relógio marcou exatamente oito e dez da noite quando Hiram e Leroy Berry chegaram. Rachel os recebeu com calorosos abraços e de braço dado com Finn ostentava um olhar orgulhoso diante da visível aprovação estampada no pai parrudão e no pai franzino sobre o apartamento.

Era a primeira vez que eles estavam ali depois que tudo foi arrumado.

Conforme mandava a etiqueta, ela os acomodou na sala já servindo-os com vinho. Finn emergiu da cozinha trazendo aperitivos. Quando os depositou na mesa a campainha tocou de novo e foi justamente aí que todo o sangue do rosto de Rachel desapareceu. O pânico estava retornando.

- Rach? – Finn perguntou preocupado e se prostrando ao lado dela.

Subitamente ela girou nos calcanhares agarrando firme o tecido de linho da camisa social que ele vestia e enterrou a cabeça no peito dele dando longos suspiros como se estivesse tentando estabilizar a própria respiração.

- Tem noção que é a sua mãe e o seu padrasto do outro lado da porta, Finn? E se Carole me julgar uma péssima dona de casa? E se ela não aprovar a arrumação dos móveis? E se ela sentir que de alguma forma eu estou me impondo cem por cento nesse apartamento e que nada por aqui lembre você? Finn, me diz que isso aqui também a sua essência! – ela pausou brevemente para arregalar ainda mais os olhos. – Eu quero que ela me aprove em todos os quesitos, Finn! Não quero ser uma decepção para os meus sogros! – completou antes de voltar a jogar a cabeça contra o peito do namorado.

Finn escutou atentamente cada sentença com as sobrancelhas erguidas com a completa certeza de que estava encarando uma _louca. _E o pior é que não estava surpreendido com esse tipo de comportamento. Era algo bem típico dela, mas Finn só esperava que isso fosse se manifestar numa situação dessas. Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes seus pais vieram para a Big Apple visitá-lo e visitar Kurt também, então não era como fosse a primeira vez deles aqui, logo o pânico não estava perfeitamente fundamentado.

- Você tem dois _pais_. Um deles me quase deslocou o meu maxilar, diga-se de passagem, e você está aqui em pé aterrorizada com o que a minha _mãe vai pensar_? – foi uma pergunta retórica. Riu de leve e ganhou uma expressão furiosa dela. – Você me salvou, okay? E minha mãe tem amará eternamente pelo bem que me faz. Não seja boba, Julliard.

Mesmo já tendo se formado ele continuava em chamá-la daquele jeito. Não era tanto quanto antes, mas de vez em quando o apelido lhe escapava. Outra coisa, era uma mania adquirida pouco menos de um ano... Sempre que ela dava uma brecha, Finn fazia questão de lembrá-la que ela o tinha salvado. Não via a situação desse jeito, pelo menos não na perspectiva dela, pois se é pra levar o heroísmo ao pé da letra, Finn era quem tinha sido o verdadeiro salvador naquela noite dois anos e meio atrás, além de ter defendido a sua honra diante do funcionário e sobrinho tarado de Sue, o Jacob. Portanto, o herói de direito ali era ele.

Gostava de dizer que tudo foi uma questão de destino. Que eles tiveram um grande impacto um na vida do outro que isso fez com que tanto ele quanto ela desejassem ser pessoas melhores. Em todos os aspectos. Usando essa lógica, ela só tinha dando um empurrãozinho e o resto foi por conta dele. Por vontade própria. Ele que quem tinha se salvado e não ela. O mesmo se aplica a Rachel.

Mas entrar nesse tópico era uma batalha longa e cansativa.

Sabia disso porque já perderam praticamente uma noite inteira de sono debatendo essa questão e ao final ela permaneceu com a opinião dela e ele com a dele.

- Você não me ajudou absolutamente em _nada_. – Rachel refutou saindo da segurança dos braços dele e seguindo para a porta.

Lá estavam os quatro perfeitamente arrumados e com sorrisos estonteantes nos lábios. Kurt foi o primeiro e se jogar em cima da amiga engolfando-a num apertado abraço. Blaine fez o mesmo. Burt a cumprimentou à sua característica: com beijo paternal na testa. E Carole praticamente a sufocou.

- Façam o favor de me darem créditos mais tarde, pois cada canto desse apartamento tem um dedo de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. – falou se livrando da do charmoso chapéu que usava e ignorando com convicção o revirar de olhos simultâneos de Blaine, Rachel e Finn. – Se dependesse do casal aqui essa decoração ficaria um desastre.

- _Kurt! – _Finn e Rachel esbravejaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah vocês sabem que é verdade!

Antes que um deles tivesse a chance de darem continuidade naquela discussão, Carole falou:

- Não importa. Independente de quem decorou, eu , particularmente, amei. A ideia de que vocês deram esse passo importante no relacionamento indica que a coisa está mesmo séria. Agora é esperar o casamento, não é mesmo?

- Mãe... – Finn miou fervendo de vergonha enquanto Rachel achava super interessante observar os azulejos. Kurt segurava a risada e Blaine o olhava com desaprovação.

- Querida, o que foi que conversamos antes de embarcamos, huh? Finn e Rachel sabem a hora certa de dar cada passo e eles acabaram de se mudarem para esse lugar. Não os pressione. – Burt interviu para eterno alívio de Finn.

Pequeno detalhe? Não era a primeira vez que Carole expressava verbalmente a sua vontade de ver filho e nora logo no altar. Aliás, se é para sermos sinceros, Hiram também se mostrava um pouco impaciente. Ela e Finn já tinham conversado sobre isso e decidiram que o casamento só viria a acontecer quando ambos estivessem realizados e estáveis em suas carreiras profissionais. Finn ainda tinha mais alguns semestres na NYU antes de se formar e ela ainda estava numa produção Off-Broadway, portanto, casamento agora nem pensar.

Isso era a parte racional da situação.

Porque noite após noite Rachel se pegava pensando ou sonhando com esse dia.

O que é que dizem sobre a paciência...? Ah, que ela é uma virtude.

* * *

A paranoia dela foi sendo reprimida conforme Carole soltava um elogio do lar que ela e Finn agora dividiam. Burt também tecia lá os seus comentários, mas gostava mesmo era de acenar com a cabeça a qualquer coisa que a sua esposa falasse.

Aquilo tinha virado um passeio turístico, pois Rachel liderava tanto os seus pais quanto os sogros pelo apartamento, abrindo armários, exibindo as coisas, compartilhando histórias como semana passada Finn tinha martelado o próprio dedo ao colocar as prateleiras do banheiro e como eles dois tinham feito uma verdadeira zona com água e sabão quando foram fazer uma faxina no local.

As duas famílias, mais Santana e Brittany voltaram a se reunirem na sala dando continuidade ao pequeno social enquanto Rachel arrastara o namorado para cozinha para ajudá-la a trazer os dois tabuleiros de lasanha (uma vegetariana e a outra não). Mais vinho foi servido – refrigerante para Finn, é claro – e todos se prostraram para a refeição.

- Rachel, querida, não sei se isso é um dom ou se você é uma ótima cozinheira por excelência, mas essa lasanha está divina! – Burt foi o primeiro a aprovar, e isso desencadeou um efeito dominó, pois todos comentaram positivamente deixando-a corada de vergonha e ao mesmo tempo com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Preciso dizer que Santana foi a única que permaneceu calada? Pois então, o jantar tinha tudo para ser maravilhoso, mas a ausência do característico timbre da latina nas conversas da mesa foi obviamente percebido, embora ninguém ousou perguntar o motivo ou verbalizar qualquer coisa a respeito.

Kurt e Blaine se prontificaram para ajudar Finn e Brittany a desfazerem a mesa quando todos finalizaram a sobremesa ("Não me interessa, mocinha. Não saio desse apartamento sem a receita desse pavê!", Carole disse minutos atrás arrancando risadas de todos.). Enquanto isso Rachel ficou com o restante na sala engajada numa conversa sobre Broadway – Kurt às vezes dava uns gritos da cozinha se metendo no assunto – e sobre a produção em que estava atuando com seus pais e os pais de Finn.

Quando o quarteto retornou das atividades domésticas, Rachel puxou Kurte Carole e Burt os seguiram corredor adentro. Brittany não sabia o que estava acontecendo e resolveu ir atrás. Santana fingiu que a seguiu, mas virou na primeira porta à direta que dava para o escritório, sobrando assim somente Blaine e Hiram e Leroy na sala.

- Como anda a faculdade, rapaz? – Leroy perguntou antes de bebericar sua taça de vinho.

- Prestes a passar noites sem dormir por causa da semana de provas. – respondeu surrupiando uma azeitona do pratinho de aperitivos. – Mas no geral, está tudo bem. – completou.

O celular de Blaine tocou e ele educadamente se retirou para atender dizendo que era do escritório. Os três homens se viram à sós e presos num silêncio completamente desconfortável.

O desconforto não tinha nada a ver com o que tinha acontecido no passado. Aliás, o passado de Finn era uma coisa que realmente tinha ficado enterrada lá trás, nem Hiram e nem Leroy impuseram mais nenhum obstáculo no relacionamento dele com a sua filha, pelo contrário, nesses dois anos e meio o que eles mais fizeram foi oferecer apoio. Nisso tanto ele quanto Rachel estavam eternamente agradecidos.

O problema era que Finn estava acostumado a interagir com Hiram e Leroy na presença de Rachel e eram raras as situações em que eles ficaram assim, um na presença do outro sem ela como ponte de comunicação.

* * *

Rachel saiu do quarto com o objetivo de chamar os seus pais para ouvirem Kurt dar uma descrição detalhada de como ele tinha coordenado as cores das paredes com a coloração dos móveis, mas ao passar em frente ao escritório notou Santana debruçada sobre a janela completamente alheia ao que estava acontecendo ao seu redor. Sorrateiramente ela fechou a porta isolando as duas. Isso a fez se virar no mesmo instante.

- Quer mesmo continuar com isso, Santana?

Não demonstrava fragilidade, medo, nada que indicasse um sinal de fraqueza por nos seus traços. Santana, por outro, remontou a murada de frieza e rispidez ao seu redor ainda ponderando se dava uma resposta ou não para a outra mulher.

- Você sabe que está ficando ridículo. Se soubesse que ficaria com essa cara amarrada durante o jantar inteiro eu nem teria me dado o trabalho de convidá-la. – falou num tom sério. Realmente estava chateada com a infantilidade dela.

- Ótimo, da próxima vez nem cogite a possibilidade. Com licença, porque eu tenho plantão a noite inteira e não tenho tempo de ficar nesse conto de fadas. – a latina refutou abrindo caminho até a porta e trombando violentamente contra Rachel.

A baixinha levou as mãos ao rosto e respirou fundo.

* * *

Enquanto isso na sala os três homens continuavam presos no silêncio desconfortável.

Finn tinha puxado o celular dos bolsos e tentava se distrair com qualquer joguinho babaca. Leroy achava mais interessante ficar checando as horas a cada trinta segundos e Hiram não parava de bater o pé contra o chão e olhar ansioso para o corredor desejando que Rachel voltasse para lá o mais rápido possível.

Nisso Santana emergiu com passos rápidos, deu um tímido tchau para os pais da sua Hobbit, escreveu um rápido bilhete endereçado a namorada e saiu em silêncio.

* * *

Foi despertada com o seu celular vibrando em cima da mesinha do escritório. Na esperança de ser a melhor amiga, Rachel correu para ver a mensagem de texto, mas era de Tina desejando estar lá com ela e mandando tudo de bom em nome dela e do Mike.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Tinha convidados do lado de fora daquela porta, ela tinha que sair daquela melancolia causada pela instabilidade na sua amizade com Santana e aceitar que a latina se reaproximaria com o tempo, era só dar um pouco de espaço para ela se acostumar com a ideia de que ela e Finn agora estavam dividindo um apartamento.

Com o ânimo renovado, Rachel abriu um sorriso e saiu do escritório quase trombando com o pelotão que tinha acabado de sair do seu quarto.

- Brittany avisou Santana foi para o plantão. – Blaine a informou e a segurando firme no lugar, pois tinha trombado justamente com ele. – Perdeu a aula de textura que Kurt deu lá no seu quarto com o Finn. Carole pareceu impressionada com a quantidade de conhecimento dele. – o advogado se gabou do namorado.

- Até onde eu sei, ele fez Artes Cênicas em Julliard... Por acaso vocês tinham alguma seletiva de design de interiores, querida? – a mãe de Finn perguntou ao escutar o diálogo dela com o Blaine.

- Não, não... Vamos dizer que Kurt tem dom para essas coisas... – respondeu seguindo-os em direção à sala.

Hiram só faltou dar uma pirueta no ar, porque ele literalmente saltou do sofá ao ver a filha. Finn e Leroy soltaram longos suspiros de alívio. Rachel tinha notado, mas preferiu não comentar nada. O social deu continuidade por mais algumas horas e aos poucos um a um foram embora. Carole e Burt foram cordialmente convidados a se hospedarem na casa dos Berry pelo resto do final de semana até pegarem o voo de volta para Ohio.

* * *

Finn fechou um dos livros da faculdade que estava lendo deitado na cama quando Rachel entrou no quarto se desfazendo do roupão e revelando-se com as pernas nuas e vestindo somente a velha camisa dos Beatles que outrora pertencera a ele.

- Nos saímos bem com a primeira refeição em família no _nosso_ apartamento, não acha? – perguntou arrumando os travesseiros dela.

A jovem se jogou no colchão e se aninhou rapidamente nos braços dele deixando-se inundar pelo contentamento de sentir a pele quente e tão familiarizado cheiro de Finn contra ela.

- Mas só me lembre de não convidar a Santana da próxima vez. – comentou desgostosa. – Contudo, tirando isso... Acho que começamos bem essa vida a dois. – completou não evitando o sorriso escapar.

- Ela continua _irresoluta_ nesse aspecto, huh? Queria ajudar, mas já aprendi a não me meter no meio de vocês duas... – Finn falou virando-se de costas para a cama e deixando que a namorada usasse o seu peito como travesseiro.

- Olha você, Mr. Hudson... Já adquirindo palavras desse porte ao seu vocabulário... – Rachel ergueu a cabeça e o zombou enquanto ele revirava os olhos. – Faculdade anda lhe fazendo um bem, _professor. – _deixou para a fala a última parte com um pouco mais de sensualidade.

- Eu definitivamente criei um monstro. Aposto que não vê a hora de se realizar na fantasia _aluna/professor_ comigo, não é? – sussurrou contra o ouvido da baixinha antes de mordiscar suavemente sua orelha provocando arrepios nela.

- Não me provoque, Finn! – resmungou/gemeu/miou, tudo ao mesmo tempo. – E não me faça perder o foco dessa conversa, pois creio que não fui a única a ter problemas hoje. Ou acha que não percebi a tensão entre você e os meus pais na sala? – refutou se livrando da proximidade perigosa e fitando-o com seriedade.

O ex-baterista urrou incomodado com o rumo do papo e fechou os olhos esperando Rachel entrar no modo tagarela ao dar o seu parecer no que ela tinha visto. Mas o que recebeu foi o silêncio. Abriu um dos olhos e notou que ela esperava pacientemente uma resposta dele.

- Não é nada grave e não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu no passado. Eu e seus pais sempre nos demos bem, o problema é que isso só acontece se você estiver presente entre a gente. Com você fora, nós perdemos essa ponte de comunicação, sei lá... Entende? – não tinha certeza se estava fazendo algum sentido, mas pelo menos tentou.

A viu unir as sobrancelhas e jogar a cabeça uma pouco de lado. Conhecia a sua baixinha gostosa muito bem a ponto de saber interpretar cada gesto, comportamento dela. Rachel estava pensando, organizando os fatos na cabeça e ao mesmo tempo à procura de uma solução para o problema evidente.

- A ideia que eu sou a única coisa em comum que vocês tem me deixa numa posição desconfortável. Quero que os meus pais e meu namorado sejam capazes de conversarem e se divertirem sem a minha presença. – disse voltando a se sentar no colchão. – Porque vocês não tentam achar alguma coisa que os unem, além de mim, é claro...? Assunto, hobby, esporte? Isso, esporte! – exclamou.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha completamente desconfiado com o plano que ela já estava tramando.

- Vocês são homens! Deve ter algum esporte que vocês gostam mutuamente! Vou ligar para eles amanhã, pois meus pais devem estar se sentindo que nem você e—

- Babe, babe... – Finn a interrompeu e ela se calou olhando para ele com intensidade. – Agradeço a sua boa vontade e entusiasmo para nos ajudar, mas eu nem disse se concordo com isso tudo ainda...

- Mas _Fiiiinn_! Por favor! Já disse que não quero ser a única razão para vocês trocarem palavras. Faça um esforço, tenho certeza de que podem achar algo que agrade ambos os lados! – Rachel contrapôs de forma teimosa.

Podia manipular a situação ao seu favor também. Não inteiramente ao seu favor, mas podia fazer uso de uma chantagem para liquidar o problema dela também.

- Tudo bem, eu aceito. – sua namorada bateu palminhas e pulou no pescoço dele. – _Mas..._

- Você – tapa. – É. – tapa. – Inacreditável! – tapa. – Estou quebrando a minha cabeça para te ajudar e você ainda tem a coragem de implicar em fazer uma chantagem comigo? – Rachel tornou a ficar emburrada. Finn achou uma graça.

- Não coloque desse jeito. Eu só aceito essa _coisa toda_ se você se comprometer a trabalhar no problema que você e Santana estão passando. Sei que quer agir como se isso não estivesse te afetando muito, mas eu sei que está. E também sei da importância de Santana na sua vida, logo se vocês duas não estão bem tudo desanda. É como se o mundo saísse dos eixos, sei lá. Temos um trato, Julliard? – perguntou voltando a puxá-la para se deitarem.

Rachel cedeu, jogou a teimosia de lado e acenou em silêncio para o namorado. Realmente, a faculdade tinha mudado Finn. Às vezes ele se mostrava mais maduro do que ela em algumas situações e ele já era sério por natureza, depois que pegou gosto pela leitura o seu grau de seriedade aumentou. Adorava admirá-lo todo introspectivo, relaxado, com roupas velhas e confortáveis, cabelo bagunçado, barba por fazer com um livro nas mãos sentado na poltrona ao lado da janela do escritório numa tarde chuvosa em New York. Cansara de dizer que era uma das coisas mais lindas que ela tinha visto na vida e ele apenas abaixava a cabeça e dava o seu característico meio sorriso.

- Pinky promise. – Rachel estendeu o dedo mindinho para ele. Finn riu desacreditado, mas fez o mesmo.

- Pinky promise.

**_Fim da parte I._**

* * *

Primeiramente. A fic AU da Rachel advogada está em hiatus. Não é um projeto que eu desisti ainda, mas como ela pede uma grande pesquisa e devido a sua complexidade, eu decidi deixar para fazê-la quando eu estiver em férias. De qualquer forma, agradeço a compreensão.

Mas olha quem voltou ao universo JMD? HEHE'

Já estava com essa ideia na cabeça mesmo antes de terminar JMD. Meu objetivo é fazer uma série de oneshots desde o epílogo e tendo como o último capítulo a oneshot da foto perfeita. Sem ordem cronológica, não vou seguir estritamente o epílogo, posso vir a acrescentar outras situações e vocês fiquem libres para me darem PROMPTS.

Enfim...

Reviews?

;)


	2. Bonding PT II

_Nooope, sem smut. Have fun com Pezberry e Hiram + Leroy com o Finn._**  
**

* * *

**Bonding Pt. II**

Como tinha previsto, seus pais também ficaram desconfortáveis na presença de Finn e Hiram pareceu o mais empolgado quando sugeriu por telefone uma série de atividades que eles poderiam fazer a fim de criarem esse laço. Lógico, o pais mais franzino tivera que acrescentar coisas bem exageradas e que realmente não faziam o estilo de Finn, como galerias de artes abstratas, yoga, pilates e dança de salão. (_"Dança de salão? Papai, estamos falando de Finn!"_). Para alívio geral da nação, Leroy convenceu o marido a cortar essas coisas absurdas da lista. Por falar no pai mais em forma e de aparência ameaçadora, este compartilhava do mesmo sentimento de incerteza sobre essa ideia toda de maneira geral.

Isso tudo tinha acontecido num espaço de uma semana desde o jantar, e enquanto Rachel conseguia fazer progressos no relacionamento do seu namorado com os sogros, ela já não poderia dizer o mesmo sobre Santana. Estava claro e evidente que a latina estava evitando-a, esquivando-se de suas ligações e sempre inventando desculpas para não ter que lidar com Rachel. E Finn já começava a pegar no seu pé por causa disso.

- Nós temos vidas atarefadas, Finn! Ela é escrava do hospital e eu tenho meus ensaios semanais! – argumentou quando ele tornou a pressioná-la.

Era uma manhã de segunda-feira, precisamente começo da segunda semana desde o jantar. Rachel estava no fogão terminando de preparar o café da manhã deles, bacon e ovos para Finn e ela preferia ficar nos seus produtos vegetarianos. Ele tinha acabado de acordar, praticamente dormira o final de semana inteiro após passar por uma intensa semana de provas, por isso Rachel o deixou dormir o tempo que quisesse, embora tenha se sentido um pouco esquecida, _sexualmente falando. _

- Eu conheço você. Está evitando isso tanto quanto ela. – o rapaz a respondeu antes de praticamente afundar o pão no requeijão.

Indignada, ela se virou com a espátula que usava para fritar os bacons numa das mãos.

- _Como?_ Como eu posso estar evitando se sou eu quem estou indo procurá-la, Finn?

Estava mastigando ainda, mas mesmo assim resolveu respondê-la:

- Eu e você sabemos que se estivesse mesmo decidida a fazer isso, já teria movido céus e terras para fazer Santana te escutar. – sua voz saiu meio embolada, mas deu para entender. Rachel virou a cara com os meios dele na mesa. Sempre o reprendera.

Ficou em silêncio, porque ele tinha uma pequena parcela de razão nessa parte. Logicamente que a vida de adultos com responsabilidades dobradas não facilitava em nada, mas de fato ela não estava se esforçando ao máximo para consertar as coisas com a melhor amiga. Sentiu-se mal pela falta de esforço.

Felizmente Finn não montou um sorriso pomposo por saber que tinha ganhado na discussão, pelo contrário, ele se levantou, caminhou até o fogão, desligou o fogo e engolfou a namorada num forte abraço por trás. Traçou um caminho de beijos leves pelo pescoço da baixinha e isso foi o suficiente para rendê-la. Rachel relaxou completamente contra o peito dele e cerrou os olhos transparecendo uma feição carregada de fatiga.

- Isso está te esgotando. E você compensa a falta de Santana na sua vida se jogando mais intensamente no trabalho. Ou acha que eu não percebi você repassando o roteiro inteiro de novo...? O mesmo roteiro que você já decorou do início ao fim. – Finn sussurrou tornando a roçar os seus lábios na pele delicada na nuca da namorada.

- Broadway é uma roleta-russa. Não há espaço para erros, Finn... – contrapôs.

- Não estou questionando isso. Só estou dizendo que quanto mais empurrar essa situação com a barriga, pior. – disse afrouxando o abraço e deixando que ela ficasse de frente para ele. – Santana sendo teimosa está no sangue, não entendo o seu comportamento, isso sim. – confessou surrupiando um bacon da frigideira.

Isso pareceu tocar na ferida, pois Rachel voltou a ficar tensa.

- Eu me recuso ceder às atitudes infantis dela. Santana passou dos limites, Finn! Ela tem que entender que eu tenho um relacionamento estável, maduro e longo. E que morar com você seria só uma questão de tempo! – retrucou de maneira firme.

Ergueu as mãos mostrando-se rendido. Não estava a fim de adentrar numa discussão às nove horas da manhã, principalmente com Rachel. Em silêncio, ela pegou a panela e despejou os ovos e o restante do bacon no prato de café da manhã dele enquanto Finn retornava para a mesa.

- Eu vou tentar mais uma vez hoje. Prometo. – Rachel falou se prostrando em pé ao lado dele e passando as mãos nos bagunçados cabelos do universitário. – E você, não se esqueça de encontrar os meus pais hoje. Eles vão passar na NYU às quatro da tarde!

Finn levantou a cabeça à procura de um beijo, mas acabou ganhando um na bochecha.

- Bacon.

E com isso ela pegou a bolsa e saiu para os ensaios matinais.

* * *

Tinha uma péssima, péssima sensação de que aquilo não ia dar certo, mas tinha feito uma promessa. Seus sogros eram gente boa, e desejava eliminar esse desconforto entre eles. O problema é que ele não via como uma partida de golfe resolveria isso tudo.

Para começar, ele nem tinha ideia que New York, uma cidade tomada pelo concreto – exceto o Central Park – tinha lá um amplo campo de golfe. Como é que ele nunca ficara sabendo disso? Outra coisa, golfe era esporte de bacana, esporte de gente que tem muita grana e os Berry levavam uma vida bastante confortável – era de esperar, um era empresário e acionista de várias empresas e o outro, bem, ele não tinha certeza do que Hiram fazia ou fez da vida. E por último: Finn não tinha ideia de como se jogava golfe.

Mas aqui estava ele. Paparicado pelos sogros numa loja dentro do campo, cercado de velhotes bem aprumados e sendo obrigado a substituir a calça jeans, casaco da GAP e camisa do Ramones por trajes mais adequados – leia-se algo mais social -, além do singelo acessório que Hiram fez questão de comprar pra ele: uma boina. Honestamente? Ao se olhar no espelho ele se achava a pessoa mais ridícula do mundo.

- Leroy! – uma voz grossa se fez presente assim que eles desceram do carrinho carregando aquelas bolsas pesadas e cheias de tacos dos mais diversos tamanhos e pesos.

Um senhor já calvo, longo bigode, barrigudo e baixinho se aproximou e cumprimentou os seus sogros com entusiasmo, enquanto Finn permanecia ali parado.

- Esse é Finn Hudson, namorado de Rachel. Lembra dela? – Hiram perguntou apresentando-os. – Finn, esse é o George, um amigo da família.

Os dois trocaram apertos de mãos.

O dia ia ser longo.

* * *

Aquilo era caótico.

Santana trabalhava no principal hospital público de New York e de novo, aquilo era caótico. A emergência era um lugar abarrotado de pessoas, crianças, idosos e ainda tinham que lidar com as ambulâncias chegando com mais pacientes de estado mais graves.

Via o esforço dos funcionários para tentarem fazer uma triagem, mas não deixava de ser algo intenso e impactante nos olhos de Rachel. Sua amiga trabalhava na posição de clínica geral, ou seja, ficava justamente na linha de frente, tendo que tomar decisões a todo momento, tendo que lidar com a responsabilidade de dezenas de vidas que estavam nas suas mãos e que algumas sofreriam as consequências de suas escolhas.

Era um trabalho maçante, exaustivo e estressante. E com uma pitada de depressão, porque não tinha como sair de um plantão com um sorriso nos lábios.

Adentrou pela emergência e foi até i balcão. A mulher nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de olhar para ela, já foi logo empurrando uma prancheta para que ela pudesse preencher.

- Não, não... Procuro a Doutora Lopez... – explicou-se antes de tomar um susto.

A porta que dava para a baía de ambulâncias abriu-se com um estrondo e de lá apareceu uma maca sendo conduzida por paramédicos, enfermeiras ao lado segurando balão de oxigênio e Santana literalmente montada no paciente inconsciente enquanto o aparelho que monitoramento cardíaco num som agudo e incessante.

No meio de toda a gritaria, Santana era quem dava as ordens.

- PAREM! PAREM! – o timbre dela ricocheteou pela triagem. – Preciso de um kit de Intubação, quero um de 7.5! Agora!

Pelo menos três se prontificaram e correram para dentro do hospital e voltando segundos depois com não só com um, mas com cinco kits. A latina desceu e drasticamente os batimentos cardíacos caíram, em seguida afastou a enfermeira que oxigenava pronta para iniciar o procedimento. Posicionou a cabeça alinhando a boca, faringe e traqueia, estendeu o pescoço e abriu a boca do homem. O hospital inteiro pareceu ficar em silêncio enquanto ela manuseava o laringoscópio, segundos pareciam horas e o tubo começou a adentrar. Então todo mundo voltou a respirar a aliviado Santana pegou o balão de oxigênio e o encaixou no tubo.

- ENTREI! Nível de oxigenação subindo! – ela vibrou. – Liguem para a cirur—

- Deixa que eu assumo daqui. Bom trabalho, Santana. – um médico muito mais velho se aproximou da maca e lhe deu um sorriso gratificante. – Está aqui há mais de vinte e quatro horas, tire um intervalo. – aconselhou antes de seguir para o elevador em direção a cirurgia.

Fitou a amiga médica concordar com certo alívio nos olhos. O estado de Santana era miserável, com olheiras, cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo mal feito, jaleco amarrotado e até parecia mais magra. Perguntou-se há quanto tempo ela tinha tido uma refeição decente... Santana saiu pela porta da baía das ambulâncias e sorrateiramente Rachel a seguiu.

- É sempre assim? – perguntou quando se aproximou da latina. Ela pareceu surpreendida no começo, mas não tardou em montar a faceta mal-encarada que vinha usando com Rachel nas últimas semanas. – Você me parece exausta, Santana. – comentou.

- É o meu trabalho. – respondeu curta e grossa. – O que veio fazer aqui?

Rachel voltou a olhar para aquela parte do hospital já ouvindo mais sirenes ao longe, certa de que mais um estado grave entraria por aqueles portões em questão de minutos.

- Não entendo como o fato da minha decisão de ter uma vida independente com Finn te deixa desse jeito! Não é como se eu fosse passar o resto da minha vida morando com você e Brittany! – desabafou olhando para a médica.

- Tchau Rachel. Tenho rondas para fazer nos meus pacientes. – virou as costas e entrou no hospital enquanto uma equipe saía para atender a ambulância que tinha acabado de chegar.

Enésima tentativa frustrada. Isso estava ficando cansativo.

* * *

Terça-feira e mais um dia de testes para os Berry e Finn. Golfe tinha sido um verdadeiro desastre, mas pelo menos serviu para levantar o humor de Rachel na noite anterior quando relatou o seu vergonhoso desempenho diante dos sogros. Hiram bem que tentou consolá-lo, mas nada poderia mudar o fato de que ele praticamente quase cavava um buraco até o centro da terra todas as vezes que tentava acertar uma tacada. Leroy decidiu que golfe realmente não era para o genro.

E aquele cara, o George...? Um mala. E gay que descaradamente dava em cima de Finn deixando-o completamente constrangido, pois as investidas eram pesadas. Preferiu deixar essa parte fora da sua conversa com a namorada.

Hoje era dia de vídeo-games. Os Berry decidiram ceder a opção do genro, uma vez que ele tinha cedido a uma deles. Ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia empolgado, Finn não tinha muita certeza de como tudo isso sairia no final das contas. Quando Hiram e Leroy chegaram ao apartamento, tudo já estava montado. Os controles do Wii dispostos sobre a mesa e eles começariam com algo bem básico: Mario Kart.

- Porque o seu controle é diferente dos nossos? – Hiram perguntou notando que o do genro era um num formato de volante enquanto o dele e o do marido eram os controles tradicionais do Wii.

- Acho que para vocês seria mais fácil se fossem à moda antiga, controlando o carro com os botões e não pelo sensor de movimento. – Finn respondeu um tanto receoso esperando que eles não ficassem ofendidos com a sua resposta.

O golfe foi desastroso?

É porque ele não tinha noção da confusão que seria jogar Mario Kart com os sogros. Mas deu para descobrir de quem Rachel herdara o gene competitivo: Leroy. O papai grandão só faltava esmagar o controle de tanta força que ele usava e o seu kart rodava na pista a cada cinco segundos. Hiram estava todo perdido andando da contra-mão com o seu Yoshi e olhava para o joystick como se ele fosse um livro de física, tentado decifrá-lo. Finn continuava tranquilo com o Koppa Troppa liderando a corrida e se segurando para não rir das trapalhadas dos outros dois homens.

Horas mais tarde, depois de tentarem Mario Kart, Wii Fit, e Rock Band, Finn declarou que não, aquilo não era para eles. O casal era muito atrapalhado.

Discretamente o namorado de Rachel riscou o Wii da sua listinha.

* * *

No mesmo dia, após sair de mais uma maratona de ensaios e provas de roupa, Rachel seguiu para o seu antigo apartamento, o mesmo que dividira com o casal de amigas a fim de tentar mais uma aproximação com Santana. Foi recebida por Brittany que tinha acabado de chegar do seu ensaio de dança.

Já mencionei que ela vai sair em tour com ninguém menos do que Beyoncé? Pois é. Nada como passar o dia inteiro ao lado de uma das maiores divas do pop da atualidade.

- A-Rach! – a loirinha a engolfou num abraço enquanto Lord Tubbington se roçava nas pernas da baixinha. – Finn veio com você?

- Não, não. Em casa com os meus pais jogando vídeo-game. Como andam as coisas por aqui? Santana está no hospital? – perguntou olhando ao redor. Tudo parecia estar do mesmo jeito que tinha deixado. Nenhuma mudança brusca. Não que seus olhos tivessem captado.

- San está tomando banho. Folga de dois dias antes de pegar um plantão de dois dias e meio. – respondeu seguindo até a cozinha e voltando com duas xícaras de café. Rachel agradeceu. – Como andam as coisas? Os ensaios? Vocês estreiam daqui a dois meses, não é?

Em silêncio e bebericando a bebida quente, a morena acenou.

No mesmo instante a porta do banheiro abriu e de lá saiu Santana trajada num roupão grosso e com uma toalha na cabeça. Ao notar a visita, Rachel viu de novo diante dos seus olhos a latina remontar os traços de desprezo que sempre carregava quando ela estava por perto.

- Esqueceu alguma coisa aqui? Um pertence? – a médica indagou fria.

Respirou fundo.

- Eu estou _tentando_, Santana. – admitiu um tanto derrotada. – Mas você não facilita. Não vou ficar correndo atrás de você pra sempre. Tenho uma vida agora, outras responsabilidades. Não posso deixar que isso me abale por completo por causa da sua teimosia. – as palavras na sua mente tinham soado mais suaves, mas ao momento em que elas saíram da sua boca foram como tapas sendo disparados contra o rosto da amiga. Arrependeu-se instantaneamente.

Percebeu que ela tinha recebido as frases com certo impacto, mas conhecia a amiga que tinha (ou deixara de ter...? ) e mais uma vez usava a carapaça da rispidez para não transparecer o que sentia por dentro. Mostrar-se abalada, fragilizada era sinal de fraqueza para Santana Lopez.

- Então volte para a sua vida e para as suas responsabilidades. Está perdendo o seu tempo vindo aqui.

E como de costume, virou as costas e se refugiou num lugar longe de Rachel.

* * *

Naquela noite Rachel chegou em casa um pouco mais aliviada por ver que o apartamento estava inteiro. Finn começou a contar o final de tarde hilariante que teve com Leroy e Hiram, mas parou quando sua baixinha correu para os seus braços e desabou contra ele. Não precisou perguntar, pois sabia que de alguma forma as coisas com Santana não tinham ido bem mais uma vez.

Sentia-se inútil.

* * *

Sugeriram Squash. E lá foi Finn novamente sendo carregado pelos seus sogros ao sair da faculdade. O clube ficava em Manhattan e mais uma vez sentiu-se um peixe fora d'água, pois de novo estava no meio de um monte de gente importante e cheia do dinheiro.

Enquanto Hiram e Leroy se trocavam ele ouvia atentamente as informações do instrutor, mas quer saber? Não deu importâncias as regras, porque na cabeça dele Squash era a mesma coisa que o tênis, exceto que ao invés de ter um adversário do outro lado... Tinha uma parede.

Hiram decidiu ir primeiro com o jovem rapaz.

- Vou começar sacando. Fique atento, Finn. – informou esticando todo e batendo na bola com a raquete.

Surpreendentemente as coisas estavam indo muito bem. Do lado de fora podiam ouvir os gritos de incentivo de Leroy tanto para o marido quanto para o namorado da filha. Tinha que dar créditos para os dois homens, Squash não parecia algo tão difícil de fazer, ele até levava jeito. Hiram rebatia contra a parede e Finn raquetava do outro lado da "quadra".

O problema é que quando Finn se sente bem com alguma coisa, ele se empolga.

E foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu. Confiante e empolgado, além de estar se divertindo, o universitário acabou rebatendo uma bola com uma força desnecessária e esta ricocheteou na parede e vindo como uma bala no rosto de Hiram. Tudo isso aconteceu em milésimos de segundos.

- Merda! Hiram! – gritou desesperado se abaixando ao lado dele

Risquem Squash da lista também, por favor.

* * *

"_Você acertou o meu pai com uma bola de Squash?_" Rachel perguntou alarmada e ao mesmo tempo com um tom de divertimento na voz pelo celular.

- Foi completamente se querer! – defendeu-se. – Mas não se preocupe, não foi nada grave. Ele vai ficar com a cara inchada, eu acho. Onde você está?

Finn estava no departamento médico do clube enquanto seu sogro era atendido e Leroy estava lá dentro com o marido. O papai grandão, o mesmo que tinha lhe acertado um soco anos atrás foi o primeiro a aliviar a culpa dele. Aliás, Leroy confessou que meio que já esperava que isso fosse acontecer só pelo jeito que Finn estava jogando, só não imaginava que fosse acontecer tão rápido. Eles tinham começado a jogar pouco mais de cinco minutos.

"_Brittany me ligou. Vamos lanchar. Acabei de sair do estúdio de dança. A propósito, ligue para Kurt, ele quer falar com você o mais rápido possível. Preciso ir, qualquer coisa me liga. Te amo. E mande melhoras para o meu pai._" Rachel despediu-se antes de atravessar a rua e seguir para o familiarizado prédio, o mesmo que estivera ontem.

Sabia que o lanche seria apenas um pretexto, mas era como se tivesse desenvolvido essa atitude masoquista ao longo do seu relacionamento com Santana, pois mesmo levando patada atrás de patada lá estava Rachel de novo.

Reconhecia que suas atitudes eram bem contraditórias. Falava uma coisa, mas fazia justamente o oposto.

A loirinha dançarina abriu a porta com o gato nos braços e notou que Santana estava ali forçada, pois revirou os olhos com a chegada dela. Puxou uma das cadeiras da mesa e sentou-se esperando Brittany retornar da cozinha com chocolate quente e café para elas.

- Eu e eu o Tubbi – Brittany colocou o gato de volta no colo – tentamos ficar de fora e esperando que vocês duas se acertassem, porque é sempre assim que acontece, mas tudo isso está ficando pior. – completou.

- Já disse que é perda de tempo. – Santana murmurou.

Rachel olhou para os pés, sentida pela frieza da amiga.

- Está faltando comunicação aqui. Não foi isso o que você me ensinou, San? Comunicação? Falar o que está incomodando no relacionamento... A gente sempre faz isso. Nos matem saudáveis, não é? – a dançarina tornou a falar ignorando mais um revirar de olhos da namorada.

- Não vamos forçar a situação, Britt. Santana já deixou bem claro que o que ela menos quer é se comunicar comigo. – Rachel falou já começando a recolher as suas coisas, pronta para ir embora. – Mas agradeço a tentativa.

- Porque eu vou perder o meu tempo tentando me comunicar com uma pessoa que _deixou bem claro_ do meu grau de importância na vida dela? – a latina refutou de maneira rude. – Eu apenas segui a minha dica e passei a agir de acordo com o que você deixou implícito, _Rachel_.

No meio de toda a tensão, Brittany sorria e segurava as patas do gato com se ele estivesse batendo palmas:

- Vejam, estão se comunicando. – disse animada.

- Esclareça o momento em que eu disse que você deixou de ser importante para mim, Santana? – Rachel contrapôs largando a sua bolsa de volta na mesa e cruzando os braços contra o peito. – O seu ciúme já está na escala do ridículo! – acrescentou como se fosse um desabafo.

Isso pareceu ferver o sangue da médica, já que ela se levantou numa velocidade e encarando Rachel de cima para baixo. A baixinha não se sentiu intimidada.

- Suas atitudes. – respondeu.

A ex-estudante de Julliard estreitou os olhos, claro sinal de que estava prestes a explodir de fúria e apontou o indicador no peito da amiga:

- _Não!_ Foi você quem me decepcionou ao tomar esse tipo de postura quando tudo o que eu mais queria era que você ficasse feliz por mim! Por mais esse passo que eu tinha dado na minha vida! Eu queria o apoio da minha melhor amiga, mas _você_ preferiu agir feito uma criança! – disse com raiva e cortando a aproximação delas. Fez menção de fazer uma saída dramática, mas decidiu ficar, uma vez que finalmente estavam jogando as cartas na mesa.

- E você me decepcionou, pois age como se nada, como se essa mudança toda não tivesse te afetado! Rachel, nós moramos juntas por anos! Te ver sair por aquela porta não foi fácil, okay? – pausou e a sala mergulhou num silêncio. Santana estava abaixando as guardas. – Eu fiquei arrasada. O ciúmes foi só no começo, mas então você nunca sequer mostrou que isso tudo estava te afetando tanto quanto eu. – a última parte ela falou de maneira suave, quase envergonhada por estar admitindo aquilo.

Rachel estava em choque.

- Por isso que me senti inferior. Sei que começou um novo capítulo na sua vida, mas fiquei com a sensação de que agora em diante os protagonistas eram você e o Frankenteen e eu tinha virado uma mera figurante. – mais uma pausa e uma... _Fungada._ Estava chorando. – E nunca mais ouse me questionar sobre a minha posição na sua felicidade, pois todo mundo sabe que o que eu mais quero é te ver feliz e sei que o Finn é _o_ cara certo para isso. Mas é que... É difícil dividir a minha melhor amiga às vezes.

Completamente exposta às suas fraquezas, Santana deixava as lágrimas caírem. E ela não tinha terminado.

- Não me dou muito bem com mudanças, Rachel. Principalmente com mudanças de grande impacto na minha vida. Você saiu e eu meio que perdi um pouco de suporte, daí toda essa indiferença com a situação só piorou. Se você queria o meu apoio na sua decisão, eu teria dado, mas tudo o que eu _queria_ era que você se importasse. Pelo menos um pouco.

A baixinha se moveu como um raio e jogou os braços ao redor da médica. Santana correspondeu com a mesma intensidade o abraço. Estava tão cega pela raiva e decepção que carregava diante das atitudes da latina que nem ao menos cogitou essa motivação para tudo isso acontecer. Olha a situação agora por esse ângulo, realmente não tinha feito um bom trabalho ao demonstrar que a decisão de morar com o namorado tinha sim lhe afetado _dessa maneira_. O problema era que ela sempre deixava isso transparecer quando estava sozinha, e algumas vezes na frente de Finn.

Mas jamais tinha demonstrado isso para Santana, enquanto a própria só faltava usar uma placa em neon deixando claro o que sentia.

- Todos os dias, Santana. Eu sinto a sua falta todos os dias. – confessou saindo do abraço e enxugando as lágrimas da amiga. – Eu me deixei levar pela certeza de que tudo isso não passava de uma atitude infantil sua e não vi realmente o que estava acontecendo. – pausou abrindo um sorriso tímido. – É claro que me afeta. Ou você acha que é fácil se adaptar a uma calmaria quando você passa anos morando num ambiente tempestuoso? – a latina riu. Ela também. – Falhei porque não deixei isso transparecer para você. Mas me afeta, San. Muito. – completou voltando a abraçá-la.

- Esse lugar fica bem chato sem a minha Hobbit. Não tenho mais ninguém para implicar. – brincou separando-se mais uma vez. – Eu sinto muito, por tudo.

- Eu é quem peço desculpas. Você é a melhor amiga que eu poderia pedir, Santana. E não, você é uma figurante. Todos nós somos protagonistas, mas agora Finn faz parte dessa jornada também, ele é o meu Príncipe Encantado e todos nós estamos caminhando para o nosso final feliz. Juntos. – selaram o momento com mais um intenso abraço antes de se voltarem para Brittany que sorria feito uma boba.

A loirinha se abaixou encostando o ouvido no focinho do gato como se o animai estivesse contando um segredo para ela e então ela apontou o sofá para duas indicando para ela se sentassem. Já estavam acostumadas com as esquisitices da dançarina.

- Tubbi me deu uma grande ideia. – novamente pegou as patas do pobre felino e o colocou para dançar no seu colo – THE PEZBERRY DAY!

* * *

- Espera um segundo... _The Pezberry Day_? O que é isso? – Finn perguntou sentado na mesa do café da manhã no dia seguinte.

- É LoPEZ e BERRY. Junção dos nossos sobrenomes. Como em One Tree Hill? Leyton? Brucas? Brulian? Naley? – começou a explicar para um Finn que não entendia a referência do seriado. Sacudiu a cabeça indicando para ele esquecer. – Enfim, a ideia da Britt até que é genial. É um dia na semana que eu e Santana tiramos para ficarmos juntas, fazer coisas que costumávamos fazer, entende? Lógico, isso é um pouco impossível por causa da escala maluca de plantões dela, mas em tese é um dia que nos dedicamos uma a outra. – completou servindo café para o namorado.

Ela parecia tão mais radiante depois de ter se acertado com a melhor amiga e Finn mais aliviado por vê-la fora daquela tristeza. Puxou a baixinha para se sentar no seu colo e paparicou o pescoço dela com beijos.

- Você está feliz. Gosto disso. – comentou. – Quer saber o que eu e os seus pais temos programado para hoje? – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Basquete. Duplas. Eu e Leroy contra Hiram e Puckerman.

Rachel riu junto com ele porque sabiam que aquilo seria mais um desastre. E porque tinha Noah Puckerman no meio.

* * *

Basquete foi um pesadelo. Os Berry saíram daquela quadra jurando que nunca mais jogariam esse jogo na vida. Hiram que já estava com o rosto inchado por causa do Squash quase quebrou o nariz quando Puck lançou a pesada bola de basquete para ele. O mesmo tinha acontecido com Leroy, só que ao invés do nariz, o papai parrudão quase quebrou o dedo no arremesso do Finn para ele.

Lógico que isso serviu para mais risadas de Rachel mais tarde naquela noite.

* * *

The Pezberry Day tinha chegado mais cedo do que Rachel esperava, mas já que Santana tinha conseguido trocar plantões e ela tinha ensaios só pela parte da manhã, as duas resolveram fazer o que toda mulher adora: gastar.

As aulas de Finn também só iam até o turno diurno e não ficou surpreso quando viu o característico carro dos seus sogros parados em frente à NYU esperando por ele. Não tinha ideia do que eles tinha preparado e quanto mais tempo se passava, mais curiosos ele ficava. Demorou cerca de quarenta minutos até eles chegarem a mais um clube de bacana – era o terceiro que ele ia naquela semana - e foi somente quando adentrou que Leroy revelou:

- Curling.

O nome não lhe era estranho.

Foi conduzido para dentro do clube até atingirem uma parte bem fria. Hiram entregou para ele as vestimentas próprias para o esporte e puxou a bolsa com as vassourinhas. Foi somente quando notou as pistas de gelo e pessoas de todas as idades jogando que Finn fez a conexão do nome com o esporte.

Chegara assistir algumas partidas pela televisão, principalmente quando Rachel demorava a chegar em casa. Atualmente transmitiam a copa do mundo de Curling e tudo o que ele sabia era que o Canadá e a China dominavam a parada. Eram as potências.

- Já ouviu falar desse esporte, Finn? – Hiram perguntou colocando os sapatos especiais e as luvas.

- Já vi algumas vezes pela TV. Preciso saber das regras. – respondeu.

- Não é difícil. É um jogo mais de estratégia do que de força. – Leroy se meteu na conversa. – Do jeito que você é observador, acho que vamos nos dar bem por aqui.

Mais tarde Finn descobriu que Leroy estava certo.

* * *

- NÃO! NÃO! NÃO! ERA PARA TER ACERTADO A PEDRA DO OUTRO LADO! AGORA O MEIO ESTÁ LIVRE!

Rachel e Santana entraram pela porta de serviço do apartamento, que ficava na cozinha, ao som dessas gritarias e cada uma carregando toneladas de bolsas. Caminharam sorrateiras até a sala para se depararem com os três homens assistindo uma partida de Curling, cada um segurando uma prancheta, milhares de folhas rabiscadas pelo chão, pacotes de Doritos vazios, copos jogados e muita empolgação de sobra.

- O esporte das vassouras? Sério, Hobbit? – Santana indagou com desdém.

- Olha, eles estão se divertindo juntos e sem a minha presença. – Rachel respondeu feliz de ver os três homens mais importantes de sua vida finalmente se entendendo.

Não deixava de estar surpreendida. Finn não tinha o perfil de quem apreciava jogos de estratégia, o máximo que já o vira jogar era Batalha Naval com Sam e uma vez Kurt confessou que tentou ensiná-lo xadrez, mas foi inútil. Talvez seus pais tivessem despertado essa nova paixão, talvez ele finalmente estivesse se sentido ligado a Leroy e Hiram sem ser por meio dela e somente ela.

Os três desenhavam e discutiam estratégias sobre o jogo que estava rolando, ora um levantava e ia para a frente da televisão mostrar a jogada, ora era o outro. Era muita testosterona e intensidade junta.

Sentia-se realizada. Tudo estava certo no mundo de novo. Ela e Santana acertaram suas diferenças, Finn e seus pais acharam algo em comum após uma semana complicada cheia de situações desconfortáveis, acidentes e machucados.

- Mas ainda assim, é o jogo do varre-varre, Hobbit!

Claro, ela poderia ter terminado a noite sem os comentários ácidos da melhor amiga.

Contudo, de certo modo, é... Tudo estava perfeito.

* * *

lololololololol i cant pq eu adorei essa dinâmica entre o Finn e os Berry! E eu tive que colocar um esporte bem random para os unirem.

E Clurling é legal. Eu gosto de Curling. lol

Fim da Pt. II. Próxima oneshot teremos Rachel com ciúmes do Finn e marcando território numa festinha de faculdade que o Finn foi convidado. Ah e claro, smut. x)

Ah, e obrigada pela resposta positiva de vcs.

Reviews?

;)


	3. Charlie

_SMUUUUUUUUT! SEXO! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! Vc foi avisado. E as pervas de plantão, enjoy it. ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Charlie.**

Estava na cozinha, mãos ocupadas e habilidosas preparando sanduíches enquanto o ombro fazia todo o trabalho de sustentar o telefone contra o seu ouvido. A voz aguda de Kurt estremecendo seus tímpanos mais do que o necessário e deixando-a desorientada de vez em quando e com muito custo que tentava acompanhar o desabafo do melhor amigo do outro lado da linha.

Aparentemente ele e Blaine estavam em crise e quem era a primeira pessoa que Kurt procurava? Exatamente, ela. Não que estivesse reclamando, Kurt era o melhor amigo gay que toda mulher merecia, mas às vezes ele falava com ela esperando que Rachel fosse resolver a situação num piscar de olhos. Além do mais, não era lá uma especialista em relacionamentos, só tivera dois em toda a sua vida – o segundo ainda em andamento -, e ela era hétero. Mesmo tendo sido criada por um casal de homossexuais e ter uma melhor amiga gay, acredita que há diferenças fundamentais para lidar com cada um. No entanto, fazia o que estava ao seu alcance.

Seu ouvido ainda estava ecoando o agudo timbre de Kurt quando ele finalmente resolveu desligar. Deixou o telefone na bancada da cozinha e finalizou os lanches. Estavam com visitas em casa, na verdade era um casal de amigos que ela e Finn viviam saindo de vez em quando. Os dois estudavam com Finn e estavam por aqui por causa de um trabalho.

Era uma tarde nublada de sábado em New York e eles estavam na sala desde manhã com notebooks, livros, cadernos abertos. Pausaram apenas para saírem e comerem alguma coisa para o almoço e desde então voltaram a rotina. Nesse meio tempo, Rachel fez compras, cochilou, falou com a sua agente que lhe informou sobre entrevistas que estavam marcadas para as próximas semanas – o musical independente tinha acabado de sair da Off após meses, para a Broadway até o presente momento tinha chamado atenção da crítica – trocou sms com Santana e com alguns colegas de elenco sobre a próxima apresentação e conversou com Kurt.

Ashley, uma jovem de apenas vinte anos abriu um sorriso ao vê-la com a bandeja com os lanches e correu para a cozinha para trazer a jarra de suco e os copos. Ela era um pouco mais alta, mais ou menos na altura de Tina, cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes e tinha um piercing no nariz. Jake era o seu namorado. O rapaz de vinte e dois anos sentado em frente à Finn, tão alto quanto ele, bem musculoso e tatuado, olhos castanhos claros e cabelo espetado. Os conhecera semestre passado, que foi quando Finn começou a falar bastante de Jake até que um dia sugeriu um encontro duplo. Desde então mantinham a amizade.

- Rachel, quer fazer o favor de convencer o Finn de ir nessa festa hoje à noite com a gente? – Jake resmungou chutando o pé do amigo.

Ela riu. O tipo de relacionamento que Finn e Jake levavam parecia um misto do relacionamento dele com o irmão e com o Noah. Implicância a todo momento, mas com um toque de brutalidade.

- Você não se importa se ele for sozinho, não é? A gente sabe que você tem que ir para o teatro mais tarde e tals... – Ashley comentou servindo-os com o suco e ajudando a amiga a colocar os sanduíches na mesa.

- Vocês sabem que eu não curto essas festas... Já disse que não quero ir. Deixa isso pra lá, Jake. – Finn falou chutando-o de volta antes de pegar um dos lanches. Mordiscou com uma feição em deleite. Sua namorada sabia fazer deliciosos sanduíches, okay?

De fato, Ashley estava certa. Realmente não se importava se ele fosse sozinho. O namoro estava tão firme, tão sólido, tão sério que desconfiar aqui era uma infantilidade. Confiava completamente em Finn e tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que ele não seria capaz de fazer nada para magoá-la. Quanto a questão da festa, Finn já estava para se formar nos próximos meses e em todo esse tempo evitou a todo custo as festas universitárias. Não era justo se privar desse tipo de experiência. Está certo, Finn era muito fechado para se socializar – vide os únicos amigos em todos esses semestres eram Jake e Ashley -, mas não significa que ele tem que agir como um altista.

- Você devia ir.

Os três pares de olhos se voltaram para ela. Jake evidentemente se continha para não soltar um soco no ar e sua namorada apenas sorria. Finn pareceu surpreso. Determinada a convencê-lo a se divertir um pouco, Rachel se sentou no sofá com o namorado sentado no chão entre as suas pernas e inclinou-se massageando os ombros dele fazendo-o relaxar instantaneamente.

- Onde vai ser a festa? – perguntou olhando diretamente para Jake.

- Na nossa república – respondeu de imediato. Ashley confirmou com a cabeça.

Enlaçou o rosto dele puxando para trás e o olhou de cima para baixo. Finn permanecia com uma expressão confusa e surpresa ao mesmo tempo. Sorrindo, Rachel lentamente se abaixou dando um longo selinho nele.

- Devo estar saindo do teatro por volta das onze e meia da noite. Até eu voltar para casa e me trocar, hum... Acho que meia noite, meia noite e quinze eu devo estar chegando à festa. – comentou descontraída já mentalizando o justo vestido vermelho que comprara no semanal Pezberry Day com Santana que estava dentro do armário. Seria a primeira vez que iria usá-lo.

- Você quer ir? – Finn perguntou mais confuso do que nunca. – Você não gosta dessas festas, Rach... – acrescentou.

- Mas fui em algumas quando estudava em Julliard. – tornou a segurar o rosto dele e com a ponta dos dedos resolveu brincar com o nariz do namorado. – E se não me engano, foi graças a uma dessas festas que eu acabei te conhecendo... – relembrou e conseguindo arrancar um sorriso bobo dele. O presenteou com outro beijo rápido. – Além do mais, você já vai se formar e nada mais justo do que você ter esse tipo de experiência como universitário, Finn. – completou vendo o outro casal concordar em silêncio.

- Tem certeza disso? – olhando para cima, ele indagou.

Ela só balançou a cabeça abrindo um tímido sorriso.

- Vocês podem ir primeiro, não se preocupem comigo. Pego um táxi. – verbalizou a preocupação que passava pela mente do namorado antes mesmo que ele pudesse falar. Finn, por outro lado, não pareceu lá muito convencido. – Eu pego um táxi daqui, _Finn_. – falou incisiva.

Estava decidido, então. Eles iriam para a festa. E Jake largou o soco no ar que estava segurando.

* * *

Às vezes ele se julgava um velho preso num corpo de um jovem. Não estava naquela festa nem por cinco minutos e tudo ao seu redor era insuportável. Aquilo definitivamente não era para ele, pois não bebia, não estava solteiro e muito menos curtia essas músicas enjoadas de baladas. Trajado com calça jeans, um tênis qualquer, e a sua mais nova camisa dos Strokes, Finn caminhava naquela confusão de universitários bêbados, ora acenava para alguns rostos conhecidos, ora dava sorrisos sem graças para garotas atiradas que encontrava pelo caminho.

Jake e Ashley não perderam tempo em se abastecerem com bebidas e caírem na diversão. Pelo menos alguém ali estava se divertindo. Tecnicamente não era a sua primeira vez nesse tipo de festa, uma vez que costumava ir com os rapazes anos atrás, bem antes de conhecer Rachel, mas só ia para ficar de olhos nos seus amigos, já que eles faziam questão de entornar todas, logo sobrava para Finn ser o responsável da turma.

Porém, como estudante da NYU era a sua _primeira vez_ ali. Mas quer saber? Nada havia mudado. O ambiente continuava insuportável. Ainda abrindo espaço entre as pessoas, Finn procurava um canto isolado a fim de ficar longe dos possíveis alvos dos bêbados com os seus vômitos. Só naquele meio tempo já contara mais de dez batizando o chão e _pessoas._ Outro ponto negativo a acrescentar na listinha de contras.

A república tinha três andares e os três estavam abarrotados de gente dançando, bebendo, se beijando e vomitando. Cada patamar tinha o seu próprio "bar" e a sua cota de loucura. Ele e o casal de amigos decidiram ficar no segundo, que era o que parecia mais _calmo._ Por falar neles, Finn acenou de volta e teve que rir de Jake que simulava tapas na bunda da namorada que dançava contra ele. Ashley o chamou para se juntar na diversão da "pista de dança", mas tanto eu quanto você sabemos que dança não é o forte dele, não é mesmo?

Checou as horas no relógio: Onze e quinze ainda. Ponderou em ligar para Rachel só para ter certeza se ela não queria mesmo que ele fosse pegá-la no teatro, mas decidiu que não. Já conseguia ouvir a voz calma e ao mesmo tempo com um toque de irritação dizendo que não era preciso e que uma volta de táxi até a república não era um problema.

O que foi? Era sábado à noite, e a estatura de Rachel não ajudava em nada. Ele só estava sendo preocupado, okay?

- Finn!

* * *

_Vestido_? Certo.

_Sandálias_? Certo.

_Maquiagem_? Certo.

As vantagens de namorar um cara lindo e que faz questão de lembrá-la todos os dias do quanto era ela bonita e que adora inflamar o seu ego quando estão nus na cama rolando de um lado para o outro ao elogiar cada parte do seu corpo como se tudo fosse um encaixe perfeito da natureza. Há tempos não sabia o que era se sentir insegura com a própria imagem e tudo isso graças a Finn Hudson. Ele é quem foi o responsável por ensiná-la a amar-se do jeito que ela é. Hoje em dia não tinha mais medo do espelho.

Último item da sua listinha mental?

Fitou o reflexo, abriu um sorriso.

_Arrasando_?

Com certeza!

* * *

Tinha se esquecido de que ir numa festa dessas era quase igual dar de cara num antro de loucura. O gene festeiro nunca correra em suas veias, valorizava mais um social com os amigos do que... _Isso._ Deixava as festas por conta de Santana e Brittany quando era universitária. A última vez em que estivera em uma fora justamente a mesma em que acabou conhecendo Finn e os outros rapazes, o que foi há três anos. A lembrança do assalto há muito tempo esquecida, já que passara a associar o fatídico dia com o inusitado encontro com o futuro namorado, naquela época.

Viera algumas vezes nessa república para visitar Jake e Ashley, mas diferente das outras vezes, o lugar estava uma bagunça. Ouviu o motorista do táxi arrancar e pelo canto do olho notou Drizzle estacionada do outro lado da calçada. Procurar por Finn ou por seus amigos numa hora dessas através do celular era burrice, teria que ser na base do olho. Mas até achá-los no meio de tantos jovens... Isso era outra história.

Mal tinha dado dois passos e já dera de cara com a sua primeira aprovação:

- Hey, cuidado! – gritou empurrando uma menina que no último segundo tinha virado a cara e vomitado do outro lado, poupando Rachel do desastre nada agradável.

Seus saltos finos ecoaram pelo concreto enquanto retornava para a sua caminhada. Subiu os degraus da entrada e o barulho intenso da música que vinha lá de dentro quase estourou os seus ouvidos. Na sua época as coisas ficavam num volume mais baixo do que isso. Ignorou um grupo de rapazes mexendo com ela, apertou o passo querendo sair do campo de vista deles antes que tentassem algo mais ousado. Colocara aquele vestido pensando na reação que causaria em Finn, mas esqueceu-se de colocar na equação a reação dos tarados.

E adicione o fato de ter chegado sozinha na festa... Se Santana estivesse ao seu lado com certeza ouviria algo bem próximo de "_Só falta uma placa de neon na sua testa escrito: me come!_". Ser baixinha não é fácil. Ser baixinha no meio de uma festa dessas é pior ainda. Cotidianamente as pessoas já tendem a não prestar atenção em você, principalmente nos horários de pico em New York, mas isso aqui é dez vezes pior. Até chegar as escadas Rachel trombou com pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas no processo. E mesmo com uma visão mais ampla do primeiro andar, nenhum sinal de Jake, Ash ou Finn.

Chegou ao segundo andar e as coisas pareciam menos _abarrotadas_. O caos continuava, mas aqui parecia mais controlado. Cruzar aquela enorme sala pelo meio estava fora de questão, resolveu seguir pela periferia e enfrentar casais se comendo nas paredes, bêbados solitários e o risco de encontrar uns tarados pelo caminho do que se enfiar no meio da pista e acabar sendo pisoteada.

Um exagero, correto. Mas Rachel gosta de ser dramática, então deixa.

No meio do caminho tinha um bar. Tinha um bar no meio do caminho.

Uma pequena parada aqui não faria mal a ninguém. Não era um mito, ingerir bebida alcoólica quando um dos seus instrumentos de trabalho é a voz faz mal, mas os efeitos só são mais agravantes se o consumo for exagerado e constante, coisa que ela não faz. Logo, se permitir um pouco de álcool não seria nada demais, ainda mais depois de uma apresentação do seu musical, que nada mais é do que algo carregado de drama e emocionalmente exaustivo. Voltar para casa após incorporar Wendla Bergman por duas horas e meia às vezes era depressivo.

O barman pareceu agradar-se com a visão dela e ignorou toda a bagunça dos bêbados pedindo mais bebidas somente para servi-la. Rachel pediu um coquetel de frutas, no qual foi recompensada minutos depois com um que veio até com um charmoso guarda-chuvinha e o número do próprio barman. Corou de vergonha e ao mesmo tempo sentiu-se uma deusa. Resolvera brincar com fogo e antes de se afastar deu uma rápida piscadela de volta.

Que Finn não soubesse dessa pequena aventura. Só estava sendo um pouquinho ousada.

Mas ela congelou no mesmo lugar quando viu.

Allta. Loira. Mini-saia. Uma blusa frente única preta. Uma enorme tatuagem de dragão nas costas. Botas de couro na altura dos joelhos. Sorria. Sorria segurando o braço _dele_.

O pior era que ele _também estava sorrindo._

Sua primeira reação e a mais instintiva era ir até lá e, literalmente, voar em cima daquela vagabunda e depois de voar em cima dele, Rachel voaria em cima de Finn lhe enchendo de tapas, chutes e socos e depois faria uma saída dramática da festa.

Mas Rachel respirou fundo e deu uma longa golada no seu coquetel de frutas. Era tentador demais dar o troco com o barman bonitinho que tinha acabado de lhe entregar o número do celular dele, contudo, decidira não adicionar mais lenha na fogueira. Recostou-se no bar improvisado ignorando o olhar insistente do barman e optou por observar a situação toda do outro lado, queria ver até onde aquilo iria.

Era um tipo de sentimento completamente novo para ela. Lógico, já tivera a infelicidade de experimentar o ciúmes com Jesse, e até mesmo com Finn, mas por coisas bobas. Nunca, aliás, tivera esse tipo de intensidade, até porque Finn nunca tinha lhe dado Rachel tinha entrado num transe de observação que qualquer movimento que tirasse a ambiguidade da situação, tanto Finn quanto _ela_ iriam sofrer as consequências de terem que lidar com Rachel Berry ciumenta.

* * *

Já estava de saco cheio. Mas não queria ser rude. Charlie era legal, sempre fora legal com ele pelo campus, mas ela estava começando a ficar alegre e _pegajosa._

Olhou o relógio de novo. Meia noite e meia e nada de Rachel aparecer. Mais dez minutos e iria lá pra fora para ligar para ela.

- Vou pegar uma bebida. Tem certeza de que não quer nada, _Finny? – _ela o informou.

Era a sua chance de escapar, Finn pensou.

* * *

O alívio lhe inundou quando a biscate, digo, loira se afastou de Finn.

E o pavor se misturou com o sangue ainda fervente da fúria contida quando _ela_ resolveu vir na direção justamente do bar. O coquetel que estava pouco acima do copo foi virado completamente em duas longas goladas, atrás ouviu o bonitinho do barman vibrar com o seu feito. Precisava de um incentivo para lidar com a inevitável situação que ocorreria em questão de segundos.

- Cerveja, por favor.

- Mais um desses. – Rachel empurrou o copo vazio do seu coquetel de volta. – Finn Hudson, hum..? – começou.

O nome dele com certeza chamou a atenção da loira. Ela se virou com certa desconfiança na olhar. A mediu dos pés a cabeça e foi com muito esforço que Rachel segurou a onda de palavras de baixo calão que subiam pela sua garganta. Quem ela pensa que é para julgá-la desse jeito?

Anos de convivência com Santana lhe serviram para aprender a manter a compostura em situações assim. Embora a latina fosse explosiva, às vezes.

- Quem é _você_? – a descarada perguntou ainda mantendo o olhar de desdém antes de receber a cerveja.

- Não importa. São as sardas ou o jeito fechado que te chamou a atenção? – a baixinha ignorou a pergunta sendo servida com mais um coquetel, mas esse veio sem o guarda-chivinnha. Olhou para o barman e este sibilou que tinha acabado. – Você está ciente de que ele tem _namorada_, não é? – perguntou usando as suas habilidades de atuação para disfarçar o máximo possível suas verdadeiras intenções.

A loira parecia menos desconfiada e parou de medi-la, contentando-se em prestar atenção somente na sua cerveja.

- Acha mesmo que se ele se importasse com isso, ele teria vindo a essa festa sem _ela_, huh? – questionou cheia de si e soltando um malicioso sorriso em direção a Rachel. – Além do mais, uma festa como essa é a oportunidade perfeita que eu estava esperando.

Mais uma vez Rachel virou o coquetel inteiro de uma só vez só para manter o controle. Tudo naquele ser humano infeliz a irritava. Suas roupas, seu jeito de falar, seu cabelo, a horrenda tatuagem nas costas, malícia nos seus olhos, sua personalidade de vagabunda, sua voz, o jeito como ela falava de Finn, o modo como ela pensava dela, o jeito como a mediu, até mesmo respirar o mesmo ar que ela a deixava num estado latente de raiva.

Cerrou os olhos respirando fundo pensando nos exercícios de respiração que fazia antes de entrar em cena no teatro. Aquilo era ótimo para manter a calma.

- Nem ouse se meter no meu caminho, garota. Procure outro alvo. Eu cheguei _primeiro_. – ela a ameaçou entre sorrisos e erguendo o copo de cerveja para a baixinha.

Aquilo já era demais.

- Boa sorte. – desejou se afastando e retribuindo com outro sorriso falso.

* * *

Nunca caminhara com tanta determinação antes. Sentia-se o próprio Moisés abrindo o Mar Vermelho ao atravessar a pista. A respiração estava arrastada e as bochechas coradas, Rachel continha um monstro dentro dela prestes a explodir, um monstro chamado _ciúmes._

Viu Finn, Jake e Ashley sentados em um sofá surrado que tinha sido arrastado para o canto, do lado do corredor que dava para os banheiros.

Já não enxergava mais nada a não ser vermelho diante de seus olhos.

* * *

Já estava de pé decidido a ligar para a namorada quando a própria surgiu no seu campo de visão saindo da pista e _cacete! _Que vestido era esse? Com certeza era novo, pois nunca o vira. E isso tinha um dedo de Santana, uma vez que Rachel não costumava comprar roupas desse tipo, a não ser que a melhor amiga estivesse do lado lhe ameaçando para comprar.

Esperava um sorriso, um "Hey babe", um "boa noite" e "desculpa a demora" sair da boca dela, mas Rachel demonstrava algo completamente o oposto em suas feições. Vinha séria, talvez irritada...? Não sabia decifrar ao certo. Contudo, Finn só não esperava ser empurrado com tamanha força de volta ao sofá e ser atacado por ela com um beijo quase feroz.

Ela praticamente o engoliu ali mesmo.

Não a rejeitou, é claro que não. Confuso com o comportamento dela? Yeap, mas longe dele dizer não para um beijo desses. Longe de Finn rejeitar uma mulher dessas, trajada nesse vestido vermelho que delineava perfeitamente cada curva daquele corpo que ele conhecia milímetro a milímetro e que tinha o orgulho de dizer que era a sua namorada.

- Whoa! Whoa! Isso é o que eu chamo de sentir saudades, meu chapa! Boa Berry! – Jake zuou ao lado deles.

Tinha auto-controle, mas é difícil pensar em auto-controle quando Rachel está fazendo essas maravilhas dentro da sua boca, como mordiscando o seu lábio inferior, ou como atiçando-o com a língua e o melhor de todos era ouvi-la gemer no meio do beijo.

E o auto-controle foi para a puta que pariu.

Mantinha os olhos fechados, mas mesmo assim conseguia ver o pequeno sorriso nada inocente dela ao sentir a sua _animação_ através do jeans. Rachel sabia como deixá-lo na palma da sua mão sem o menor esforço e ele era um fraco porque, cara, era Rachel Berry vestida assim e o deixando louco com apenas um beijo. Quem o visse desse jeito poderia até pensar que os dois não faziam sexo há séculos, mas não. Os dois transaram ontem!

Vai ver ele era um tarado sem cura por Rachel.

Nesse caso, a culpa era dela.

_Deus._

Chamou a divindade mentalmente quando ela resolveu brincar com o seu pescoço. Três anos de relacionamento é tempo suficiente para a sua parceira decorar todos os seus pontos sensíveis, inclusive um ponto em especial que ele nem ao menos sabia que tinha no pescoço e que foi graças a Rachel que descobrira. Desde então ela usar o artifício de roçar os dentes contra a pele dele justamente nesse _lugar, _que ficava na ligação do pescoço com a coluna, quase perto da nuca, o deixava completamente rendido.

_Deeeeus..._

Deus de novo, porque o negócio estava ficando muito difícil. Pegou-se erguendo os quadris contra ela ali mesmo no sofá. A risada desgraçada dela contra o seu ouvido foi quase o suficiente para fazê-lo gozar, mas foi com muito esforço e com imagens bem aleatórias e nada excitantes que a sua mente produziu que Finn se controlou.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Charlie, o que foi? – Ashley perguntou.

Então o nome dela é Charlie...

Rachel cortou toda a sua diversão e girou a cabeça para encontrar a loira com indignação encarando os dois casais. Sentia-se conflitada com os seus sentimentos, ao mesmo em tempo que a raiva ressurgia por simplesmente vê-la ali parada, ela não conseguia conter a satisfação de ver _Charlie _daquele jeito, ultrajada.

Tinha que confessar que só atacara Finn daquela maneira porque sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde a infeliz iria procurá-lo de novo. Estava atrás de confusão, honestamente.

- O que _você_ está fazendo? – a pergunta de Charlie saiu sombria. – Qual é o seu problema, garota? – o tom dela saiu mais estridente e isso pareceu trazer Finn de volta a realidade, já que se pegou zonzo com toda a pegação com a sua namorada.

- Charlie...? – Finn falou com certa confusão na voz.

- Você tem namorada, Finn! Como ousa ficar aos beijos com... Com... Com _isso_?

Agora ela queria bancar a inocente? E ainda rebaixá-la a "_isso_"? Primeiro age como uma completa vagabunda ao dar em cima de Finn, que ela sabia que era comprometido, depois tem a cara de pau de falar tudo aquilo no bar, e por fim montar essa máscara de cínica na frente dele? Rachel era quem deveria perguntar... _Quem ela pensa que é_?

- _Agora_ ele tem namorada, huh? Que conveniente. – tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que era a sua inner Santana Lopez falando naquele momento. Pois suas ações por fora era justamente o oposto das internas. Rachel estava a ponto de puxar os cabelos daquela loira até deixá-la careca, mas a sua voz saia com uma suavidade absurda.

- O que está acontecendo? – desorientado com a confusão ao redor, Finn tornou a se fazer presente.

- _Sua amiguinha _me lembrando de que você tem uma namorada, quando minutos atrás ela fez questão de deixar bem claro que pouco se importava com a pobre coitada, contanto que tivesse você na cama dela até o fim da festa. – Rachel respondeu abrindo um sorriso tanto para o namorado quanto para _ela. – _Pelo menos foi o que eu entendi na parte da "oportunidade perfeita." – completou.

- O que? – mais alerta, Finn perguntou olhando para as duas.

- De novo, quem é você? – Charlie tornou a indagá-la com a mesma pergunta que fizera lá no bar.

Naquela altura da tensão, Ashley já tinha sacado a situação toda e comunicava-se com Rachel por olhares, enquanto Jake e Finn permaneciam confusos e Charlie furiosa.

Mulheres percebem essas coisas. É como um sexto sentindo.

Com um movimento rápido, a baixinha sentou-se de lado no colo de Finn e com o sorriso ainda aberto estendeu a mão em direção a Charlie:

- Prazer, Rachel Berry. A namorada, sabe... – disse com uma pitada de veneno escorrendo. Nossa, se Santana estivesse ali do lado estaria soltando fogos de tanto orgulho. – E você é...? Hum... – fingiu ponderar como se estivesse tentando se lembrar do nome dela. – Ah! Você é a _vadia _que estava tentando roubar o _meu _namorado!

A festa estava um caos?

É porque eles não tinham presenciado Charlie e Rachel partirem uma para cima da outra aos gritos, trocando xingamentos, e que se não fosse pelo rápido reflexo de Jake que puxara Charlie no exato momento em que as unhas da namorada do seu amigo iriam cravar nas bochechas da loira, Charlie teria voltado para casa com o rosto dilacerado.

Nunca a tinha visto daquele jeito.

Repito: Finn nunca tinha visto Rachel com tamanha fúria e descontrole.

Passou os braços pela pequena cintura erguendo com facilidade enquanto ela distribuía pontapés no ar e despejava ofensas para cima da outra mulher. Jake e Ashley arrastaram Charlie para o lado oposto da sala e Finn empurrou Rachel para o corredor que dava para os banheiros masculinos e femininos, colocando-a recostada na parede.

Acha que tudo tinha se acalmado?

Agora fora a vez dele de apanhar.

Rachel o socava com força e tentava a todo custo se livrar da armadilha dos braços dele que a prendia nas laterais impedindo-a de sair.

- Há quanto tempo essa vadia estava atrás de você? – perguntou com os dentes trincados e sendo vencida pela fatiga e a noção óbvia que nem o seu mais forte tapa faria algum arranhão em alguém com o porte de Finn. – Porque eu nunca soube dessa _Charlie?_

- Porque eu queria evitar_ isso. _– respondeu. – Você está com ciúmes. – declarou um tanto incerto.

- Então ela vem investindo em você há meses e eu só estou ciente agora porque a própria abriu o jogo comigo sem saber que eu era a sua namorada? _Finn_! – queria voltar a estapeá-lo, mas estava cansada demais para isso. – Eu ainda quero matá-la! – esbravejou tentando mais uma vez sair dali.

- Não é que eu estivesse correspondendo as investidas dela, Rachel. – disse encurtando mais o espaço entre eles, praticamente imobilizando-a contra a parede.

- Não foi o que parecia quando os dois estavam _sorridentes_ e _sozinhos_ naquele canto perto do bar! – refutou ao mesmo tempo em que a calmaria momentânea de seu corpo esvaía-se tornando a dar lugar a raiva.

Recebeu as palavras dela com certo desconforto. Não gostou do tom acusatório implícito naquela sentença.

- Não confia em mim?

A mesma seriedade nos olhos dele agora era refletida nos olhos dela. Os dois seguraram o silêncio por longos e intermináveis segundos até ela respondê-lo:

- Não questione a minha confiança que tenho em você, Finn.

Mais segundos se tensão.

E com um forte baque Rachel foi completamente imprensada contra a parede de repente tendo o pescoço assaltado pelos lábios famintos de Finn arrancando gemidos de dor pelas esporádicas mordidas e gemidos de prazer. Com aquele simples ato e Rachel já se via rendida ao poder incontestável que Finn tinha sobre o corpo dela. Mente ainda permanecia presa na raiva, mas o corpo implorava por ele.

- Então não questione a minha _fidelidade_. – a voz dele saiu rouca e reverberando contra a sensível pele dela por toda a sua extensão até atingir lá _embaixo_ fazendo-a roçar uma coxa na outra a fim de aliviar o desconforto. – E admita, você está com ciúmes. – o pedido saiu ainda mais rouco.

As unhas que minutos atrás queriam ser cravadas no rosto de bonequinha de porcelana de Charlie, agora se afundavam no couro cabeludo de Finn quando a língua dele subiu lambendo do pescoço até o queixo e por fim os dentes puxaram o lábio inferior dela liberando mais uma onda excitante por Rachel. Dessa vez ele a sentiu se roçando contra ele à procura de alívio.

- Estou fulminando de raiva só de lembrar vocês dois juntos e risonhos! – Rachel sussurrou de volta fitando-o. Estavam tão próximos quem podiam sentir um a respiração do outro. – É claro que estou com ciúmes! Nenhuma vadia qualquer vai tirá-lo de mim. – admitiu.

Só não esperava o que a sua confissão fosse fazer com ele. Finn praticamente a esmagou contra o concreto pressionando a sua proeminente ereção no meio das pernas dela e prendendo os delicados braços rentes ao corpo impedindo-a de se mover. O beijo que ele arrancou de Rachel fora tão feroz quanto o dela quando ela o atacou antes de Charlie chegar. Não havia nada de suave e carinhoso ali, Finn demandava com a língua e Rachel tentava a todo custo acompanhar o ritmo dele.

- Você é _meu_. – decretou no momento em que suas bocas se separaram e aproveitou a distração dele para, literalmente, marcá-lo no pescoço.

Sem descrição alguma Finn gemeu alto movimentando os quadris com mais vontade. Em meio ao seu trabalho com a boca ela gemeu junto com ele sentindo a ereção do namorado atingi-la com mais pressão e força. Tudo isso acontecendo com uma festa ainda rolando, música alta, pessoas passando por eles a todo instante. Indiretamente eles estavam proporcionando um pequeno show ali naquele corredor.

Separou-se dela, olhou para os lados vendo a pequena plateia que tinha se formado. Deu sorte que Rachel pareceu não perceber. Queria achar um local mais reservado, pois sem condições de voltar para casa com todo aquele tesão encubado. Pensou nos quartos, mas seria muita falta de respeito sair transando na cama dos outros (Santana não pensava assim), além do mais, sabe-se lá quantas pessoas já teriam feito sexo naquele colchão. Olhou para os banheiros a poucos metros deles: entre o feminino e o masculino, o primeiro deveria estar menos nojento.

Começou a andar praticamente arrastando Rachel atrás dele pela mão. Na maior cara de pau adentrou no banheiro feminino causando um pequeno caos entre as mulheres.

- Finn, o que você está fazendo? – Rachel perguntou alarmada.

Verificou uma cabine atrás da outra até achar uma vazia. Enfiou-se lá dentro com ela e passou a trava. Antes que Rachel tivesse a chance de processar o que estava prestes a acontecer, Finn já tinha voltado a atacá-la rendendo-a mais uma vez aos seus lábios. A prendeu contra a porta da cabine deixando suas mãos delinear as curvas dela até atingir a curvatura dos seios. Sua vontade era de arrancar aquele vestido na base da força, o desejo de possuí-la ali mesmo era tanto que Finn teve se refrear nessa vontade. Estava com tesão, mas ainda restava um mínimo de razão nele.

A realidade lhe atingiu e foi em meio a gemidos que Rachel se deu conta que os dois estavam prestes a transarem dentro do banheiro feminino de uma república de estudantes, com pessoas do outro lado da porta e com mais dezenas do lado de fora e com uma festa rolando. Não sabia se aceitava o fato com repugnância ou se cedia ao desejo. Finn estava agressivo, Finn sabia que ela gostava de vê-lo agressivo na hora do sexo e sabia que tê-lo assim tão _macho alfa_ só dificultava a formação de qualquer pensamento coerente dentro da sua cabeça.

As alças do vestido tinham ido parar nos ombros revelando o falta de sutiã dela. Como um animal faminto Finn os engolfou com a boca, dividindo a atenção entre os dois. Puxava os cabelos dele exigindo mais, Finn fazia maravilhas com aquela boca, sugando, lambendo, mordendo. Respirava de forma descompassada a fim de evitar os gemidos de saírem. Querendo ou não, a ideia de que havia pessoas desconhecidas do outro lado ainda a deixava presa.

As imagens de Rachel avançando furiosa para cima de Charlie de misturava com a voz dela confessando o ciúmes e o clamando como _dela_. Jamais teria imaginado que vê-la enciumada fosse deixá-lo nesse estado, parece que ela tinha acordado uma fera primitiva dentro dele, pois Finn estava longe de ser o Finn que Rachel conhecia na hora do sexo. Era como se fosse um instinto primal, algo agressivo, mais agressivo do que o normal, possessivo, uma coisa bem alfa mesmo.

Sem preliminares, sem despir um a roupa do outro, sem elogios, sem carinhos, sem beijos suaves, longos e intensos, sem declarações de amor. Tudo isso ficava em casa, no quarto deles. Aquilo seria rápido, agressivo, instintivo, desprovido de sentimentos e puramente carnal.

Seria uma _foda._

No sentido mais literal da palavra.

Virou Rachel de frente para a porta da cabine enquanto trabalhava em desafivelar o cinto e abrir a calça jeans, liberando-_o, _finalmente. Quando ela começou a se virar querendo saber o motivo da demora, Finn a empurrou de volta se pressionando contra a namorada. As mãos não perderam tempo ao erguer a parte inferior do vestido expondo a lingerie mínima da cor roxa de Rachel. Conhecia aquela calcinha, a jogara pelo quarto semana passada.

- Vai ficar só olhando ou vai fazer alguma coisa, Finn? – era claro que ela estava tão impaciente quanto ele.

Ficava à mercê dele nas raras ocasiões em que Finn deixava liberar esse seu lado primitivo. Rachel gostava de ficar submissa na cama, gostava de ser domada, ordenada, de deixar Finn fazer o que bem entender com ela, mas quando ele entrava nesse modo tudo se tornava mais intenso. Não a interprete de maneira equivocada, o habitual sexo deles era maravilhoso, cada um a sua maneira sempre procurando inovar para não cair na rotina, às vezes faziam amor, principalmente em datas comemorativas, carregadas de significados ou quando simplesmente estavam sentindo demais para poderem expressarem somente com palavras.

Mas Rachel curtia essas fodas de vez em quando.

Alimentava a sua mente. O seu lado selvagem, o lado livre e longe dos tabus que a maioria dos seres humanos carrega. O lado que Finn tinha libertado anos atrás.

- Você sabia que vê-la cheia de ciúmes e possessiva para cima de mim foi uma das coisas mais excitante que eu já na minha vida, Julliard? – perguntou masturbando-se por alguns instantes com uma das mãos e a outra indo lá para frente apalpando-a pela calcinha. – Cacete, Rachel! – urrou sentindo a ponta dos dedos sendo inundados pela umidade dela. Ela se contorceu gemendo baixinho.

- E você sabia que se não começar a comer de uma vez eu sou ser obrigada a fazer o trabalho todo _sozinha?_

Ciumenta. Possessiva. Mandona. E sem a menor vergonha na cara. A combinação perfeita para deixa um Finn Hudson louco.

A porta do banheiro tremeu com o empurrão que Finn deu nela e foi com uma força desnecessária que ele arrancou, literalmente rasgou, a calcinha dela uma das pernas deixando pano preso somente na outra perna. Sem precisar ser ordenada Rachel abriu um pouco as pernas e ele a penetrou com força por trás.

A princípio tomou um susto com a brutalidade dele ao sentir a sua calcinha ser rasgada daquele jeito, mas a racionalidade não tivera muito tempo para pensar nas consequências daquilo, porque no instante seguinte sentia-se _completa. _Os elogios que sempre ouvira na hora do sexo ao pé do ouvido deram lugar a um leque de obscenidades, gemidos roucos e respiração pesada. Finn arremetia contra ela num ritmo alucinante e indicando que em poucos minutos tudo iria acabar.

Aquilo tudo o mais puro desejo carnal, luxúria percorrendo os seus corpos. Sentimentalismo deixado de lado. Um foda alimentada por um tesão descontrolado de ambas as partes. Ele agia por instinto e ela respondia com instinto.

- Quieta! – ordenou quando os gemidos dela começaram a ficar mais altos. Ela tentou se conter, mas o prazer era intenso demais.

Tapou a boca dela com uma das mãos abafando um pouco os sons, mas o estrago já estava feito. Podia ouvir as risadas e os comentários de outras mulheres do outro lado da cabine. Com a outra mão livre tornou a levar os dedos na parte mais sensível do corpo dela. Estava bem próximo de deixar as sensações o inundarem, mas Rachel tinha que chegar _lá_ primeiro. Com movimentos rápidos e circulares Finn viu sua namorada se jogar ainda mais contra a parede, gritar na sua mão, as pernas dela tremeram, assim como cada outro membro dela compulsava com o orgasmo.

Teve que largar a boca dela para buscar apoio na porta quando o seu próprio orgasmo lhe atingiu e foi a vez dele de procurar qualquer coisa que diminuísse a intensidade dos seus gemidos. Enterrou a cabeça contra o pescoço dela urrando como um animal e sentindo o seu corpo ser consumido por espasmos.

Estavam nojentos.

Ofegantes, suados e cheirando a sexo, álcool, banheiro imundo e a festa universitária.

Ou seja, _nojentos._

Porém satisfeitos.

Quando Finn sentiu confiante o bastante para voltar a apoiar o próprio peso nas próprias pernas, ele se ergueu libertando Rachel e deixando que ela se virasse de frente para ele de novo. Ela estava vermelha, pingos de suor escorrendo pelas laterais do rosto, cabelos bagunçados. Em silêncio, ele ajeitou as calças e se prontificou a ajudá-la com o vestido. Observou como a baixinha retirou a calcinha rasgada antes de abaixar o resto tecido, cobrindo-a por fim.

Abriu a boca para falar, mas ela o calou com o indicador e ergueu-se na ponta dos pés o máximo que a suas sandálias permitiam e o beijou. Não é o que dizem...? Sobre ações falarem mais do que mil palavras? Esse era um desses momentos. Com um simples beijo eles trouxeram todo o sentimentalismo de volta expressando o que sentiam, declarando-se.

Sorriu quando ele fez a típica brincadeira com o nariz dela. Finn também sorriu sabendo tudo estava bem entre eles.

Com a mesma cara de pau que adentraram na cabine, eles saíram.

- Mas isso só pode ser brincadeira?

- Olá Charlie. – a baixinha foi cínica abrindo um sorriso e se prostrando ao lado dela para ajeitar os cabelos. Para ficar um pouco mais apresentável e com menos cara de _acabei-de-transar-com-o-meu-namorado-no-banheiro-feminino._

Charlie foi surpreendida quando porta da cabine atrás dela se abriu e através do reflexo do espelho saíram Rachel e Finn. A loira que retocava o lápis de olho parou o que fazia vendo o casal trocar sorrisos bobos, típicos de quem tinha acabado de ter uma deliciosa e rápida foda.

Rachel ergueu o que tinha sobrado de sua calcinha mostrando para Finn pelo espelho. As outras jovens mulheres presentes no local olharam com adoração a presença masculina no banheiro delas e ao mesmo tempo começaram a cochichar freneticamente. A atriz da Broadway sabia que isso daria semanas de fofocas dentro da NYU e que Finn atrairia mais outras _Charlies_, mas como ele próprio setenciou: Não havia razão para questionar a fidelidade dele.

- Compro outra para você, babe. – Finn respondeu referindo-se a calcinha e com um sorriso sapeca. – Vem, vamos para casa, pois eu e você ainda não acabamos por hoje. – completou estendendo a mão e dando uma piscadela safada pelo reflexo.

Jogou o pedaço de pano que um dia fora a sua calcinha na lata de lixo e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele. Mas antes de sair, voltou a fitar Charlie, que numa altura dessas devia estar se contorcendo de ódio por dentro, e falou:

- Errada. _Eu _cheguei primeiro. Eu vou sempre chegar _primeiro._

* * *

__Eu sempre digo que escrever a Santana é algo muito divertido, mas escrever jealous!Rachel e toda fierce também é!

Fiquei orgulhosa com o smut que saiu nesse capítulo. Confesso que ficou melhor do que eu esperava, do que eu tinha planejado. #modesta

Espero que eu tenha satisfeito as suas dirty minds, suas pervas. xD E mais uma vez, obrigada pela atenção de vocês.

Reviews?

;)


	4. With a Little Help from my Frankenteen

****_Sem smut. Finntana centric. Atendo a pedidos de uma interação entre Finn e Santana. Enjoy it :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: With a Little Help from My Frankenteen**

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu te leve até o aeroporto?

Finn perguntou jogando a segunda mala dentro do táxi, também de tamanho mediano que nem a primeira, porém de uma tonalidade rosa bem choque. Rachel tinha essas nuances de futilidade e espírito de patricinha de vez em quando.

Após passar dez meses na off-Broadway e um ano e três meses na Broadway, o musical de estreia de Rachel, a adaptação da peça homônima de Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening, chegou ao final de sua temporada, finalizando duas semanas atrás e com fortes indícios de ser a mais indicada no Tony Awards daquele ano. Rachel estava curtindo as suas merecidas férias, após se dedicar praticamente quase três anos sem parar, ao lado do namorado e recuperando o tempo perdido com os seus sucedidos amigos.

Isso até Tina ligar surtada com a gravidez, o pânico de que ela seria mãe lhe atingindo somente agora, praticamente no final do oitavo mês de gestação. Mike também estava ensandecido porque Tina tinha perdido o controle e o casal agora se viam apavorados, sozinhos, por conta própria do outro lado do país. Quando contou o que estava acontecendo lá em Los Angeles e insinuou uma rápida viagem até lá, Finn não hesitou e tudo indicava que ele iria junto, mas só não contavam com o atrelado e confuso horário dele como professor e no último instante teve que desistir a fim de cumprir suas responsabilidades como professor.

- Não. Você está com carga horária dobrada, com o dobro de turmas e com o quádruplo de trabalhos, provas e exercícios para corrigir. Sem contar a quantidade de aulas que você ainda tem que preparar. – ela o respondeu conferindo a bolsa pela enésima vez para ver se estava com todos os documentos em mãos. – Acho bom esse colégio achar logo um professor para suprir essa vaga, você está trabalhando por dois, Finn!

Dizer que Rachel não estava nada satisfeita com o status de escravo em relação ao colégio, do namorado era um entendimento, correto? Era mais frustração por ter os seus planos drasticamente mudados. Embora não verbalizasse muito seu desagrado, até por uma questão de respeito a fim, pois independente da carga horária era possível ver a paixão nos olhos dele pelo trabalho que exercia, mas Rachel deixava transparecer com sutileza sua insatisfação.

- Vou sentir a sua falta, Julliard. – admitiu preferindo ignorar a último comentário da namorada. Rachel montou uma feição tristonha e jogou seus curtos braços ao redor do tronco gigante dele. – Mas divirta-se na sua tentativa de acalmar o papai e a mamãe de primeira viagem, se conseguir. – completou com uma pitada de humor e fazendo-a abrir um pequeno sorriso.

- São só quatro dias. Eu vou te perturbar, vai ser como se eu não tivesse deixado esse apartamento. – cerrou os olhos notando-o abaixar a cabeça à procura de um beijo de despedida. Foi leve, delicado, o suficiente para satisfazê-los, contudo o beijo carregava uma promessa implícita de ambos os lado para quando se reencontrassem. – Não vá dormir muito tarde, trate de se alimentar decentemente e quando eu voltar quero encontrar esse apartamento organizado, ouviu? – ameaçou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas desafiando-o a dizer algo ao contrário.

Finn bateu continência num tom de gozação e levou uns tapas por isso.

- Vai lá ou vai chegar atrasada para o seu voo. Avise-me quando pousar e mande lembranças para os asiáticos. – disse abrindo a porta traseira do táxi, roubou mais um selinho e completou. – Te amo.

- Pode deixar, babe. Também te amo. – Rachel soprou um beijo para o namorado antes do carro arrancar.

Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da frente das calças, Finn fitou o táxi até chegar ao final da rua e atingir a avenida. Olhou para o céu cinzento de New York e em seguida para a extensão do prédio de quatro andares em que morava.

Só.

Submerso nos planos de aulas, exercícios, provas e trabalhos pelos próximos quatro dias.

* * *

Finn dava conta de duas turmas num colégio particular no centro de New York, era um colégio de renome, mais ou menos na média daqueles que existiam no Upper East Side, ou seja, só filhos de gente com muita grana, crianças que nasceram em berço de ouro e com estilo de vida completamente oposto ao que ele cresceu.

Ser professor era a sua paixão, lecionava crianças, uma turma de primeira série e a outra de terceira. Mas com a demissão de um dos professores, ele acabou sendo sobrecarregado com mais duas turmas, estas com crianças mais velhas, beirando a adolescência praticamente.

E Rachel estava certa. Estava atolado. Os próximos dias seriam massivos e exaustivos, mas quando você tem o dom para uma coisa como ele tinha para ser professor, Finn fazia tudo com uma enorme satisfação. Foi com esse pensamento que se sentou à mesa do escritório, empilhou as três pastas abarrotadas, puxou a caneta vermelha e começou a correção.

Sete, oito, nove, dez, onze, meia noite... Meia noite e meia seu celular vibrou com uma mensagem de Rachel dizendo que tinha acabado de pousar:

_Ligo amanhã e nos falamos direito. Acabei de chegar. Estou cansada do voo e você deve estar trabalhando. Não quero atrapalhar. Saudades. R._

Aproveitou essa pequena distração para parar um pouco. Ergueu-se da cadeira esticando-se, ouviu quase todos os ossos estalarem como se o seu corpo estivesse gritando de alívio após passar horas rígidos numa única posição. Checou rapidamente a noite da Big Apple, estava chovendo antes de seguir para a cozinha. Abriu a geladeira atrás de algo para comer e notou que Rachel realmente tinha levado a sério essa coisa de _alimentação decente_, pois não deparou com uma geladeira normal, pelo contrário, fitava praticamente uma floresta ali dentro de tanta coisa verde que estava no seu campo de visão.

Comia saladas ou qualquer coisa vegetariana que ela preparava, mas por favor, Finn era um sujeito gigante e incapaz de sobreviver apenas daquilo. Precisava de carnes – embora Rachel não aprovasse, ela tolerava a alimentação carnívora dele – e também precisava de besteiras, como doritos. Abriu o armário de biscoitos e não havia um único pacote de Doritos ali dentro, seu estômago miou frustrado. Revirou a cozinha inteira atrás de algo gostoso e que não desse trabalho para fazer, mas acabou escolhendo fazer um sanduíche de pasta de amendoim.

Tinha acabado de retornar para o escritório quando notou o seu celular vibrando e pelo visor viu sete chamadas perdidas de Santana. Com a boca cheia ele discou de volta engolindo praticamente o pedaço inteiro quando a latina atendeu ao primeiro toque.

-O que aconteceu?

Um "boa noite" e um "oi, tudo bem?" eram desnecessários quando se tem sete chamadasperdidas, um claro indicativo de que alguma coisa tinha acontecido.

_"Eu preciso que você venha até aqui. Num bar, fica a três quarteirões de distância do hospital. Rápido, por favor."_

Santana cuspia as palavras rapidamente e de um jeito embolado pelo celular, mas de alguma forma Finn conseguiu compreender. Calçou o par de tênis de volta, jogou um casado por cima, passou a mãos nas chaves do carro e seguiu para o endereço completo que a melhor amiga de sua namorada tinha passado por mensagem naquele mesmo instante. Ainda estava se acostumando com a ideia de andar de carro. Era uma mudança e tanto para alguém que perambulou praticamente a adolescência inteira numa moto.

Quinze minutos depois Finn estacionou em frente a um boteco, porque aquilo ali estava longe de ser merecedor do status de _bar_. O que Santana veio fazer ali afinal de contas? Adentrou após cruzar com alguns bêbados na entrada e o local estava relativamente vazio, mas todos ali sustentavam feições nada agradáveis para o rostinho novo que tinha acabado de aparecer: Finn.

Não se sentia intimidado. Quando alguém é dotado de uma altura de quase dois metros, ombros largos e que um dia soube como é estar do outro lado da linha, Finn sabe perfeitamente montar uma postura mal encarada e consequentemente amedrontar os outros. Girou pelo boteco atrás da amiga médica e nenhum sinal dela. Com um pouco de receio, puxou o celular do bolso e discou para ela.

- Cadê você? Já estou aqui dentro. – sussurrou tentando se manter discreto.

Girou nos calcanhares olhando para o cantinho que dizia _"banheiros"_ quando ela admitiu onde estava e os seus olhos se estreitaram evidenciando uma raiva crescente, sutil ainda, mas à espera de ser libertada. Como Santana dissera no celular, havia um trio de brutamontes fazendo cerco na porta do banheiro feminino como se estivesse esperando a saída dela.

Estufou o peito e ponderou se deveria partir logo com a ignorância ou se tentava por meio da educação primeiro. Optou pela segunda opção e pediu licença para a tripla parede humana parada em frente à porta do banheiro feminino. As três cabeças se viraram, eles pareciam ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que ele, só que tinham as verdadeiras características de vagabundos bêbados. Contudo, eles não se mexeram e Finn se viu obrigado a passar entre eles através de troncadas e empurrões, sentiu uma mão agarrando o seu casaco e antes que as coisas saíssem do controle ele já tinha adentrado no banheiro gritando o nome da amiga.

Não era burro, talvez fosse um pouco lerdo às vezes, mas Finn definitivamente não era burro a ponto de não juntar dois mais dois e ter a certeza de que alguma forma Santana estava encrencada com os três homens do lado de fora. A porta de uma das cabines se abriu revelando o estado deplorável dela sentada no vaso. O rosto estava molhado de lágrimas, a maquiagem borrada, um dos saltos do par de stilettos quebrado, a bolsa jogada ao lado da lixeira lotada de papel higiênico usado, cabelos bagunçados e ao seu redor vestígios de vômito.

- Oh Santana... – murmurou se aproximando dela puxando a latina daquele cubículo nojento.

Tinha que ser rápido e decisivo. Resolvera abandonar os sapatos dela por lá mesmo, pegou a bolsa e levou a médica até a pia a fim de lavar pelo menos um pouco o seu rosto. Nesse processo todo ela sussurrava frases sem sentido, às vezes chamava o nome dele e algumas vezes até ouvira pedidos de desculpas e uns "sinto muito". Uma vez um pouco mais apresentável, Finn abraçou a morena forte contra o seu corpo agradecendo internamente por ela ainda ter a capacidade de andar mesmo naquele estado de embriagues. O próximo passo agora era passar pela parede humana de novo.

Eles foram sutis, mas Finn notou o tom de satisfação quando Santana tornou a aparecer no campo de visão deles.

- Deixa que a gente cuida dela agora, rapaz. – um deles se pronunciou dando um passo a frente e pegando no braço dela.

Com o braço que estava livre, Finn socou o peito dele o jogando para trás e retomando a distância entre eles. Os outros dois ficaram assustados a princípio e tornaram a olhar para o professor.

- Eu _acho bom_ você entregar a moça aí para a gente... – o do meio ameaçou enquanto o que estava na ponta esquerda ajudava o terceiro que tinha sido agredido. – Pagamos rodadas e mais rodadas e como recompensa ela nos prometeu uma diversão à três e com você nós somos quatro, logo não queremos mais intrusos. – explicou ousando também a se aproximar, mas levando o mesmo fim que o companheiro. Finn deferiu mais um soco no peito dele.

- É mesmo? – soltou sarcástico. – Acabou a diversão, a moça vem comigo. Saiam da minha frente. – falou sério forçando a sua saída no meio deles. O primeiro que tinha sido atingido se prostrou na frente dele e devolveu o empurrão.

Se ao menos Santana estivesse um pouco mais consciente e que desse para ela correr para o lado de fora do bar, mas adentrar numa briga com uma única mão livre e com a outra sustentando um amigo bêbado contra três homens seria algo muito, muito complicado e feio. Há tempos não sabia o que era brigar e os resquícios do bad boy que foi um dia renascendo dentro dele com uma vontade quase incontrolável de largá-la num canto no chão e partir para cima dos três. Mas por conta de uma coisinha chamada _consciência_ ele se refreou.

Ignorando a reação dele, Finn achou mais prático jogar Santana nos seus braços porque assim ele tinha mais chances de abrir caminho e contava que nenhum deles tivesse a coragem de continuar com a violência com ela na frente dele como se fosse um escudo. Não entenda isso como uma atitude covarde e babaca dele de se proteger, mas estava realmente contando com a com a incapacidade deles de baterem numa mulher. Desse jeito ele podia sair dali o mais rápido possível com ele e Santana em segurança.

Conseguiu sair daquele pequeno corredor dos banheiros, mas ainda os sentia colados no seu encalço ao atravessar o boteco com Santana nos braços. Acelerou o passo e conseguiu uma pequena vantagem, esta suficiente para acomodar a amiga no banco de trás e pular para o volante quando notou os três se armarem com pedaços de paus prontos para atacarem o carro dele. Finn não perdeu tempo e cantou pneu pelo asfalto saindo de lá rapidamente.

* * *

Ela já estava um pouco mais consciente quando a segurou na porta do banheiro deixando com que a água do chuveiro caísse sobre a cabeça da médica. Mas Santana ainda estava uma bagunça. Já passava das três da manhã quando ele finalmente decidiu não se atrever a forçá-la a tomar um banho, escolhendo apenas deixá-la na cama ao lado de uma jarra com água e comprimidos próprios para uma ressaca.

Sua noite de trabalho tinha ido para o ralo. Sem condições de dar continuidade ao que tinha planejado. Estava no apartamento dela que dividia com a namorada, Brittany que atualmente estava em tour pelo mundo com Beyoncé. Depois de verificar que a latina já estava pregada no sono Finn se deu a liberdade de olhar o local. Estava uma bagunça, mas tentou levar em consideração os horários escravos que Santana tinha com o hospital e que ela mal parava em casa e quando o fazia devia ir direto para a cama. Ajeitou o máximo que podia ao redor e se acomodou no sofá tendo como a única companhia o gato rabugento de Brittany.

* * *

Foi para o trabalho naquela manhã praticamente virado, mas de algum modo conseguiu dar suas aulas. Antes de sair deixou um bilhete para a amiga na porta da geladeira dela dizendo que voltaria no horário de almoço.

A porta de abriu e era difícil dizer quem tinha as maiores olheiras, ela ou Finn. O grandão atravessou a soleira sem cerimônias para esperar um convite para entrar e foi direto para a cozinha depositando as sacolas.

- Notei que você pouco se importa em reabastecer essa casa, pensei em fazer um almoço. – falou retirando as coisas das sacolas e espalhando pela pia. Teriam spaghetti naquela tarde.

- Não precisava, Frankenteen. Você já fez muito ontem a noite e... Bem, obrigada. – ela o respondeu um pouco constrangida e encarando o chão. Sua cabeça martelava de tanta dor.

E sem mais ela se virou e voltou para a sala ligando a TV num volume mínimo. De esguelha viu o gato da dançarina se acomodar nas pernas da segunda mãe e a própria cerrar os olhos resmungando de dor. Finn voltou a sua atenção, embora estivesse bem tentado a puxar uma conversa envolvendo a pequena aventura dela por aquelas bandas e como ela tinha prometido aquele tipo de coisa para aqueles três caras.

Quando você namora e vive com uma pessoa radicalmente vegetariana a tendência é que os seus instintos de sobrevivência se agucem, pois viver de soja, coisas verdes e mais essas gororobas que ela vive cozinhando não é vida para ninguém. As comidas de Rachel são boas, mas não o suficiente para saciar a fome constante que Finn tem, logo você se vê numa cruzada: ou se conforma com esse estilo de vida ou aprende a se virar. Logicamente ele optou pela segunda opção e de uns meses para cá Finn vinha melhorando suas habilidades na cozinha, mas estava passando por uma fase italiana, preparando massas etc.

Caçando o que precisava pela cozinha, Finn estava atrás de umas bacias, panelas e talheres. Começou a revirar as gavetas e a abrir as portas dos armários, foi achando um a um aos poucos, menos as panelas. Abaixou-se abrindo as portas do armário embutido na pia encontrando material de limpeza de um lado e as panelas do outro. Retirou a maior, mas parou a ação no meio do caminho ao visualizar três garrafas de whisky, duas de vodka – uma cheia e a outra pela metade -, uma de tequila e uma de Absintho. Aquilo eram bebidas fortes, bem fortes. Solidário com o estado de ressaca da melhor amiga de sua namorada, Finn decidiu deixar esse tópico de lado, embora estivesse preocupado.

Passou os minutos seguintes preparando o almoço deles em silêncio. Seu intervalo era de duas horas, mas como sua próxima turma era somente às quatro da tarde isso deu a ele tempo suficiente para fazer uma refeição decente. Trouxe o prato dela e juntos se sentaram à mesa, em silêncio.

Finn simpatizava com a ausência de palavras. Era um que tinha esse dom na sua essência. Era calado por natureza e apreciava o silêncio, mas em situações como essa o silêncio ganhava o caráter de ensurdecedor. E as coisas entre eles já estavam estranhas, mas adicionar mais isso na conta só dificultava. Sua relação com Santana era algo que ele não conseguia definir, não chegava a ser uma amizade por conveniência, mas também não era algo como Santana e Mike compartilhavam. Às vezes tinha a sensação de que eles sustentavam uma amizade que ficava num limbo, sem saber ao certo para onde ir, que direção tomar.

Era angustiante.

Mas havia preocupação mútua entre os dois.

E no momento, Finn era quem estava preocupado. O problema era que ele não tinha muito jeito com as palavras, ainda mais se tratando do universo feminino. Era um professor, de fato. Porém ele falhava miseravelmente no departamento de confrontar alguém que se encontrava numa posição fragilizada. Ainda mais se tratando de Santana que possuía um temperamento explosivo e que parecia viver numa TPM constante. Suas mudanças de humor era algo absurdo.

- Vai trabalhar ainda hoje? – perguntou quebrando o silêncio entre eles.

Ela só acenou.

Tornaram a baterem os talheres contra seus pratos.

Minutos se passaram. Ou se arrastaram, melhor dizendo.

- Rachel disse que Mike e Tina mandaram um beijo para você e que sentem saudades. – ele tentou mais uma vez. Levou o garfo a boca, mastigou e engoliu antes de retomar a fala. – Julliard me ligou hoje mais cedo.

E de novo ela acenou.

Dessa vez Finn largou o garfo no prato, tomou um longo gole da sua água e olhou com determinação para a latina, embora, por dentro ele se sentisse tão acuado quanto ela com essa confrontação.

- Eu estou tentando amenizar o terreno aqui, mas você não está ajudando, Santana. Eu quero saber por que fui chamado por você para resgatá-la bêbada de um trio de babacas dentro daquele boteco imundo. – jogou as palavras com uma rispidez desnecessária que a deixou ainda mais na defensiva.

Recebeu mais uma vez o nada como resposta. Bufou esfregando as mãos contra o rosto, estava frustrado com a falta de comunicação. Rachel saberia lidar com tudo isso melhor do que ele, era Rachel quem deveria estar ali tentando arrancar as coisas da melhor amiga e não ele. Mulheres são complicadas, isso é um fato universal. Lidar com sua namorada já era bem desafiador às vezes, mas nunca pensou que estaria aqui lidando com ninguém menos do que Santana Lopez.

- Escuta. – ele estava tentando de novo. – Não estou dizendo que me negaria a ajudá-la, longe disso. Mas eu quero entender como você foi parar lá, ficou naquele estado e prometera tal absurdo para aqueles caras...

Fizeram progresso. Santana tinha largado o garfo e finalmente fizera contato visual com ele.

- Eu só tive um dia de cão no meu plantão, Finn.

Esperava que ela continuasse, mas a latina voltou a se concentrar na comida.

- E isso é motivo suficiente para beber daquele jeito e quase ser estuprada por três filhos da puta naquele pé-sujo, huh? – de novo as palavras saíram com uma agressividade desmedida.

- Porque você não vai se foder e tomar conta da sua vida, Finn Hudson? – Santana devolveu com o mesmo tom.

- Tchau Santana.

Levantou-se, saiu fazendo questão de bater com força a porta do apartamento.

* * *

Ele retomou a sua rotina. Dava aulas, voltava, tomava um banho, comia qualquer coisa, levava uma rápida conversa com Rachel pelo telefone – mas deixando de fora esse problema com Santana para não deixá-la preocupada do outro lado do país – e depois seguia madrugada adentro atolado nos papeis dos seus alunos.

Estava fazendo um excelente trabalho tentando ignorar a sua preocupação constante com Santana. Mesmo que tenha sido tratado como um lixo pela própria, mas com um tempo você percebe que o instinto agressivo faz parte da essência dela. Contudo, isso também não era motivo para deixá-la pisar em cima dele do jeito que bem entendesse.

E assim se seguiu pelo dia seguinte.

* * *

Na tarde do dia seguinte, no seu intervalo de almoço, ele foi para o hospital, porque Finn Hudson tem certeza de tudo isso não é fraqueza dela por ter tido um dia difícil naquele antro depressivo, tinha que ter um motivo maior por trás e ele estava intrigado e preocupado.

Chegou até a recepção e foi informado que a médica estava em horário de almoço e que ele provavelmente iria encontrá-la numa das lanchonetes ao redor do hospital. Foi na primeira, a que ficava justamente do outro lado da rua e deu sorte de vê-la por lá, estranhamente sozinha numa mesa do canto enquanto havia uma aglomeração de médicos numas mesas no centro do estabelecimento.

Ela o notou, mas fingiu não tê-lo visto.

A comida estava intacta no prato e a feição que Santana sustentava era de pura exaustão. Perguntava-se o porquê de continuar nesse tipo de rotina se seria muito mais vantajoso ser uma médica autônoma com o seu próprio consultório. Mas quem era ele para questionar as escolhas alheias, não é mesmo?

- Sei que estamos pisando em ovos aqui, mas quero saber como você está... – disse tomando a liberdade de puxar uma cadeira e se sentar em frente a ela.

- Vivendo... – respondeu dando um gole no seu suco. – Sobre o meu comportamento ontem, eu...

- Você estava de ressaca e eu forcei a barra. – Finn a interrompeu. – Você não está bem, Santana. Vejo que está exausta, infeliz e há tempos que não sei o que é receber uma implicância sua. – acrescentou a última parte com uma pitada de humor amenizando o clima entre eles. Funcionou, ela pareceu mais relaxada.

- Meu plantão acaba às sete. Ando mesmo precisando conversar com alguém. Passa aqui e eu devolvo o favor da refeição, preparo um jantar com bastante carne e coisas não vegetarianas. – ela parecia mais disposta e mais aberta diante dele. Finn chamava isso de progresso. – Sei como é dividir um teto e uma cozinha com a Hobbit. – completou.

Finn sorriu estendendo a mão para ela:

- Combinado.

* * *

As coisas estavam mesmo bem menos hostis entre eles. A latina até conseguiu soltar umas risadas de vez em quando e ele estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em incitá-la e recebendo as típicas implicâncias dela, era como se tudo estivesse se encaixando de novo. A conversa propriamente dita ainda não tinha acontecido, eles só estavam preparando o terreno.

Ela confessara que não cozinhava em casa há meses e que estava um pouco insegura com o gosto que o frango assado dela iria sair. Finn se prontificou em preparar o arroz. O tempo todo em que estava na cozinha com ela não pode deixar de notar a obsessão dela com a caixinha de suco de maracujá.

Durante a refeição eles conversaram, o assunto principal era Rachel. Finn contava uns fatos engraçados de se viver com a baixinha e Santana puxava do baú algumas situações que ela e sua Hobbit viveram quando viviam juntas.

- Existem dias insuportáveis, sabia...? – ela preencheu o silêncio confortável que tinha recaído na mesa após terminarem a refeição. – Tem dias tudo resolve acontecer de uma vez, tem dias que nada parece dar certo, que você começa a duvidar de si mesmo... – não estava fazendo contato visual com ele, Santana parecia estar divagando. – Eu sei que a morte faz parte do processo e sei também que não sou nenhum Deus para salvar todos, mas existem justamente esses dias em que é foda de aceitar o fato de que algumas pessoas morreram nos seus braços.

Escutava tudo atentamente. A médica estava num estado introspectivo, o olhar estava perdido sem foco em lugar algum e tinha a sensação de que ela estava revivendo esses momentos.

- Às vezes me pergunto se isso é mesmo uma profissão ou um carma. Então junta isso com outras coisas, de repente eu me vejo presa numa bola de neve e eu só quero escapar. Eu quero uma saída, um alívio. – ela pausou, respirou fundo e finalmente tomou coragem para fitá-lo. – Eu quero esquecer que crianças, homens, mulheres morreram comigo no meu plantão, quero esquecer que ao final dele eu vou voltar para um apartamento vazio porque a mulher que eu amo está rodeando o mundo com uma das divas da música, quero esquecer que todos os meus amigos estão ocupados demais com suas vidas e carreiras, quero esquecer essa sensação de solidão, de que aos poucos eu ando me sentindo esquecida... – já nessa altura as lágrimas já escorriam pelo rosto dela.

Sem hesitar ele arrastou a cadeira para ficar de frente com ela tentando de alguma forma achar um jeito de consolá-la.

- ... Eu quero chorar no ombro de alguém, quero desabafar sobre o meu dia infernal naquela merda de hospital, mas então eu lembro que a _vida_ aconteceu para todos nós e eu só consigo achar alívio _nelas._ – enfatizou a última palavra olhando para o seu copo de suco.

Finn pegou o copo e deu um leve gole para em seguida cuspir de volta ao sentir o alto teor de vodka dentro dele.

- Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? – indagou sentindo-se ousado o bastante para esvaziar o copo de "suco" dela e jogar o restante da caixinha fora. Santana foi atrás dele, dessa vez ela parecia um pouco desesperada. – Há quanto tempo, huh? – repetiu.

- Há um tempinho, sei lá... O que você—

Sua frase morreu porque Finn já estava de joelhos em frente à pia pegando todas as garrafas de bebidas e Santana se jogou em cima dele tentando impedi-lo. Entretanto, ele era muito mais alto e muito mais forte do que ela, então livrar-se dela foi uma tarefa fácil.

- Você não tem o direito de fazer isso! Finn, seu babaca! PARA! NÃO! – ela gritava em desespero vendo o seu estoque de bebidas ir pelo buraco da pia enquanto ele esvaziava uma por uma. – Seu infeliz! Desgraçado! PARA COM ISSO! – os gritos já não eram suficientes e ela começou a tecer uma dezena de obscenidades em espanhol de a distribuir socos e tapas contra ele.

Estava começando a machucar, mas ele só ia parar quando esvaziasse todas as garrafas. Começava a virar a última de vodka quando o seu instinto o alertou o no segundo que Santana desistiu de se atracar com ele a viu com um dos pratos de vidro jogando-o em sua direção. Foi com muita sorte que Finn conseguiu se esquivar a tempo e sentir os cacos se espalharem pelo chão da cozinha. A mulher retornou para a sala, mas dessa vez ele foi atrás dela a tempo de impedir as mãos dela de pegarem o segundo prato.

- FICOU MALUCA? TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE VOCÊ ACABOU DE FAZER? – Finn gritou com as pupilas dilatadas, suas narinas se expandindo e contraindo freneticamente enquanto segurava os pulsos dela. – É desse jeito que você vai trabalhar? É desse jeito que adentra no seu plantão, bêbada, fraca, relapsa, passando por cima do juramento que fez no dia da sua formatura...? É desse jeito que você arrisca os seus pacientes, Santana? – a largou jogando o segundo prato contra a parede. Finn estava furioso e isso foi o suficiente para ela dar dois passos para trás temendo-o.

Mas foi só um lapso, pois no momento seguinte ela recuperou a postura enraivecida e tornou a gritar:

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO TEM IDEIA DO QUE É PASSAR DOIS OU TRÊS DIAS TRABALHANDO NAQUELE INFERNO! Não venha questionar a minha conduta no meu trabalho e não se ache no direito de me dar lições de moral quando você é tão fraco quanto eu! – ela se aproximou jogando o indicador contra o peito dele. - Pelo menos eu não saio por aí arruinando vidas, decepcionando a minha namorada e montando uma faceta de bom moço quando no fundo eu não passo de um monstro! – completou.

Golpe baixo.

Com uma estranha calma e frieza, Finn se aproximou ainda mais, inclinou um pouco a cabeça para baixo buscando ficar na mesma altura que ela e então declarou:

- Ainda. Você não arruinou vidas, não decepcionou sua namorada e nem montou uma faceta de boa moça _ainda. _Eu tive um monstro e você está criando um. – Você está com um problema. Você é ou está a caminho de se tornar uma alcoólatra, mas eu fico de mãos atadas se você não bater de frente com isso e admitir que precisa de ajuda. Então quando decidir aceitar esse fato, não hesite em me ligar. Tenha uma boa noite, Santana.

Foi embora deixando a morena catatônica.

* * *

Passou o terceiro dia de ausência de Rachel seguindo a sua rotina de trabalho, casa, banho, comida qualquer e trabalho, trabalho, trabalho. Virou a noite adiantando tudo o que tinha atrasado nos últimos dias. Foi uma distração.

Passara o dia sem pensar em Santana. Mas não significava que a sua preocupação tinha diminuído.

* * *

Tinha acabado de passar um exercício para a sua turma provisória no quadro e a sala tinha caído em silêncio, exceto por alguns sussurros aleatórios quando viu o seu celular vibrar em cima da mesa. Notou que era uma mensagem de Santana:

_Procurei os AA._

Tirou um peso das costas e passou o resto da tarde sentindo-se maravilhosamente aliviado.

Mais tarde naquele dia Finn não se continha pela excitação de ver Rachel na manhã seguinte e pelo fato que a sua intervenção na vida de Santana tinha surtido um efeito. Seus exercícios, provas e trabalhos para corrigir agora bem menos que ele se dava ao luxo de acumular mais uma rodada e liquidar todos no final de semana.

Perambulava pelo apartamento sem camisa, tinha acabado de sair do banho com o telefone pendurado no ouvindo dividindo gargalhadas com a namorada do outro lado da linha. Despediu-se dela prometendo horas e mais horas de sexo com ela no dia seguinte no exato momento em que a campainha tocou. Verificou pelo olho mágico e não pareceu muito surpreso ao notar a silhueta de Santana parada do outro lado.

- Entra. – disse fechando a porta e apontando para sofá para que ela se sentasse. – Já volto.

Retornou segundos depois vestindo uma camisa e sentou-se de frente para ela.

- Pedi um afastamento do hospital. Duas semanas. – ela começou evitando olhar para o namorado de sua melhor amiga. – Procurei os AA hoje à tarde. Quero ter o controle da minha vida de novo. Eles disseram que eu preciso de um padrinho. – completou erguendo os olhos em direção a ele.

- Você sabe que pode contar comigo.

- Eu, e-eu sinto muito pelo o que eu falei, Finn. Não devia ter jogado o prato e nem o seu passado na sua cara. – pausou piscando algumas vezes. Levantou-se e foi se sentar ao lado dele. – Quando você saiu eu me dei conta da merda que eu tinha transformado a minha vida, eu posso ser ácida, temperamental, pavio curto e agressiva, mas não a ponto de ameaçá-lo daquele jeito. – novamente fez uma pausa respirando fundo. – Fiquei pensando se fosse outra pessoa, se fosse Britt, Quinn ou Rachel, acho que nenhuma delas teria se esquivado a tempo e...

A partir desse ponto ela começou a soluçar procurando conforto no ombro dele. Finn prontamente se virou a recebendo de braços abertos. Fragilizada e demonstrando toda aquela fraqueza Santana perdia toda a sua crista e faceta de mulher durona, inabalável, perita em enfrentar as situações adversas com sarcasmo e ironia, e se reduzia a essa pequena garotinha acuada, apavorada e com um extremo senso de solidão.

- Você estava certo. Eu tenho um problema e estava deixando a bebida controlar a minha vida, eu coloquei tanta coisa em risco. Mas eu quero mudar isso. Eu quero ser _eu_ de novo. – disse com pouco da calma reestabelecida e enxugando as lágrimas do rosto.

De um jeito completamente protetor e paternal, Finn afastou as madeixas negras dela e depositou um singelo beijo na testa da médica antes de se pronunciar:

- Você voltou. Bem vinda de volta, Santana Lopez.

Eles riram e ela se afastou retomando a compostura. A latina olhou o relógio, sete e meia da noite ainda. Notando a preocupação momentânea dela com as horas Finn lançou um olhar indagador.

- A reunião começa às nove. – respondeu recebendo um "ah" dele como resposta. Mas ainda havia algo nela que ainda a incomodava e pelo jeito do olhar insistente dele, Santana sabia que Finn tinha notado também. – _Ela _sabe de alguma coisa?

Negou.

E ela parecia aliviada.

- Eu já passei por isso. O meu caso não chegava a ser a ponto de precisar dos AA, mas eu conheço bem tudo o que você está sentindo, Santana. E sei que é fundamental ter todo o tipo de suporte, ser sincero não só com você, mas com todos também. – ele contrapôs transparecendo uma feição de empatia misturada com preocupação.

- Eu sei. – admitiu uma pouco envergonhada. – Mas posso começar o processo sozinha e aos poucos eu vou incluindo não só a Britt, minha Hobbit, mas como o restante também...? Por favor, Finn. Não é algo fácil de se lidar. Preciso me ajustar a essa situação primeiro para depois ajustar os outros a ela. – justificou-se e isso pareceu convencê-lo.

- Okay. – embora não lhe agradasse muito esconder coisas de Rachel, mas ponderando pelo ponto de vista da médica, Finn resolveu ceder. Com uma condição, é claro. – Eu estava pensando em fazer isso sozinho pelos próximos dias, mas já que atingimos esse estágio de confiança mútua, acho que nada mais digno do que compartilhar um segredo meu com você. – disse começando a abrir um pequeno sorriso. – Espera um segundo.

De novo ele retornou ao quarto, demorou minutos dessa vez e não segundos como antes. Voltou trajando uma roupa casual e indicou a porta. Mesmo confusa, Santana atravessou a soleira para o corredor e olhou para trás à procura de respostas.

- Nós vamos fazer uma compra.

* * *

Foi complicado, mas Finn conseguiu achar uma vaga na 5th Avenue. Estavam distantes da loja que ele em tinha mente e mesmo com a amiga incorporada no seu modo Rachel Berry, disparando perguntas para todos os lados ao longo do caminho, Finn se limitava a apenas a sorrir e dizer que logo ela veria o que estava aprontando.

Caminharam alguns metros e foi com uma expressão sapeca ele parou em frente à Tiffany's. Santana lançou olhar inquisidor e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas incerta se ele estava mesmo a ponto de fazer o que ela achava.

Ainda em silêncio, eles entraram e caminharam até ao balcão. Uma jovem vendedora veio de encontro a eles cumprimentando-os.

- Anéis de noivado. – ele declarou todo orgulhoso. A vendedora botou os olhos na morena e Finn riu nervoso e balançou a cabeça. – Não, não. Essa é a melhor amiga da minha namorada.

A mulher desculpou-se e os guiou até a vitrine dos anéis, deixando-os à sós e com a lembrança que era só chamá-la quando decididos.

O professor abaixou-se, estava maravilhado demais com as joias para prestar atenção na expressão de Santana. Foi só quando ela o presenteou com um estalado tapa no alto da cabeça que ele tornou a olhá-la com certa aporrinhação pela agressão. Mas a latina não deu tempo de ele processar a irritação, pois jogou-se contra ele o engolfando num forte abraço.

- Finalmente! Depois de quatro anos de enrolação você _finalmente_ tem tomou coragem para fazer a temida pergunta! – disse num tom alto demais para deixá-lo constrangido na frente dos outros clientes.

- _Santana!_ – resmungou sem graça.

- E graças a Deus eu não vou ter mais que ficar aguentando Rachel enchendo o meu saco perguntando quando é que você daria o próximo passo! – confessou casualmente e ignorando completamente a face de choque do gigante. – Mas a minha Hobbit vai ficar tão feliz! – completou antes se debruçar sobre o vidro da vitrine e começar a soltar exclamações para cada peça que chama a sua atenção.

Perderam uns quinze minutos discutindo alguns anéis, Santana apontando certas características de Rachel para ele, e ao final ele ficaram em dúvida sobre dois. Seguindo conselho da latina de fechar os olhos e imaginar a baixinha usando um do par que tinha restado... Quando tornou a abri-los Finn apontou o escolhido com determinação e certeza. A vendedora o recolheu e foi até ao fundo da loja pegar a caixinha.

- Acho que você não tem noção do quanto a faz feliz, Finny-D. Só quem está de fora e a conhece por muito tempo, como eu, é quem pode dizer. – ela falou chamando a atenção dele que parecia imerso nos próprios pensamentos, provavelmente aceitando a ideia de que estava prestes a comprar um anel de noivado. – Obrigada.

A gratidão estava estampada por todo o seu rosto. De alguma forma Finn conseguiu captar que aquele obrigada não de restringia somente ao que ele representava na vida da melhor amiga dela, mas pelo nível de relacionamento que eles construíram nesses últimos dias, mesmo que tenha sido algo bem conturbado, mas que no final saiu com um saldo positivo. Sentia-se feliz por compartilhar esse elo especial com a latina e mais do que tudo, sentia empatia pelo o que ela estava passando. Já esteve nessa situação e ele só estava cuidando para que ela não saia do caminho como ele saiu.

Estava disposto a não deixar aquele _ainda_ acontecer para ela.

* * *

- Então, quem é o próximo?

Timidamente ela ergueu a mão e olhou para trás, longe da roda em direção a Finn que estava sentado juntamente com os outros padrinhos. Ele lhe acenou e mandou um pequeno sorriso transparecendo confiança, orgulho e incentivo. Sentindo a coragem invadi-la de novo, Santana se levantou e encarou a roda:

- Meu nome é Santana Lopez, tenho vinte e cinco anos, quase vinte e seis. Sou médica e ando enfrentando meu recém-descoberto problema com o alcoolismo...

* * *

Shit got serious. Ops, adicionei um tema polêmico na fic. To me sentindo novela da Globo abordando essas coisas.

Atendi o pedido da Mariah, aka **TeamManHands** (_corysarfati - _no tumblr) pedindo um pouco de Finntana. Espero que tenha gostado.

Mas é sério gente, podem inventar situações aí e me mandarem que eu dou um jeito de escrever, quero prompts! GIMME ALL THE PROMPTS!1111!1! lol

Ah, e desculpa a demora. Fiquei atolada com coisas da faculdade e tive um momentâneo writer's block. Mas agora que a minha faculdade entrou de greve aqui no RJ eu estou de férias forçadas, logo com mais tempo de escrever.

No mais, é só isso.

Reviews?

;)


	5. A Little Surprise for Both of Us

_SMUUT logo no começo. Vc foi avisado ;)_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: A Little Surprise For Both of Us.**

Era um pecado, um absurdo, uma falta de respeito com a raça humanaacordar antes das seis horas da manhã em pleno final de semana, ainda mais depois de passar a semana trabalhando intensamente no colégio em que dava aula e ao mesmo tempo conciliando os estudos do mestrado. Mas Finn ergueu a cabeça assim que sentiu o seu celular vibrar debaixo do travesseiro, jogou o edredom de lado, sentou-se e esfregou os olhos enquanto continha um bocejo. Vestiu a calça larga de algodão, deu a volta na cama e ao olhar a pequena silhueta de sua esposa com as pernas entrelaçadas num emaranhado de panos e lençóis, coberta somente da cintura para baixo, a babydoll branca de seda levemente erguida transparecendo a gravidez. Sutilmente Finn abaixou-se depositando um leve beijo na testa dela e acariciou devagar a barriga como se estivesse dando _bom dia_.

Ela nem se mexeu.

Vivia ali por cerca de quatro meses, mas ainda não tinha se acostumado com o apartamento novo, muito menos com a ideia de que ele morava num duplex, em Manhattan, sua esposa tinha se consagrado na Broadway, era dona de um Tony Award e ele era um nome disputado entre as escolas. Sua vida tinha dado essa guinada nos últimos dois anos, não só pelo lado monetário – ele agora podia dizer que fazia parte do clube dos bacanas -, mas como também teve que se acostumar com a fama que andava do seu lado. Tinha perdido as contas de quantos red carpets andou, de quantas vezes posou para fotos ao lado de Rachel e às vezes ainda se surpreendia quando um paparazzi brotava feito um ninja nas raras vezes em que ele e Rachel saíam para se divertir.

A gravidez fora planejada, só não esperava que logo na primeira tentativa desse certo. Rachel dedicara quase três anos ao seu musical de debut, Spring Awakening, e o auge foi quando o próprio papou a maioria dos Tony Awards, inclusive o de melhor atriz para ela. A decisão de tirar "férias" justamente no ápice da carreira fora de Rachel, que numa noite, no meio da madrugada acordou o marido expressando o desejo de ser mãe.

Ora, porque não? Eles eram casados, mas estavam juntos por anos, ambos perfeitamente felizes e estabilizados profissionalmente, o próximo passo, de acordo com a lógica seria iniciar uma família, correto? De fato, mas isso não significava que eles estavam prontos para assumir tamanha responsabilidade. Custou um tempinho para Finn – o que acarretou algumas discussões -, mas ele enfim abriu o jogo e confessou o que o deixava inseguro.

O passado estava no passado, Christopher estava morto e nada o traria de volta, contudo, Finn voltou a se sentir aquele adolescente assustado e confuso só com a possibilidade de ser pai. E mais uma vez ele foi salvo por Rachel e suas palavras. A conversa que teve com ela foi tranquilizadora e lhe deu um ponto de vista diferente. Embora ainda receoso, os dois tentaram.

Receber sua esposa dentro da sala dos professores na hora do intervalo pipocando de um lado para o outro, com um sorriso estampado e com lágrimas nos olhos falando com a voz trêmula que foi ao médico naquela tarde – porque mesmo com cinco testes de farmácia confirmando a gravidez e todos os sinais indicando não foram suficientes "_Não quero basear essa grande mudança nas nossas vidas nesses testes vagabundos._", ela disse. – e confirmando de uma vez por toda de que estava grávida foi um dos melhores momentos de sua vida.

Mas este momento durou pouco, pois a ida ao obstetra para a primeira ultra no início do pré-natal e ver aquela sementinha não só substituiu, como também trouxe lágrimas instantâneas aos olhos dos dois. E os momentos se seguiram sendo substituídos por outros ainda melhores ao longo dos meses, como saber que eles teriam uma menina, ao sentir o primeiro chute, em que noites agitadas era a voz dele que acalmava a filha lá dentro.

As férias de Rachel se limitavam somente aos palcos, pois mesmo longe deles ela não conseguia deixar a Broadway. Com o nome em alta entre diretores e produtores, a atriz resolveu se aventurar no mundo atrás das cortinas quando uma das produtoras de Spring Awakening a convidou para roteirizar juntamente com ela uma adaptação de O Magico de Oz, mas modernizando-o para os dias de hoje. Logo, Finn se acostumou a chegar em casa às vezes e se deparar com um grupo de pessoas ao redor da mesa de jantar com suas caras enfiadas em páginas e mais páginas de roteiro.

Ela já estava chegando ao sexto mês de gravidez, mas foi a partir do quarto que Finn descobriu que Puck estava mesmo certo sobre essa coisa de hormônios. Ele já tinha criado um monstro mesmo, mas com a gestação isso só se intensificou. Não que estivesse reclamando, mas não é fácil manter uma Rachel Hudson grávida satisfeita sexualmente.

Sem contar os desejos alimentícios. Ele ainda achava engraçado vê-la devorando hambúrgueres do McDonald's em questão de minutos. "_Sacrifico meu ideal e minha dieta vegetariana não só porque a doutora falou que era o melhor para se fazer, mas como estou carregando uma criança que é metade carnívora como o pai! E querido, me passe o segundo Big Mac, por favor. _". Às vezes ela tinha uns desejos loucos, como comer sorvete com quiabo, ou passar a tangerina na maionese e mostarda, mas contanto que a deixasse satisfeita e feliz, Finn cumpria as suas obrigações de marido e pai.

A ideia do duplex surgiu um tempo depois da descoberta da gravidez e de novo Finn se fez de difícil, pois se recusava a deixá-la pagar mais pelo apartamento do que ele – tinham economias para esse objetivo, mas Rachel era bem mais paga do que ele, o que não deixava de ser um pouco machista pela parte do professor -, e mais uma vez isso provocou brigas até que os dois entrassem num acordo. Não era fácil encontrar um apartamento à venda em New York/Manhattan, custou um tempinho, mas para alguém que estava acostumado a viver num cubículo, o duplex deles era bem espaçoso.

Finn desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha, o sol estava começando a sair, os primeiros raios já dando as caras e iluminando a sala deles, refletindo a claridade na cozinha. Coloca a água para ferver e em questão de minutos o café está pronto. Abre a geladeira e senta-se sozinho na mesa com o resto do bolo de banana que ela preparara ontem. À caminho para o banheiro ele ainda rouba dois cookies da jarra. Escova os dentes e quando retorna ao quarto o Sol perdera toda a sua timidez e começava o seu domínio pelo céu.

E Rachel permanecia imóvel. Olhou para o relógio, seis horas da manhã em ponto.

Sentou-se na beirada do colchão afastando umas madeixas da testa de sua mulher. Devido à protuberância da barriga, sabia que Rachel devia estar extremamente desconfortável e que a tendência era piorar nos próximos meses e que ela mal conseguia ter uma noite de sono decente, por isso era com dor no coração que ele teria que acordá-la. Puck e Kurt chegariam em algumas horas e Brittany passaria para pegá-la. Uma movimentação chamou a sua atenção logo mais abaixo e a parte da barriga exposta mexia-se, mas os seus olhos se voltaram para a esposa quando a ouviu soltar um baixo gemido de dor. Seja lá o que a sua filha estava fazendo lá dentro, estava machucando.

Afastou o restante das cobertas de cima dela e abaixou-se até encostar os lábios na barriga. Sussurrando feito uma brisa, Finn começou a pedir que sua primogênita se acalmasse e desse uma folga para a mamãe. Levou um chute no meio da bochecha como resposta. Era teimosa que nem Rachel. Decidira usar uma abordagem mais carinhosa, iniciou um caminho de beijos leves e isso pareceu deixar sua princesa um pouco mais calma.

- Finn...?

Ergueu o olhar e Rachel o encarava num misto de confusão e surpresa. O professor sorriu e continuou a ninar o bebê enquanto a atriz esfregava os olhos e soltava uma tímida risada quando o cavanhaque que resolvera cultivar nas últimas semanas raspou na sua pele logo abaixo do umbigo e lhe fazendo cócegas. Levou a mão nos cabelos dele deixando-os ainda mais rebeldes, alargou ainda mais o sorriso quando viu Finn recostar o ouvido na sua barriga escutando pacificamente a movimentação da filha deles.

- Conseguiu dormir bem, Julliard? – perguntou sentindo a mão dela descer de seus cabelos, acariciá-lo no rosto até ele entrelaçar seus dedos.

- Você não consegue largar esse apelido, não é? – ela girou os olhos quando ele balançou os ombros em resposta. – Mais ou menos. É horrível não poder virar. – resmungou levando a outra mão à região lombar, na parte inferior das costas. – Mais alguns meses o desconforto termina e as noites sem dormir começam. – completou puxando-o pelos ombros exigindo atenção.

- Eu assumo essa parte, pode deixar. – Finn declarou começando a se abaixar para paparicar o pescoço da esposa com beijos, mas ela o impediu no meio do caminho com uma expressão divertida.

Ela ergueu as duas mãos e apertou o par de bicos do peito dele fazendo o pobre homem pular para trás e relinchar de dor. Rachel começou a gargalhar.

- Hey! – ele reclamou olhando para as duas marcas vermelhas no seu peitoral.

- A não ser que você consiga tirar leite deles, não vejo como você possa ser de grande ajuda, baby. Mas agradeço mesmo assim. – explicou-se usando o indicador para ele se aproximar.

Inclinou-se a tempo de ouvi-la se desculpar pelos beliscões antes de se entregarem a um delicioso, lento e sensual beijo de bom dia. Por breves milésimos de segundos Finn se esqueceu na condição de sua esposa e por pouco não deita sobre ela a fim de ficar numa posição mais confortável, mas decidido a tomar a iniciativa a partir daquele momento, o professor passou a língua ao redor dos lábios dela antes de roçar o cavanhaque pela bochecha rosada e suave de Rachel e descer mais um pouco cravando os dentes numa mordida provocativa no queixo dela.

Abraçou o marido pelo pescoço quando ele começou ir para baixo beijando, inalando a essência dela deixando um rastro de desejo por onde a boca dele encostava. Quando começava a se perder naquele emaranhado de sensações, sentiu Finn se afastar e lhe fitou descontente. Recebeu uma risada rouca como resposta, mas foi o olhar dele que o entregou. Estava e convivia com Finn tempo o suficiente para saber decifrá-lo de todas as maneiras possíveis, seja com palavras, com olhares, com pequenos gestos, ou seja, pequenos detalhes em geral. E naquele instante as pupilas do homem com quem tinha se casado estavam dilatadas e transparecendo faíscas de luxúria. Detestava-o e ao mesmo tempo o amava por saber tirar proveito dessa montanha russa de hormônios que uma gravidez proporcionava.

Até segundos atrás ela estava perfeitamente equilibrada hormonalmente.

Agora?

É seguro dizer as mesmas faíscas começavam a surgir nos olhos dela.

Como um entendimento mútuo, os dois selaram o ato em silêncio. Finn se arrastou ao final do colchão e notou a atriz arquear as pernas lhe dando acesso. Não tinham muito tempo, mas estava disposto a deixá-la relaxada, uma vez que a ideia de passar um final de semana inteiro fora de casa, longe do conforto e privacidade do seu lar não agradava nem a ela e muito menos a ele, entretanto, era necessário.

Mais uma vez resistiu ao instinto de se deitar sobre ela – era uma ação natural para ele, mas tinha que ficar se lembrando que aquela baixinha estava grávida -. Começou tomando os delicados pés delas em suas mãos, massageando-os e ganhando gemidos de aprovação. Havia dias em que Rachel parecia andar com dois pães nos pés por estarem tão inchados, então massagens constantes eram exigidas. Perdera alguns minutos apertando, acariciando antes de adicionar beijos pelos dedos, peito do pé, calcanhares, descendo para um tornozelo, depois dando a mesma atenção para o outro.

Rachel fechou os olhos quando as mãos ásperas, porem furtivas, de seu marido trilharam por toda a extensão de suas torneadas pernas. Os hormônios a deixava não só alterada com a sua libido sexual, mas como também emocionalmente. Desde o seu ápice hormonal com o início da gravidez, emocionar-se pensando no quanto Finn cuidava e trabalhava no corpo dela durante qualquer atividade que envolvesse sexo tinha virado um hábito.

Sentia falta da agressividade, é claro. Mas ser tratada como uma peça rara de porcelana tinha uma intensidade emocional e um elo de intimidade tão forte que Finn já tinha se acostumado com o choro misturado com gemidos de prazer.

O fino, largo e minúsculo short de seda que fazia par com o babydoll que usava foi retirado num piscar de olhos. Amava a vida que estava carregando, mas sempre teve a mania e gostava de assistir Finn nessas horas, mas devido ao volume da barriga, bem, essa parte ficava um pouco complicada, por isso tornou a jogar a cabeça no travesseiro e grunhiu frustrada.

Ciente disso, Finn saiu do meio das pernas dela juntando cobertas e todos os travesseiros acoplando-os ao redor de Rachel lhe dando um confortável apoio contra a cabeceira da cama e uma visão privilegiada do que estava prestes a acontecer.

- Melhor? – perguntou sentando ao lado dela. Recebeu um beijo em agradecimento. Perdido no momento, Finn se abaixou novamente contra a barriga dela absorvendo a calmaria lá dentro, exceto por uns movimentos leves. – Feche os olhos e tampe os ouvidos, baby girl.

O casal troca olhares cúmplices, porque ele sempre fala isso.

Voltou a se posicionar no meio das pernas dela olhando para a pequena barreira de pano que o separava da diversão que ambos estavam loucos para ter. Apoiado nos joelhos, Finn ponderava por onde começar exatamente. Levantou os olhos encontrando os delas e sem cortar o contato visual passou a mão levemente sobre a calcinha causando Rachel a puxar uma grande quantidade de ar. Repetiu o movimento, mas dessa vez usando somente o indicador e o do meio e ela soltou a respiração seguido de tímido gemido. Enganchou os dedos no tecido afastando-o e colocando amostra a região mais privada e delicada de sua esposa.

Não percebeu, mas salivou vendo Rachel contrair-se na região pélvica como se estivesse chamando-o, atiçando-o. Aproximou-se mais encostando os joelhos nas extremidades da bunda da atriz, sustentando o olhar ainda, Finn voltou a esfregar os dedos ali grunhindo no fundo de sua garganta ao sentir a umidade lambuzando sua pele, e fitando Rachel morder o lábio inferior segurando a corrente de prazer.

Tinham entrado numa atmosfera sensual onde não havia nada mais excitante do que apreciar a reação de cada um a cada estímulo. Ela, particularmente, não sabia de onde vinha tanto tesão, se era da atenção especial dos dedos dele lá embaixo ou se provinha da expressão faminta por ela dele. Manter os olhos no seu marido tornou-se uma tarefa difícil quando o próprio usou o dedão para pressionar de leve o seu clitóris e ao mesmo tempo introduziu dois dedos conseguindo, finalmente, arrancar um gemido rouco dela.

Continuou com o movimento atento às reações dela. Devido a gravidez, Rachel estava muito mais sensível, o que fazia com que ela tivesse orgasmos em tempos recordes. Porém, Finn queria segurá-la o máximo de tempo possível provocando antecipação e que com certeza faria com que quando ela chegasse lá, as coisas seriam extremamente intensas. Contudo, Rachel não pensava desse jeito, pois resmungou quando Finn quebrou o ritmo e por fim retirou os dedos.

- Já vou compensá-la, baby. – declarou antes de se ajeitar.

Deitou com o peito virado para o colchão de frente para as pernas dela, procurou apoio nos próprios cotovelos e passou os braços ao redor das coxas de Rachel. De novo soltou um grunhido animal quando ela voltou a se contrair para ele e não perdeu a chance de ouvir a sapeca gargalhada dela que denunciava perfeitamente que Rachel estava a provocá-lo.

E como lição para aprender a não deixá-lo louco desse jeito, Finn enterrou-se entre as pernas da esposa trabalhando a boca e a língua por toda aquela região, revezando entre chupões, beijos e passando a língua por toda a parte, ousando até introduzi-la algumas vezes e sendo recompensado com Rachel arfando acima dele. E quando ela estava próxima de um orgasmo, Finn tornava a diminuir o ritmo reduzindo a sua pobre esposa grávida a miados e ofegante.

Esse era o truque.

Quando ela se acalmava, Finn vinha com outra onda excruciante e deliciosa de prazer e Rachel não podia fazer nada a não ser gemer e se contorcer na cama. Era um doloroso e gostoso padrão que ela se permitia ter, mas às vezes era tão frustrante porque ela queria tanto, tanto, tanto alcançar aquela sensação sublime. Sentiu Finn se afastar levemente mais uma vez e olhou para ele descontente, e o miserável só soltou o sorriso lateral antes de colocar a língua para fora e passar vagarosamente sobre o clitóris dela.

- Hhhhhuuuuuuuummmmmm... Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinn...

Firmou os dedos nas coxas da baixinha, fechou os olhos concentrando-se somente nos pontos mais sensíveis dela, criando mais antecipação, desencadeando mais prazer para ela. Quando os gemidos se tornaram mais erráticos e mais altos, Finn sabia que ela estava quase lá, bem próxima. Respirou fundo e iniciou um movimento de vai e vem com a língua dentro dela deixando Rachel à sua mercê e descontrolada no colchão. Abriu rapidamente um dos olhos e viu que ela segurava a cabeceira da cama como se a sua vida dependesse daquilo e então sentiu o primeiro espasmo atingi-la.

Rachel gritou.

Aumentou o ritmo de sua língua querendo prolongar a sensação nela, que segundos depois começou a cessar. Os quadris dela voltaram a ficar estáticos e o único som emitido dentro daquele quarto era a respiração ofegante dela que se misturava com a música caótica de uma cidade grande do lado de fora. Finn se libertou do meio das pernas de Rachel e tomou o seu lugar ao lado da atriz esperando ela voltar a realidade.

Bem, isso custaria mais alguns instantes, porque honestamente? Rachel nem sabia se ainda estava presa ao corpo ou não.

Mas a sua filha fez questão de respondê-la, pois levou um chute feroz na altura do umbigo que fez com que ela abraçasse a barriga instintivamente, abrisse os olhos e fizesse uma cara de dor.

- O que foi? Você está bem? – ouviu Finn perguntar preocupado.

- Só ela lembrando que ainda está aqui, que é teimosa como eu e que se recusa obedecer as ordens do papai. – respondeu voltando a sorrir e tomando a mão dele na sua. – Está tudo bem, foi só um chute forte. – completou.

Mais tranquilo, Finn repetiu o seu característico gesto apoiando a cabeça na barriga dela.

- Pega leve com a mamãe. – sussurrou. Sentiu Rachel puxá-lo para cima e a presenteou com um beijo que ainda tinha o gosto _dela_. Foi lento e apaixonado. – Bom dia. – declarou ainda com o rosto colado no dela e abrindo um sorriso com esposa.

- Nada como começar o dia desse jeito...

Eles gargalharam, mas o momento foi cortado quando o celular dele começou a tocar incessantemente. Levantou-se da cama com um certo volume sobressaltando nas calças e notou antes de anteder os olhos cheios de desejo de Rachel naquela sua região.

Infelizmente o visor denunciava uma ligação de Kurt e ao atender só comprovou a sua falta de sorte. Eles estavam à caminho.

Rachel descera feliz e satisfeita para a cozinha enquanto Finn se contentava com um banho frio.

Era o jeito. Fazer o que.

* * *

**- **Porque eu tenho que sair de casa? Eu posso ficar na sala ou trancafiada no meu quarto! – Rachel reclamou com a cara emburrada ao adentrar na cozinha de roupão e com uma toalha na cabeça. Notou que a sua carona tinha chegado, Brittany.

Isso interrompeu a conversa que Finn e Kurt estavam tendo encostados no balcão, Brittany molhava bolachas no leite antes de comê-las e Puck continuava a devorar cookies como se não houvesse amanhã. Perto da entrada de serviço havia alguns baldes de tintas, rolos, mais algumas latas que ela não sabia do que se tratava e muitos, muitos jornais.

- Caso você não tenha percebido, mas nós vamos pintar o quarto da minha sobrinha. – Kurt disse afirmando o óbvio. – E você, minha querida, está grávida. – completou tentando ignorar o comportamento desmedido de Puckerman e os seus modos à mesa.

O professor caminhou até a mulher – já tinha se livrado dos pijamas e agora vestia uma roupa velha -, Rachel tinha retornado para o corredor e secava os cabelos, mas parou ao sentir os poderosos braços do marido lhe abraçá-la pela cintura. Com um olhar doce, Finn conseguiu prender a atenção dela:

- Não quero você e nem a nossa filha expostas a tinta, pode ser perigoso, sei lá. – explicou achando divertido o espaço entre eles por causa da barriga de quase seis meses da esposa. – Vamos pintar tudo hoje, deixar secar durante a noite e amanhã visaremos os detalhes. Prometo que Domingo à noite você poderá voltar. – finalizou se inclinando um pouco e depositando um singelo beijo na testa de Rachel.

Foi o suficiente para convencê-la, já que a atriz conformou-se com o seu fatídico destino naquele final de semana. Tinha passado semanas conversando com Finn sobre como deveria ficar o quarto do bebê, comprara dezenas de revistas de decoração tentando achar a combinação perfeita. Agradou-se de algumas, mas do que adianta ter o interior decorado do jeito que queria se não tinha os móveis que davam o toque perfeito no quarto? Foram noites adentro discutindo com Finn o que exatamente tinha em mente até finalmente chegarem a um ponto em comum.

Uma coisa era certa: Nada de rosa.

Tradicional demais. Clichê demais. Comum demais.

- Você sabe do jeito que eu quero. – relembrou o ex-baterista. Finn acenou. – Estou confiando em você. – disse girando o corpo e olhando diretamente para o seu colega de profissão, melhor amigo e também cunhado, Kurt Hummel.

O ator bateu continência em resposta. Após isso, Rachel retornou para o quarto com Brittany no encalço. Puck continuou devorando o restante do cookies, Finn e Kurt retomaram a conversa e poucos minutos depois as duas moças retornaram, a loira carregando uma pequena mochila com algumas roupas e Rachel trajada numa roupa leve e larga, mas confortável para acomodá-la com a sua gravidez. Despediram-se e saíram.

* * *

- Você não abriu o bico para ela, não é? – Kurt perguntou adentrando no quarto da sua sobrinha observando os dois homens revestirem todo o chão com jornais. – Por que vocês não reformaram esse quarto juntamente com o restante do apartamento quando compraram?

Ajoelhado no chão e prendendo os jornais com fita crepe na altura do rodapé, Finn girou a cabeça para olhar o irmão. A ideia de que Kurt só estaria para supervisionar tanto ele quanto Puck lhe deixava irritado, pois o próprio passaria o final de semana inteiro lhe dando ordens, reclamado e torrando a sua paciência.

- Não, Julliard nem desconfia. – respondeu com os dentes trincados e respirando fundo. – E Ben, como ele está? Blaine está de folga hoje? – indagou mudando de assunto e voltando a se focar em colar jornais no chão.

A menção de Benjamin pareceu chamar a atenção do bombeiro, pois o rosto de Puck se iluminou. Kurt deu um sorriso simpático para o melhor amigo do seu irmão e agora foi a vez dele de ignorar Finn e a sua feição de desdém.

- Golpe baixo e você sabe disso, Kurt. – o professor comentou fechando a cara de novo.

O ator que até então estava de pé, puxou a escada que eles usariam para pintarem o as partes mais altas das paredes, além do teto, e se sentou num dos degraus, ajeitou as madeixas e tornou a fazer contato visual com Puck numa tentativa infantil de ignorar a presença de Finn no cômodo.

- Golpe baixo foi você e Rachel traírem eu e Santana, isso sim. – refutou severo, mas retomando a suavidade num piscar de olhos. – No momento em que sua esposa anunciou que estava grávida, eu já me via empolgado, com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto você e Santana brigavam pela filmadora disputando quem seria responsável por filmar os recitais de balé daquela que _deveria_ ser a minha _afilhada._ – proclamou de uma maneira dramática. – E respondendo a sua pergunta, sim, meu marido está de folga e Ben está com ele.

- Quinn disse que tentaria passar lá mais tarde com Beth. – Puck comentou se dirigindo às latas de tinta. – E vocês querem parar com essa viadagem? Conforme-se Finessa que eu e Q somos os padrinhos de Ben e você Porcelana, conforme-se que o Mr. e Mrs. Schue são os padrinhos da baby Hudson. – completou. – Agora encerrem o assunto e vamos trabalhar nessa bagaça.

Ben tinha sido adotado uns meses antes, estava dois anos. Com Blaine sendo advogado e com uma reputação respeitada por todo o magistério, com certeza isso não só influenciou como também ajudou no processo todo de adoção que demorou quase um ano até que a criança fosse passada legalmente para eles. E sim, tinha um fundo de verdade que Kurt tinha mudado de última hora quem seria os padrinhos de seu primogênito assim que descobriu que Emma e Will seriam os padrinhos da primeira filha de seu irmão.

Mas é claro que tanto ele quanto Blaine enxergavam em Puck e Quinn as qualidades necessárias para ganharam tais cargos importantes na vida de uma criança, e o bombeiro acabou surpreendendo-os mostrando-se muito coruja para cima do afilhado.

Kurt e Finn viraram a cara, mas acataram as ordens do pai de Beth.

* * *

Entediada.

Sentia-se a personificação do tédio.

Embora apreciasse o esforço de Brittany para mantê-la distraída, mas Rachel é naturalmente agitada. Ficar trancafiada dentro de um apartamento definitivamente não era o seu plano para um final de semana ideal. Embora seria exatamente isso que ela faria se estivesse na sua casa, porém preenchendo o tédio com infinitas atividades sexuais ao lado do marido.

Ponderou em ligar para Finn para ver como as coisas andavam por lá, mas acabou desistindo. Enquanto a dançarina perambulava pelos cômodos pendurada ao telefone conversando sei lá o que com quem quer que seja, as únicas companhias de Rachel era a vida que carregava e um caquético e rabugento Lord Tubbington. Como esse gato ainda estava vivo era um mistério, o bichano se arrastava de um lado para o outro no chão de madeira e só tinha forças para comer, beber água e passar o resto do tempo dormindo.

Tinha que admitir que não esperava que uma gravidez seria desse jeito. Lógico, a ideia de ser mãe, de saber que dentro dela está florescendo uma vida que era dependente de Rachel era magnífico, o tal _milagre da maternidade_. Mas ninguém tinha lhe avisado desse desequilíbrio hormonal, dos pés inchados, dos seios doloridos, da dor constante nas costas, da impossibilidade de virar-se na cama para dormir. A visão que tinha de uma gestação visava somente o lado bom da coisa.

Mas isso não significava que ela era completamente ingênua. Não.

Não era uma criança e muito menos era desinformada, mas chega determinada hora em que você está de saco cheio de tudo, impaciente e só quer que os próximos meses passem rápido. Rachel estava ansiosa para conhecer a filha e voltar a ter estabilidade do seu corpo.

- A-Rach, anime-se! Santana vai sair às três do hospital e olha o que eu trouxe...?

A voz de sua amiga a expulsou do devaneio momentâneo e virou-se para ela vendo os tapetes nas mãos dela. Brittany atravessou a sala ligando a televisão e o Xbox 360.

Dançar não estava na sua lista de atividades programadas para aquela tarde, mas a animação e o brilho nos olhos da loirinha foram o suficiente para convencê-la. Competir com Brittany era covardia, mas companhia dela nessas horas era um break da realidade, uma vez que Brittany era um Peter Pan de saias.

- Algo leve e com uma batida lenta, por favor. – pediu se levantando para tomar sua posição no tapete.

* * *

Finn fechou a porta conferindo o troco. Passava do meio dia e ele e Puck são dois serem humanos viciados em comida e que não sabem comer pouco, e isso explica a quantidade de sacolas espalhadas pela mesa, enquanto Kurt se limitava em apenas lançar olhares de desgosto para os dois brutamontes.

Convivia com eles há anos, mas o modo como se comportavam ainda o surpreendia. Servindo-se de sua salada e frango grelhado, Kurt tomou o seu lugar à mesa. Os outros dois fizeram a mesma coisa.

Tinham feito progresso. Duas, das quatro paredes estavam pintadas. Ainda faltava a segunda mão de tinta, mas ainda assim, estavam avançando. E tinham que correr contra o tempo, pois aquele quarto deveria ficar perfeitamente pintado e seco para amanhã.

Por conta da teimosia e infantilidade de ambos, tanto Finn quanto Kurt conseguiram passar a parte da manhã sem mais implicâncias um com outro e à espera de um deles dar o braço a torcer. Puck estava sendo... Puck e pouco ligando para eles, apenas se concentrando no seu trabalho.

O almoço perdurou por mais alguns minutos até o bombeiro se levantar e servir-se de uma garrafa de cerveja.

- Os maricas continuem aí, eu vou começar a segunda mão. Vê se não demora, Finny-D! – alarmou seguindo para o corredor e soltando um alto e desnecessário arroto.

- É nessas horas que eu penso se fiz mesmo a escolha certa... – Kurt comentou aleatório e voltando a se distrair com as ervilhas em seu prato.

Agora foi Finn quem soltou o arroto.

"_Boa Hudson!"_, Noah gritou lá de cima do duplex arrancando risadas do grandão.

- Argh, vocês _dois_! – o ator resmungou enjoado com tudo aquilo.

Finn se reclinou na cadeira erguendo a velha camiseta desbotada do Iron Maiden já toda respingada de tinta e passando a mão com uma feição satisfeita sobre o estômago. Tinha comido e arrotado como um porco, aproveitava muito bem as chances que apareciam para comer uma quantidade absurda de carne sem se sentir culpado na frente de Rachel, por isso evitava o máximo possível deixar o seu instinto carnívoro transparecer quando dividia uma refeição com ela.

O que era uma hipocrisia. Rachel podia comer quantas carnes quisesse, mas ele não podia ir na onda. _"Já estou comendo o suficiente para deixar nos dois culpados aqui, e eu tenho a preferência."_, ela sempre dizia.

- Você ou ele, seria como trocar seis por meia dúzia. Dois brutamontes com esse tipo de comportamento inaceitável. – o gay falou finalmente finalizando o seu almoço. – Farei marcação cerrada em cima de vocês a fim de evitar que Benjamin absorva essas coisas. – completou num tom de provocação.

Após reaprender a conviver com Kurt, Finn começou a adotar algumas atitudes ao redor do irmão e aprendeu também a ser maleável em algumas situações, pois dos dois ali, o ator era o mais teimoso e cabeça dura, perdendo somente para Rachel no quesito. Mas tudo não passava de implicâncias na maioria das vezes.

- Animado com as chances de ser indicado ao Oscar? – Finn perguntou de repente e novamente tomando outro rumo na conversa. – Rachel andou fuçando umas coisas por aí e disse que as suas chances são altas. – declarou com orgulho.

A menção disso libertou a faceta animada dele. O gay se inclinou sobre a mesa com um olhar sonhador e começou a tagarelar sobre a sua experiência de ter trabalhado na adaptação de um dos romances de Jane Austen e que não esperava que o filme fosse chamar tanta atenção. Compartilhou as aventuras que teve com Tina e Mike em Los Angeles nos meses que ficou por lá para as gravações e em questão de minutos os dois homens dividiam sorrisos e gargalhadas.

- E você, como se sente no meio disso tudo? – questionou mostrando-se mais simpático com o irmão. Finn lançou um olhar de confusão para ele. – Quero dizer, casado com Rachel Berry, sendo meu irmão, amigo dos Chang, sei lá... Não se sente assustado com toda essa atenção? – complementou a pergunta parecendo genuinamente preocupado e curioso.

Sim, é assustador. Mas já estava acostumado. A vida deles iria ficar mais complicada assim que a sua filha nascesse, a imprensa de New York vão caçá-los como uma alcateia faminta atrás da primeira foto do bebê, da mesma forma que estiveram em cima de Kurt e Blaine assim que adotaram Ben. Mas o casal de gays resolveu ser abertos ao assunto, pois o fato de um dos maiores advogados da cidade, representante de uma das melhores firmas de advocacia ser gay e ter adotado o primeiro filho chamava a atenção da mídia.

E Finn já tinha deixado bem claro que seria superprotetor de sua filha evitando expô-la o máximo possível. Rachel também estava de acordo.

- Ao dizer o primeiro _eu te amo_ para Julliard eu já tinha me conformado que a minha vida seria desse jeito. Faz parte, Kurt. Eu levo numa boa, contanto que não forcem os limites, é claro. – respondeu contemplativo.

Kurt sorriu de forma compreensiva.

"_Como é que é, vocês dois? Vou ter que fazer essa merda toda sozinho?_"

- Respeito com o quarto da minha sobrinha, Puckerman!

Finn seguiu atrás do irmão rindo.

* * *

**- **Está escrito _creche_ na porta do meu apartamento, por acaso? – Santana perguntou adentrando na sala e se deparando com a melhor amiga esparramada no sofá maior com os pés para cima sendo massageados pela namorada de longa data.

A mesa de centro tinha sido afastada e um grosso edredom tinha sido estendido no meio do tapete e lá estavam Ian com cinco anos, Beth com oito, Ben com os seus dois anos de vida sentado olhando para todos os lados curioso e a única que faltava ali era Amy, filha de Tina com Mike. Blaine estava sendo mimado por Rachel, estava recostado no sofá no chão e recebendo um cafuné dela e de olho no filho. Quinn estava na poltrona com a atenção voltada para as crianças.

- Tia 'Tana! – Beth se levantou e agarrou as pernas da latina.

- Não se faça de durona, Santana. Eu sei que se derrete toda com essas crianças, principalmente com a minha. – Rachel declarou ganhando risadas de todos, mas também olhares protetores e descontentes de Quinn e Blaine.

A médica deu a volta no edredom e retirou da bolsa aquelas paletas infantis para inspecionar boca de criança e que tinham as pontas adocicadas, cada cor era um sabor diferente. Ian enfiou logo três na boca e sorriu com a sua faceta cheia de sardas e o seu cabelo ruivo, Beth se encarregou de olhar Ben, mas ele parecia maravilhado com o gosto daquelas coisas. E a filha dos Puckerman acabou ganhando um pirulito.

Santana é médica de emergência e lida com crianças de todas as idades todos os dias. E tem noção do quanto elas são complicadas e frágeis...? Está explicado o porquê de ela andar com essa parafernália toda dentro da bolsa.

- Vai ficar nesse jogo duro comigo ainda...? Você sabe que eu pretendo ter mais filhos com Finn. – a baixinha perguntou de olhos cerrados apreciando a massagem que recebia. A melhor amiga, assim como Kurt, ainda não tinha engolido direito o fato dos Schuester serem padrinhos da filha deles.

- Tanto faz, Hobbit. – respondeu tentando fingir desdém, mas não resistindo a tentação de passar a mão na barriga da amiga e ser recompensada em seguida com um leve chute. – Saudades também, _Lil' Hobbit_. – falou com um sorriso bobo.

A latina se afastou dizendo que tomaria um rápido banho que voltaria logo. Os adultos continuaram a conversar e Rachel já estava de boca aberta dormindo enquanto as crianças continuavam distraídas e brincando no edredom.

Quando Santana voltou, chegou a tempo de ver a hilariante cena de Ben em pé no meio das pernas de Blaine virado para a melhor amiga cochilando no sofá e enfiar uma das paletas na boca da baixinha fazendo-a acordar assustada e a criança gargalhar. O advogado o repreendeu, mas a sala inteira já estava rindo.

- Não pode maltratar a Ray-Ray, Ben. – Blaine falou com o filho e lançando um olhar cheio de remorso para a amiga. Ela balançou a cabeça despreocupada.

- Santana, vou preparar um lanche para nós e as crianças, se importa? – Quinn perguntou já de pé e se encaminhando para a cozinha, mas parando ao lado da grávida. – Quer algo em especial, Rachel?

- Queijo quente. – respondeu.

* * *

Eram quase seis horas da tarde e a dupla de pintores acompanhados de Kurt que supervisionava tudo estavam seguindo para a segunda mão de tinta da última parede do quarto. Ambos exaustos e imundos dos pés à cabeça de tinta.

- Vamos começar a colar o papel de parede hoje, pelo menos nessa parede aqui. – Kurt apontou com o olhar uma das paredes, a primeira que eles tinham pintado. – Finn, termine de pintar e Puck vem aqui me ajudar. – ordenou.

O bombeiro e o ator foram até o andar debaixo pegar o papel de parede e Finn ficou só no cômodo. Olhou ao redor, por enquanto tudo estava rústico, mas com a cor que colocaram deu um toque de suavidade. A melhor parte seria amanhã e ele não se continha só de imaginar a cara de Rachel ao ver como ficaria o quarto da filha deles. São nessas horas que a realidade lhe atinge, nessas pequenas ações que mais a frente mostrarão seus fins como preparar um quarto de um bebê. Às vezes Finn tem esses momentos de contemplação, de parar, respirar o fundo e repetir para si mesmo de que dentro de alguns meses ele vai ser pai.

Era apavorante e excitante ao mesmo tempo.

Assustou-se quando o melhor amigo voltou ao quarto seguido de seu irmão. Tornou a pintar, mas sempre dando um jeito de bisbilhotar o que a dupla estava fazendo. Mesmo que Kurt estivesse supervisionando, aquele quarto pertencia a Finn e assim como Rachel, queria as coisas impecáveis.

* * *

- Não? – Quinn perguntou achando graça da feição de nojo de Rachel com o prato de queijo-quente que tinha preparado.

- Não está parecido. – ela respondeu sentindo-se culpada pelo esforço da amiga.

Como um borrão, Santana passou no meio das duas tomando o lanche nas mãos e dando uma mordida, murmurando contente em seguida.

Não era segredo para ninguém que Quinn tinha aperfeiçoado a sua culinária e ela tinha o talento até de transformar o mais simples prato como um queijo-quente em algo de outro mundo.

- Como você pode recusar essa maravilha, Rachel? – a latina perguntou praticamente salivando em cima do prato. – Q, isso está uma maravilha. Hobbit que é fresca. – completou.

A loira riu.

- Vou tentar de novo. Já volto. – declarou seguindo para a cozinha de novo.

* * *

Puck, literalmente, rosnou quando Kurt saiu deliberadamente do quarto o deixando sozinho e tendo que se virar para colocar o restante de papel de parede e foi atender ao celular. Finn já estava finalizando a sua parte quando o gay retornou segurando o telefone e colocando no viva-voz.

- Repete o que você acabou de me falar, querido. – pediu.

"_Quinn está no fogo cruzado. Santana está sendo... Bem, Santana e fazendo o que sabe fazer de melhor: implicando com Rachel. E Rach está num ápice hormonal querendo arrancar a cabeça da amiga e impaciente porque ninguém consegue fazer um queijo-quente decente._"

A voz de Blaine soou pelo lugar reportando a situação do outro lado da cidade. Ao fundo era possível ouvir o caos: risadas de Ian, Beth e Ben se misturavam; uma furiosa Rachel discutia com uma implicante Santana, a voz de Brittany sendo abafada tentando acalmar as duas e o timbre distante de Quinn que provavelmente estava enfurnada na cozinha.

- Obrigado, meu amor. – Kurt despediu-se e finalizou a ligação olhando para os dois homens.

O bombeiro gradualmente alargava o sorriso, com a sua personalidade infantil e nada séria, provavelmente ele estava achando a situação toda uma diversão e tanto. Kurt parecia um pouco alarmado imaginando o manicômio que tinha se tornado o apartamento que o casal de lésbicas dividia, enquanto Finn demonstrava preocupação.

As brigas entre Rachel e Santana sempre foram constantes, quase habituais, mas a latina as alimentava por pura diversão... O problema é que com a sua esposa grávida, tudo, absolutamente tudo se tornava mais intenso. Uma briguinha besta deixava Rachel com as veias da testa sobressaltando para fora enquanto o seu rosto se tornava lívido de raiva. Ela já era intensa por natureza, a disfunção hormonal só piorou a coisa toda. Portanto, Finn temia que numa dessas explosões ela tivesse uma síncope.

Por isso, sem perder mais tempo ele retirou a velha camisa do Iron Maiden e foi até ao quarto ao lado, reaparecendo segundos depois com uma camisa limpa e passando a mão nas chaves do carro e na carteira.

- A gente precisa terminar isso aqui, Finn! – Kurt reclamou indo no encalço dele nas escadas.

O professor virou-se abruptamente fazendo com que o magricelo Kurt Hummel desse uma forte trombada com o peito do irmão. O ator grunhiu de dor levando a mão ao nariz.

- Então você vai levantar essa sua bunda daquela escada e ajudar o Puck , porque eu tenho uma esposa grávida e furiosa para acalmar. Volto o mais rápido possível. – prometeu seguindo para a porta e saindo.

Dirigiu o mais rápido que o trânsito de New York permitia num dia de sábado. O pior que Santana morava um pouco longe e isso custou eternos trinta minutos até que ele estacionasse na frente do prédio dela. Subiu os dois lances de escadas a passadas largas ignorando o elevador do prédio até atingir o segundo andar e bater na porta. A faceta de Blaine foi quem o recebeu e ao ser notado, Beth, Ian e Ben se agarraram nas suas pernas exigindo atenção. Infelizmente isso ficaria para depois, pois não foi difícil ignorar a gritaria que vinha do último quarto do corredor. Blaine foi rápido em livrá-lo das crianças e Finn já estava na segunda passada quando Quinn saiu da cozinha com mais um prato de queijo-quente nas nãos.

- Fica aí. – pediu para a loira e cruzando com Brittany que mantinha uma cara de derrotada. Provavelmente desistira de tentar fazer as duas pararem de brigar.

Abriu a porta e viu a esposa em pé com o rosto molhado com as lágrimas, vermelho, cabelo bagunçado, a característica franja apontando para todos os lados. Ela de um lado da cama e Santana do outro, parada perto da porta com os braços cruzados no próprio peito. A baixinha se pegou surpresa com inusitada presença de Finn.

Em silêncio, ele puxou o braço da latina arrastando-a para fora e fechando a porta do quarto sentindo o seu coração se contrair ao ouvir o choro abafado dela do lado de dentro.

- Ficou maluca? – Finn perguntou furioso curvando-se um pouco para ficar na mesma altura que a médica. – Que ideia absurda é essa de alimentar essas suas brigas com Rachel com ela nesse estado, Santana? Ela está grávida e você como médica devia preservá-la e não pressioná-la até ao limite! – desabafou gesticulando para todos os lados.

A latina estreitou os olhos. Após o deslize inicial de anos atrás com o seu problema com o alcoolismo, no qual Finn foi de grande ajuda no seu processo de recuperação, ela nunca mais colocou qualquer paciente em risco, mas ser acusada, indiretamente, de colocar Rachel e a filha dela em risco foi o suficiente para renascer o seu lado explosivo.

- Escuta aqui, _gigante_: Se por acaso está insinuando que eu, de alguma forma, estou fazendo exatamente o oposto daquilo que eu estudei e fui formada, eu acho bom você tomar cuidado com as palavras. – começou num tom baixo e ameaçador. – Rachel está uma bomba relógio hormonal e se aproveitando do seu estado para tocar o terror na vida de todo mundo.

Ela tinha o propósito de continuar, mas Finn foi mais rápido:

- Justamente! Se você sabe que ela está desse jeito, por que dar corda à essas discussões bestas? – refutou ainda furioso.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Quer calar a boca e me escutar? – não esperou resposta e continuou a falar. – Não sei o que o Hobbit gay te falou no telefone, mas eu não estou _discutindo_ com ela. Rachel é quem está protagonizando os gritos e eu só estou tentando descê-la do pedestal que ela acha que está e colocar um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça hormonalmente bagunçada. – respirou fundo também ouvindo as fungadas profundas de Rachel do outro lado da porta. – E para isso eu preciso competir com ela no grito a fim que ela me escute, é o único jeito. – finalizou.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo, então? – perguntou um tanto confuso.

- Tem noção de quantos pães e queijos foram para o lixo hoje? Tem noção de quantas vezes Quinn foi para a cozinha veio até aqui com um sorriso no rosto tentando pela enésima vez acertar o maldito queijo quente que ela quer? O jeito como ela está agindo e tratando os outros quando quer alguma coisa, sem contar o excessivo drama, é absurdo, Finn! – explicou deixando aparecer sua feição cansada, baixando as guardas e saindo da defensiva com ele. – Eu juro que nunca vi uma grávida tão desequilibrada quanto ela.

"_Eu ouvi isso, Santana! Vai à merda!"_

Ah sim, a tendência de soltar esse vocabulário obscuro quando ela estava furiosa, isso era outro detalhe que Rachel tinha adquirido ao longo da gravidez.

_Crack!_

- Se eu abrir a porta e descobrir que você está quebrando o meu quarto, eu juro que faço você engolir toda aquela comida desperdiçada que está lá no meu lixo, ouviu Rachel? – Santana gritou de volta.

- Rach, eu já vou falar com você. Agora pare de jogar coisas contra a porta. – pediu de maneira doce. Estava lidando com uma fera.

Quinn escolhera exatamente esse momento para se aproximar deles com o prato nas mãos, o mesmo sorriso, agora nem tão contagiante como costuma ser ao notar as feições sérias dos dois amigos. Deliberadamente Finn pegou o queijo – quente (mais um feito) e deu uma mordida. Estava delicioso, de verdade. Porque Rachel se recusava a comer aquela maravilha, ele não sabia.

- Você tem a paciência de um Buda, Quinn. Palmas para você, viu. – a latina declarou voltando a se virar para o grandão. – Agora que está aqui, espero que consiga lidar com Kraken.

"_Eu também ouvi isso!"_

_Crack!_

- RACHEL!

- Me dá isso aqui. – Finn pediu pegando o prato das mãos de esposa do melhor amigo e impedindo que Santana entrasse no quarto para tirar satisfações com a amiga.

Abriu a porta e viu uma escova de cabelo e um pente jogados no chão pelo carpete, e Rachel sentada na beirada da cama, sua silhueta chocalhando com as fungadas e soluços involuntários. Com muita calma ele se aproximou e sentou-se devagar ao lado dela com o prato numa das mãos. Instintivamente ela se apoiou nele secando o rosto na camisa do marido, mas ao notar o lanche Rachel montou uma cara feia e empurrando o prato para o mais longe possível dela.

- Pensei que os enjoos aconteciam somente no primeiro trimestre. – comentou depositando o queijo-quente do lado oposto. Em silêncio, Rachel negou que esse era o motivo. – O que foi, hein? Eu sei que quer voltar para casa e sei que detesta esse seu estado de dependência dos outros, mas eu prometo que quando você voltar tudo vai estar absolutamente lindo para a nossa filha. Acredita em mim, huh? – perguntou mantendo o timbre suave, e ela novamente só acenou com a cabeça.

Ficaram em silêncio, ele dando o tempo que ela precisasse para se acalmar e talvez até se abrir para falar o que realmente tinha acontecido e o que ela queria.

- Eu não sou o Kraken e nem desequilibrada, não é Finn? – a voz dela saiu quase como um sopro e transbordando fragilidade.

- Huh-huh.

Finn intensificou o abraço nela e Rachel se aconchegou ainda mais nele, apoiando a cabeça no ombro do marido e sentindo o leve cheiro de tinta. Ergueu um pouco os olhos e notou que ele tinha alguns respingos de lilás em algumas partes do rosto. Achou adorável e uma onda de curiosidade lhe invadiu, não via a hora de ver como ficaria o quarto de sua primogênita. Apoiou uma das mãos protetoramente na barriga e viu Finn fazer o mesmo.

- Não queria atrapalhar...

Ele olhou para baixo buscando algum sentido no que ela estava falando.

- Lembre-me de dar um forte abraço em Quinn e pedir desculpas para ela quando sairmos desse quarto, okay? – viu Finn lhe oferecer um tímido sorriso de segurança e isso lhe trouxe um pouco de conforto.

Parte dela sabia que havia um fundo de verdade no que Santana dissera sobre estar desequilibrada, era como se ela nem ao menos se reconhecesse mais, mas era algo que ela não tinha controle. Contudo, não queria ser uma daquelas mulheres que usam os hormônios como desculpa para tudo... Lógico, eles tinham lá a sua parcela de culpa, mas a quer saber realmente a verdade?

Rachel estava apavorada.

Agia como estivesse completamente normal com o status de mamãe de primeira viagem, mas no fundo ela estava muito, muito apavorada. Junte esse temor mais os hormônios e você tem essa combinação explosiva de Rachel Hudson.

Conforme os meses da gestação iam passando, mais aterrorizada ela ficava. Nada lhe trazia uma segurança permanente, nem todos os livros sobre bebês que já lera ou todas as aulas, nem mesmo o que a sua obstetra falava, ou os conselhos de Tina, Emma, sua sogra, seus pais, seus amigos no geral. O que lhe trazia um certo alívio era saber que internamente Finn devia estar se sentindo do mesmo jeito que ela.

Um pouquinho egoísta da parte dela, mas fazer o que?

- Eles não sabem fazer o seu_ queijo-quente_. – confessou sentindo a vergonha lhe invadir.

Finn suavizou a expressão e abriu um grande sorriso entendendo completamente a situação toda e tempestade em copo d'água que eles fizeram por causa de um mísero queijo-quente. Tinha a leve impressão de que Santana iria esperar a bebê nascer para estapear Rachel até não poder mais quando descobrisse o motivo dessa comoção toda.

Tudo não passava de um desejo.

Queria queijo-quente.

Mas ela queria o _queijo-quente dele._

- Por isso que eu não queria atrapalhar vocês lá. Quinn tentou fazer de todas as maneiras possíveis e nenhum deles se parecia com o seu e então Santana começou a encher o meu saco e fui perdendo a paciência... Enfim, você sabe o resto. – admitiu o restante da história evitando a cara de pomposo dele com a confissão dela.

- Você é inacreditável. – disse fazendo aquela típica brincadeira com o nariz dela e ganhando um sorriso. Sempre funcionava. Envolveu o rosto da esposa em suas largas mãos e lhe deu um demorado selinho. – Vem, vamos lá fazer esse queijo-quente e aproveito para ensinar Quinn para evitar esse caos de novo no futuro.

Sob a proteção dos aconchegantes braços de Finn eles deixaram o quarto.

Dizer que essa história ficaria para a posteridade e que Rachel seria para sempre relembrada disso era um entendimento, correto?

* * *

Quando Finn voltou mais tarde naquele início de noite para casa pegou-se surpreso que Kurt realmente tinha colocado a mão na massa e o papel de parede estava quase todo colocado. E os dois já estavam a par do que tinha ocorrido no apartamento de Santana. Que Rachel nunca soubesse que eles passaram o resto da noite se divertindo às custas dela. Admita, a história apelava para o cômico e tinha a certeza de que com o tempo Rachel também iria achar graça daquilo.

Domingo chegou e eles não perderam tempo tomando café da manhã, correram para o quarto para terminarem com o papel de parede e retirarem os jornais do chão, além de uma senhora faxina por lá.

Estavam no meio do almoço quando o porteiro do condomínio onde morava informou a Finn que uma encomenda tinha chegado. Não precisou olhar para Kurt para vê-lo sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Finn ordenou que eles subissem e aos poucos a parte inferior do duplex foi abarrotada com caixotes, até mesmo a pequena varanda da sala tinha acomodado umas quatro caixas.

Puck e Finn engoliram em tempo recorde o restante do almoço e correram para montar todos aqueles móveis antes de Rachel voltar para casa.

Essa era a surpresa.

Ela não tinha ideia de que tinha ganhado o conjunto completo e voltaria para casa pensando que só o quarto estivesse pintado.

Mas ela não seria a única surpreendida.

Não se dependesse de Puck e Kurt.

Finn estava novamente na escada ajeitando a delicada luminária cheia de peixinhos quando os outros dois adentraram no quarto e pigarrearam de leve chamando a atenção do grandão. Eles seguravam um embrulho, tinha o formato de um quadro e os seus olhos instintivamente foram para o espaço vazio que Kurt tanto encheu o saco para deixá-lo daquele jeito.

Agora entendia o motivo.

- Uma coisa que eu e a galera, você sabe, a gente... Bem, algo que a gente achou legal em dar para você, Huddy. E para a baixinha gostosa. – Puck, que estava visivelmente sem jeito, pegou o presente e entregou para o melhor amigo. – Para pequena Hudson e para os futuros que virão aprender que aqui amigos e família se misturam. Não sabemos o começo de um e o término do outro.

O professor e futuro papai rasgou o papel que o embrulhava e deparou-se com uma enorme árvore genealógica e com as fotos de todo mundo. Começando desde o casamento de sua mãe com Christopher e uma seta indicando o céu com os dizeres "Vovô Chris virou um anjo.", passando para Burt e do lado de Rachel com Hiram e Leroy e até mesmo Shelby – que ele só conhecera uma única vez uns anos atrás - e passando por todo mundo. De alguma forma ou de outra, mesmo aqueles que não eram tinham parentesco via sangue, todos os seus amigos, um por um, Quinn, Santana, Tina, Mike, Brittany, Mercedes estavam encaixados ali, cada um com o seu status de "Tia" ou "Tio." Quando os seus olhos bateram nos três espaços vazios na linha que saia dele e de Rachel e viu que ao lado de Ben também tinha um, Finn virou-se confuso.

- Rachel talvez tenha me confessado que três seria perfeito para vocês e como a gente ainda não sabe o nome que vocês vão dar para a que vem por aí, deixamos em branco. Depois é só completar. E em relação ao meu lado, Blaine e eu pretendemos ter mais um. – Kurt explicou sorrindo fitando a expressão emocionada do irmão. – A propósito, creditos ao Mr. Puckerman pela ideia genial. Ele é quem deu a ideia e todo mundo ajudou a montar.

Puck corou furiosamente e encarou o chão.

Finn deixou o presente dentro do já montado berço e não hesitou em dar um forte e intenso abraço no melhor amigo. O bombeiro retribuiu imediatamente.

- Obrigado. Não só por isso, mas por ser o melhor amigo do mundo, Puck.

- Você vai ser um puta de um pai incrível, meu chapa. Pode ter certeza.

- Puckerman, olha esse linguajar! – Kurt protestou fazendo os outros dois rirem.

* * *

As coisas entre Santana e Rachel tinham voltado a um nível ameno e a grávida tinha certeza de que levá-la de volta ao seu apartamento era uma forma de agradá-la. Brittany estava com a namorada no banco da frente enquanto Blaine e Ben lhe faziam companhia no banco traseiro. A viagem até que foi rápida para o caótico e típico trânsito da Big Apple e o relógio marcavam nove e dez da noite quando eles se espremeram no elevador do prédio em direção ao sétimo andar.

Puck foi quem abriu a porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao ver que eles tinham chegado, mas antes que pudesse falar apropriadamente com a esposa do seu melhor amigo, o pai de Beth abaixou-se para paparicar a barriga dela.

Kurt fez a mesma coisa.

E Finn também.

Irritada com a falta de atenção, Rachel virou o rosto quando o marido veio lhe dar um beijo. Acostumado com o comportamento já, Finn resolveu quebrar o clima anunciando que o quarto estava lindo, do jeito que ela queria.

A curiosidade voltou a assombrá-la ela seguiu para as escadas buscando apoio em Finn para ajudá-la a subir (e a tendência seria piorar nos próximos meses... Nessas horas ela odiava esse maldito duplex com essas escadas). Kurt com Ben no colo seguia na frente com o marido e com a médica e a dançarina. Puck vinha logo atrás de Finn.

Girou a maçaneta e o clima de expectativa era palpável naquele corredor. Abriu a porta para dar de cara com um mundo lilás. Esperava encontrar somente um quarto pintando com um papel de parede e vazio, mas teve a sensação de perder o chão ao se deparar com aquela perfeição que tinha se tornado aquele espaço.

As lágrimas foram instantâneas enquanto ela dava passos vagarosos absorvendo tudo, os móveis em marfim, mas cada um deles com um leve toque ou um pequeno detalhe em um delicado lilás. Caminhou até à cômoda notando os porta retratos decorativos e temáticos, a maioria com ela e Finn em vários estágios da gravidez, as outras eram de seus amigos e família paparicando sua barriga.

Mas foi a árvore genealógica que fez com que ela soltasse um soluço preso.

- É um presente de todos os nossos amigos e das nossas famílias. Todos os créditos para Puck, pois foi ele quem idealizou isso. – Finn sussurrou entrelaçando seus braços ao redor dela por trás. Rachel soltou mais um choro engasgado e secou as lágrimas.

Desvencilhou-se de Finn e foi chorar e agradecer nos ombros do marido de Quinn.

Ben olhava maravilhado tudo ao redor, Brittany tinha o mesmo brilho nos olhos que o filho dos Hummel-Anderson, enquanto Blaine, Kurt e Santana trocavam olhares orgulhosos. Quando Rachel finalmente conseguiu largar Puck, Finn novamente se aproximou e trouxe a esposa para perto dele e de frente para os seus amigos.

- O que você não sabe é que os móveis foram um presente em conjunto deles dois. Aliás, dos quatro. Mas Santana e Kurt foram aqueles pensaram como você e em como você queria esse quarto. – ele a informou.

- Eu... E-E-eu... Argh, vocês dois venham aqui! – foi a única sentença que Rachel conseguiu desenvolver antes de ser tomada por mais uma onda de emoção. Malditos hormônios. Se continuasse a chorar desse jeito ela teria um sério caso de desidratação.

O trio se abraçou sussurrando palavras de apoio para Rachel. Kurt e Santana assegurando-a mais uma vez que ela seria uma das melhores mães do mundo, que esse bebê seria cercado por tanto amor e carinho, que ela teria pais maravilhosos. Finn acabou sendo arrastado para o gesto, assim como Blaine com Ben nos braços e Brittany. O casal tinha sido engolfado por intenso abraço em grupo.

- Isso me faz repensar na minha escolha como padrinhos... – Rachel admitiu presa no meio de Kurt e da latina.

- Não seja boba, Hobbit. Eu e Porcelana estamos no aguardo para que você cumpra o que planejou e preencha aqueles dois espaços vazios futuramente naquela árvore genealógica. – Santana comentou dando um high-five com o ator.

- Obrigada. Por tudo isso. – ela agradeceu mais uma vez. – Mas agora chega, já estou exausta de tanto chorar. Finn, quero pizza. Pepperoni. Pede a maior que tiver, baby.

Eles riram enquanto desciam pronto para fecharem aquela noite com chave de ouro.

Finn ainda perdeu alguns minutos contemplando o quarto de sua filha e aumentou ainda mais o persistente sorriso que tinha nos lábios. Dentro de alguns meses ele estaria caminhando naquele mesmo quarto com fruto do seu amor com Rachel nos braços, talvez acalmando-a no meio de uma noite chuvosa, talvez por manha mesmo, trocando fraldas, brincando, emocionando-se, babando, vendo-a crescer diante dos seus olhos.

O pavor de falhar continuava lá, mas convivia com a promessa de que faria de tudo para ser o melhor pai do mundo, da mesma forma que Christopher foi e do jeito que Burt é.

Fechou a porta e desceu.

* * *

Okay, nesse capítulo eu tentei incorporar dois prompts que vcs me sugeriram.

Um foi que a **Gerci** me pediu mais momentos entre Finn e Kurt e Finn e Puck. (embora eu não tenha preenchido o prompt todo, pois faltou um pouco de Hummelberry.)

O outro foi da minha querida** Lambs aka** **K2hudberry** me pedindo Rachel grávida e com desejos. Acha que fiz jus ao seu prompt, querida? Welp.

Espero que tenham gostado.

E desculpem a demora para atualizar. Viajei e fiquei duas semanas fora.

Como sempre...

Reviews?

;)


	6. Olivia's Arc PT I

_Ando cheia de Pregnant!Rachel feelings e não me contive. Sem smut, mas esperem drama._**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Olivia's Arc Pt. I**

- Braxton Hicks. Veja, Rachel, não há nada de errado com ela. – a doutora e também obstetra responsável por acompanhar a gravidez dela, Elise Roberts, explicava apontando para a tela de ultrassonografia provando que a filha deles estava perfeitamente bem.

A atriz parecia mais tranquila, mas o susto pelas repentinas dores foi o suficiente para fazê-la entrar em pânico e arrancar um Finn Hudson de meio banho tomado do banheiro para levá-la até o hospital. Ele ainda estava com os cabelos molhados, camisa vestida do lado ao contrário, e como ela mantinha uma feição preocupada.

Ela já estava no último mês e agora era uma questão de tempo. Um clima de ansiedade e expectativa estava implantado dentro do apartamento deles. Amigos e suas famílias também estavam nesse estado de alerta, além dos fãs de Rachel e a imprensa. Finn conseguira diminuir a sua carga horária no colégio – mas a sua intenção era pedir um afastamento temporário, infelizmente não conseguiu. Contentou-se. – e com isso passava mais tempo em casa e a postos.

O último trimestre tinha sido uma verdadeira loucura para os dois. Rachel já tinha desistido de tentar ter uma noite completa de sono e vivia de cochilos esporádicos. O excesso de sono a deixava estressada e consequentemente descontava toda essa frustração maltratando o marido, e este cultivava uma paciência de um templo inteiro de Budas não se deixando abalar. Finn procurava não se deixar levar pelo o que ela falava e compreendia que a combinação disso com as constantes e intensas dores nas costas eram de deixar qualquer ser humano com os nervos à flor da pele.

- Hobbit!

As três pessoas dentro da sala se viraram para verem Santana trajada com o característico jaleco branco, estetoscópio pendurado no pescoço, cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo desengonçado e os olhos que um segundo atrás mostravam-se apavorados tornaram com o olhar sagaz habitual e com uma pitada de alívio ao perceber que tudo estava bem.

- Eu juro que expliquei Braxton Hicks para ela, Elise. – a latina falou deduzindo a situação toda em segundos. – Mas é mamãe de primeira viagem, não posso culpá-la. – completou caminhando até a melhor amiga e abrindo um sorriso ao ver o bebê na tela.

A baixinha permaneceu em silêncio e com o olhar vidrado na sua filha, e sentindo de leve os suaves chutes. E era verdade, Santana realmente sentara com ela e lhe explicara essas tais falsas contrações que ela provavelmente iria sentir. Tratava-se de um exercício involuntário do útero se preparando para as verdadeiras contrações e tinham casos em que as Braxton Hicks eram tão fortes que levava a grávida a uma dor aguda a ponto de um desmaio. Quando a amiga lhe disse essa parte os seus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas em horror com a informação. "_Mas essa merda só piora a esse ponto para quem já está na sua terceira ou quarta gravidez, então relaxa, Hobbbit._", ela esclareceu.

- Como saber a diferença entre as falsas e as verdadeiras, então? – Finn perguntou quebrando o encanto das mulheres com a vida praticamente formada na barriga de sua esposa.

Ele também tinha feito lá as suas pesquisas e lera pelo menos uns três livros de como se preparar para a chegada de um bebê, embora ninguém soubesse disso, nem mesmo Rachel (mentira, ela sabia sim. Só que ele não sabia que ela sabia). Lembrava-se dessa parte dessas contrações falsas, mas não se lembrava se explicava ou não a diferença entre uma falsa e uma verdadeira.

- Se a bolsa estourar, basicamente. – Elise respondeu. – Mas é o que eu falo para todas as minhas pacientes, independentes de serem mamães de primeira viagem ou não: a qualquer sinal de dor é para correr para o hospital. – completou oferecendo um simpático sorriso para Rachel.

Santana se adiantou e pegou uma toalha para secar a barriga da atriz do gel enquanto a doutora e Finn lhe ajudavam a se sentar novamente. A dor nas costas lhe atingiu como um chute no meio da coluna, e a expressão de dor dela foi de cortar o coração. Finn passou os braços de forma protetora ao redor dela resmungando um "oh, baby..." e desceu a palma da mão até a região lombar dela procurando massageá-la a fim de lhe dar algum alívio.

- Tem certeza de que dessa semana não passa, não é? – Rachel perguntou para a sua obstetra, se referindo ao parto. Elise confirmou e ela suspirou numa mistura de alívio e ansiedade. – É provável que eu tenha mais alarmes falsos como esse, correto? – indagou de novo e mais uma vez a doutora acenou.

Agora foi a vez de Finn bufar e esfregar o cenho todo preocupado. Viu simpatia no olhar de sua esposa e tentou sorrir querendo transparecer segurança para ela, mas falhando miseravelmente. Rachel apertou a sua mão fazendo justamente o que ele não conseguiu.

- Sei que estão uma pilha e que o conselho que eu vou dar é provavelmente inútil para os dois, mas a melhor coisa a fazer nesses instantes finais é relaxar, ficarem calmos. – Roberts disse com sinceridade e buscando opinião mútua em Santana que concordou.

- A ansiedade da mãe é sentida pelo bebê e em alguns casos isso provoca atraso no parto. Elise está correta e eu vou deixar essa responsabilidade de relaxar a minha Hobbit nas suas mãos, Frankenteen. E procure ficar calmo também. – a latina comentou olhando seriamente para o casal de amigos e em seguida suavizando a expressão. Sorriu.

Eles acenaram e foram acompanhados pela melhor amiga médica até o carro e notaram que aquela noite de Outono em New York seria chuvosa. Os primeiros pingos já caíam sobre o para-brisa e ao momento em que chegaram em casa, mais ou menos dez e quinze da noite a chuva já tinha atingido o status de torrencial.

O apartamento continuava o mesmo, exceto pela bolsa rosa pronto ao lado do sofá que Finn depositara para o seu habitual lugar, e pela bagunça de panos e travesseiros. Rachel desistira de ir dormir no seu quarto no segundo andar do duplex e se acomodara no sofá maior e Finn, para lhe fazer companhia dormia no carpete. Ambos nada satisfeitos com aquilo, mas nenhum deles dispostos a enfrentarem aquelas escadas quando a hora realmente chegasse.

O quarto da filha deles, que antes era só um local decorado com móveis e papel de parede, agora tinha sido preenchido com roupas, enxoval e todos os presentinhos que ganhara no chá de bebê que Kurt tinha preparado quando Rachel atingira o sétimo mês de gestação. O apartamento todo tinha sido remoldurado do jeito mais seguro possível para que ela pudesse crescer sem perigos de quinas, tomadas descobertas, produtos de limpeza à vista ou janelas escancaradas.

Essa paranoia toda foi uma cortesia de Rachel Hudson.

Exausta, a baixinha largou-se no sofá e nem ao menos percebeu o marido desaparecer para dentro do corredor do andar debaixo. Seus ouvidos ficaram atentos à movimentação dele, contudo. Fechou os olhos sentindo sua primogênita distribuir leves chutes, provavelmente impaciente para sair tanto quanto a sua mãe. Apoiou as mãos protetoramente sobre a protuberante barriga repassando os nomes que ela e o marido tinha discutido, ainda não tinha chegado a um acordo e decidiram que o nome certo viria assim que eles olhassem para ela pela primeira vez.

O cheiro de Finn o denunciou antes mesmo que os lábios dele encostassem-se aos seus cabelos a fim de lhe chamar a atenção. Ergueu as pálpebras para encontrá-lo sem camisa e com uma expressão doce, seu olhar desceu para a mão que o professor lhe oferecia e o deixou que a guiasse até ao banheiro no final do corredor. Não deixou de sorrir ao notar que ele tinha improvisado uma iluminação baixa com algumas velas, a banheira cheia e com espumas esperando por eles.

Ainda em silêncio ele a despiu vagarosamente. Tinha um toque de sensualidade no ato em si, mesmo que ela estivesse naquele estado. Se havia algo que ela não tinha como reclamar nessa gravidez era como seu marido lhe reassegurava a todo instante que ela estava linda e que os seus olhos ainda queimavam de desejo, como agora. Rachel viu as faíscas pipocarem nas pupilas dele, mas uma piscada foi suficiente para afastá-las e o olhar doce e meigo retornar.

Nus, o casal adentrou na banheira. Finn tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para acomodá-la no meio das suas pernas enquanto ela se recostava contente contra o peito dele. A água era uma espécie de terapia tanto para Rachel quanto para a bebê, as duas ficavam pacíficas, tranquilas, calmas. Mas o momento de paz foi cortado quando o estrondoso barulho do trovão ecoou pelo apartamento fazendo a baixinha sobressaltar de susto. A chuva tinha se intensificado.

- Gosto da chuva, mas detesto tempestades. Eles parecem trazer algo ruim, como um presságio, sei lá... – Rachel comentou erguendo uma das pernas e apoiando-a à beirada da banheira.

Finn apenas soltou uma risada rouca. Era só uma tempestade e só Rachel para interpretar um fenômeno da natureza de uma forma dessas. Suas enormes e calejadas mãos estavam submersas iniciando uma leve e relaxante massagem na região inferior das costas e subindo gradualmente deixando Rachel feito uma geleia contra o peito dele. Aproveitou o pescoço exposto para traçar alguns beijos ali e ela jogou a cabeça para trás em deleite com a atenção que recebia.

- Você está mais calado do que o normal, Finn. – pontuou ainda aproveitando a massagem e os beijos. – Preocupado com o que aconteceu hoje? – questionou abrindo os olhos e se virando levemente para fitá-lo.

Suas mãos já estavam na parte central das costas quando elas foram furtivamente para frente e abraçaram a esposa e a filha ao mesmo tempo. O gesto respondendo à pergunta dela.

- Ninguém me avisou dessa parte, Rachel. – admitiu com a voz abafada, pois estava com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço dela. – Parece que eu levei um choque de realidade hoje lá no hospital. A qualquer momento ela _pode_ nascer e eu vou ser pai. – acrescentou sorrindo ao sentir um chute de sua filha.

Ela ergueu uma das mãos para os seus cabelos a fim de confortá-lo enquanto a outra se entrelaçou com as deles na sua barriga. Sabia que boa parte do tempo ele se fazia de forte e agia como se estivesse tudo sob controle para lhe passar segurança, e realmente, vê-lo sendo esse suporte era fundamental quando Rachel à beira de um surto. Mas ela apreciava mais esses momentos em que eles se igualavam como dois seres humanos desbravando esse mundo da gravidez pela primeira vez e ambos apavorados com o que a vida estava lhe reservando logo mais à frente. Finn não poderia ser uma pedra inabalável para sempre. Esses momentos sem barreiras entre eles eram únicos, íntimos e tão, tão intensos.

- Eu só quero que tudo ocorra bem, baby. Só isso. Eu só quero que vocês duas fiquem bem. – confessou afastando o cabelo úmido dela do caminho e lhe dando a pele nua para beijar mais uma vez.

- Nós vamos ficar.

Não sentiu firmeza na voz dela e assumiu que ela deveria estar tão preocupada quanto ele. Fechou os olhos quando a mão dela desceu pela lateral do seu rosto como se estivesse afastando qualquer temor e deixando um rastro de paz pela pele dele. Elevou uma das mãos dele para encontrar com a dela. Suas mãos esquerdas à vista com o brilho das velas refletindo no ouro de suas alianças de casamento. Tinha essa mania de ficar observando-as de vez em quando, principalmente quando dormiam. A sensação de relembrar a cada instante de que Rachel era dele era reconfortante.

- Entendo que a ficha só vai cair quando ela estiver em nossos braços, mas Finn... Você já é o melhor pai do mundo, não vê? – a voz dela atingiu um timbre de orgulho e ele se pegou sem jeito com as palavras dela. – Nós já somos pais por nove meses. – completou.

- Eu te amo. As duas. _Muito._

Rachel sorriu acariciando com ele as mãos que ainda estava submersas a enorme barriga e sentiu sua filha chutar em resposta.

- A gente também ama muito o papai, não é?

Recebeu outro chute e os dois riram com o momento família deles.

* * *

Apesar do relaxante banho, a massagem, o carinho, os beijos, a atenção que Finn dera a ela, sua noite tinha sido tão péssima quanto as anteriores. Dormir era um privilégio que ela tinha perdido nos últimos meses e a sua cria também não ajudava muito ao distribuir chutes violentos no meio da madrugada. Chiava de dor e isso fazia com que Finn acordasse da sua pilha de travesseiros do carpete e ela já se sentia suficientemente culpada por tirá-lo do conforto do quarto deles e agora também o privava de dormir.

A verdade era que Finn estava sendo um magnífico e excelente marido e pai e tudo o que ela sabia fazer era reclamar e ficar estressada.

Era injusto.

Mas não a culpe. Maternidade é linda, mas ficar nessa montanha-russa de emoções e perder o controle do seu corpo, sem contar as dores infernais nos pés, seios e costas por nove meses não é nada fácil, okay?

O tempo também não estava a fim de colaborar, a chuva permanecia em turnos de torrencial para uma simples brisa, mas nunca dando uma trégua. Os jornais e noticiários estavam loucos mostrando os estragos pela cidade, ruas alagadas, pessoas da periferia alojadas em abrigos, carros enguiçados, acidentes de trânsito. O clima de catástrofe que caíra sobre a sua amada e linda cidade lhe trazia um certo temor. Rezava que essa chuva parasse, pois muito em breve ela estaria em trabalho de parto.

Bisbilhotou o marido que estava sentado com as pernas abaixo da mesinha de centro, com as costas apoiadas contra o sofá, os óculos de grau de armação simples, porém charmosa, caindo levemente para frente. Os cabelos rebeldes como sempre, a calça de algodão já começando a ficar encardida – fez uma nota mental de colocar aquilo para lava hoje -, sem camisa com a respiração calma, a tatuagem militar ainda com um tom avermelhado ao redor, uma vez que Finn mandara reforçar o traçado uns dias atrás. O olhar concentrado na pilha de papeis e em uma das mãos a caneta vermelha fazendo rabiscos rápidos.

Não tinha ideia de que horas eram, mas nessa rotina de acordar e dormir ela ficava desorientada com o tempo. Da última vez em que erguera as pálpebras Finn estava com um cavanhaque e agora o seu rosto voltara a ficar limpo e provavelmente macio, mas descobriria isso mais tarde. Levou os dedos aos cabelos dele e o professor soltou um som contente jogando a cabeça para trás lhe presenteando com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, mamãe.

Riu com leveza. Ele só estava de implicância porque ela meio que adquiriu uma mania de chamá-lo de _papai_ toda hora.

Finn lhe ajudou a se levantar, ajeitou os travesseiros no sofá do jeito que ela gostava e Rachel se recostou de maneira confortável. Notou que eram quase onze horas da manhã e surpreendeu-se que tirara um cochilo duradouro, mas isso não significava que ela estivesse menos cansada ou estressada.

- Por favor, sem mais cavanhaques. Gosto quando deixa a barba crescer por alguns dias, mas por favor, nunca mais cultive uma coisa dessas no seu lindo rosto, baby. – comentou sorrindo com ele quando Finn riu de maneira rouca contra o pescoço dela lhe dando um carinho de bom dia. – Quero panquecas. Desculpa atrapalhar, Finn. Detesto fazer isso.

Fitou a esposa. Essa mesma frase tinha virado uma espécie de mantra e não é que ela tivesse muita escolha e não é que ele alguma vez tivesse reclamado. Finn era demasiadamente compreensivo a ponto de se transformar em praticamente num fantoche nas mãos dela no último trimestre de gravidez.

- Já estava terminando. E sim senhora, sem mais cavanhaques, prometo. – falou num tom de zombeteiro. Ele esticou o braço e deu para ela o telefone que estava na mesinha ao lado do sofá. – Santana abriu o bico para todo mundo e passei boa parte da manhã respondendo sms de todo preocupado com vocês. E os seus pais ligaram, Julliard. Disse que você ligaria de volta assim que possível. – completou acarinhando a enorme barriga dela e dando um beijo em seus cabelos.

Ligou a TV e zapeou os canais, todos mostrando a mesma coisa: New York e essa maldita chuva. Passou mais alguns e decidiu que seria melhor assistir desenhos do que qualquer outra coisa. Pegou o telefone dando uma última olhada na direção da cozinha e sorrindo com a cena de Finn sem camisa, descalço à beira do fogão lhe preparando umas panquecas. Se houvesse uma premiação de melhor marido do mundo com certeza ele ganharia com folga.

No terceiro toque ouviu a voz inconfundível de Hiram do outro lado.

"_Kurt nos avisou. Porque ficamos sabendo através dele que a senhorita foi parar no hospital ontem?"_

O tom dele evidenciava uma certa chateação e ela cerrou os olhos procurando a melhor forma de respondê-lo. Seus pais ainda estavam um pouco magoados quando ela e Finn se recusaram de forma educada a oferta deles de ficarem com ela nesses últimos dias de gravidez. Sim, gostava de atenção e sim, gostava de ser paparicada. Mas Rachel estava de saco cheio de ser tratada como um ser incapaz e o único que não ficava o tempo todo em cima dela era Finn. Lógico, ele vivia constantemente preocupado, porém tinha o dom de distraí-la facilmente e em raros momentos ele até conseguia fazer com que ela esquecesse por segundos de que estava grávida.

- Não foi nada, não sei por que estão fazendo essa comoção toda. Foram falsas contrações. – explicou revirando os olhos escutando seu pai resmungar ainda aflito. – Além do mais, chegamos tarde em casa e Finn preparou um delicioso e relaxante banho para _nós três_. – acrescentou sorrindo para a barriga.

Tinha que começar a se costumar de que não era ela e Finn mais. Eles eram três agora.

"_Recebemos o telefonema dele hoje de manhã e daí ligamos. Finn nos disse a mesma coisa, mas não muda o fato de estarmos preocupados, querida."_

Sentia-se um pouco culpada. Desde o momento em que saíra de casa para ir para a faculdade sua relação com Leroy e Hiram tinha sofrido uma drástica mudança. Daí veio Finn e com ele veio toda aquela confusão de anos atrás e também novos amigos e então a Broadway passou a fazer parte, fisicamente e não mais como um sonho, da vida dela e agora ela era casada e prestes a ter uma filha. Rachel só sentia falta, às vezes, do mundo em que era apenas ela e os seus pais. A vida a obrigou negligenciá-los e talvez por isso se achava uma péssima filha, tal como agora.

- Sinto muito. Nós ficamos assustados, mas aí Elise e Santana nos asseguraram de que eram apenas Braxton Hicks, papai. Eu e a sua neta estamos perfeita-aaaaahhhh... Uhhhhh...

"_Rachel? Rachel, o que está acontecendo? Rachel?_"

A baixinha fechou os olhos sentindo como se estivesse sendo imprensada na altura do abdômen ao mesmo tempo em que uma espécie de cólica aguda ocorria na região lombar e ela mordeu os lábios segurando o gemido de dor. A voz de Hiram distante, uma vez que tinha largado o telefone e imediatamente levou a mão no meio das pernas procurando qualquer sinal de umidade.

Não havia nada.

Tudo se assemelhava ao que sentira ontem e não foi muito difícil deduzir de que se tratava de mais uma onda de falsas contrações. Maldita hora em que o útero resolvera se exercitar. Olhou em direção à cozinha e Finn continuava de costas para ela, concentrado na sua tarefa de cozinheiro e completamente alheio ao seu estado. Sabendo de que estava tendo mais uma Braxton Hicks preferiu ficar quieta e não alarmar Finn. Respirou fundo sentindo mais uma lhe atingir e enfiou a mão na boca evitando que a sua dor fosse evidenciada. Trêmula, pegou o telefone de volta ouvindo um Hiram em pânico do outro lado.

- Estou aqui. – sua voz saiu insegura, mas pelo menos ela tentou. – Foi só um chute forte, bem forte que me deu lágrimas nos olhos. – mentiu fazendo exercícios leves de respiração a fim de omitir o seu estado ofegante para o seu pai. – Eu, eu... Papai, quer ficar calmo? Está tud uuuuh...

"Baby, está tudo bem? Ela está chutando você forte de novo?", ouviu Finn perguntar da cozinha. Com certeza tinha ouvido a sua voz resmungando e enquanto isso era possível escutar Hiram gritando desesperado pelo telefone.

- Estou bem, Finn. Sim, ela está chutando. – mentiu nem um pouco satisfeita de fazer isso tanto para o pai e nem para o marido. – Papai! – sua voz saiu severa e Hiram tornou a se acalmar. – Eu sou a grávida e é você quem surta.

"_O que espera que eu faça? Você está com dor e eu estou do outro lado da cidade sem poder fazer absolutamente nada!_"

Os genes dramáticos de sua personalidade tinham vindo, sem sombra de dúvidas, de Hiram e Rachel tinha uma leve impressão de que sua filha seguiria esse mesmo caminho. Pobre Finn.

- Estamos bem, eu juro. Foi só um chute. É o jeito dela de dizer que não aguenta mais ficar aqui dentro, papai. – esse comentário fez o homem mais velho rir e Rachel se arriscou a rir com ele, mas de alívio, pois a intensidade das "contrações" diminuírem ao estado de meras cólicas. Nesse instante Finn reaparece na sala com um prato delicioso e suculento de panquecas. – Preciso ir, Finn chegou com o meu café-da-manhã. Manda um beijo para o papai e ligo se qualquer coisa acontecer. Beijos, te amo. – e com isso desligou.

Notara que ele fizera o suficiente para os dois. Ficou ainda mais contente ao saber que faria uma refeição ao lado dele. Com a gravidez seus horários estavam completamente desregulados e Rachel mais parecia uma máquina de comer, colocando para dentro as mais malucas combinações de comida. Ajeitaram-se no sofá com ela ainda escorada, mas com os pés em cima das pernas dele e o prato entre eles enquanto o suco de laranja estava na mesinha de centro.

Divertido era que o prato de panquecas ficava perfeitamente equilibrado no alto da barriga dela.

- Isso é bem conveniente. – ele falou dando uma garfada no alimento. Engoliu e olhou sério para a esposa. – Tem certeza de que está bem?

Com a boca cheia ela apenas acenou. Ela não comia as panquecas, Rachel as devorava. Finn se convenceu e voltou a comer.

* * *

Tinha um pressentimento. A sensação de algo ruim estava para acontecer e não era porque se tratava dessa tempestade interminável montada sobre New York, mas era quase como um sexto sentido. O clarão que cortou o céu e nem o barulho que veio em seguida lhe ajudou. Olhando da sacada de seu apartamento, Rachel via New York ser atingida por mais uma torrente de chuva.

Ele podia ter conseguido uma folga com o colégio, mas o mestrado não. Pelo reflexo da janela ela o viu surgir do corredor vestido socialmente casual, jogou o sobretudo por cima e pegou a mochila seguindo em direção à ela. O relógio digital do pulso dele apitando ao marcar sete horas da noite em ponto.

- Avisei Santana, ela já deve estar a caminho. Não chegou aqui até agora por causa do trânsito, provavelmente. – explicou-se deixando que ela ajeitasse a gola de sua camisa. – Odeio deixá-la sozinha nesse estado, grávida e com esse dilúvio caindo lá fora. – acrescentou tristonho.

- Não vamos ficar sozinhas por muito tempo, logo Santana aparece para paparicar minha barriga e me entupir de comida. – respondeu tomando o rosto dele em suas mãos obrigando-o a se abaixar. – Ligo se acontecer qualquer coisa, okay? – ele balançou a cabeça e se inclinou para beijá-la. – Tome cuidado, Finn. Eu sei que isso parece bobo para você, mas é que... – a voz dela morre antes mesmo de terminar a frase.

Sabia que ela estava apreensiva com essa tempestade desde ontem. Até ele estava, sejamos sinceros. Já passara por severas tempestades de neve, mas nunca vira tanta água cair do céu nesses anos todos em que morava em New York.

- Eu só tenho que apresentar esse texto e volto o mais rápido possível, Julliard. E eu vou ficar bem, prometo.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez sob o estrondo do trovão, e Finn passou a mão nas chaves do carro e seguiu para a porta. Assim que a ouviu se fechar Rachel teve mais certeza de que algo iria acontecer. Tornou a olhar para o céu ameaçador e obscuro, sentiu sua filha se mexer inquieta. De alguma forma ela também sabia.

* * *

_Não consigo falar com o Finn. Avise a ele que eu e Blaine iremos buscar Carole e o meu pai no aeroporto amanhã._

Pegou o celular para ver a mensagem de Kurt. Seus sogros, assim como o restante dos seus amigos e como os seus pais estavam eufóricos com a chegada do bebê bem próxima. E Carole já tinha deixado bem claro que passaria pelo menos o primeiro mês de vida de sua neta com Rachel e Finn a fim de ajudá-la, e Burt viria para visitas aos finais de semana, já que não poderia abandonar a oficina em Lima.

Digitou uma rápida resposta e conferiu as horas no relógio. Santana ainda não tinha chegado ainda e Finn já tinha feito algum contato uns minutos atrás dizendo que tinha chegado sem muitos problemas. Sua preocupação que estava toda concentrada no marido, agora tinha sido passada para a melhor amiga. Voltou da cozinha com os ouvidos atentos ao noticiário da TV e a cobertura ao vivo que eles faziam de um acidente de carro na Quinta Avenida.

Sentou-se no sofá com uma tigela de salada de frutas e foi aí que tudo começou a se provar verdade sobre o mau pressentimento dela.

O clarão que invadiu a sua sala foi tão forte que Rachel e a sua maneira dramática de pensar achou que ficaria cega, mas o pior foi o barulho assustador que fez o apartamento inteiro tremer. Então a televisão piscou, e a baixinha paralisou com a boca cheia de frutas olhando de um lado para o outro temendo que o pior acontecesse.

E aconteceu.

O apartamento foi envolto com um breu denso.

* * *

Santana que estava presa no congestionamento ocasionado por causa do acidente da Quinta Avenida viu metade de New York ser tomada por um apagão. Pelo rádio do carro ouviu que Manhattan estava somente com estabelecimentos com geradores e hospitais funcionando, o restante entregue às escuras.

A chuva ainda castigava a cidade sem piedade, raios e trovões continuavam a dominar o céu. Abriu o vidro e arriscou-se a ver o tamanho do engarrafamento. Estava tão extenso que ela não conseguia enxergar o final dele. Puxou o celular e discou para Rachel.

- Hobbit, calma! Calma! Eu sei, dá para ver daqui! Eu estou presa no trânsito. – falou para uma Rachel Hudson histérica do outro lado da linha.

"_Santana, eu estou em pânico!_"

- Eu juro que vou tentar chegar aí o mais rápido possível, mas você precisa me prometer uma coisa: Você precisa ficar calma ou vai acabar induzindo esse parto, Rachel! – alarmou e isso pareceu surtir efeito na amiga. Com um sopro de voz ouviu a baixinha prometer.

Desligou o celular e enterrou a mão na buzina.

* * *

A todo instante o seu celular vibrava com alguma mensagem dos seus amigos e todos na mesma situação: entocados por causa da chuva e do apagão. Mas ao mesmo em que se sentia aliviada por ver que eles todos eles estavam de alguma forma fazendo contato com ela e lhe tranquilizando de qualquer temor, Rachel tinha um lado egoísta que queria pelo menos um deles ali com ela.

O apartamento não mais entregue às escuras, uma vez que as velas que Finn usara no banho deles no dia anterior agora tinham ganhado outros propósitos. O vento violento açoitava as janelas da sacada trazendo grossos pingos de chuva e a cada vez que um clarão iluminava o local Rachel se encolhia, tapava os ouvidos e esperava o barulho assustador vir.

Prometera a Santana que ficaria calma, o pavor de induzir um parto por causa das suas tendências dramáticas superando qualquer outra coisa. Perambulou pela sala, verificou as duas portas se estavam trancadas, tanto a que dava na cozinha quanto a da própria sala. Tornou a se sentar no sofá, estava inquieta, os olhos correndo de um lado para o outro, o pânico lutando para tomar o controle sobre ela e Rachel lutando de volta.

Ouviu o celular vibrar marcando exatamente nove horas da noite.

O mesmo horário em que sentiu a pontada no abdômen.

Levou a mão no meio das pernas e então sentiu as pontas dos dedos ficarem úmidas.

Seus sentidos estavam certos, no final das contas. Algo realmente iria acontecer, mas não era com Finn, nem com os seus pais e nem com os seus amigos. Iria acontecer com ela.

Rachel estava entrando em trabalho de parto.

* * *

- Alô?

"_Minha bolsa estourou._"

O trânsito continuava muito lento, mas conseguira progressos nos últimos vinte minutos. Mas ainda estava razoavelmente longe do apartamento da melhor amiga. O engarrafamento estava quilométrico, algumas ruas alagadas, pequenos acidentes acontecendo a todo momento, gente impaciente. Santana tinha que pensar em como chegar lá antes que as contrações dela começassem a diminuir o espaçamento de tempo entre elas.

Queria culpa a baixinha, ela e essa sua ansiedade. Fora bem clara ao lado de Elise que tentasse manter a calma, principalmente nesses últimos dias. Queria muito culpá-la, mas não conseguia.

Rachel tinha todo o direito de surtar. Um tempo desses, sem energia e sozinha dentro daquele duplex? Até mesmo Santana que tinha sangue frio se pegou com um mini ataque de pânico. Temia pela amiga e pela vida que ela carregava. Tinha certeza de que era quase impossível de Rachel chegar ao hospital, até lá ela já teria parido a criança.

- A cidade está um caos e é mais seguro que você fique em casa, Hobbit. Eu vou ligar para umas pessoas aqui e vejo o que eu posso fazer. – ouviu Rachel ser atingida pela primeira contração. Elas geralmente começavam como leves pontadas até atingirem o estado de uma dor quase insuportável. – Escuta, Rachel. Eu quero que conte o intervalo de tempo entre as suas contrações e vá me informando por sms. Eu juro, Hobbit, juro pela nossa amizade que eu vou chegar aí, okay?

Jogou o celular dentro da bolsa e cortou o carro para uma viela sem saída. Pegou suas coisas, trancou o carro, apertou o casaco contra o corpo e decidira fazer o resto do caminho a pé. Era um pouco longe, mas quando Santana Lopez quer uma coisa... Pode ter certeza de que ela faria de tudo para conseguir.

* * *

- Você tinha que ser minha filha e aparecer justamente no ápice do drama, não é? – falou acariciando a barriga e depositando o celular com o cronômetro correndo no braço do sofá.

A única coisa que a impedia de pegar a bolsa pronta e sair por aquela porta era o tom de determinação da amiga pelo telefone. A primeira reação era, sem sombra de dúvidas, correr para um hospital, mas com o dilúvio do lado de fora e o estado caótico da cidade, ficar em casa realmente parecia mais seguro.

A possibilidade de ter o parto em casa começava a lhe assombrar, por mais aconchegante e limpo que aquele local fosse, o melhor para a sua filha seria um leito de hospital e com profissionais ao redor. Com a ausência de energia a temperatura do apartamento caiu drasticamente, mas Rachel suava frio. Seu corpo se preparando fisicamente para o que dentro de alguns minutos iria acontecer. Respirou fundo sentindo a mesma onda de dor começando a voltar. Olhou para o marcador e pausou. Nove minutos desde a última.

Fechou os olhos jogando a cabeça para trás, e por instinto abraçou a protuberante barriga. Sua filha chutou em resposta. Aquilo doía. Parecia uma sequencia de socos dada logo abaixo do seu umbigo e então se estendia para a virilha até chegar às suas partes íntimas. Assim que passou ela tentou normalizar a respiração e digitou a mensagem para a amiga médica e em seguida discou para o marido.

O celular estava desligado.

* * *

Ela já tinha caminhado apressadamente uns quinhentos metros quando finalmente chegou à Quinta Avenida. O negócio estava feio. Tudo estava absolutamente parado. A chuva continuava forte, carros buzinavam impacientes, pessoas corriam apressadas pelas calçadas tentando se proteger do jeito que conseguiam – ela desistiu de seu guarda-chuva dez passos depois que começara a andar -. Sentiu o celular vibrar e leu a mensagem de Rachel. Nove minutos. A tendência era esses espaçamentos diminuírem a cada nova contração.

Atravessou entre os carros, a água forte da chuva acumulada e incessante cobrindo seus pés acima do tornozelo. Matou mais alguns metros e viu a brigada policial do local do acidente. A coisa parecia pior de perto do que pela televisão, pois não se tratava de dois carros, mas de um engavetamento. Avistou também quatro ambulâncias com seus paramédicos e médicos dos hospitais mais próximos trabalhando em equipe. Teve que se segurar para não correr para lá e fazer o mesmo, era a sua vocação, o desejo de ajudar o próximo falando mais alto, mas Rachel era prioridade no momento.

- Desculpe, mas a senhorita não pode passar. – um policial gritou em meio ao caos de gritos, sirenes e buzinas.

- Sou médica! – informou puxando o crachá.

O policial não hesitou mais e abriu caminho para ela. A cena era violenta e grotesca.

Viu rostos conhecidos naquele meio de uniformes azuis e brancos.

- Doutora Lopez! Melissa tentou contatá-la! – um jovem médico gritou enfurnado no meio da lataria de um carro amassado e colocando o colar cervical numa vítima.

- Não posso ficar, Jake! Rachel entrou em trabalho de parto! Preciso chegar lá! – explicou deixando o instinto guiá-la e ajudá-lo com os primeiros procedimentos de triagem. – New York está toda parada por causa desse acidente e da chuva!

Jake, o jovem médico, suavizou o olhar e se simpatizou com ela. Uma dupla de paramédicos se aproximou e colocaram a adolescente numa maca em direção a uma ambulância. Jake retirou as luvas, tateou o bolso e jogou para Santana um chaveiro.

- Estava indo para casa quando eles me chamaram de volta. Pegue a minha moto, ela está logo ali. – ele apontou para a esquerda e ela estava lá parada ao lado de uma viatura policial. – Vá pela Broadway, deve estar menos caótico do que isso. E diga a Broadway Star que ela escolheu um dia _maravilhoso_ para parir. – completou num tom sarcástico e brincalhão.

Os dias que enchera o saco de seu Frankenteen para ensiná-la a andar de moto se provando úteis no momento. Lançou um olhar de gratidão para o companheiro médico e correu para a moto. Jogou o capacete, girou a chave e arrancou por uma brecha do cordão de isolamento.

Cometeria várias infrações até chegar lá, como andar pela calçada, passar sinais vermelhos e isso viria de multa para o pobre e prestativo Jake. Acertaria as contas com ele num outro dia, pois jogara para a esquerda, costurou os carros, pegou a contra-mão pela calçada e finalmente atingiu à Broadway dando de cara com o conhecido outdoor de Spring Awakening e a faceta de Rachel estampada segurando o seu Tony Award.

Acelerou.

* * *

Finn com o celular desligado, Santana não atendendo e nem respondendo as suas mensagens e ainda tendo que lidar com Kurt e seus pais surtando. Os três decidiram vir ao seu socorro assim que ela os notificou que estava em trabalho de parto, mas quando eles chagariam ali...? Isso era um mistério.

As dores estavam se tornando mais intensas e prolongadas, e a cada nova contração o espaço entre elas se tornavam menores. A última fora há cinco minutos. Estava cansada de se manter calma, Rachel estava apavorada, em pânico, sozinha, trancafiada num apartamento sem o marido e prestes a colocar uma criança para fora.

As lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto como a chuva lá fora: incessantemente e todo o controle de sua respiração tinha ido para a puta que pariu. Pegou-se ofegante enquanto se engasgava com os próprios soluços, e com as mãos trêmulas tornou a ligar para Finn.

"_Baby? Estou saindo daqui agora, mas devo—Porque está chorando? O que aconteceu, Rachel?_"

- Santana na-não conseguiu che-chegar, F-Finn. Minha bol-bolsa es-estourou. – disse pulando no sofá e afundando o rosto numa almofada quando outro violento raio cortara o céu da Big Apple.

"_Merda! Merda! Merda! Rachel, baby eu já estou indo para casa, okay? Eu já estou indo para ficar com você! Por favor, eu sei que está sozinha e provavelmente no escuro, e que está assustada, mas eu já estou chegando, okay? Eu te amo e seja forte, Julliard._"

Ouvi-lo com certeza lhe deu uma injeção de coragem. O prédio de mestrado não era muito longe de onde eles moravam, sabia que Finn estaria em casa em questão de minutos. Como se fosse coisa do destino, ouviu três batidas na porta juntamente o com timbre abafado de Santana do outro lado, assim que levantou a próxima contração lhe atingiu e ela gritou, dor foi aguda. Respirou fundo de novo repassando as palavras de seu marido na cabeça, e ofegante seguiu para abrir a porta.

Santana estava ensopada e com um capacete debaixo do braço.

A latina nem ao menos considerou isso antes de ensopá-la junto quando lhe abraçou e encheu o seu rosto de beijos.

- Eu jamais pensei que seria eu quem faria o seu parto, Hobbit, ainda mais um parto caseiro, mas não temos escolhas. – disse adentrando jogando o sobretudo molhado pelo chão e seguindo em direção ao banheiro. – Qual é o intervalo das suas contrações? – gritou lá do final do corredor.

Saíra com uma toalha nas mãos e seguiu para as escadas onde foi direto para o quarto da amiga, abrindo o armário dela e pegando um jogo de roupas secas. Descera secando os cabelos com uma calça que pertencia a Rachel e uma camisa que há muito tempo atrás fora dela. Ainda em silencio a baixinha assistiu Santana voltar ao banheiro e ressurgir com o kit de primeiros – socorros.

Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Ela teria um parto caseiro.

- Você não me respondeu, Rachel. – disse pegando o amontoado de almofadas, travesseiros, edredons e lençóis que estavam no sofá e jogando para o carpete e juntando-os com aqueles que formavam cama improvisada de Finn.

Não veio resposta, pois Rachel se curvou com mais uma contração dominando o seu corpo. A dor ainda mais intensa do que a anterior, e foi com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de sua pequena Hobbit que ela viu o quanto ela estava com medo e fragilizada. Rachel parecia uma criança assustada, desorientada e sem saber o que fazer, completamente à mercê daquelas dores horríveis. Ajudou a amiga a se sentar no chão e a colocou deitada sobre aqueles panos antes de puxar a bolsa rosada que eles tinham preparado para quando esse dia chegasse. Santana abriu e retirou de lá algumas roupas e muitos panos, colocando-os ao seu dispor do seu lado.

- Eu estou apavorada, Santana. – admitiu o evidente em seu rosto. Mesmo que a sala estivesse com pouca iluminação por causa das velas, o que Rachel demonstrava era a verdadeira faceta do pavor. – Eu preciso do Finn, ele disse que já estava chegando!

Jogou a cabeça para trás quando foi atingida por mais uma nova contração. Seu grito saindo mais esganiçado do que o anterior e a latina sentiu um aperto no coração. Cansara de ver e fazer partos de emergência, a maioria deles sem maiores problemas, outros complicados, uns com finais tristes e outros até com finais surpreendentes. Mas nada na sua faculdade e a sua experiência adquirida nesses anos trabalhando na emergência e na residência lhe preparara para isso.

Estava em suas mãos, era a sua responsabilidade de trazer aquela vida que cresceu e floresceu de maneira segura e saudável dentro de sua melhor amiga para fora.

- Estou tão apavorada quanto você, Hobbit. Mas você precisa confiar em mim. E tenho certeza de que aquele gigante desajeitado deve estar vindo por aí como uma bala e que logo ele estará aqui. – seu comentário arrancou um sorriso dela. Isso lhe trouxe conforto.

A médica retirou as calças e a calcinha da amiga e com a luz do celular se abaixou para examinar a dilatação dela. Rachel estava com sete de dilatação. Mais alguns minutos e uma reza forte para que ela não fosse uma daquelas grávidas que ficam horas e horas esperando os últimos centímetros de dilatação, e tudo estaria pronto para o parto.

A porta da sala foi escancarada ao mesmo tempo em que mais um grito de Rachel se misturava com o do trovão e um Finn Hudson ofegante, pingando dos pés à cabeça olhou assustado para a cena que se seguia diante dos seus olhos: Sua esposa nua da cintura para baixo e com a melhor amiga lésbica no meio das pernas dela.

Se a situação não fosse tão dramática ele até se daria ao luxo de pensar e analisar aquilo com mais critério, mas o professor se livrou do sobretudo e da camisa molhada, se sentando no chão apoiando Rachel nas suas pernas com mais dois travesseiros. Santana lhe jogou a toalha que tinha usado e com uma mão só ele tentava miseravelmente secar os cabelos.

De novo, se a situação não fosse tão dramática, Rachel até se arriscaria a rir do jeito desengonçado dele. Infelizmente o seu toque de realidade veio com mais uma contração e era como se ela estivesse sendo rasgada vagarosamente de baixo para cima. Era um tipo de dor que ela nunca mais queria passar, jurava internamente que aquela seria a primeira e última vez que ela ficaria grávida. Olhou para Finn como se ele fosse o filho da puta culpado por tudo isso e teve a súbita vontade de estapeá-lo.

- Você não vai fazer o parto aqui, vai? – ele perguntou aninhando a esposa ainda mais contra o seu peito desnudo e gélido.

- E como você acha que vamos carregá-la até um hospital com o inferno que se transformou essa cidade, Finn? Antes mesmo de chegarmos lá Rachel já terá cuspido essa criança.

- _Santana!_

- Eu não tenho escolha. Você acha que me agrada colocar a vida das duas em risco fazendo esse parto em casa? – a menção da vida das duas pessoas mais importantes da sua vida em risco trouxe um olhar sombrio em Finn que até mesmo a latina se pegou um pouco amedrontada. – Mas é ou isso ou se arriscar que ela tenha um parto no meio da rua com menos estruturas ainda. – ponderou acendendo o celular de novo e verificando a dilatação. Nove.

Mais um centímetro e Rachel nunca mais reclamaria de cólicas menstruais depois de enfrentar as dores que estavam por vir.

Sentindo-se completamente inútil, Finn olhava desesperado para a sua pequena esposa contorcendo-se, gritando, sentindo uma dor que ele não sabia onde começava ou terminava. Afagou os cabelos dela, tirando os fios molhados de suor da franja de sua testa, as lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas.

- Eu preciso que você a deixe sobre os travesseiros, Finn. Você vai ter que me ajudar aqui. Preciso de duas bacias com água morna, e preciso de uma com álcool. – Santana instruiu ouvindo mais um grito de dor de sua amiga se misturar com o barulho da chuva.

- Santana, ela est-está vindo! – Rachel a alarmou sentindo uma incontrolável vontade de empurrá-la. Sentia suas paredes internas do seu útero se dilatando, expandindo milímetro por milímetro e transparecendo a sensação de estar sendo rasgada de dentro para fora.

Finn foi aparecendo com cada bacia de uma vez e por último veio com a de álcool onde viu Santana jogar uma tesoura lá dentro. Com a atenção nas duas, o homem viu que a melhor amiga de sua mulher adotara uma expressão série enquanto colocava as luvas do kit de primeiros-socorros e se posicionara no meio das pernas da baixinha. Molhou um pano na água morna e entregou para o professor.

- Você sabe medir pulsação, não sabe Finn? – ele acenou imediatamente. – Sua tarefa é ficar de olho na pulsação dela, ouviu? E Rachel está suando frio por causa das dores, preciso que refresque o rosto dela durante o parto, entendeu? No mais, faça a sua parte de marido e segure a mão dela. – completou abaixando-se de novo posicionando a lanterna do celular estrategicamente.

Em silêncio, Finn fechou os olhos e começou a contar a pulsação da esposa. Rachel começava a ficar ofegante e perdendo completamente o controle do corpo, a vontade de empurrar mais forte do que ela e—

- Eu estou vendo, Hobbit! Respira e espere a próxima contração. Na minha contagem você empurra! – a médica anunciou. Segundos depois um grito raivoso escapou da garganta dela enquanto um tufo de cabelos misturado com sangue começava a aparecer.

- Fi-Finn... Eu não... Eu estou com medo, Finn. – quando a contração dava uma trégua Rachel se entregava ao pavor.

- Você está indo bem, baby. Continue empurrando, okay? Ela está querendo sair, ela está louca para finalmente ficar nos braços da melhor mãe do mundo.

- Pulsação?

- Acelerada. – Finn respondeu de imediato antes de refrescar o rosto de sua baixinha. – Sua preocupação é se a pulsação cair, não é? – verbalizou aquilo que lhe incomodava desde o momento em que essa tarefa lhe foi dada.

- Exato. – a latina respondeu. Olhou para cima ainda a tempo de ver o rosto da melhor amiga se contorcer e ela tentar inutilmente conter o grito enquanto a dor lhe arrebatava de novo. Voltou a olhar para baixo vendo as paredes dela se dilatarem e mais cabelos ensanguentados aparecendo. Mais uns dois empurrões desses e Santana conseguiria tirar a cabeça por completo.

Mas Rachel estava exausta. O esforço de um parto normal já era demais para mulheres mais altas do que ela e lógico que esse negócio de altura influenciava. Rachel era quase um anão, o que significa que as suas energias se esgotam com mais rapidez. Buscou apoio nos olhos de Finn.

- Julliard, olha para mim. – pediu suave e com o coração apertado ao ver como ela se esforçava para manter os olhos abertos. – Eu te amo tanto, muito. Nem eu e nem você temos noção disso, da mesma forma que eu também não tenho noção do quanto você é forte. Passou por tantas provações e ainda assim continua com esse sorriso bobo, esse jeito tagarela e cativante seu, como se você acordasse num mar de arco-íris todos os dias. Acredita em quando digo que você é forte, huh? – perguntou passando o pano úmido mais uma vez pelo rosto suado dela.

- Eu não consi—

Foi calada pelo indicador do marido.

- Você acreditou em mim quando eu tinha perdido a esperança em mim mesmo. Se tem uma pessoa nesse mundo de que é capaz de qualquer coisa, essa pessoa é você, Rachel Hudson. Pense nela, pense nos olhos dela, pense no tanto que lutamos todos esses anos e por tudo que passamos e que nos guiaram até esse momento. É a nossa filha Rachel, é um pedaço de nós dois, é a personificação do nosso amor.

Algo lhe dizia que as lágrimas que caíram dos olhos dela naquela hora eram de felicidade, de esperança e não dor que estava por vir. O pavor sumira de sua face e Rachel se concentrou na próxima contração, agarrou a mão do marido e empurrou. A dor que sentiu superou qualquer outra anterior e a exaustão que se seguiu fez o seu grito morrer no meio do caminho.

Santana viu a forma perfeita da cabeça ser empurrada lentamente até a um ângulo exato para que ela pudesse interferir e fazer o resto parto sozinha dando um merecido descanso para a mamãe. Do jeito que aprendera, pegou no pescoço do bebê e puxou com cuidado o restante do corpo.

O primeiro pensamento da médica foi como aquela criança tinha os pulmões potentes como os de Rachel, pois o choro foi poderoso.

Com a filha da amiga nas mãos, olhou emocionada para a vida que segurava e então para o catatônico Finn, e com o olhar indicou a bacia com álcool onde estava a tesoura.

- Vem cortar o cordão, papai.

A visão de seu marido cortando o cordão umbilical da filha foi a última coisa que Rachel viu antes de sucumbir a exaustão.

* * *

Então, é um arco acerca de Olivia, a primeira filha deles. Deve ter mais duas partes.

Gostaria de agradecer as reviews e as respostas positivas que eu recebo de vocês... Tipo, sério. Muito obrigada, vocês colocam um sorriso na minha cara.

Espero que tenham gostado!

E...

Rreviews?

)


	7. Olivia's Arc PT II

_Está aí a continuação. Drama ahead, preparem-se. :'(_**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Olivia's Arc PT II**

Santana pegou a criança, já com o cordão cortado, e a envolveu num dos panos umedecidos com água morna, acalmando-a ao poucos e então se prontificou em vereficá-la pra ver se tudo estava normal, dez dedos nos pés, dez nas mãos. Na falta do estetoscópio que estava na bolsa longe do alcance dela, a latina sentiu a respiração da bebê encostando-a perto do seu ouvido e então aproximou a orelha ao peito dela à procura de qualquer ruído irregular.

Lógico, o exame estava longe de ser preciso, mas diante das circunstâncias, isso era melhor do que nada.

Terminou de limpá-la e empacotou a pequena vida num grosso pano que achara na bolsa rosada. Aquilo a manteria aquecida por um tempinho. Deixou um soluço engasgado escapar de alívio por finalmente ter dado um fim naquilo, executara o parto da melhor amiga sem muitos problemas e o resultado final tinha sido positivo: a criança bem, curiosa absorvendo a vida fora da proteção da barriga da mãe e Rachel consumida pelo cansaço, mas bem.

- Fique com ela, Finn. Preciso cuidar de Rachel agora. – falou erguendo a criança empacotada no pano e somente com a cabeça para o lado de fora. Estava serena, o choro tinha cessado, os olhinhos fechados e babando pelos cantos da boquinha rosada.

O professor, que tinha procedido em cortar o cordão umbilical da filha ainda num estado de choque, recebeu a primogênita sentindo-se o ser humano mais desastrado do mundo porque ela era tão, _tão pequena. _

E tão frágil.

Aninhou a filha absorvendo cada detalhe daquele rostinho angelical, o nariz levemente arrebitado, os lábios perfeitamente desenhados como os da mãe, a testinha enrugada, como se estivesse concentrada, exatamente do jeito que ele fazia. Levou a ponta do pano na boca dela limpando a baba que escorria e ela soltou um barulhinho que foi música para os seus ouvidos e o estopim para um choro emocionado. O clarão iluminou a sala e o trovão em seguida ribombou e Finn se viu fazendo o seu primeiro ato como _pai_.

Encostou ainda mais a filha contra ele protegendo-a. E ele fizera isso sem ao menos perceber. Foi só quando o barulho do trovão cessou que notou que a sua filha já o tinha na palminha da pequena mão dela. Olhou para Rachel, pois sentia-se egoísta passando por esses momentos sozinhos, queria que a esposa também fizesse parte daquelas maravilhosas lembranças.

- Ela só está cansada, Finn. Exausta. – disse verbalizando a preocupação estampada no rosto dele. – Infelizmente a sua pulsação está fraca, preciso colocá-la no soro. – falou saindo do meio das pernas da amiga e a vestindo somente com a calça assim que terminou de limpá-la. Retirou as luvas e molhou a mão na bacia que não estava turva com sangue, pingando um pouco no rosto da baixinha. – Desculpa Hobbit, mas preciso monitorá-la acordada. – sussurrou.

Assim que ergueu as pálpebras percebeu o quanto elas estavam pesadas e imploravam para se fechar de novo. A visão estava turva, sombras distorcidas, o timbre de Santana distante, inerente a ela. Rachel só queria dormir, sentia como se estivesse sido atropelada, parte inferior do seu tronco ardia em dor, suas virilhas latejavam, sem contar a pressão incômoda que pesava contra o seu abdômen. Os pingos voltaram a escorrer pelo rosto dela e a voz de sua melhor amiga agora mais insistente, as coisas ao redor começando a tomar forma de novo, um clarão açoitando sua parcial visão e o estrondo fazendo com que ela tomasse consciência dos últimos acontecimentos.

- Minha filha...

Murmurou abraçando a barriga, agora flácida.

- Finn, fique de olho nela—

O casal de amigos se virou em direção à porta ouvindo as batidas frenéticas e o agudo inconfundível de Kurt do outro lado. Santana se levantou recebendo um Kurt Hummel ensopado, mãos trêmulas segurando o celular contra o ouvido, fala apressada com um tom de desespero ditando aquilo que via para o ouvinte do outro lado. Quando ele desligou que souberam que Kurt falava com Hiram.

O olhar em pânico dele rondava os três, ou melhor, os quatro, contando com a criança que o seu irmão segurava.

- Kurt...?

Rachel sussurrou reconhecendo a voz do melhor amigo e virando a cabeça na direção dele.

A latina abriu a boca com menção de explicar rapidamente o que tinha acontecido, embora a cena parecesse óbvia, mas de novo foi interrompida antes mesmo de começar pelo o seu celular no chão vibrando a piscando com uma nova mensagem. Era de Jake, o jovem médico que estava preso no resgate das vítimas do acidente.

_Melissa viu você arrancando com a minha moto. Expliquei, ela avisou Elise e mandou uma ambulância para vocês. Espero que estejam bem. –Jake._

Melissa era a Chefe de Emergência e se ela estava enfiada no meio da Quinta Avenida, largando o PS e toda a equipe para trás era porque o negócio estava mesmo feio. Fez uma nota mental de agradecer o seu colega, além facilitar o lado dele com a Chefe de Enfermagem, Bianca e prometeu que assim que Rachel estivesse em segurança juntamente com a filha ela iria para a frente de batalha com os seus colegas.

- Quero ela acordada. – ordenou olhando para os dois homens e se levantando seguindo para a sacada da sala.

A baixinha continuava com dor, mas agora se via um pouco confusa. Pelo canto do olho viu uma movimentação, a mesma coisa aconteceu do lado oposto e então seu corpo queimou com uma excruciante agonia ao ser levemente erguida. Ainda desorientada, Rachel reconheceu o rosto de seu marido, ele sorria. Sorriu com ele ao perceber o que ele segurava num dos braços, com a luminosidade das velas o que se podia distinguir dentro da sala era pouco, mas a atriz não hesitou nem por um segundo ao estender os braços e receber sua filha pela primeira vez.

_Filha._

Ela era mãe.

Surreal.

Podia ser os seus olhos ou a sua fraqueza lhe pregando peças, mas Rachel sabia de que alguma forma _Olivia_—

Ela tinha cara de Olivia.

Olivia Hudson.

Olivia ronronou contente, a boca entreaberta, a baba escorrendo, a linguinha pra fora, bochechas rosadas feito dois morangos, as pequenas narinas contraindo e expandindo respirando oxigênio pela primeira vez, as sobrancelhas claras quase inexistentes acima dos olhos fechados e a cabeça coberta por cabelos. Era o bebê mais cabeludinho, lindo e perfeito do mundo. Fungou emocionada quando colocou o indicador no meio da minúscula mãozinha dela e a viu apertar já proclamando-a como sua, como se dissesse _a mãe é minha e ninguém toca_.

- Estou orgulhoso dos dois. Ela é linda, Finn. – Kurt falou e ela notou que era nele que ela havia sido escorada. Desgrudou por breves segundo os olhos da filha para olhar para o melhor amigo que chorava, embora suas lágrimas se misturava com os pingos de chuva que escorriam de seus cabelos.

- A mais linda. Divide o posto com a mãe. – Finn disse ajeitando o pano ao redor da cabeça da filha e trocando um sorriso bobo com Rachel. – Ela se parece com você. – comentou notando com certa surpresa que a sua mão era quase um monstro em comparação a ela.

Ainda enfeitiçada com o seu dedo firmemente agarrado pela pequena vida em seus braços, Rachel a ergueu depositando um longo e suave beijo na testa da filha que miou descontente por ser interrompida do seu sono pacífico e sereno. A mão de Finn entrou no seu campo de visão limpando o rastro de baba que já alcançava o pescoço e ela fitou o homem de sua vida.

- Olivia.

- Bem vinda, Olivia. – falou rouco sentindo aquele nó na garganta de novo, a explosão esquisita na barriga e uma onda de emoções varrendo-o. – Eu e mamãe te amamos muito. – declarou se inclinando e dando um rápido selinho na esposa.

- Tio Kurt também te ama, princesa.

O casal olhou para ele e riu. Mas suas atenções foram voltadas para Santana que se reaproximou de novo.

- Vejo que está bem, embora esteja com dor, cansada e fraca. – disse enquanto Rachel confirmava tudo. Ela se abaixou se juntando aos quatro e dando mais uma olhada no centro das atenções ali: a filha da melhor amiga. – Nada que um soro e repouso não resolvam. Desculpa quebrar o momento família, mas eu preciso remover as duas para o hospital. A ambulância está lá embaixo e eles já estão subindo. – completou pegando o bebê nas mãos enquanto Finn e Kurt ajudavam a baixinha a ficar de pé.

* * *

Alívio transpareceu as facetas dos Hudson ao ver Elise esperando por eles e o mesmo podia ser dito da obstetra. Atravessaram a emergência com ela numa cadeira de rodas, que estava um verdadeiro caos seguindo direto para o elevador em direção aos leitos, mas Santana parou ficando lá por baixo mesmo e trocou olhares com Finn, Dr. Roberts e principalmente com Rachel, que sibilou um obrigado e sorriu para a amiga.

Numa conversa silenciosa todos eles entenderam que a latina seria mais útil na emergência e Santana só estava respondendo ao chamado de sua vocação. Aquelas vítimas agora eram prioridades, uma vez que a amiga e a criança estavam bem. A porta do elevador se fechou e a família seguiu para cima.

A partir daí as coisas ficaram menos erráticas e muito mais calmas. A equipe da obstetra dando os devidos e merecidos cuidados a Olivia enquanto Rachel tinha a veia furada e duas bolsas de soro penduradas ao seu lado, a exaustão voltando com força total, mas ela se mantinha acordada, os olhos atentos a todos os movimentos para cima de sua cria. Finn fazia a mesma coisa e Kurt apenas observava o casal isolado num canto do quarto ligando para todo mundo.

Uma das enfermeiras se aproximou pegando a bolsa rosada e colocou numa cadeira olhando para o recém-papai e recém-mamãe enquanto retirava várias roupinhas.

- A amarela, com a estrela dourada. – Rachel falou apontando o minúsculo macacãozinho que ela segurava. Viu Kurt revirar os olhos, pois se dependesse dele sua sobrinha desfilaria pelos braços da família e dos amigos trajada num dos modelitos de grife que ele mesmo mandou fazer e deu de presente para ela. Finn apenas sorriu.

Olivia já jogava os braços para o ar e balançava as perninhas quando estava sendo vestida e o alerta de mãe veio antes mesmo do primeiro miado de choro começar dela. Rachel se colocou sentada esticando os braços querendo a filha de volta, os pulmões dela se provando poderosos e uma pitada de orgulho se abateu sobre a baixinha... Já podia ver sua filha nos palcos seguindo os seus passos.

A enfermeira aninhou a criança querendo acalmá-la e trocou sorrisos com Elise. Ela se aproximou da mamãe e então para os dois homens no local.

- Pronta para amamentar?

Pânico se apossou na faceta dela. Rachel não tinha ideia de como fazer aquilo. Olhou para os seios, que continuava o dobro do tamanho, fitou Finn e em seguida Kurt. O último virou a cara, pediu licença e tornou a se isolar no canto fazendo mais algumas ligações.

Finn se sentia estranho olhando o modo como a enfermeira explicava o processo todo. Lógico, Finn não chegava aos níveis de Noah Puckerman de ficar babando em cima do seio da esposa só porque eles estavam à vista, mas ainda assim era estranho. Viu Rachel pegar a filha, direcionar a boca dela ao bico e em seguida apertar de leve, espirrando um pouco de leite para todos os lados. Sua esposa dá um sorriso inseguro para a enfermeira, e esta transparece segurança de volta. Olivia agarra no peito da mãe e começa a sugar com vontade, cessando o choro imediatamente.

A cena é linda.

Rachel passa os dedos pelos cabelos castanhos claros da filha com o choro preso na garganta e ele se aproxima, se senta na beirada da cama e observa.

De novo, a cena é linda.

- É esquisito. Não sei explicar. – a atriz tenta colocar em palavras a sensação de amamentar pela primeira vez. Ergue os olhos para ver o marido hipnotizado, um sorriso que parece não querer desaparecer nunca dos lábios, mas sua atenção logo volta para baixo quando a mãozinha de Olivia para justamente sobre o seu coração. As sugadas que eram desesperadas, de repente, assumem um ritmo preguiçoso e a pequena adormece. – Quer colocá-la para arrotar, baby? – pergunta antecipando o próximo passo mesmo antes de a enfermeira falar.

Não hesita.

Olivia resmunga pela falta de contato, porém se acalma. Parece que ela sabe que está nos braços dos pais, parece que ela, de alguma forma, conhece Finn e Rachel. Finn a pega com cuidado, ela era do tamanho de sua mão, apoia a cabeça cabeludinha no ombro começando a dar tapinhas de leve nas costas. A enfermeira lhe acena positivamente e ele se sente a personificação do orgulho naquele momento; sorrindo com os barulhinhos de manha que Olivia fazia. A funcionária se despede dizendo que qualquer coisa era só chamá-la e ao momento em que a porta se bate Olivia solta um arrotinho.

O ato por si só é nojento, mas Finn acha que é a coisa mais adorável do mundo.

- Viu, Rac—

Seu sorriso de empolgação murcha um pouco ao ver que sua esposa cerrou os olhos sendo vencida pelo sono. Não a culpa, e com cautela Finn se abaixa depositando um carinhoso beijo na testa dela. Ajeita Olivia nos braços, colocando-a deitada e cobrindo-a devidamente. A pequena babando pelas bochechas, mas caindo no sono como a mãe.

- Barriga cheia, não é? – cochicha passando o polegar pela bochecha rosada da filha. – É uma Hudson mesm—

É distraído pelo o barulho vindo da janela do quarto e pelo vidro Kurt acompanhado de Hiram e Leroy. Quando foi que Kurt tinha deixado o local que nem ao menos percebeu? Com aquela perfeição nos braços fica mesmo difícil se dar conta do que acontece ao redor. Nota que os dois pais estavam molhados por causa da chuva, Kurt coloca a cabeça na fresta da porta e Finn faz sinal de silêncio, mas deixa os sogros e irmãos entrarem.

Hiram tem que, praticamente, enfiar o pulso na boca para não acordar as duas enquanto saltita de amor pelo quarto, não se aguentando, literalmente, ao ver a neta pela primeira vez. Leroy é mais discreto e não esconde o sorriso ao ver o genro colocar a bebê de volta ao berço do lado de Rachel. Mesmo relutante, Finn os puxa para o lado de fora e Kurt se compromete em ficar de olhos nas duas lá dentro.

- Ela é absolutamente perfeita, Finn! – Hiram diz com a voz embargada e com os olhos grudados no vidro da janela do quarto. – Como está Rachel? – pergunta.

- Bem, exausta, mas bem. – responde esfregando a cara e tentando conter um bocejo. – Sim, Olivia é linda.

- Olivia, huh? – Leroy comenta abrindo ainda mais o sorriso. – Vá descansar com elas, Finn. – fala dando dois tapinhas nas costas do genro notando de imediato a exaustão que também de apoderava dele.

Acatou e voltou a entrar. Acomodou-se no minúsculo sofá com a certeza de que acordaria com uma dor nas costas inimaginável, mas mesmo assim fechou os olhos e dormiu.

* * *

A dor nas costas foi certeira.

Resmungou como se tivesse passado horas imprensado entre duas paredes ao abrir os olhos e a sua audição se ajustou aos vários tons de vozes dentro do quarto. Notou duas formas paradas ao lado do sofá e viu que era Beth e Ben, o mais novo segurando um brinquedo, um ônibus típico de Londres de plástico. Seu sobrinho sorria, assim como Beth.

- Tio Finn acordou. – ela declarou.

- Vocês o acordaram? Falei para deixá-lo dormir! – a voz de Quinn saiu um pouco severa.

O professor se ergueu do sofá com a mão na região lombar e acenou negando que as crianças tinha alguma culpa naquilo. Viu que o quarto estava com mais gente do que a noite anterior. Beth, Benjamin, Quinn – que estava em pé ao lado de uma Rachel bem acordada que segurava a filha contra o peito. Amamentando mais uma vez. – Brittany e Emma.

- Que horas são? – perguntou rouco se colocando de pé e caminhando até a cama da esposa.

- Quase dez horas da manhã. – Emma lhe respondeu oferecendo a Finn um copo d'água. Agradeceu em silêncio.

Ouviu várias batidas no vidro e quando olhou para trás viu a plateia que tinha se formado lá fora. Parece que todo mundo resolvera não trabalhar a fim de ver a mais nova mascote da turma. Os Berry, Puck, Sam e Will com Ian pendurado nas suas costas. Os homens acenaram empolgados e Finn sorriu para eles.

- Os expulsei a fim de dar um pouco de privacidade para a mamãe e a filha. Esse laço inicial criado durante a amamentação é crucial nós próximos meses. – a assistente social e esposa de Will explicou.

- Como estão as duas mulheres mais lindas desse mundo? – indagou se abaixando para dar um selinho na esposa que tinha acabado de apoiar Olivia nos ombros para arrotar mais uma vez.

A baixinha sorriu passando os dedos nos cabelos delicados de Olivia enquanto a ouvia soltar uns barulhinhos. Não estava na sua melhor forma, a corpo continuava dolorido, tinha aversão de olhar para a sua barriga, agora mais flácida do que nunca, os seios estavam doloridos – Olivia sugava com _vontade -, _não tivera a melhor das noites, uma vez que sua cria acordara umas duas vezes, mas conseguira dormir algumas horas. Isso já era alguma coisa.

- Kurt foi ao aeroporto com Blaine pegar Burt e sua mãe. – Rachel o informou mudando Olivia para o outro ombro e escutando o arrotinho. – Estamos bem, não é meu anjo? – perguntou com uma voz boba olhando para a bebê.

O mais recente papai colocou o indicador na mãozinha dela e viu Olivia agarrar a ponto de seu dedo com se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Ele só era pai há algumas horas e não conseguia conter a vontade de ter mais, queria mais. A insegurança continuava presente, ao olhar para a sua _filha_ lhe trazia toda a confiança, era como uma injeção constante, uma lembrança a todo momento de que eles só levaram essa gravidez adiante porque Rachel acreditava nele como pai e vice-versa. E honestamente? Olivia o tinha rendido, um gigante como ele completamente rendido não só mais a uma baixinha de um metro e cinquenta e sete de altura, mas agora o seu mundo também girava ao redor daquela pequena vida em desenvolvimento.

- Bom dia, mortais. – o timbre de Santana invadiu a sala.

A morena vinha com uma cara de acabada, cabelos soltos, porém levemente bagunçados, estetoscópio pendurado no pescoço e o tradicional jaleco branco. Rachel notou a melhor amiga cumprimentar a namorada de longa data com um beijo, foi recebida calorosamente pelas crianças, Quinn lhe deu um abraço. Santana se aproximou da cama e deliberadamente tomou Olivia nos braços, erguendo-a um pouco e dando um estalado beijo na bochecha rosadinha dela.

- Bom dia para você também, Lil' Hobbit. – disse alegre. – Pronto, segura ela aí, madrinha. – girou entregando a criança para Emma que não conteve o sorriso ao ser lembrada de que era a madrinha de Olivia. – Ninguém vai usar o sofá? – olhou ao redor, todos ainda bem hesitantes com o jeito impulsivo da latina. – Ótimo, não durmo há dois dias, enfrentei chuva, fiz um parto e atendi emergência atrás de emergência a madrugada inteira. Adeus.

E com isso ela se jogou no sofá onde Finn estava minutos antes, fechou os olhos dormindo instantaneamente. Algo lhe ocorreu no momento em que a melhor amiga de sua esposa se entregou ao sono, não tivera a chance de agradecer o que Santana tinha feito por eles. Guardou esse pequeno e importante lembrete no fundo da mente e voltou a olhar para Rachel. Fitou que os olhos dela não saíam de cima da filha que agora era mimada por Emma, e honestamente, como culpá-la? Olivia tinha nascido com esse ímã para chamar atenção de todos – embora Finn desconfiasse que isso fosse genético, uma vez que ser o centro das atenções significa ter uma veia artística e olha quem ela era filha...? – e Rachel só estava projetando suas primeiras atitudes inconscientes como mãe.

- Vou ver se acho alguma coisa para comer. Quer algo em especial? – perguntou cortando a atenção dela.

- Quero um suco de laranja que seja bom, porque as coisas que eles servem nesse hospital são horríveis e sem gosto. – resmungou bisbilhotando a bandeja vazia que tinham lhe trazido como café-da-manhã. Só comera tudo porque estava faminta.

Ele acenou e deu mais um beijo na testa dela. Emma se aproximou e deixou que o papai depositasse um beijo nos cabelos da filha e em seguida passou pela porta. Ian estava extasiado ao vê-lo e Finn foi rápido o bastante para pegá-lo quando o garoto praticamente saltou do pescoço do pai.

- Parabéns papai! – Will foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-lo lhe puxando para um abraço. – Minha afilhada não poderia ser mais linda, Finn. – completou pegando Ian de volta.

Sam veio em seguida lhe entregando um charuto.

- É a tradição, meu chapa. – explicou e tanto Will quanto Puck concordaram. – Como se sente, huh? – perguntou alegre.

- Incrível. Eu me sinto incrível, Sam. – respondeu compartilhando um sorriso com os Berry que se aproximaram da pequena reunião deles.

Noah foi o último a abraçá-lo e o gesto demorou mais do que os demais. Mais uma vez provaram que a amizade deles valia mais de gestos do que palavras. Não foi preciso, o olhar de Puckermanc foi o suficiente para lhe dizer tudo o que ele precisava ouvir. Trocaram um aperto de mão e sorriram ainda mais.

- Podem entrar, se quiserem. Rachel já terminou de amamentar. – informou aos demais. – Eu vou buscar alguma coisa para comer. Desejam algo? – todos negaram e seguiram para a porta.

Ótimo, usaria esse tempo, esse break da realidade para tentar absorver, pelo menos uma parte, os acontecimentos das últimas vinte e quatro horas. Não era insegurança, definitivamente não. Finn só precisava escapar um pouquinho, ter um momento dele com ele mesmo. O frenesi da noite passada ainda lívido nas suas lembranças, ficara tão assustado, foi, literalmente, uma verdadeira montanha-russa de emoções. Jamais experimentara na vida essas sequencias de sentimentos, uns opostos aos outros num tão curto espaço de tempo.

Sério, não sabia como lidar com aquilo.

Do remorso por ter deixado Rachel só com aquela chuva caindo – por falar nisso... Finn estava chegando ao lobby do andar e deu uma olhada para o lado de fora. Tinha parado de chover. Finalmente. -, daí teve a falta de energia e por pouco, por muito pouco ele não chegava a tempo de ver a sua filha nascer. E no meio disso tudo estava um Finn assustado, inseguro, atordoado, tentando se manter forte porque Rachel precisava que ele fosse o porto seguro naquele momento, e então tudo virou alívio, felicidade, emoção e um sentimento tão grande de orgulho que Finn simplesmente não conseguia de parar de estufar o peito.

Desceu pelo elevador e seguiu para fora em direção a uma daquelas barraquinhas onde se vende todos os tipos de besteira. Sentou-se no banco ao lado da barraca com três pacotes de doritos, refrigerante, finalmente acalmando o monstro que vivia dentro da sua barriga.

* * *

Perdera a noção do tempo, absorto demais nos próprios pensamentos. Só fora perceber quando se celular, nos últimos minutos de bateria vibrou com uma mensagem de Puck perguntando onde ele estava. Pegou o suco de laranja de Rachel e correu de volta para o hospital.

De fato, perdera a noção do tempo.

Chegou ao corredor se deparando com seu irmão segurando o filho no colo, Blaine conversando alegremente com Hiram e Leroy e quando se aproximou mais avistou pelo vidro do quarto sua mãe segurando Olivia e Burt ao redor das duas, o casal sorrindo como nunca.

- Quinn, Brittany e Emma saíram com as crianças para comerem alguma coisa. E eu vou lá também porque esse aqui não vai demorar muito para ficar com fome. – Blaine falou puxando Ben dos braços do marido e lhe dando um selinho. – Vá para casa descansar um pouco, Kurt.

O gay deu um aceno rápido e afagou os cabelos de Ben e então se virou para Finn:

- As malas deles estão no nosso apartamento. Carole não parou de chorar enquanto eu contava a odisseia que foi o nascimento de Olivia e meu pai estava duas vezes mais animado, não só por ver meu filho, mas para conhecer a mais nova neta da família. – Kurt resumiu antes de dar um longo bocejo.

- Vai pra casa. É sério, você ficou a noite inteira acordado cuidando da minha família para que pudesse descansar um pouco, agora é a sua vez. – disse com um timbre suave e segurando os ombros do irmão. Kurt pareceu convencido e concordou. – Vai lá, eu falo com eles.

Ele pegou o casaco e saiu. Finn entrou passando por Sam e Puck disputando uma estúpida guerra de braço, Leroy conversando animado com Schuester. Quando Carole o viu a senhora correu para os seus braços lhe abraçando como se não o visse há anos, quando na verdade ela o visitara há mais ou menos um mês atrás. Burt era quem segurava Olivia e fazia gracinhas para ela. Seu padrasto lhe deu um olhar que Finn não soube decifrar.

- Meus dois filhos me deram esses dois presentes Divinos e já aviso! – Carole falou empolgada olhando seriamente para o filho e para a sua nora. – Eu quero mais. Eu quero a nossa casa cheia de crianças correndo durante o verão.

Rachel sorriu trocando um olhar de pura adoração com o marido e Finn só acenou para a mãe. Teriam mais filhos, é claro. A sensação de ser pai era boa demais para ficarem somente com um, com certeza ele e Rachel teriam mais pela frente.

- Elise disse que vai me dar alta quando voltar. – a baixinha lhe informou sentando-se na cama e se arriscando a dar os primeiros passos, embora o corpo continuasse dolorido. Finn lhe entregou o suco de laranja e ela soltou um som contente por finalmente andar um pouco.

Girou a cabeça e não conseguiu segurar o sorriso ao ver que Santana dormia profundamente e toda torta no sofá. Burt lhe aparou quando se aproximou enquanto o outro braço sustentava uma agitada Olivia. A senhora também se aproximou com Finn e o professor reparou que sua filha conseguia abrir os olhos com mais facilidade, mesmo com a claridade do quarto. O castanho era inconfundível, definitivamente tinha os olhos de Rachel e ao assimilar isso seu coração bateu de forma mais errática, como se estivesse se apaixonando mais uma vez por aquela jovem estudante de Julliard anos atrás, de vocabulário difícil, e intensa nos gestos.

- Sua mãe não me deixa mentir. Você está com _aquele_ olhar, Finn. – Burt comentou e sorrindo cheio de cumplicidade com a esposa.

O grandão só se deu ao trabalho de desviar a sua atenção para o padrasto por breves segundos antes de ser puxado de volta ao mundo de Olivia.

- O mesmo olhar que eu tenho com Kurt. – o mecânico continuou derretido pela forma como a pequenina mexia braços e pernas para todos os lados.

- O mesmo que Chris deu quando o viu pela primeira vez nos meus braços, meu bem. – a menção de seu pai fez com que ele olhasse sério para Carole. – Olhar paterno, Finn. Uma conexão única e especial, da mesma forma que Rachel tem a dela com Olivia. – explicou.

Burt acenou e entregou a neta de volta para os braços da mãe já que a bebê começava a ficar irritada por ficar boa parte da manhã passando de mão em mão. Ao reconhecer o aconchego da mãe ela se acalmou e Finn entendeu o tipo de conexão que sua mãe falava.

- É um olhar que eu aprendi a ter com você também ao longo desses anos. Não sei como explicar, mas é uma mistura de adoração, orgulho e serenidade. É algo tão intenso, não é? – seu padrasto adicionou e Finn sorriu porque era exatamente assim que se sentia todas as vezes que colocava os olhos na sua primogênita.

Era bom dar nomes às sensações que o dominavam desde o nascimento dela.

-_ Ele_ está orgulhoso de você, sabia? – ouviu Rachel sussurrar de uma forma que só ele tinha escutado. Sua nuca se arrepiou ao sentir a ponta dos dedos lá. – Você se tornou esse homem incrível, um excelente marido e pronto para ser o melhor pai do mundo. Christopher está _muito_ orgulhoso. – disse se inclinando na ponta dos pés e lhe dando um beijinho. Seu olhar não perdeu o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos deles que ameaçavam cair.

* * *

O primeiro mês passou voando. Com Carole por perto, Burt visitando nos finais de semana e com as constantes visitas dos seus amigos, nem Rachel e nem Finn tiveram lá muitas dificuldades. Olivia crescia absurdamente depressa diante dos olhos deles, até um dia desses ela era do tamanho da palma da mão do pai e hoje ela já estava mais cabeludinha, mas babona e fazendo mais sons incoerentes.

E com certeza mais faminta.

A pequena festinha de aniversário de um mês de vida dela foi algo discreto, infelizmente alguém tinha deixado escapar o rosto de sua filha para a mídia e isso deixou Finn furioso.

Quando Carole foi embora aí eles tiveram a primeira provação como pais. Com um mês e pouco de vida Olivia já fora vítima do intenso clima de New York e passara dois dias seguidos doente e com febre deixando Rachel e Finn desesperados.

As coisas só se complicaram porque após adoecer Olivia se recusava a receber o leite materno, e Santana foi obrigada a se meter dizendo que a infecção da pequena fora a responsável por isso. A pediatra então receitou um leite rico em nutrientes – embora o materno fosse o ideal – e Olivia começou com a mamadeira.

Se Rachel não tivera noites bem dormidas durante a gestação, agora com a filha fora dela é que dormir se tornara uma tarefa impossível. A menina era manhosa, detestava ficar sozinha, era uma máquina incessante de urina e fezes, além de ter se acostumado a dormir no colo numa única posição.

Finn tinha voltado com tudo ao trabalho, suas cargas horárias cheias das sete da manhã até às seis da tarde no colégio e das sete da noite até às dez horas da noite ocupado com o mestrado. Mesmo exausto, ele sempre dava um jeito de passar um tempo com Olivia. Atravessou a porta e a sua feição de cansado foi substituída por um largo sorriso ao ver a filha esparramada no cercado da sala cercadas de brinquedinhos e ursinhos. As bochechas todas babadas, as perninhas para o ar e os olhos curiosos e bem abertos observando tudo ao redor.

- Hey princesa! Papai chegou! – falou animado e pegando a filha no colo. Olivia exclamou, parecia contente. Finn enterrou o rosto na barriga dela e a encheu de beijos. – Cadê mamãe, huh?

Pegou a fraldinha de pano e subiu as escadas atrás da esposa. Antes de chegar ao quarto do casal Olivia fez questão de mostrar a potência do seu intestino. Finn encurtou o caminho e entrou no quarto da filha.

O Desafio da Troca de Fraldas.

Colocou a Olivia sobre a bancada e ponderou uns minutos, repassando mentalmente os passos daquela tarefa. Sua mãe tinha lhe ensinado umas três ou quatro vezes e ele já tinha feito aquilo antes, mas não deixava de sentir um certo nervosismo. Abriu a fralda e cacete!

- _Liiiiiiiiv_! – resmungou fazendo um careta por causa do cheiro. – Você só bebe leite, como isso é possível, hein cagona?!

Em resposta, Olivia fez uma pequena bolha de baba e agitou ainda mais as pernas.

Pegou o lenço umedecido, gastou pelo menos uns sete para limpar aquela bundinha gorda e branquela, estava pegando uma fralda nova quando se lembrou da pomada contra assaduras. Lambuzou a pele dela com a pomada e por fim colocou a fralda limpa.

Segurou Olivia no ar e não ficou muito satisfeito, tinha ficado um pouco torta, mas a pequenina parecia satisfeita. Babou ainda mais. Riu e com a filha seguiu para o quarto onde encontrou Rachel deitada de costas para a porta.

- Julliard?

A atriz se virou no susto e Finn não deixou de perceber que ela andou chorando. Forçou um sorriso e se aproximou do marido, mas virou o rosto quando ele se abaixou para lhe dar um beijo. E sem mais uma palavra ela saiu nem ao menos olhando para os dois.

No final daquela noite Rachel o rejeitou quando Finn tentou se aproximar dela.

* * *

Os meses foram se passando, Olivia crescendo, Finn ainda mais ocupado com o trabalho e o mestrado e Rachel na mesma: quieta, sempre cansada, robótica, desanimada. Finn já tinha sido puxado de lado por Santana e Kurt que foram os primeiros, além dele, a perceberem esse comportamento atípico dela e tudo o que ele respondia era que Olivia continuava manhosa e acordando de três a quatro vezes durante a noite.

Mas quando a sua filha estava com quase cinco meses que, ao chegar em casa foi recebido pelo choro esganiçado da filha largada no cercado – já tinha aprendido a se virar e a se arrastar, logo estaria engatinhando – o cheiro de leite azedo inundando as suas narinas e Olivia com o rosto todo sujo de refluxo. O que lhe chamou a atenção foi Rachel sentada ao lado do sofá zapeando os canais com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

- Rachel?! Você não es—

- Vou dormir.

Deliberadamente ela se levantou e seguiu no seu estado zumbi para as escadas largando filha e marido.

* * *

Foi justamente no sexto mês que o inferno se abriu.

- Eu estou cansada, Finn! Não aguento mais! E para de me encher o saco, para! – Rachel gritou levando as mãos nos ouvidos tomando o rumo das escadas, mas Finn agarrou com certa brutalidade o braço dela e a girando de volta. – ME LARGA! – ordenou enquanto era arrastada de volta para o centro da sala.

- NÃO! Eu quero saber o que está acontecendo com você, Rachel!? – refutou com a atenção dividida entre a esposa e a filha que tinha acordado no meio da discussão deles.

- Eu quero ficar em paz, eu preciso ficar sozinha! Não aguento mais choros, fraldas, leite, Finn, por favor, me deixa. Eu quero deitar, eu quer—

Ela não continuou, pois desabou no sofá enterrando o rosto nas mãos deixando o choro escapar. Finn correu para pegar uma Olivia desesperada atrás de atenção e assustada, e o olhar de desprezo que Rachel lançou sobre a filha fez com que lhe faltasse ar nos pulmões. Tinha algo muito, muito errado.

- Foi um erro, Finn. – confessou engasgada. – _Ela_ foi um erro.

Foi como receber tapas, pior. Foi como ter o coração esmagado, a alma dilacerada, foi a pior sensação do mundo. Instantes atrás enxergava o amor de sua vida, a mulher por quem se apaixonada e jurara diante de Deus e todos os seus amigos e familiares amá-la pelo resto de sua vida, mas agora via uma Rachel completamente desconhecida, uma pessoa que tem coragem de considerar a vida que conservou por nove meses e que era fruto de um amor sublime e lindo um _erro. _

Mágoa e dor transpareceram no olhar de Finn.

O que fez a seguir foi em tempo recorde. Correu com Olivia ainda aos berros pelas escadas, estufou uma bolsa com roupas e coisas dela e voltou com Rachel ainda chorando copiosamente no sofá. Aproximou-se no cercado pegando alguns brinquedos, foi até a cozinha pegar o pote de leite em pó, passou a mão nas chaves do carro, mas quando abriu a porta foi quando Rachel esboçou uma reação.

- Onde você está indo?! Finn, onde você vai com ela?! – desespero se evidenciando em sua voz.

- Longe de você. Minha filha não merece ficar perto de alguém que a considere como um _erro._

Bateu a porta e desceu.

* * *

Está bem vago, eu sei. Tentei me focar mais no ponto de vista do Finn.

Para aqueles que ainda não identificaram, Rachel está sofrendo de depressão pós-parto. Vou abordar mais amplamente em retrospecto no próximo capítulo e mesclando o ponto de vista dos dois durantes esses meses. Podem ver que a coisa toda ficou bem sucinta, mas vou acrescentar quando tudo começou, os sintomas com mais detalhes, o que levou a coisa toda a se agravar, Finn não querendo enxergar o problema da esposa, interferência de Kurt e Santana e uma ajuda essencial de Tina :) Além de encaminhar tudo para o tratamento e tals.

Espero que tenham gostado, e preparem-se, o próximo capítulo vai se com mais drama.

Mais uma vez agradeço os comentários de vocês.

Reviews?

;)


	8. Olivia's Arc PT III

_Desculpa a demora. Custou a sair o capítulo, enfim, enjoy o drama._**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Olivia's Arc PT III**

_5 meses antes..._

Rachel abriu os olhos quando o dispositivo eletrônico no formato de elefante começou a fazer ruídos, tateou o objeto e se levantou notando que Finn permanecia imóvel debaixo dos lençóis, bocar entreaberta, dormindo pacificamente. Abafou o bocejo, se arrastou na ponta dos pés e da forma mais silenciosa possível, e seguiu para o quarto ao lado. Ao momento em que largou a babá eletrônica em cima da cômoda Olivia abriu a boca e começou a chorar com toda a potência de seus pulmões.

- Ssshh, pronto. Mamãe está aqui. – sussurrou suave aninhando o bebê nos braços. – O que foi, huh? – perguntou sentindo o peso das fraldas e à procura de algum fedor.

Carole tinha partido há cerca de uma semana após passar o primeiro mês com ela, instruindo Rachel nessa nova fase, embora a própria senhora vivia falando que mais cedo ou mais tarde os instintos estariam à flor da pele e que ela não teria muitos problemas com a maternidade.

Uma semana e era ela, Finn e Olivia. E até então as coisas estavam bem, tirando as notes mal dormidas – que honestamente tinha virado uma bola de neve e havia dias, como hoje, que Rachel se encontrava extremamente exausta. – Além disso, Olivia fazia questão de batizá-la todos os dias com leite azedo, era insuportável o cheiro e muito, muito nojento, porém Rachel olhava para aquele rostinho angelical e se sentia incapaz de ficar brava.

Sentou na confortável poltrona de frente para a janela, New York ainda agitada mesmo às três e trinta dois da manhã, os arranha-céus com suas luzes acesas, as buzinas, motores e freadas dos carros soando quase como um zumbido. Olivia começou a se acalmar quando pareceu perceber que teria a sua ânsia teria um fim, e ela sem hesitação fisgou o bico do peito da mãe sugando com vontade. Rachel mordiscou o lábio segurando o gemido de dor, pois mesmo a sua filha sendo uma desdentada ainda, ela sugava com determinação e até mesmo com um pouco de brutalidade. E ela estava com os seios sensíveis, e que se fosse para comparar, era como ficar numa TPM constante onde os seus seios ficam inchados a ponto de que até um sutiã se tornava uma tortura diária.

Olivia começou a fazer manha de novo, e como se Carole estivesse na sua mente lhe mandando para trocar de seio, Rachel colocou a filha no mamilo direito e o desespero pelo leite foi aos poucos se transformando em serenidade, a pequena agora se alimentava com calma, com os olhos fechados e agitando as perninhas e bracinhos.

Acariciou as madeixas finas e delicadas da filha sorrindo ao vê-la gradativamente parar de sugar e quase caindo de volta no sono. E mais uma vez a voz de sua sogra lhe invadiu a mente orientando a parte do arroto. Ergueu Olivia na altura dos ombros e bastaram apenas uns dez tapinhas nas costas e o arrotinho saiu. Colocou a criança de volta no berço e o cansaço do seu corpo a guiou de volta para a poltrona onde se encolheu fechando os olhos instantaneamente.

- Rach...? Babe, volta para a cama.

Acordou um pouco assustada e olhando confusa para um Finn Hudson já trajado de terno e gravata pronto para ir para o colégio dar as suas aulas, e com Olivia nos braços.

- São quase sete horas da manhã. Já troquei as fraldas, dei água, mas acho que ela está ficando com fome de novo. – informou ajudando a esposa com a mão que estava livre a se levantar. – Arrumei um cantinho para ela do meu lado da cama, então depois de amamentá-la é só colocá-la lá e vocês duas podem dormir.

Rachel acenou esticando os braços para uma Olivia manhosa e começando a ficar nervosa e seguiu caminho de volta para o seu quarto com Finn atrás escoltando as duas. Ele tinha feito uma caminha toda especial e cheia de cuidados para a filha, com almofadas ao redor como se tentasse evitar que ela caísse – quando isso era impossível, pois ela só tinha um mês de vida -, fraldas, pote de lenços umedecidos, pomadas contra assaduras, mamadeira com água, tudo ao alcance de Rachel. Se ela não estivesse tão cansada ela até sorriria de maneira genuína para o marido.

- Obrigada, Finn. – agradeceu num sopro de voz. Ganhou um selinho em troca.

- Tenho que ir ou vou chegar atrasado. Qualquer coisa me liga. Vejo as duas mais tarde. – ele disse se abaixando e dando um beijinho nos cabelos de Olivia e sussurrando um "papai te ama", e em seguida trocando um olhar brincalhão com a esposa. – Também te amo, Julliard.

Ele riu quando Rachel mostrou a língua para ele.

* * *

_5 meses antes..._

Finn sabia que não devia se enganar com essa coisa de que ser pai era fácil só porque a sua mãe estava por perto para ajudá-los. O primeiro mês tinha sido uma benção de paz e tranquilidade, e após ver o que Rachel passou durante o parto e assistir como a sua mãe lidava com tanta destreza a instabilidade de uma recém-nascida, Finn tinha que admitir que as mulheres eram os seres mais fodas e corajosas desse mundo.

Durante o primeiro mês seu apartamento vivia cheio de visitas, Kurt, o marido e Ben sempre estavam por perto, Quinn e Emma também, e aos finais de semana a coisa ficava caótica, pois ao mesmo tempo era sua mãe, Hiram, Leroy e Burt, todos eles paparicando Olivia e Rachel.

Mas o seu teste como pai tinha começado há mais ou menos uma semana quando se despedira de sua mãe no aeroporto. A realidade lhe atingiu como um soco no meio da barriga no caminho de volta para casa. Tinha uma família que podia chamar dele, _cara_, ele tinha uma família. Duas pessoas inteiramente dependentes dele e vice-versa. E a realidade voltou para lhe dar outro chute no meio do saco mais tarde naquela noite quando Olivia provou mais uma vez que era mesmo filha de Rachel Berry ao soltar o seu choro poderoso.

O nascimento de sua filha provocou um certo afastamento entre e Rachel, mas nada tão grave. Foi algo um pouco forçado, mas não adiantava jogar culpas ao vento, Olivia era prioridade, e sua esposa estava comprometida em tempo integral no papel de mãe e ele encarregado de sustentar as duas, além de ser pai e um marido prestativo.

Tinha que admitir que sentia falta de conversar com Rachel, de sentar e perguntar como o dia dela tinha sido, contar as peripécias de seus alunos dentro de sala de aula, reclamar do mestrado intenso e puxado.

Com um mês e meio de vida, Rachel o tirou do meio de seu horário de almoço ao ligar desesperada dizendo que estava com a filha no hospital. Chegou lá sendo informado que Olivia estava queimando de febre e vomitando todas as vezes que a atriz tentava amamentá-la. Passaram dois dias com Olivia internada com o diagnóstico de uma infecção leve.

Quando voltou para casa mais um desafio apareceu na vida deles. Nos dias que ficara internada ela fora alimentada através do soro, contudo, mais tarde naquela noite Rachel teve um colapso emocional ao notar que Olivia recusava o leite.

- Eu não sei o que fazer, Santana. As duas estão chorando, Rachel desesperada com a possibilidade de não prover alimento para ela e Liv esfomeada! – Finn falou num tom de súplica com a amiga pelo telefone

"_Estou saindo do hospital agora e chego aí em quinze minutos!_"

Finn largou o telefone pelo sofá e pegou a filha nos braços tentando acalmá-la. De fato se sentia perdido. A pequena Hudson estava com o rosto vermelho, as lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas e Rachel na poltrona abraçando as próprias as pernas enquanto o seu corpo sacudia violentamente com o soluços, o choro abafado. Abaixou-se ao lado da esposa e com uma das mãos livres tentou consolá-la, suspirando palavras de conforto e encorajamento.

Santana chegou minutos mais tarde e em questão de instantes ela já tinha feito o controle de danos da situação. De maneira discreta pediu que Finn desaparecesse com Olivia da vista da amiga porque ela precisava ter uma conversinha com Rachel. Subiu as escadas e seguiu em direção ao quarto deles, e Liv numa hora daquelas estava esgotada de tanto chorar e quase rendida ao sono.

- Essa coisa toda de ser pai é difícil, sabia? – cochichou passando o polegar pelo rosto dela e limpando as lágrimas. Olivia miou manhosa. – Eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você, mas eu e sua mãe estamos desesperados. Só queremos o melhor, mas estamos tão perdidos. Desculpa, Olivia.

Finn fungou. Tinha abaixado as guardas pela primeira vez. Longe de Rachel e isolado nesse pequeno mundinho dele coma a filha, Finn se permitiu abaixar a muralha forte que carregava todos os dias. Olivia parece mais alerta, os olhos piscando, a mãozinha levantada e agarrando com leveza o indicador do professor, era como se estivesse confortando o pai, dizendo que estava tudo bem. Ele sorriu.

- Frankenteen...?

Ergueu os olhos para a porta vendo Santana e Rachel – ainda tristonha, mas pelo menos tinha parado de chorar. – e nas mãos dela havia uma mamadeira cheia de leite. Transpareceu confusão.

- Havia uma pequena chance de isso acontecer e infelizmente aconteceu. Eu já expliquei para Rachel. – Santana começou se sentando ao lado dele na cama e paparicando a pequena com carinhos. – A infecção dela atrapalhou a dinâmica de amamentação, é por isso que ela rejeita o leite diretamente do seio da Hobbit. Consegui colher um pouco de Rachel, mas suspeito que essa seja a última mamadeira com leite materno, uma vez que a dinâmica é interrompida a mãe para de produzir leite, na maioria dos casos. – completou enquanto Finn tentava assimilar tudo.

A latina entregou a mamadeira para Finn e ele olhou para a esposa à procura de qualquer sinal, qualquer coisa que indicasse que eles estavam juntos enfrentando mais essa reviravolta na vida deles. Rachel se sentou ao lado dele passando a mão em seus ombros e Finn relaxou na mesma hora. Levou a mamadeira à boca de Olivia e a bebê sugou feroz.

- Pediatra amanhã. Ela vai saber informar com mais precisão que tipo de leite é ideal para a lil' Hobbit aqui. – a médica falou se levantando. – Vou indo, espero ter ajudado.

O casal olhou para ela com a maior gratidão do mundo.

* * *

_4 meses antes..._

Colocou Olivia sobre a cama e começou a enxugá-la, dessa vez fazendo mais manha do que o normal. Dois meses e ela já tinha crescido de maneira absurda e rápida diante dos seus olhos. Parece que tinha sido ontem que ela era quase do tamanho de sua mão, hoje Olivia tinha ganhado peso, esticado e os seus traços começavam a se modelar pelo rosto.

De maneira geral, Olivia estava saudável.

- Quer parar? Eu só estou te secando, Liv. – resmungou quando a manha começou a ficar mais intensa e não tardando para explodir em um choro. Rachel revirou os olhos impaciente.

Colocou as fraldas e o macacãozinho ignorando a lamúria da filha, que só veio parar ao sentir que estava no colo de novo. Desceu para a cozinha encontrando Finn sem camisa na boca do fogão preparando o almoço de sábado, ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso empolgado e ela só acenou, passando por ele para pegar a mamadeira pronta.

- Estou preparando macarrão a bolonhesa, deve ficar pronto em alguns minutos. – informou antes de voltar todo concentrado na sua tarefa.

Rachel lhe devolveu o silêncio como resposta. Segurava a filha contra o peito e com uma das mãos erguia a mamadeira deixando Olivia plenamente satisfeita. Jogou a cabeça para trás, repousando no encosto acolchoado da cadeira e fechou os olhos contente com os breves segundos de paz. A pequena não tardou em protestar como uma forma de dizer que estava satisfeita, e a atriz se levantou apoiando-a no seu ombr—

- Argh, Olivia! – reclamou ao sentir o líquido quente, azedo e fedorento ser derramado em parte do seu ombro esquerdo e em parte do seu cabelo. – Toma Finn, se vira com ela. Vou tomar um banho. – disse de maneira severa largando a filha de qualquer jeito nos braços do marido e sumindo pelo corredor.

Água e lágrimas se misturavam enquanto o vapor do chuveiro subia pelo banheiro. Não sabe por quanto tempo ficou ali, sentada no azulejo do boxe, as mãos enterradas no rosto e com a sensação de que o seu mundo estava pouco e pouco desmoronando.

* * *

_4 meses antes..._

- Como assim ela anda estranha? – Hiram perguntou enquanto eles voltavam patinando pela pista de Curling e encontrando Leroy na outra ponta. – Finn acha que Rachel está estranha. – comentou com o marido.

Seus sogros lançaram olhares de curiosidade e preocupação ao mesmo tempo. Como ele poderia explicar? E porque diabos ele foi abrir essa maldita boca para eles, hein?! Não é que eles tivesse muitas opções na manga, correto? Com seu irmão agora também responsável por uma família, os Schuester atolados com o bar, Emma e Quinn com o restaurante, Puck e Sam nunca entenderiam, até porque eles não conviviam com Rachel, não o suficiente para conhecê-la tão bem quanto Kurt, Santana e é claro, Hiram e Leroy.

Apelaria para a latina se ela estivesse nessa vida de escrava do sistema público de saúde.

(In)felizmente seu leque de opções se reduziu aos dois homens à sua frente.

Isso retomava a forma como ele colocaria seu problema conjugal (era mesmo um problema conjugal?) diante dos sogros. Olhou ao redor tentando ganhar tempo, a arena de Curling estava razoavelmente cheia, ainda busca a forma mais sensata de explicar que Rachel estava evitando-o na cama.

Mas sério, como você explica para os dois homens – cujo um deles já provou que tem um belo soco de direita anos atrás – que a filhinha deles se recusa a transar com ele?!

- Não é nada, esquece o que eu falei. Rach só deve estar cansada. – tentou despistá-lo, mas notou que Leroy não tinha caído na sua lábia. Suspirou frustrado. – Ela só anda _distante_. – disse evitando o olhar dos dois e enfatizando com clareza a última palavra.

Agora era rezar para que eles pagassem o sentido no ar. Hiram e o marido trocaram olhares e aparentemente eles pareciam tão sem jeito quanto o professor e companheiro de Curling. O pai mais franzino era aquele que demonstrava mais simpatia e de forma discreta puxou Finn para um canto.

- Por mais que você esteja presente e ajude, mãe é mãe. O maior peso da responsabilidade vai cair sobre ela, Finn. Rachel só deve estar cansada. – tranquilizou o genro dando dois tapinhas em suas costas. – Foi difícil para nós também, suprir essa figura materna que Rachel precisava enquanto crescia, mas conseguimos.

Finn franziu as sobrancelhas um tanto confuso com essa última parte. Sabia que Rachel só viera a ter contato com Shelby – a mãe biológica – já com a maioridade, mas como isso interfere na sua vida (ou melhor, na falta dela) sexual? Não conseguiu enxergar o ponto de raciocínio do sogro e decidiu não esquentar a cabeça com aquilo.

Porém, o que Hiram falou era o que ele vivia falando para ele mesmo nas últimas semanas.

Ela só estava cansada.

* * *

_3 meses antes..._

Grunhiu irritada e girou nos calcanhares ouvindo os passos decisivos atrás dela. Kurt sabia ser persistente. Subiu as escadas apressada em direção ao quarto de Olivia que mais uma vez estava chorando.

- Você precisa sair. Essa bochechuda aí pode muito bem ficar com Quinn ou Emma, mas pelo amor de Barbra, Rachel! Sai de casa, vai respirar um pouco! – contrapôs olhando com pena para Olivia que tinha parado de chorar, mas fazia um bico manhoso.

O gay se abaixou no berço e entregou a chupeta para a sobrinha e não perdendo a chance de apertar de leve as bochechas dela. Rachel não tinha como não achar graça, mas Kurt se provou certo quando comentou que conforme Olivia crescia parecia que as bochechas dela estufavam. O momento nostálgico evaporou de sua mente ao voltar a sua atenção para o assunto.

- Não.

- Você sabe que eles crescem, se formam no colégio, vão para a faculdade, encontram um baterista charmoso, se casam e começam um família, não é? – Kurt implicou pegando a pequena de bom grado nos braços e ninando-a para fazê-la dormir de novo.

Ela girou os olhos com impaciência. Virou as costas e bufou mais uma vez notando os passos novamente seguindo-a pelos corredores do duplex. Antes fosse esse o motivo para recusar um convite para sair, Rachel não via nenhum problema em deixar a filha com Quinn ou com Emma, o que ela queria mesmo era um tempo para ela, um isolamento e que se fosse para sair, seria ela sozinha.

Tentou algumas vezes, tentou ficar no quarto deitada na cama agarrada a um travesseiro enquanto as visitar ficavam no andar inferior tomando conta de sua cria. Contudo, aparentemente ninguém parecia pegar a sutileza desprovida de palavras dela e em questão de cinco minutos uma batida na porta e alguém surgia perguntando o que ela estava fazendo. Rachel forçava um sorriso e retornava ao caos.

- Você tem se alimentado direito, Rachel?

- O que? – ela perguntou parando no último degrau das escadas e olhando para cima vendo o cunhado quatro degraus acima segurando a sobrinha.

- Notei que está um pouco pálida, e os seus lábios não estão com a mesma cor vibrante. – Kurt observou querendo se aproximar mais e ter uma visão melhor.

A atriz jogou os cabelos na frente do rosto dando o silêncio e as costas para o gay. Retornou para a cozinha à procura de água e se recostou na bancada da pia completamente impaciente com o olhar dele sobre ela, como se carregasse desaprovação por alguma coisa.

- Esquece, eu não vou sair. – sacramentou decisiva e Kurt a fitou ofendido. Entregou Olivia de volta justamente quando ela começava a batizar a fralda com fezes, e o ator tapou o nariz dizendo que ela era poderosa quem nem Finn nesse aspecto. – Agradeço o convite. Divirta-se com eles. – disse acompanhando-o até a porta.

- Você tem certeza de que não quer ir? E tem certeza de que está bem? – tentou pela última vez.

Rachel forçou um sorriso e acenou em resposta para a primeira pergunta.

- Eu estou bem, Kurt.

Mentiu.

* * *

_3 meses antes..._

As rejeições tinham se tornado algo constante e honestamente, ele já estava de saco cheio. Ao contrário das outras noites ele não saiu direto do mestrado para casa, fez um caminho diferente e por um tempo estava com a desculpa de que só queria esclarecer a cabeça, até parar em frente a um bar.

A semelhança com o Journey's era imensa, teve uma breve sensação de segurança – pois era assim que o bar do Schuester passava para ele -, entretanto, nenhum dos rostos era de conhecidos, o segurança não era o Karofsky, Will não estava atrás da bancada de olhos em tudo e servindo drinks, Artie, o cadeirante que uma vez fora o pivô da separação de Santana e Brittany, agora assumia o cargo de novo e badalado bartender. A segurança se dissipou e Finn fez o caminho em direção a bancada de bebidas.

A tentação era enorme.

As pupilas se dilataram ao verem as opções nas estantes. Whisky, tequila, vinho, conhaque, vodka. Uma ânsia subiu pela sua garganta cravando, querendo, desejando o teor alcoólico, a falsa ilusão de que com a bebida os seus problemas iriam embora quase mais forte do que ele...

- Dois martinis, um para mim e outro para o cavalheiro.

Olhou para trás para ver uma linda mulher, cabelos ruivos, ondulados nas pontas, trajada socialmente, aparentemente ela parecia procurar uma saída da realidade tanto quanto ele. Sem cerimônias Finn notou como ela se sentou ao seu lado acenando para o barman em agradecimento ao receber o drink, ergueu a taça esperando ele fazer o mesmo.

Finn pegou a sua taça de martini e brindou ao ar com ela em silencio. Fingiu bebericar, e com a mão esquerda fez um movimento deixando bem claro a aliança presente no anelar ao pegar a azeitona da bebida. Não deixou de perceber a ponta de decepção no rosto da mulher.

- Sinto muito. – disse um pouco sem graça para a ruiva. – Hey amigo, coloca mais dois martinis para a senhorita por minha conta. – pediu para o funcionário e viu como ela abaixou o rosto sem jeito. – Não sou o cara certo, mas quem sabe o próximo? Ofereça o martini. – disse dando um sorriso simpático para a mulher antes de sair.

Chegou uma hora depois do que o costume e tinha que confessar que esperava ver Rachel parada, irritada com o atraso dele, furiosa por ele não ter se dado ao trabalho de nem ao menos telefonar avisando, mas encontrou o primeiro andar do duplex vazio. Com o paletó nas mãos e afrouxando a gravata ele seguiu para a parte superior encontrando Olivia dormindo tranquila no berço.

Quando chegou ao quarto ao lado encontrou a esposa encolhida na cama agarrando o cobertor deitada de lado e dormindo. Ajoelhou-se ao lado dela passando a mão em seus cabelos e Finn se inclinou dando um beijo na testa dela:

-Sinto sua falta.

Finn só queria que ela demonstrasse alguma coisa.

* * *

_2 meses antes..._

- O que é isso no seu pulso, Rachel?! – a voz de Santana saiu severa ao tomar à força o braço da melhor amiga e notar umas linhas avermelhadas. _– O. Que. É. Isso?!_

Com um puxão só a baixinha puxou o pulso de volta cobrindo-o com o casaco e se levantando do sofá para pegar uma Olivia chorona no cercado da sala. Santana sabia ser tão teimosa e persistente quanto Kurt, forçou um sorriso e uma expressão tranquila antes de ser virar para a melhor amiga.

- Não é nada, andei coçando e acabei colocando força demais com as minhas unhas. – explicou da forma mais convincente possível. A latina continuava sustentando o olhar passivo, decidindo se acreditava ou não na história. – Toma, vai trocar as fraldas dela porque eu preciso de um banho. – despistou colocando a filha nos braços da médica e saindo em seguida.

Santana segurava a pequena que continuava miando com os seus olhos brilhando cheios de lágrimas, as bochechas rosadas úmidas, os olhos grandes, intensos e penetrantes como os de Rachel implorando por um pouco de atenção. Fitou as escadas por onde a atriz tinha desaparecido e gritou:

- Não basta lidar com toda a porcaria naquela emergência e eu ainda tenho que limpar bunda de neném? HOBBIT!

Mais tarde, quando a sua noite foi interrompida novamente pela insônia e ansiedade, onde tudo parecia estar sufocando-a de alguma forma, era como se a sua vida tivesse virado uma areia movediça e que quanto mais ela se mexia, mais sugada ela era. Rachel desceu para o banheiro do primeiro andar, traçou a porta e com um choro silencioso foi passando a gilete nos pulsos mais uma vez.

Pelo menos a dor ela ainda conseguia sentir.

Porque de resto tudo tinha se transformado num enorme e inacabado _vazio._

* * *

_2 meses antes..._

Enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, passando os dedos com certa brutalidade nos cabelos, as palavras ecoando dentro de sua mente como tapas, não queria acreditar, quem eram eles para dizerem alguma coisa? Não conviviam com Rachel, como poderiam concluir as coisas assim, tão deliberadamente? Baseado em que? Duas ou três visitas?

Sim, Kurt era pai, mas sem desmerecer a opção sexual do irmão, Kurt não tinha ideia do que era ser mãe, além do mais, Benjamin não passara os primeiros meses de vida com ele e com Blaine, pois o moleque só veio ficar com eles perto de completar um ano de idade. E quem era Santana? Ela era uma médica, tinha uma vida de escrava naquele hospital e tudo que se desrespeitava ao assunto maternidade para ela envolvia termos técnicos que os médicos usavam e tudo era analisado pelo ponto de vista científico.

Nenhum dos dois tinha autoridade para falar _porra nenhum._

- Escuta, ela só está cansada. Talvez um pouco desanimada por sentir falta dos palcos, sei lá. Ela está com a rotina completamente desregulada por conta de Olivia e eu ajudo no que posso, e vocês sabem como Rachel é metódica, não é? – explicou bebericando o seu suco. Quando Kurt o convidou para um lanche ele não esperava ser confrontando por ele e pela amiga de sua esposa.

- Não vou cair nessa, Finn. Rachel está com problemas e você se recusa a abrir os olhos. – o gay falou ríspido.

- Preste mais atenção nela daqui pra frente, Franketeen.

* * *

_1 mês antes..._

Olivia sorria enquanto praticava a sua mais nova artimanha: tinha aprendido a virar. Com um brinquedinho estufado na boca babada ela arregalava os olhos em direção à Rachel no sofá querendo atenção, como se quisesse mostrar o seu feito. A força de seus bracinhos cedeu e ela tombou de cabeça no edredom gargalhando, achando aquilo tudo engraçado.

A pequena reuniu forças de novo e ergueu-se, com os olhos vidrados na mãe, duas órbitas castanhas tão expressivas e intensas quanto os de Rachel. Olivia rolou ficando de costas de novo, jogou as pernas desnudas, as coxas gordinhas, com os pés enfiados num par de meias rosinhas e trajada num vestidinho amarelo que os Puckerman tinham comprado para ela. Voltou a se distrair com o brinquedinho molenga e barulhento, contudo, voltou a prestar atenção na mãe assim que ela se sentou ao seu lado no chão.

- Você é tão pequena, tão frágil... – a voz da atriz saiu falha enquanto deixava a filha agarrar o seu indicador. – Eu não sei fazer _isso_, Olivia... E-Eu...

Rachel respirou fundo e tentou forçar um sorriso tranquilizador para a criança, mas os seus lábios trêmulos falharam e duas solitárias lágrimas desceram pelas suas bochechas já com o vermelho vívido e característico desaparecido, deixando ali uma pele amarelada, anêmica e sem vida.

- Eu te amo. _Muito._ Mas eu não sei o que é, como ser ou se sentir _mãe_. – admitiu com o choro silencioso saindo, a sensação de vazio, de fracasso mais evidente do que nunca. – Espero que você consiga me perdoar um dia... Espero que você não seja como eu. Porque eu _nunca_ consegui perdoá-_la._

Dois extremos naquela sala. Olivia sorria de forma inocente e pura. Os lábios rosados e cheios de baba, as gengivas vermelhinhas enquanto mastigava o brinquedinho, e Rachel, um rosto sem vida, chorando e presa numa melancolia sem fim.

Ela só queria colocar um fim naquilo tudo de uma vez por todas.

* * *

_1 mês antes..._

-Finn?! O que você—

Sentiu o olhar assustado dela pelo refle do espelho embaçado. Tinha esperado demais, ela já tinha saído do banho e estava amarrando o roupão, mas não perderia a sua tentativa à toa. Aproximou-se por trás, desceu as mãos pelos ombros, passando pelos braços até chegar aos pulsos onde sentiu o corpo dela ficar tenso e ela esquivá-los do contato com ele.

Jogou os cabelos úmidos dela para o lado e inclinou-se depositando beijos leves pela pele quente, cheirosa e recém-saída do banho. Conforme o vapor ia se dissipando ela conseguia ter uma visão melhor do rosto de sua esposa e o reflexo que viu no espelho foi de uma pessoa completamente diferente. Uma ínfima e irritante voz que passara as últimas semanas infernizando-o dentro de sua cabeça começou a ganhar força ao abrir os olhos e se deixar notar pela primeira vez que Kurt e Santana estavam certos.

Rachel está com problemas.

- Ando tão cansada. – ela falou olhando para baixo.

Finn intensificou o abraço querendo que ela sentisse que ele estava ali para o que ela precisasse. E mais uma vez Rachel ficou inerte, incapaz de demonstrar qualquer reação, emoção ou sentimento.

- Quer conversar? – ele ofereceu.

Ela negou e ele cortou o contato físico com ela, afastou-se frustrado seguindo em direção ao quarto. Com uma raiva ensandecida crescendo e ganhando força como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção, Finn chutou a cadeira da escrivaninha provocando a quebra de um dos seus quatro pés. O estrondo acordou Olivia no outro quarto e fez com que ela chorasse assustada, e nesse meio tempo Rachel apareceu na soleira da porta com uma expressão confusa e ao mesmo tempo com receio.

- Já percebeu que não conversamos mais, Rachel?! Já reparou que só trocamos palavras quando é algo relacionado à nossa filha?! Consegue notar o que está acontecendo nesse casamento, Rachel?! – perguntou enfurecido e atordoado com o choro da filha no quarto ao lado.

- E você espera o que eu faça o que, Finn?!

- Qualquer coisa! – exasperou jogando os braços para cima. – Qualquer coisa que mostre que eu ainda estou casado com aquela mesma Rachel pela qual eu me apaixonei anos atrás, porque honestamente? Essa nova versão robótica e monossílaba sua não me agrada. – completou. Finn estava desesperado.

O silêncio entre eles só não foi absoluto porque Olivia continuava a exercitar os pulmões com força total. Alheia aos lamentos assustados da filha, Rachel retornou para o banheiro deixando a tarefa de colocar a criança para dormir com ele.

Naquela noite ele pegou os travesseiros e deitou ao lado do berço de Olivia deixando Rachel sozinha no quarto ao lado até a manhã seguinte.

* * *

_Dias atuais..._

Blaine andava de um lado para o outro balançando uma Olivia nervosa, Benjamin estava no sofá coçando os olhos, tinha sido acordado com toda a comoção e fitava os adultos de maneira confusa. Finn se encontrava sentado na ponta da mesa de jantar do irmão, o rosto enterrado nas mãos, os dedos remexendo com violência os cabelos, a respiração arrastada, o olhar desfocado, nariz e bochechas vermelhas enquanto segurava a arrebatadora vontade de chorar.

Kurt, que tinha acabado de ouvir a história toda, fitava o irmão se sentindo catatônico.

- Não acho uma boa ideia ela ter ficado lá sozinha. – Blaine falou um tanto receoso pela reação do seu cunhado. E teve razão, porque Finn socou a superfície da mesa.

- Ela acha que a nossa filha é um erro, Blaine! – vociferou se levantando e tomando a criança dos braços do advogado com certa violência. – Ssshh, calma Liv. Papai está aqui. Ssshh, princesa, está tudo bem agora... – era perceptível que Finn estava nervoso, suas mãos tremiam enquanto segurava Olivia. A voz tinha um tom falho enquanto passava as mãos na cabeça dela e distribuía beijinhos por sua testa.

- Blaine tem razão, Finn. – o olhar que Finn lançou para irmão foi quase parecido com aqueles que ele costumava dar naquele passado que Kurt não gostava de revisitar. – Sei que está furioso e magoado, mas saia dessa bolha protetora que você se colocou com Olivia e admita o fato de que Rachel está com problemas! – acrescentou com mais confiança ao ver que a confusão tinha se instalado nas expressões do professor.

- Eu vou ligar para Santana. – Blaine informou desaparecendo lá para dentro com o telefone.

Finn caminhou com a pequena até a janela tentando acalmá-la. Desde o momento que saiu às pressas de casa Olivia não parava de chorar, era como se sentisse que tinha algo acontecendo, como se as coisas entre os seus pais não estivesse nada bem. O ex-baterista do New Directions passou os dedos nas bochechas dela secando as lágrimas, olhando para filha repassando as palavras de Rachel na cabeça... Como alguém tem coragem de achar algo tão delicado, frágil, lindo e perfeito um _erro_?

Sentia-se furioso. Estava atordoado, sentimentos conflitantes lhe arrebatando a todo instante. Sua maior preocupação estava ali nos seus braços, era ela quem deveria proteger no fogo cruzado que estava prestes a acontecer. Tinha a sensação de que o inferno que se recusou a enxergar nos últimos meses iria piorar nos próximos dias, e ele nem tinha noção de como enfrentar essa situação com Rachel. Kurt e Santana estavam certos o tempo todo, ela estava com problemas e ele escolheu ignorar todos os sinais, escolheu continuar vivendo naquele limbo de vazio e distanciamento entre eles.

Colocando em perspectiva agora, Finn teve tantos meses para confrontá-la, para fazê-la falar. Seu casamento estava por um fio, não tinha certeza se as coisas voltariam a ser como antes, pois mesmo com toda essa fúria borbulhando dentro dela, mesmo magoado, uma pequena parte dele tinha certeza de que Rachel não falara aquilo com aquela intenção.

Mas é difícil, é muito difícil pensar de forma coerente quando a mulher que você ama e carrega o fruto de um amor puro e lindo entre eles tem a coragem de olhar para o ser mais precioso desse mundo e dizer que ela foi um erro.

- Santana está indo para lá nesse momento. Não sei se devemos avisar os Berry... – o advogado retornou dividindo olhares entre os dois homens.

- Eu vou para lá também. – Kurt anunciou ganhando o apoio silencioso do marido e o olhar alarmado do irmão. – Você fica aqui. Coloque Ben para dormir com você na cama, Blaine, já que provavelmente eu só devo voltar pela manhã. E Finn, use o berço do meu filho para Olivia. – explicou passando a mão no casaco e nas chaves do carro.

* * *

- RACHEL?! – gritou um pouco desesperada.

Da última vez que fizera uma entrada dessas nesse mesmo apartamento foi para fazer o parto da melhor amiga na sala de estar onde está pisando naquele instante. A penumbra da noite cercando os cômodos, só as luzes naturais de cima cidade grande e agitada dando a iluminação necessária para Santana cruzar os caminhos sem esbarrar em nada. Verificou o primeiro andar inteiro chamando pela amiga e sem sucesso.

Quando Blaine ligara mais cedo e falou por alto o que tinha acontecido Santana não se pegou surpresa, sabia que uma coisa dessas ia acabar acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Como médica, ela já vinha desconfiando de alguns sintomas, mas estava fora de seu alcance se meter na vida conjugal de sua melhor amiga com o professor. Mas fez o seu papel de alertar Finn, conversar com Kurt, já que de todos ali eles eram os mais próximos da atriz.

Era um sentimento controverso, pois ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia aliviada por ter dado um aviso de antemão, a latina carregava um peso de culpa por não ter intervido antes e assim evitaria o extremo em que essa situação tinha chegado. Era mais um conflito ético dentro dela, o seu lado médica sentia o peso dessa culpa porque ela teve a chance durante todos esses meses de tentar fazer alguma coisa, mas ficou passiva, sensação de que não fizera o suficiente. E o seu lado racional, o lado Santana Lopez conhecia os seus limites, Rachel não era mais apenas Rachel Berry, melhor amiga e muito menos vivia debaixo do seu teto. Ela era agora uma mulher casada, com um marido exemplar (realmente não tinha o que reclamar do Frankenteen) e mãe. O posto de melhor amiga não lhe dava mais garantia de ultrapassar os limites a hora que bem entendesse.

E Santana compreendia e aceitava isso tranquilamente. Os anos se passaram, a vida aconteceu para todos eles, não eram mais aqueles jovens adultos sobrevivendo a pressão das universidades, lutando para serem independentes de seus pais e vivendo numa cidade grande. Cresceram, amadureceram e se tornaram adultos, formados, com famílias e com novas responsabilidades.

A preocupação cedeu um pouco ao vê-la sentada no chão, recostada ao berço da filha, abraçando os joelhos, o corpo dando uns solavancos de leve conforme o choro silencioso era liberado. Com cuidado para não fazer nenhum movimento brusco e desencadear uma reação violenta da baixinha, Santana se sentou oposta a ela e permaneceu em silêncio. O truque numa hora dessas é deixar que a pessoa se sinta confortável e comece a falar.

"Rachel?! Rachel?!"

A voz abafada de Kurt lá do andar inferior chamou a atenção das duas. Irritada com a intrusão do gay, a latina se levantou dando passos firmes pelo corredor e o encontrando no topo das escadas com uma expressão assustada, pois Santana saíra, literalmente, do meio do nada.

- Achei que eu seria a única aqui, não foi o que Blaine me disse?! – sussurrou arrastando-o pelo braço o mais longe possível do quarto de Olivia para que Rachel não pudesse ouvi-los.

O pai de Benjamin puxou o braço de volta e recobrou a compostura fitando a amiga com certo desdém.

- E largá-la aqui? Já não basta o que Finn fez? – respondeu e o seu tom de voz denunciou que ele carregava um descontentamento com a ação do irmão.

A médica pareceu se compadecer do argumento dele. Embora não culpasse Finn em momento algum, ele só agira por impulso ao receber palavras tão duras.

- Entra lá. Você vai ficar em silêncio e vai esperar que ela comece a falar, ouviu? – orientou e Kurt acenou. – Eu preciso fazer umas ligações.

O ator desapareceu pelo corredor entrando no quarto da sobrinha e Santana desceu. Suas idas semanais aos Alcoólicos Anônimos durante os últimos anos lhe renderam alguns contatos indispensáveis que usava no seu cotidiano com alguns pacientes que tratava na emergência, como outros grupos de apoio que lidavam com drogas, violência doméstica, depressivos, mas havia um na sua lista telefônica que era o ideal para Rachel.

Um grupo de apoio para mães que se preocupava com qualquer aspecto da dinâmica mãe e filho durante e após a gravidez.

Como disse, Santana era médica, mas nesse caso não era especialista, mas tudo indicava que sua melhor amiga estava afundando numa depressão pós-parto sem fim. Após falar com a representante do grupo e explicar mais ou menos como as coisas estavam, a latina puxou mais um contato do celular, ligando dessa vez para Elise, a obstetra.

- Sou eu. – pausa. – Sim, aconteceu. Estávamos certas. Eu não sei se ela vai querer falar com um terapeuta, mas deixe o coroa avisado do mesmo jeito. – outra pausa. Uma longa dessa vez. – Eu sei, vou falar com os pais dela, nossos amigos. Eu sei que o melhor remédio agora é o apoio. Vou mantê-la informada. Tchau.

Desligou levando as mãos no rosto. Era durona até certo ponto, mas tente ser Santana Lopez por um dia. Tente lidar com um dia cercado de caos de uma emergência de hospital público, com pacientes morrendo em seus braços, com casos absurdos e revoltantes chegando e ao adentrar em casa ter essa bomba de que Rachel não aguentou a pressão e explodiu.

Chorou por alguns minutos, se recompôs e tomou o caminho das escadas.

* * *

Era seguro dizer que as únicas pessoas que conseguiram ter uma noite tranquila de sono ali naquele apartamento foram Benjamin e Olivia, pois tanto Finn quanto Blaine passaram mais tempo perambulando pela sala preocupados do que dormindo. Pela manhã a notícia já tinha se espalhado entre o restante dos amigos, começando com os Berry aparecendo praticamente ao primeiro raio de sol e Finn explicando o que tinha acontecido.

- É nossa filha, Finn! Temos todo o direito de vê-la! – Leroy esbravejou quando o professor disse que era melhor que eles não fossem até lá.

- Santana nos deu ordens diretas de que se todos aparecerem lá e confrontá-la vai ser pior. Kurt e ela estão tentando fazê-la se sentir confortável para desabafar, mesmo que isso custe ficar acordado a noite inteira no quarto de Olivia ouvindo-a chorar. – explicou acrescentando os últimos updates que recebera do irmão.

Rachel não tinha falado absolutamente nada a noite inteira. De cabeça mais fria Finn se abrigou a pensar de maneira geral na gravidade da situação, a mágoa era uma constante, a voz sombria da esposa ricocheteando nos seus ouvidos não permitindo-o a esquecer. Mais calmo o professor teve a noção da bola de neve que ele mesmo deixou que se criasse debaixo do seu teto, parte do que tinha acontecido a ela era sua culpa e ao se dar conta disso a decepção que sentiu foi quase tão forte quanto a sentença infeliz de Rachel.

Ainda não tinha coragem de vê-la e sentia-se um covarde por isso.

As horas foram se arrastando e mais gente pipocava no apartamento dos Hummel-Anderson. Quinn veio só e desmoronou no sofá segurando Olivia enquanto dava a mamadeira para ela dizendo que deveria ter estado mais presente, uma vez que já passara por isso e que é mãe. A loira e também chefe de restaurante olhava para Finn de maneira súplica como se estivesse pedindo desculpas, mas honestamente? Finn achava que não teria feito muita diferença, mas tentou sorrir e transparecer uma expressão confiante para a mulher do seu melhor amigo.

Emma Schuester, por ser assistente social, parecia aquela que não estava surtando com tudo aquilo. Quando ela apareceu pouco antes da hora do almoço e reuniu todo mundo na sala para uma conversa foi o suficiente para colocar, Finn, Blaine, os Berry e Quinn numa posição mais calma.

"Não sou especialista e nem nada. Mas tenho certa autoridade no assunto. O momento é muito delicado, agora que o problema explodiu nas nossas caras. Rachel está presa num lugar que ela mesma andou cavando nos últimos meses e a gente só vai ter a real dimensão da coisa a partir do momento em que ela começar a falar. Mas já aviso, é reversível. Fundamental aqui é o nosso apoio e o mais importante de tudo é reconstruir esse laço perdido entre Olivia e ela."

A ruiva parou e foi se sentar ao lado de Finn.

"Não imagino o quanto deve ter sido difícil escutar aquelas palavras. Mas você tem que levar consideração o contexto em que elas foram ditas. Depressão é grave por si só e depressão pós-parto pode ser pior, pois não só afeta a mãe, mas como também afeta o bebê. Perto de Olivia, você é a pessoa mais importante na vida de Rachel e é em você que ela vai buscar mais apoio. Sei que está chateado, só estou pedindo que compreenda o contexto de tudo isso, okay Finn?"

Ele acenou absorvendo as palavras dela.

* * *

- Ela é perfeita...

Kurt estava cochilando mais uma vez quando abriu os olhos ao ouvir o sussurro abafado de Rachel. A baixinha ergueu o rosto se mostrando acabada, completamente entre ao desânimo, os olhos sem mais aquele brilho característico e substituído por uma tristeza profunda, as bochechas marcadas com os rastros das lágrimas, agora já secas.

- Eu sou o erro, não ela...

O gay foi se aproximando até se sentar ao lado dela recostando-se no berço. Ficou tentando em puxá-la para um abraço, mas refreou-se lembrando das palavras de Santana – que estava lá embaixo preparando alguma coisa para eles comerem – de que era Rachel quem deveria iniciar qualquer coisa e não eles.

- Como ser mãe quando você nem sabe como é ter uma, Kurt...?

O olhar que ela lhe lançou foi eficiente para trazê-lo às lágrimas. Kurt nunca vira Rachel nesse estado, tão entregue, tão derrotada, tão vazia e sem esperança. Como é que uma pessoa chega a esse ponto? A sensação de impotência lhe deixou paralisado, Kurt não sabia o que fazer ou o que falar... Como agir diante disso? O que ela disse fez com que ele pensasse na sua falecida mãe, a vida foi injusta por tê-la tirado dele de uma maneira tão precoce e por anos o vazio da ausência dela o perseguiu e até hoje é um tipo de assunto que ele não comentar muito, mas então Carole surgiu e diminuiu um pouco essa sensação de oco.

- Isso me perseguiu a gravidez inteira e fui tola achando que tudo ficaria bem quando eu conhecesse a minha filha... Eu não consigo, Kurt. Eu não _sei como_.

A voz tornou a falhar e ela retornou para a posição inicial, abraçou com mais força os joelhos e deixou que a tristeza fosse mais forte mais uma vez.

* * *

Dava para ouvir os gritos revoltados de Tina vindo do escritório. Blaine achou que o mínimo que eles poderiam fazer era avisar o casal de amigos que viva do outro lado da costa. O problema é que a asiática não recebera muito bem o que estava acontecendo com Rachel e como ninguém teve a coragem de informá-la sobre situação de tudo nos últimos meses. Além disso, ela exigia falar com Finn.

_"Não contamos a ninguém porque foi algo que Mike conseguiu perceber a tempo, mas passei pela mesma coisa, Finn. Minha depressão perdurou pelos primeiros quatro meses de Amy."_

Blaine e Finn arregalaram os olhos surpresos com a confissão enquanto olhava para a tela onde viam a atriz dos olhos puxados conter as mãos furtivas da filha que tentavam a todo custo brincar com o teclado do notebook.

_"Mãããããe!" _Amy reclamou.

"_Vou ver se consigo cancelar alguns compromissos ou re-agendá-los. Devo pegar um avião para New York no final dessa tarde. Vejo vocês em algumas horas._"

Os dois se despediram dela e uma ponta de otimismo reacendeu dentro de Finn. Alguém que já esteve no mesmo lugar que sua esposa está agora trazia um certo conforto e era ainda mais reconfortante saber que Tina foi lá, voltou e hoje está perfeitamente bem.

Emma bateu de leve no batente da porta chamando a atenção dos dois, uma das mãos segurando o telefone e ela parecia um pouco aflita.

- Santana acabou de dizer que a coisa toda é ainda pior. Acho que isso é um tipo de assunto que só você pode discutir com os Berry. – ela o informou quase aos cochichos e passando o telefone para o professor.

O advogado olhou intrigado para a senhora Schuester e esta ficou incomodada, incerta se devia ou não compartilhar a informação, e com sorte Blaine não persistiu. Os dois seguiram de volta para sala deixando o pai de Olivia só com a médica do outro lado da linha.

* * *

Horas mais tarde, Finn Santana, Leroy e Hiram eram escoltados por Elise, um velho e conhecido rosto deles pelos corredores do hospital. Foram apresentados – exceto pelas duas médicas – a um senhor mais ou menos da idade do casal gay. Seu nome era Charles Benson, ou melhor, Dr. Benson. Era um psiquiatra e a pessoa com mais autoridade e conhecimento no assunto.

- Por favor, sentem-se. – os três homens se sentaram no enorme consultório. – Dra. Lopez me adiantou sua esposa está sofrendo de depressão pós-parto e que a razão disso tudo pode ser ainda mais grave do que vocês pensaram, correto? – eles acenaram em concordância.

- Usamos uma barriga de aluguel para realizarmos o nosso sonho de termos uma família. Desde o momento em que ela concordou, eu e o meu marido nunca a negamos o direito de mãe que ela tinha sobre Rachel, sempre demos sinal verde caso ela quisesse construir um relacionamento com ela, o que não ocorreu. – Hiram começou.

"Ela cresceu cercada de amor, eu e Hiram fizemos de tudo para suprirmos essa falta de amor materno. Rachel sempre fora esperta desde pequena e era de partir o coração quando ela nos perguntava o motivo dos seus amiguinhos do colégio terem mães e ela não. Sempre dizíamos que ela era especial e que ter dois mais era melhor do que ter uma mãe. O argumento funcionou até que ela tivesse consciência suficiente de que eu e meu marido fugimos dos padrões da sociedade e quando achamos que ela estava madura o suficiente começamos a soltar pistas sobre Shelby, como ela se parecia com ela, como Rachel tinha sido planejada e demos a escolha de ela querer procurar a mãe ou não. "

Leroy parou a conversa de repente, olhando intrigado para Hiram como se tentasse se lembrar de algo. Finn e Santana ouvindo atentamente, e Elise tinha saído para retornar para o seu plantão.

"Rachel estava com dezesseis anos quando oferecemos isso e ela se recusou. Disse que estava satisfeita com os melhores pais do mundo. Deixamos o assunto de lado e tudo foi aparentemente esquecido até que dois anos depois, minutos antes do seu aniversário de maioridade ela nos pediu o telefone de Shelby. Demos, ela conversaram por uma semana antes do encontro ser marcado. Queríamos ir juntos, mas nossa princesa tinha acabado de se formar e logo após o verão começaria a estudar em Julliard. Demos o aval do encontro. Rachel nunca nos contou com todos os detalhes o que aconteceu, mas nunca mais as duas tiveram contato. Tentamos arrancar alguma coisa de Shelby, mas ela foi evasiva e vaga."

Finn notou Hiram dar um aperto de leve na mão do esposo, pigarrear e continuar a história.

"Achamos que tínhamos conseguido cria-la e suprir a necessidade materna, como dissemos, Rachel teve tudo de nós, amor incondicional, conforto, carinho, apoio. Tudo. Nunca deixamos que nada faltasse para ela. Só não esperávamos que isso fosse refletir anos mais tarde quando ela mesma experimentasse a maternidade. " Hiram completou olhando aflito para o terapeuta.

Quando Santana lhe contara a primeira conversa que Rachel fizera horas antes com Kurt, sua linha de raciocínio tinha seguido por esse caminho, e de fato, a coisa era mais grave do que eles pensavam. A baixinha pouco falava de Shelby, em todos esses anos que ela e a latina eram amigas a mãe biológica dela só foi trazida para uma conversa três vezes somente e desde então tinha se tornado um tabu entre as duas. A mesma coisa podia ser dita no relacionamento dela com Finn, em que ela confessou com uma falsa alegria e despreocupação – que ele só veio identificar anos depois – que tinha conhecido Shelby e uma vez no início da gravidez.

Nesse aspecto, Rachel era um mistério que ela não tinha dado acesso a ninguém para pudesse desvendá-la. Os Berry sabiam de tudo de forma bem vaga, Santana, Kurt e ele também estavam largados no escuro. A raiz do problema estava identificada, mas como combater uma coisa que você nem ao menos tem conhecimento? Querendo ou não eles estavam de mãos atadas e esperando que o terapeuta desse pelo menos a direção por onde seguir.

- Há algo mais que possa ter contribuído...? Andou distante, Mr. Hudson...? As coisas nos primeiros meses são mesmo complicadas e muitas das vezes acarretam atritos entre o casal. – o doutor perguntou. Estava ponderando, era possível ver que ele pensava.

Mesmo um pouco desconfortável com a pergunta que foi direcionada a ele, Finn se ajeitou na cadeira e respondeu:

- Nos primeiros meses eu dei espaço para ela, mas fui na medida do possível um pai presente. Chegava em casa, dava mamadeira—

- Sua filha não estava amamentando do leite materno? – Dr. Benson o interrompeu visivelmente interessado.

Finn abriu a boca para responder, mas Santana se intrometeu.

- Olivia teve uma infecção com quase dois meses e ela acabou rejeitando o leite de Rachel após isso. Com certeza conta como um fator a mais na depressão, não é? – a latina explicou.

- De fato. – ele respondeu sereno e então tirou os óculos fitando todos na sala. – Entendam, toda mulher passa por um período de melancolia após o parto, dura de duas semanas a um mês. Cuidar de um bebê não é fácil e é uma fase difícil porque a mãe está, literalmente, aprendendo a ser mãe, criando vínculos com a cria. – disse antes de dar uma pausa e continuar. - Mas no caso de Rachel, tudo leva a crer que essas inseguranças acerca da mãe biológica vinham lhe assombrando desde o início da gravidez ou até mesmo desde o fatídico encontro com ela. Contudo, Rachel conseguia ter controle sobre elas, e me arrisco a dizer que o ponto de quebra foi justamente quando Olivia começou a rejeitar o leite da mãe. – concluiu.

A sala mergulhou num silêncio enquanto cada adulto absorvia as palavras do especialista. O que ele disse fazia sentido, mas tinha uma coisa que Finn não tinha compreendido direito ainda: Olivia tinha sido mesmo o ponto crítico de tudo?

- Como a minha filha pode ter desencadeado tudo isso...?

"A rejeição pelo leite fez com que a porta de inseguranças dela se abrisse. A amamentação pelo seio é o principal elo que a mãe faz com o filho, é o que, de uma forma inconsciente, dá confiança para a mãe exercer o papal de mãe. No seu caso, Rachel e Olivia tiveram esse vínculo arrancado precocemente por conta de uma infecção, e nenhuma das duas tem culpa disso. Mas os efeitos colaterais foram pesados para lado de sua esposa. Isso fez com que ela perdesse toda a segurança, fez com que ela se sentisse incapaz e todos os sentimentos negativos de uma infância privada de amor materno, o sentimento de rejeição por aquela pessoa que deve ser considerada a mais importante do mundo, arrebataram Rachel de um jeito violento, transformando todo resto numa bola de neve que cada vez mais a empurrava para o fundo do poço."

- Então o senhor está dizendo que Rachel está se associando a Shelby no aspecto materno? – Leroy perguntou e o doutor Benson confirmou com um leve aceno. – E como vamos reverter isso? Não temos nenhum interesse, ainda mais agora depois de todo esse caos, buscar Shelby, trazê-la de volta para a vida de Rachel seria um err—

O velhote ergueu a mão interrompendo a tagarelice do papai mais parrudão. Leroy se calou.

- Eu poderia transcrever antidepressivos, mas isso só seria possível se eu tivesse uma consulta com ela. Mas vamos evitar medicamentos por enquanto, o mais indicado agora é o apoio incondicional da família, amigos próximos, do marido, e o principal de tudo: reconstruir esse elo perdido entre ela e a filha. E nesse caso eu aconselharia atividades em família, ela, Olivia e o senhor, Mr. Hudson. – Benson falou sorrindo confiante para acalmar os rostos aflitos à sua frente.

- Grupo de apoio também...? – Santana perguntou um pouco sem jeito. Todos estavam cientes com o seu problema com o alcoolismo, mas ainda era algo que a deixava desconfortável ao ser tratado, mesmo que indiretamente, na frente de todos. – Tipo, com outras mães... Sei lá, algo que ela possa ver que não é a única, que existem pessoas como ela e que podem compreendê-la melhor do que nós... – finalizou.

- Isso seria perfeito, Dra. Lopez.

* * *

O prato de comida tinha ficado praticamente intocado, tinha dado no mínimo duas garfadas e ficou aliviada que Kurt não insistira para que ela comesse. Os dois passaram parte da noite e do dia seguinte assim, num acordo selado com o silêncio, ele só escutava e ela às vezes falava. Tinha que admitir gostava desse tratamento, o que menos queria no momento era alguém lhe fitando com os olhos cheios de julgamentos ou falando tudo aquilo que a sua cabeça não cansava de repetir dia após dia.

Pensava em Finn, quantas vezes ele tentou falar com ela? Quantas vezes ele ficou nessa posição de Kurt, disposto a escutar, disposto a conversar com ela, mas Rachel sempre se esquivou? Para ela não é simples, sempre fora tagarela por natureza, mas por algum motivo não conseguia estabelecer um diálogo com o marido e mesmo ignorando a sensação mês após mês, ela sabia que Finn chegaria até o limite de sua paciência.

E foi o que aconteceu.

Pensava em Olivia. Sentia falta dela, mesmo com uma ansiedade absurda lhe assombrando. Desenvolvera nas últimas semanas um pavor de ficar com ela sozinha e todas as vezes que Finn saía para trabalhar ela prendia o grito na garganta pedindo para que ele voltasse. Lidava com Olivia nessas horas temendo sempre o pior, se colocando para baixo, sentindo-se incapacitada de executar tarefas simples como trocar uma fralda ou colocá-la para arrotar.

Olhou em direção à porta ao ouvir uma movimentação e viu Kurt colocar a cabeça sorrindo de leve. Então uma segunda pessoa surgiu, um rosto conhecido, cabelos negros, lisos, olhos puxados. Quando foi que ela perdeu a noção do tempo? Que horas eram? Quando foi que Tina chegou à New York? Rachel passara realmente o dia inteiro enfurnada dentro do quarto de Olivia?

- Já faz um tempo, não é? – Tina perguntou se arriscando a dar uns passos para dentro do quarto. – Andei um pouco relapsa com a nossa amizade, eu sinto muito Rachel. – confessou receosa e tomando o lugar que tanto Santana quanto Kurt ficaram nas horas anteriores.

"Você se importa se eu lhe contar uma coisa e você escutar com atenção o que eu tenho a dizer?"

Rachel olhou para ela com as pálpebras cansadas, estava privada de sono e ao mesmo tempo a ansiedade não lhe deixava pregar os olhos. Com um pequeno aceno encorajou a amiga a continuar.

"É assustador, não é? Ser mãe? Você tem a vida inteira e mais nove meses para se preparar, mas nada se compara quando tudo se torna realidade. Sabia que nos primeiros meses eu tive a sensação de que tudo me sufocava, eu ficava impaciente, eu olhava para Amy e me julgava incapaz. É horrível quando eles começam a chorar e você não tem ideia do que seja, não é? É uma impotência e desespero. E então você começa a pensar que ser mãe foi a pior coisa que já te aconteceu porque você não consegue dar conta, porque todo o controle foge das suas mãos e tudo o que você quer é um minuto de paz."

Quanto mais Tina falava, mais interessada Rachel se mostrava. A asiática lhe dava uma sensação de confiança, como ela realmente pudesse compreendê-la.

"Foram quatro meses assim, Rachel. Quatro meses com um vazio inacabável, quatro meses de ansiedade, tristeza. Acho que a tristeza é o pior de todos. Por que ela arrasta qualquer autoestima que ainda resta de você. Seu mundo vira de cabeça para baixo, parece um labirinto, você não sabe para onde ir e ao mesmo tempo você quer pedir ajuda, mas não sabe como. É uma mistura de sentimentos colidentes. E o que fazer com essa vontade de isolamento, huh? Você começa a achar que ficar sozinha ajuda, porém a solidão é traiçoeira. Você fica só, isolada, mas a sua mente continua lá com você. São nesses momentos que os piores pensamentos passam pela sua cabeça, não é?"

Por vontade própria Rachel ergue as mangas do casaco que usava e mostrou para Tina as marcas do corte. A baixinha não percebeu, mas a amiga conteve a expressão de choque ao ver aquilo. Custaram alguns segundos até que a esposa de Mike conseguisse voltar ao seu raciocínio.

"Exatamente. Pensei nisso também, e pior, Rachel: eu pensei em machucar Amy."

A confissão dela fez a ex-aluna de Julliard arregalar os olhos. Machucar Olivia também tinha passado pela sua cabeça, mas a sensação de vazio que a perseguia por meses era tão grande que ela estava desesperada por qualquer sensação. Por isso que se cortava, estava atrás de dor. Física.

"Quero que acredite em mim quando digo que sei exatamente o que você está passando. Mas sabe o final dessa história? Ela tem um final feliz. Eu saí desse buraco, Rachel. É possível sair daí. Você quer sair dele?"

Em silêncio e mais uma vez fazendo uso de gestos, a atriz acenou. Os olhos que até então estavam cobertos de curiosidade e conforto por saber que alguém conseguia colocar em palavras todos esses meses de tormento foram perdendo a vivacidade enquanto outra onda de tristeza se apoderava dela.

- Eu não quero ser _ela_, Tina... Mas eu não sei como. Eu não sei _ser_ mãe. – admitiu com a voz embargada carregando o aviso prévio de mais uma leva de choro. Fungou.

- Vou te contar um segredo: ser mãe é um aprendizado diário. E não vai ser livros, palestrantes, especialistas, avó, sogra quem vai lhe ensinar. Os melhores professores são _eles, _Rach. Depois que você descobre e começa apreciar cada coisinha que os nossos filhos fazem, eu te garanto, é a melhor sensação do mundo. – ela disse com um sorriso promissor nos lábios criando um clima menos pesado para as duas.

- Eu que-quero aprender então. Mas não quero fazer isso so-sozi-sozinha. – Rachel respirou fundo. – Eu não sei como cheguei aqui, mas eu quero sair. Eu quero, Tina. Eu quero o Finn de volta e quero a minha filha...

Naquele exato momento Rachel desabou nos braços da asiática liberando tudo, desabafando tudo aquilo que a sufocava, libertando o peso que há tempo carregava sobre os ombros.

Era um renascimento, era como se ela conseguisse finalmente ver um facho de luz no final daquele túnel escuro que vinha caminhando pelos últimos seis meses. Era um alívio misturado com culpa, agonia e com uma ponta de liberdade. Era erguer a cabeça, era ter as cinzas da esperança se refazerem em brasas e começarem a queimar lentamente trazendo aos poucos a segurança e confiança de volta.

Era reconfortante.

* * *

Esperava pela presença de Tina, só que foi pego de surpresa quando a esposa de Mike apareceu no apartamento – estufado de gente, diga-se de passagem. Os Berry continuavam lá e Quinn tinha voltado para casa, mas em compensação Brittany tinha chegado. – com Rachel e Kurt, a primeira parecendo um filhote de animal, acanhado e protegido pelos braços da mulher de olhos puxados ao se exposta para tantas pessoas.

O olhar severo de Santana foi o suficiente para deixar todo mundo inerte em seus cantos. A situação tinha que ser favorável para Rachel, ela era quem deveria fazer o primeiro movimento.

- Finn...

O professor se levantou e em duas passadas tinha atravessado a sala envolvendo o rosto da esposa em suas mãos, olhar suave, os dedões percorrendo os caminhos já conhecidos de tantas outras vezes, enxugando as lágrimas e dando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela. Rachel estava uma bagunça e ele sentia tão cego pela desculpa de que ela só estava se adaptando a essa nova rotina de mãe que realmente não tinha reparado no quanto ela tinha se degradado nesse meio tempo. E ele também não estava lá essas coisas, passou a noite em claro, olhos inchados, avermelhados pelo cansaço e o choro. Os dois estavam uma bagunça, evidente em seus rostos que mesmo com todo o apoio dos amigos e famílias, a melhor cura era aqueles que eles encontrariam juntos, um no outro.

- Cadê ela? – Rachel perguntou vislumbrando a sala inteira atrás de um sinal da filha.

Santana teve que ser mais severa com o olhar para cima de Hiram e Leroy ou então eles já teriam puxado a filha dos braços do marido. Brittany abriu caminho do corredor quando os Hudson passaram em silêncio seguindo para o quarto que pertencia a Benjamin. Finn colocou o indicador sobre os lábios para a esposa e com passos leves adentrarem no mundo azulado de seu sobrinho em direção ao berço onde Olivia dormia tranquila, de barriga para cima, chupando delicadamente a chupeta rosada. Rachel se abaixou passando a mão trêmula sobre os cabelos finos e castanhos da filha, segurando o choro e tomando cuidado para que as lágrimas não caíssem sobre ela.

- Eu nunca mais quero ficar longe de você, Liv. – sussurrou olhando um pouco surpresa ao sentir Finn lhe abraçar por trás.

Algumas horas sozinho, explicação de um especialista e as palavras sábias de Emma foi o suficiente para que ele compreendesse o que realmente aconteceu. Rachel estava com problemas, o que ela disse, aquela infeliz frase foi dita no ápice de uma situação extremamente complicada para ela. E ele, um leigo – ou cego por escolha mesmo – no início de tudo passou por cima do contexto ignorando que a raiz do problema.

Saber que sua esposa estava nessa pior por conta de um amor materno que foi lhe rejeitado durante a infância o deixava irritado. Que essa Shelby não cruzasse o caminho deles futuramente. Não culpava os Berry, na sua visão, eles são, com certeza, os melhores pais que eles poderiam ser para Rachel e foram maduros ao darem sinal verde para que a mãe biológica, se quisesse, construísse um relacionamento com ela.

Depois que o seu passado foi revirado e que a sua vida após isso teve uma reviravolta positiva, Finn começou a ser mais otimista, e como trabalhava diretamente com crianças, aprendeu a dar valor e identificar as coisas boas nas pessoas ou situações. Se tinha alguma coisa que eles poderiam tirar como lição nisso tudo é que agora eles sabiam o tamanho da extensão do dano psicológico que Shelby deixou na vida de Rachel e com isso, trabalhar em conjunto com os amigos e a família suprir essa falta.

Preencher o vazio seria impossível. Mas olhando para Rachel e Olivia interagirem ali, na sua frente, Finn de alguma forma sabia que sua filha seria a maior responsável por essa recuperação dela. Se ela foi o ponto – não intencionalmente - de mudança para o início da depressão, Olivia também seria capaz de mostrar que Rachel estava longe de ser Shelby.

O doutor enfatizou essa dinâmica de família que eles teriam que ter daqui para frente para reconstruir esse laço entre mãe e filha, e Olivia faria a maior parte do trabalho repetindo – ao seu jeito – dia a pós dia que ela era a melhor mãe do mundo, seja com um sorriso desdentado, seja por manhã e esticando os braços para ir para o colo dela, seja fazendo bagunça na banheira, seja gargalhando com uma careta de Rachel, seja nos primeiros passos, com as primeiras palavras – ele torcia que fosse _mamãe_, honestamente. -, seja chamando por ela quando se machucar, seja se aninhando com ela no meio da madrugada dizendo que tem um monstro no armário etc.

Mas ele estaria ali, fazendo a sua parte também. Conseguiu mostrar e fazê-la acreditar que Rachel era uma mulher linda e incrível. Tinha como missão agora provar que ela também podia, é e sempre será uma excelente mãe.

- Ela _nunca_ foi um erro, Finn. – disse fragilizada.

- Erro fui eu ter deixado você chegar a essa ponto e não ter feito nada a respeito. Eu ignorei todos os sinais, Julliard. – falou descendo as mãos pelos braços dela e alisando as cicatrizes dos cortes nos pulsos. Já tinha reparado antes, mas se recusava a acreditar que ela teria coragem para fazer algo desse tipo. Enganou-se. – Vamos ser felizes de novo, huh?

Ela se virou evitando o contato visual com ele ficando de frente com o peitoral do marido e remexendo na aliança. Finn a prendeu entre ele e o berço, colocando os braços nas laterais dela e se abaixou procurando os olhos da esposa.

- Acha que conseguimos...? Depois de tudo...?

Não tinha reparado, mas as lágrimas também escapavam dos olhos dele. Da última vez em que sentira tão atordoado e exposto emocionalmente foi no dia de seu casamento ao pronunciar os votos onde chorou compulsivamente.

- Com certeza. "_Fazer parte de algo especial nos torna especial._" – o professor quotou a famosa frase que Rachel sempre carregou por todos esses anos. Fez com que ela lhe desse atenção. – Não somos especiais à toa, não acha? – disse colocando um pouco de leveza e um tom descontraído e diminuindo a tensão entre eles. – Não é Liv?

A pequena havia acordado, esfregou os olhos intensos como os da baixinha, bocejou toda preguiçosa e ao momento em que Rachel apareceu no seu campo de visão Olivia abriu um sorriso já começando a mostrar as pontinhas dos dentes, jogou a chupeta de lado e agitou as pernas e braços dando um gritinho animado.

Santana, Kurt e Tina foram até ao quarto só para averiguar como a coisa toda estava andando, mas retornaram para sala contentes contando o que presenciaram: Rachel chorando e enchendo Olivia de mordidinhas e beijos fazendo a pequena se agitar toda alegre e gargalhando enquanto Finn abraçava as duas por trás sorrindo pela primeira vez em dias.

* * *

O tratamento de Rachel não se estendeu a necessidade de uso de medicamentos. Com Santana e Finn na sua cola, os dois concluíram que a terapia de grupo surtia efeito e era algo que ela fazia semanalmente com a filha. Seria algo a longo prazo, uma vez que uma depressão não se cura da noite para o dia. Tina se comprometera com Rachel e pelo menos uma vez por semana as duas conversavam e sinceramente, nem com todas as mães naquele grupo, nem com especialistas, nem com Finn, nada e nem ninguém tinha mais poder compreensivo no que ela passara do que a amiga dos olhos puxados.

E Finn estava certo de que Olivia era quem seria a maior responsável por toda essa recuperação. Poucos dias depois de completar oito meses ele e Rachel estavam com ela deitados confortáveis sobre uma manta no Central Park e Olivia no meio deles sentada brincando. A pequena tinha enfiado o dedo na boca de Rachel e esta fingiu dar uma mordida arrancando risadas dela e...

- Mamaaaaa! – Olivia resmungou puxando o dedinho de volta e caindo para trás na grama gargalhando.

Não tinha sido a primeira palavra, pois a primeira tinha sido "dá", ou seja, ela vivia pedindo as coisas, era um festival de "dá" "dá" "dá" o dia inteiro naquele duplex. Mas "mama" foi a segunda. E uma semana mais tarde "papa" foi a terceira. Esses momentos família faziam toda a diferença, Finn tirava os sábados à tarde para se dedicar inteiramente ás duas, sem interrupções, sem celulares, sem ninguém. Era uma bolha, uma rotina que só envolvia os três, e de fato, era o melhor dia da semana para ambos.

O relacionamento das duas foi sendo restaurado aos poucos e ao tempo em que Olivia completara um ano era possível que Rachel começava se mostrar mais como ela mesma, confiante, tagarela, rosto vívido, brilho nos olhos, intensa, sorridente e o melhor de tudo: feliz.

Foram seis meses de inferno e mais seis meses de um tratamento delicado, constante e eficaz. Demorou um pouquinho, mas Rachel achou o seu caminho de volta, ressurgiu de um local que ela achou que nunca mais sairia, encontrou apoio, carinho e amor nos amigos e na família, principalmente em Finn e em Olivia.

E hoje quando colocava a filha para dormir sussurrava _eu te amo_ para aquela sapeca – porque realmente, era uma bagunceira e desastrada que nem o pai – e seguia para o quarto para ver um marido sorridente e sempre com aquele olhar de orgulho lhe esperando e sempre disposto a mostrar noite após noite que ela era linda, incrível, sexy e ainda fazia questão de comentar "_mamãe gostosa_" que sempre provocava risadas dela. E ao final de tudo era acolhida pelos braços protetores dele, porém antes de fechar os olhos todas as noites ela olhava para o pulso onde estavam as cicatrizes e hoje cobertas por uma tatuagem.

Três estrelas: duas douradas do mesmo tamanho e uma pequena, da cor rosa, no meio deles.

Simbolismo, assim como metáforas, também são importantes.

* * *

YAAAY Final feliz! :)

Gostaram? Tentei não pegar muito pesado pq depressão é assunto forte.

Enfim...

Reviews?

;)


	9. Look Who is Back

_RATED M. SEXO NESSE CAPÍTULO. Vc foi avisado(a) :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Look Who Is Back**

* * *

Ela se sentia no topo do mundo.

Tivera uma sensação semelhante em várias outras situações, mas nada se comparava a esta.

Rachel Berry – nome artístico que ainda matinha e que a consagrou nos palcos – era usado para a sua imagem pública, mas na sua intimidade com sua família e amigos próximos ela era Rachel Hudson. Casada, profissionalmente realizada e bem sucedida, mãe de uma menina linda chamada Olivia que tinha acabado de completar cinco anos e feliz.

Hoje Rachel Berry brilhava naquele tapete vermelho, flashs disparados de todas as direções. Seguia para o after-party do Tony Awards com o seu segundo Tony numa das mãos, sorria radiante para as câmeras e posava abraçada ao marido, um Finn Hudson trajado num irresistível smoking e esbanjando orgulho nas suas feições pela esposa, e sustentava um olhar cheio de amor, carinho e respeito pela baixinha ao lado.

Sua fama viera com isso, vida badalada de premiações, entrevistas, compromissos, fãs, críticas, amor e ódio caminhavam lado a lado numa linha tênue, rumores, fofocas, paparazzi indiscretos. As coisas eram menos turbulentas no seu início de carreira, tornaram a ficar caóticas quando caiu nas graças de New York, Broadway, dos críticos e fora elogiada por diversas lendas ao vê-la no musical Spring Awakening. Na mira do público e das lentes, Rachel foi se acostumando com tudo aquilo e assim que faturou o seu primeiro Tony decidiu tirar um tempo para se dedicar aos seus projetos atrás das cortinas e não dos palcos, ao mesmo tempo em que decidira iniciar uma família com Finn.

Seu "break" da Broadway durou por quase seis anos, começando a partir do seu quarto mês de gestação. Cuidar de Olivia era a sua prioridade e ela teria continuado contente nessa sua vida por trás da mágica, produzindo, escrevendo, palpitando se Finn não tivesse intervido lhe incentivando a retornar para os palcos, já que Olivia já estava crescida e que não era tão dependente dela quanto antes.

"_Mas ela cresce tão rápido, Finn! Não quero perder nada!_"

"_Baby, você é consagrada nessa cidade. Mesmo não se apresentando por todo esse tempo, Amanda e você fizeram um ótimo trabalho para manterem o seu nome em alta. Você é respeitada, sucedida e talentosa. Seu brilho não acabou, Julliard. Além do mais, quem disse que você vai perder alguma coisa?_"

Metáforas são importantes. E desde pequena Rachel carregava essa metáfora de estrelas. Toda estrela tem o seu fim, elas morrem, é um ciclo. E ela estava longe de ser uma estrela no seu estágio final, e no final das contas, Finn estava certo. Sentia-se jovem, realizada como mulher e como mãe, mas o seu caminho pela Broadway não estava nem um pouco perto de ser finalizado, portanto ligou para Amanda – sua agente – e falou com alguns amigos, contatos, diretores e produtores e meses depois retornou triunfante de maneira esplendida e maravilhosa aos palcos no revival de Les Miserables como Eponine, a razão de ter faturado o seu segundo Tony Award nessa noite.

Era como dar a volta por cima, era um deleite ver o público indo a loucura ao escutar o seu nome sendo pronunciado pela segunda vez. Os momentos de horas antes ainda repassando como um filme detalhado e emocionante diante de seus olhos – a indicação era esperada, mas ganhar não. Não diante de outras maravilhosas atrizes na mesma categoria, tal como Harmony, Megan, Catherine. O discurso tinha sido preparado, mas o choque e a surpresa fizeram com que ela nem ao menos se lembrasse das palavras que pouco treinou em casa, e o que saiu de sua boca foram palavras nervosas, cheias de surpresas, porém sinceras.

O seu sorriso se alargou ainda mais quando se lembrou da última pessoa que agradeceu: Olivia.

_"E por último, ela é tão importante quanto meu marido, é fruto do carinho, respeito, amor e admiração que nutrimos um pelo outro nesses últimos anos, minha filha, Liv. Sei que está acordada vendo a mamãe agora na televisão quando você deveria estar dormindo, mas quero que saiba que isso é para você, meu anjo. Minha maior inspiração para tudo na minha vida. Te amo, Olivia."_

Finn a guiou em direção aos jornalistas que estavam prostrados em frente à porta onde aconteceria a after-party seguindo as instruções de Amanda que esperava pelos dois. Respirou fundo fitando os profissionais e ela sinalizou que cada um deles teria a sua vez. Gostava de organização e detestava quando todos eles a bombardeavam com milhares de perguntas ao mesmo tempo.

- Rachel! Missão cumprida nesse retorno à Broadway com esse seu segundo Tony?

Um jovem, de barbicha engraçada perguntou. Acenou contente antes de respondê-lo.

- A indicação já tinha me deixado satisfeita, mas confesso que ganhar o Tony não estava nos meus planos, não quando um revival como Les Mis está concorrendo com outros musicais originais. – pausou sempre não deixado de notar como Finn se comportava ao lado dela nessas situações. A fama estava lá longe de ser o seu agrado, mas ele se esforçava ao máximo para manter a imagem dela intacta diante do público. – Mas isso não significa que eu esteja menos grata, claro que não. Honrada por ter concorrido com atrizes tão talentosas, e honrada por ter mais uma vez o meu trabalho reconhecido. – finalizou sentindo o aperto de aprovação dos dedos de Finn na sua cintura.

"Boatos rolam de que vai haver uma adaptação de Spring Awakening para o cinema e que você está cotada para retornar como Wendla, é verdade?"

Discretamente olhou para Amanda, sabia que ela tinha ouvido a pergunta e esperava a orientação correta. A jovem e experiente agente acenou de maneira positiva e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios Rachel confirmou os rumores e ainda acrescentou que tinha sido convidada pelo diretor para dar vida da sofrida Wendla Bergman novamente.

E a partir a sua vida se tornou uma correria e loucura.

Os meses seguintes foram de muitas e intermináveis reuniões. Rachel era uma peça chave na adaptação, assim como Tom Lewis, o diretor que adaptou a peça para o formato de musical lá na off-Broadway. Ele e Rachel foram os únicos da equipe original que ainda permaneciam conectados na adaptação. Tom tinha virado produtor no filme e Rachel tinha palavra de peso na escolha do elenco, principalmente para aquele que viria a fazer seu Melchior.

Jogou as chaves pela mesa assim que atravessou a porta anunciando a sua chegada. Saiu dos saltos e ela jurava que podia ouvir os seus dedos gritando de alívio.

- MAMÃE!

O timbre inconfundível de Olivia surgiu do corredor e a criança correu com as madeixas onduladas, braços esticados, brilho nos olhos, alegre, de pijamas e agarrou suas coxas. Rachel sentia falta de pegá-la no colo, mas ela estava com cinco anos agora, e ao que tudo indicava a genética tinha sido puxada para o lado de Finn, pois Olivia tinha esticado. Era mais alta do que a média das crianças da sua idade. Contentou-se em se inclinar e beijar o topo da cabeça dela.

- Olá princesa. – respondeu sorrindo e se derretendo com aquela carinha de anjo e delicada dela. Ao fundo ouviu passos pesados e Finn também apareceu do corredor com uma calça velha e larga, sem camisa, um livro da Barbie nas mãos e ainda trajado com os óculos de grau. – Hey. – cumprimentou.

Notou que ele devia estar tentando colocar a criança para dormir, mas a sua chegada reascendeu o fogo em Olivia, a deixando agitada novamente. Segurando a filha com uma das mãos ela caminhou até ao marido puxando a responsabilidade de colocar a primogênita para dormir, e Finn tentou protestar, mas numa conversa silenciosa e baseada em olhares e sorrisos ela acabou vencendo.

Meia hora foi o que bastou e Olivia sucumbira ao sono. Retornou para a sala onde o encontrou sentado no sofá zapeando os canais, procurando alguma coisa para ver. Jogou-se ao lado dele tentando espantar a exaustão daquele dia. Deitou-se colocando os pés sobre as pernas dele, fechou os olhos apreciando Finn massagear seus pés, as mãos dele eram enormes e ela era pequena, com a força, lugar e pressão certa Rachel tinha a certeza de que aquilo era quase tão prazeroso quanto um orgasmo.

- Como foi o seu dia? – ele perguntou quando ela tornou a fitá-lo.

- Selecionamos algumas pessoas hoje, mas o pessoal da produção de Los Angeles precisa dar o aval. – respondeu. – Tive umas reuniões, estão querendo modificar o roteiro de novo e Tom não está nada satisfeito. – desabafou expressando estresse pelo modo com sua testa se enrugou ao pensar no assunto.

- Mas está tudo certo para as gravações começarem nesse próximo verão? – indagou pegando o controle e desligando a TV, voltando toda a sua atenção para ela.

Ela acenou.

- Sei como se sente. A ideia de ficar longe de você e de Olivia é horrível, mas pelo menos vocês poderão ficar comigo no seu único mês de férias. – colocou em palavras a preocupação que rodava os dois desde o dia em que souberam que tudo seria gravado em Los Angeles, do outro lado do país. – E eu terei folgas, volto para cá o mais rápido possível. Não quero modificar muito a rotina de vocês dois, quanto menos mudanças melhor, menos estresse para você e para ela. – completou se erguendo começando a se livrar do blazer e da blusa social, estava louca por um banho.

Rachel tinha se levantado, mas foi puxada de volta para o colo do professor – agora universitário -. Sentiu os enormes e grossos braços dele a envolverem pela cintura, trazendo o corpo dela mais contra o corpo dele. A atriz encurtou ainda mais o espaço entre eles enterrando a cabeça na curva do pescoço do marido, aceitando de bom grado o carinho que recebia. Momentos assim faziam toda a diferença, o nível e intimidade e fragilidade que compartilhavam era o que dava forças e fazia todo o estresse do dia-a-dia valer a pena.

Era como voltar para casa. Tanto no sentido material, no sentido de lar, o duplex. Mas nada se comparava a sensação de atravessar aquela porta e saber um estava sempre pronto para receber o outro. Rachel relaxou quase instantaneamente sentindo o calor da pele dele contra sua, a blusa e o blazer esquecidos no sofá, o sutiã era a única peça que o separavam de um contato total.

- E como foi o seu dia? – sussurrou passando as unhas no coro cabeludo dele ouvindo Finn suspirar contente.

- Mesma coisa de sempre. Finalizar a matéria, pelo menos a primeira parte amanhã e então aplicar a primeira prova. – respondeu acariciando as costas dela e bem tentado a abrir aquele sutiã.

Ela suspirou se inclinando um pouco para trás.

- Vamos ver mais alguns candidatos a Melchior amanhã. Devo fazer umas cenas com alguns, porque tem que ter a química, você sabe. – declarou dando um rápido selinho nele. – Uma pena que Daniel está preso em outros projetos na Europa, ele era o meu Melchior perfeito. – resmungou.

Tinha a sensação de que ninguém teria a química, cumplicidade ou entenderia a complexidade e quão intenso é o relacionamento entre Wendla e Melchior como ela e Daniel tinham e captaram isso de forma esplêndida desde a produção Off-Broadway. Esse era o seu ponto crucial na adaptação, achar alguém que pelo menos estivesse próximo desse patamar, e lógico, a química é fundamental.

- Eu gostava dele.

Rachel riu com vontade.

- Você não se sentia ameaçado porque ele era gay, Finn. – ela o provocou. – Quantas vezes eu vou ter que ter essa conversa com voc—

Finn girou os olhos em desdém. Parte dele sabia que o seu agrado por Daniel era mesmo por ele ser gay, porque por mais que eles fossem profissionais, que aquilo fosse puramente ensaiado, não é fácil se acostumar com a ideia de que a sua esposa faz uma cena intensa de sexo no meio do palco com dezenas de pessoas assistindo.

- Já sei, já sei. Não precisa falar de novo. – ele a interrompeu de um jeito divertido e roubando um beijo dela. – Confio em você, Rach, sabe disso.

Sorriu e o recompensou com um beijo intenso, lento e sensual, atiçando tanto ela quanto ele. E sem mais uma palavra ela se levantou anunciando que iria tomar banho ao deixar a trilha de roupas pelo chão convidando-o a se juntar a ela.

* * *

Ainda não tinha se acostumado com aquilo de ver e avaliar audições numa saleta, era tão estranho. Passou os últimos anos fazendo audições nesses teatros da Broadway e quando ainda era uma estudante de Julliard, tudo acontecia dentro do grande teatro.

Mas ela agora estava num ambiente completamente diferente, fora da sua zona de conforto e nessas horas queria Tina ou Kurt ao lado dela para lhe assegurar pelo menos um pouco. Os dois eram do ramo cinematográfico/televisivo. Mesmo com essa insegurança e incerteza, Rachel ergueu a cabeça sorrindo ao ser reconhecida por alguns candidatos que já tinham chegado mais cedo, observou que todos eles, em matéria de aparência, correspondiam ao que eles estavam procurando.

Abriu a porta e foi recebida por Tom, já lhe servindo um copo de café e a guiando para a pequena mesa de café-da-manhã que eles sempre montavam quando faziam testes/audições. Juntamente com eles estava mais uma produtora, e esta estava na mesa deles aprontando a câmera – já que tudo tinha que ser filmado para mandar para LA e o restante do pessoal, principalmente para o diretor.

- As cenas serão feitas hoje? – ela perguntou para as duas companhias que tinha depois de bebericar a sua bebida quente.

- Não – Janet, a produtora respondeu. – Todos eles estão instruídos a fazer uma cena solo do personagem, um monólogo. E cantar, é claro. Faremos uma peneira e aqueles que passarem farão a cena com você amanhã, se estiver de acordo...? – explicou.

Janet Wilson era a mais velha dos três ali e tinha lá uma reputação em Hollywood, um nome pesado. Aparentava uma carranca, mas no fundo era uma adorável mulher. O processo todo se dava por essa audição prévia hoje, os candidatos serão avaliados e selecionados hoje mesmo aqueles que passarem para a segunda fase. Tom foi até a porta chamar o primeiro deles e o trio tomou as suas posições.

A seleção era algo cansativo, ela e Tom eram extremamente severos na análise, principalmente com a voz de cada um dos jovens atores que por eles passaram. O timbre tinha que ser perfeito, tinha que combinar com a voz dela e eles deviam ter essa intensidade natural que Melchior exigia. Ao pararem para o almoço, apenas dois tinham caído nas graças de Rachel e de Tom.

Saiu do prédio já com o celular em mãos pronta para ligar para o marido quando cruzou com um carro importado preto parado rente a calçada e o vidro escurecido se abaixou e a faceta alegre – e irritante – de Harmony surgiu toda sorridente e chamando o seu nome. Reconhecia que ela era talentosa, mas Rachel tinha uma certa implicância com ela, talvez fosse por ela carregar esse ar arrogante e superior, mas isso eram diferenças pessoais, no campo profissional dava todos os créditos para a outra atriz.

- Harmony! – a cumprimentou com falsa alegria. – Não me diga que veio fazer o teste para ser o meu Melchior...? – brincou forçando um sorriso.

Ela riu. Aquela risada estridente e exagerada dela. Foi com muito esforço que Rachel não levou as mãos até as orelhas.

- Não, querida. Meu namorado, ou quase isso, enfim, não sei, ele veio fazer o teste. – a atriz mais jovem explicou abrindo a porta do carro e colocando as pernas para fora. – Ele foi pegar um lanche para nós dois. Quer se juntar, já que vejo que está saindo para almoçar? – convidou cheia de animação e toda otimista.

- Fica para a próxima. Tenho assuntos pessoais para resolver. De qualquer forma, dê boa sorte para o seu namorado e diga que o estarei esperando quando voltar. – disse dando uma rápida piscadela para a mulher irritante e acelerou o passo.

Mais um minuto ali e Rachel teria enlouquecido com aquele jeito forçado dela.

* * *

- Você tem que parar com isso, Quinn! – Rachel reclamou antes de encher a boca com mais uma garfada. Depois de engolir, continuou. – Só porque somos amigas não significa que não tenha que cobrar as minhas refeições aqui.

A loirinha pendurou o seu dólmã de Chef de Cozinha na cadeira ao lado rindo levemente e observando como Rachel devorava o seu prato.

- Todos vocês reclamam disso, mas eu e Emma concordamos que por causa cada um de vocês, do apoio e incentivo, eu nunca teria entrado num curso de gastronomia e esse restaurante nunca teria saído dos nossos sonhos. Então fica quieta e aproveite a refeição. – falou sinalizando ordens para os funcionários.

Bebericou o suco e colocou o resto da comida para dentro se distraindo rapidamente com o seu celular vibrando em cima da mesa. Uma sms de Finn querendo saber das audições, digitou uma resposta rápida e jogou o resto da comida para dentro. Despediu-se de Quinn e seguiu de volta para o trabalho. O mesmo carro continuava parado em frente ao prédio e por um instante se viu curiosa se perguntando se Harmony ainda estava lá dentro. Mais uma vez passou pelos próximos candidatos, três ou quatro restantes apenas, sorriu simpática antes de continuar a sua caminhada até a saleta.

- Obrigado. Entraremos em contato. – Tom declarou para o penúltimo candidato com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios. O pobre rapaz nem tinha cantado três segundos quando os três se entreolharam com desaprovação, agudo demais. Parecia mais um falseto, para ser honesta. – Próximo! – gritou.

Janet e Rachel estavam ocupadas demais cochichando e fazendo anotações que nem ao menos ergueram os olhos para ver o último candidato adentrar. Passos pesados, barulho de coisas cintilando, como se fossem botões de uma jaqueta e por fim o som de um pigarro:

- Boa tarde. Sou Jesse St. James e vim fazer o teste para Melchior.

* * *

A apresentação dele foi impecável e num estalar de dedos ele tinha caído nas graças de Tom e Janet. Rachel provou não só para ela, mas para todos ao redor o porque de ter ganhado dois Tonys de melhor atriz, pois suas habilidades foram de extrema necessidade a fim de permanece impassível enquanto seu ex-namorado conquistava a mesa com seu talento.

Janet até se levantou da mesa para cumprimentá-lo e pela empolgação da mulher, estava claro que Jesse era um Melchior em potencial. Antes de sair ele fez questão de lançar um olhar significativo para ela e sorriu com graça para Tom. Assim que a porta se fechou a dupla olhou para ela esperando alguma reação.

Santana numa hora dessas diria "_Fudeu, Hobbit"_.

Quando saíra de casa naquela manhã ela não esperava ter que lidar com esse tipo de situação. Teria que ser sincera. Embora tivesse sido pega desprevenida, Rachel não era mais aquela jovem universitária inocente que se rendeu aos charmes do gostosão do campus, seu passado com Jesse hoje era distante – deixemos o detalhe de conturbado de lado – e não guardava rancores. Dizia isso por ela, agora com Finn a história é completamente diferente.

- Ele é o meu ex. – admitiu.

- _Oh_. – Janet soltou olhando um pouco alarmada para Tom. – Ele é bom, Rachel. – completou apelando com olhos para que o homem lhe desse algum suporte.

Ela respirou fundo e forçou um sorriso. O talento de Jesse inegável, da mesma forma que a química dos dois sempre rendeu faíscas nos palcos das poucas vezes que foram chamados por Sandy numa das aulas práticas. E a voz, Jesse com certeza sabia cantar. Daniel sempre seria o seu melhor Melchior, mas Jesse tinha acabado de conquistar o posto de segundo lugar.

- Um minuto. Eu preciso ter uma palavrinha com ele. Já volto. – declarou saindo apressada da sala e torcendo para que Jesse não tivesse indo embora.

E ao chegar à calçada, as surpresas do dia ainda não tinham se encerrado. Olhou espantada Harmony com os braços entrelaçados ao redor do pescoço de seu ex e compartilhando com ele um beijo lento. Baixou o olhar para os pés juntando dois mais dois de momentos antes quando trocou uma conversa apressada com a atriz irritante.

- Rachel! Jesse estava me contando como ele tinha se saído, não é querido? – indagou forçando um bico e ganhando um selinho dele. O casal não viu, mas Rachel revirou os olhos com vontade atrás dele. – Perdão, você deve estar querendo falar com ele. Vou esperar no carro.

Jesse veio até ela com as mãos nos bolsos e lhe presenteou com um pequeno sorriso. Aproveitou os poucos segundos que o separavam de uma conversa para absorver algumas coisas novas nessa versão mais velha de Jesse St. James. As madeixas que ele tanto se gabava continuavam lá, porém bem mais aparadas, o jeito de se vestir também, ele tinha ficado mais... o que mais lhe chamou atenção foi que a expressão dele tinha ganhado um tom suave, perdendo completamente aquele ar prepotente e arrogante que sempre carregava.

- Já faz um tempo, Rachel. – falou estendendo a mão para ela. A baixinha respondeu ao gesto.

- Eles gostaram de você e não posso negar o seu talento, Jesse. Somos profissionais, não deixarei o nosso passado interferir contanto que você faça o mesmo. – foi direta, porém de uma maneira delicada.

Ele acenou e abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Espero que nada disso acarrete problemas para você _em casa_. – ele foi enfático e ainda mais proeminente ao olhar diretamente para a aliança de casamento da atriz. – Não me incomodo de falar com ele, devo por alguns anos um pedido de desculpas mesmo... – finalizou sem graça e olhando para o concreto da calçada.

O coração dela se aqueceu com as palavras dele. Não detectara nenhum sinal de más intenções e os seus instintos gritavam para que ela levasse a sério tudo o que dissera. A versão mais velha de Jesse St. James era interessante e amadurecida e Rachel gostava desse Jesse 2.0.

Nada platônico ou algo que a fizesse largar Finn e Olivia para ficar com ele, é claro que não. Mas ele não era o único que tinha amadurecido ali, a baixinha também tinha a sua cota – e já começava a rezar para que Finn também tivesse a dele -.

- Não se preocupe, eu cuido de Finn. Nos vemos amanhã, então? Para a nossa cena. Dê um abraço em Harmony por mim, huh?

Mais confortáveis um na presença do outro, o ex-casal se permitiu compartilhar um abraço.

Despediram-se e ela retornou para a saleta, dando enfim o seu aval para a dupla que esperava ansiosa pela resposta da atriz.

* * *

Como de costume, Olivia veio lhe cumprimentar animada assim que cruzou a porta. Largou o casaco, bolsa e chaves em cima da mesa e deixou a pequena guiá-la escadas acima até o quarto dela para lhe mostrar uma coisa. Nem ao menos teve tempo de falar com Finn. Perdera pelo menos umas duas horas e meia no segundo andar e nesse meio tempo passou um tempo com a filha, lhe ajudou com o dever de casa, a colocou para dormir, tomou um banho e desceu relaxada, além de faminta para a cozinha.

Notou Finn com o olhar concentrado na tela do notebook, os óculos de grau caindo levemente, o cabelo negro bagunçado com alguns traços do grisalho que começava a ganhar vida, a barba por fazer e trajado numa calça larga confortável e uma regata branca.

Ele retirou os óculos e ergueu o olhar para ela. No mesmo instante Rachel sentiu a atmosfera mudar, com um discreto movimento de olhos ela percebeu que havia uma tensão no ar.

- Amanda estava desesperada atrás de você, sabia? – disse com certa frieza ao dobrar as pernas dos óculos e guardá-los com cuidado.

- Meu celular descarregou. – respondeu tentando captar o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Lentamente Finn girou o notebook deixando à mostra um site de fofocas e com uma foto dela abraçada com Jesse, os dois apareciam sorrindo. Estivera tão absorta lidando com aquela situação com ele que nem ao menos tinha se dado conta de que eles estavam no meio da rua, numa calçada movimentada no meio de New York. Passou os olhos no texto que vinha abaixo e aparentemente tinham cavado a história dos dois, pois descobriam que ela e Jesse tiveram algum envolvimento anos atrás.

- Eu pensei que você tinha me dito que iria escolher um Melchior para o filme e não se encontrar _pelas minhas costas_ com esse miserável, Rachel. – Finn foi incisivo e se levantou da cadeira levando os dedos à têmpora numa claro sinal de estresse.

Ultrajada pelo modo de falar dele e do jeito que ele queria lidar com aquilo, Rachel estufou o peito começando a sentir a raiva se alastrar por ela.

- E claro, jogar acusações vai muito resolver esse problema, não é? Levar em consideração um tabloide, mas não levar em consideração o que eu tenho a dizer em minha defesa... Maduro da sua parte, _querido._

- Mas é uma foto contra as suas palavras! Como você quer que eu reaja?!

No mesmo instante em que soltou a frase, Finn se arrependeu. O modo como aquilo soou nos seus ouvidos foi degradante e só serviu de combustível para alimentar a crescente fúria que Rachel começava a exalar. Suavizou a expressão e agarrou firme o pulso da esposa puxando o corpo dela contra o seu. Murmurou um "sinto muito", porém sem muito efeito.

- Bom saber no quanto você leva fé nesse casamento, Finn. No quanto você leva fé em _mim_. Agora me larga! – revidou exaltando um pouco a voz e dando um puxão recuperando o próprio pulso.

Ela já estava virando para subir as escadas quando ele retorquiu:

- E você esperava o que, Rachel? Que eu te recebesse de braços abertos e com um sorriso na cara ao ver a minha mulher abraçada com o ex-namorado desgraçado que fudeu a minha vida anos atrás?!

Com os olhos estreitos, ela retornou com passos firmes levando o indicador no peito dele e sussurrando as palavras a seguir com um toque de mágoa e temperadas de raiva:

- E você realmente esperava que eu fosse jogar meu casamento, minha família pelos ares por causa dele?!

Incitado pela atitude da baixinha, Finn voltou a agarrar o pulso dela, mas dessa vez prendeu os dois nas suas largas mãos. Rachel bufava furiosa e ao mesmo tempo sustentava aquele olhar desafiador para cima dele.

- Sabe o que mais me irrita? Mesmo depois de toda a merda que ele causou nas nossas vidas, é como você se tivesse dado carta branca para tudo o que aconteceu. O que me irrita é isso, Rachel. Sua _conivência_. – ele murmurou girando os dois e erguendo em dois tempos Rachel contra a bancada da cozinha arrancando um grito de surpresa dela.

Sem piedade, ela devolveu na mesma moeda puxando os cabelos dele para trás e usava os pés para se debater tentando sair da prisão que ele tinha armado. Finn grunhiu de dor, mas permaneceu inerte e até arriscou a sorrir somente para provocá-lo. Isso lhe custou um puxão mais forte.

- Não é conivência, isso se chama _amadurecimento_. É não se apegar a rancores do passado. Pensei que você tivesse aprendido isso anos atrás em Ohio. – explicou tentada a chutar as partes íntimas de seu marido para se livrar dele, mas hesitou. Ainda com os dedos segurando os cabelos dele firmemente, ela suavizou a expressão severa transparecendo a ponta de mágoa que saia em cada palavra de sua boca. – O que me _machuca_ é saber que o meu marido prefere tirar conclusões precipitadas a me ouvir primeiro.

Toneladas de culpa caíram sobre a cabeça de Finn e por um segundo ele perdeu o foco imerso em seus pensamentos, o que deu a Rachel tempo suficiente para descontar parte de sua raiva ao rasgar com vontade a regata dele e puxando mais uma vez as madeixas do professor exigindo um beijo intenso e violento. Fora a vez dela de se distrair e Finn deu o troco fazendo a mesma coisa com a blusa dela, deixando-a somente de sutiã na bancada da cozinha.

Não era sempre, mas boa parte das vezes em que brigavam ou tinham uma discussão calorosa, as coisas sempre terminavam desse jeito. Os dois tinham essa mania de descontar a frustração e a fúria no sexo, onde ambos se comportavam como animais à procura do próprio prazer. Era sempre muito bagunçado, violento e selvagem, além de rápido.

Rachel soltou um gemido que era um misto de prazer e dor quando Finn começou a jogar o mesmo jogo dela, lhe dando um puxão de cabelo, desfazendo o rabo de cavalo, e expondo toda a sua extensão do pescoço. A língua quente e habilidosa de seu marido começou explorá-la naquela região enquanto ela cravava e arrastava as unhas pelo peitoral dele deixando marcas protuberantes e avermelhadas. Cruzou as pernas ao redor da cintura de Finn o trazendo mais para perto já sentindo _alguém_ muito animado lá embaixo.

- Espera! Olivia...? – ele perguntou olhando para trás todo preocupado e se lembrando desse pequeno detalhe somente agora.

- Dormindo. – Rachel respondeu enfiando os polegares no elástico da calça dele, pegando a cueca junto, começando a abaixar liberando o que desejava.

Não teve chance de nem ao menos começar a _brincar_, pois Finn deu fim ao seu sutiã e caíra de boca em seus seios, mordendo-os estimulando gemidos de dor. Rachel não apreciava tana violência, mas quando se está nesse estado com Finn, tentar contê-lo é pior ainda. Mordiscou o lábio inferior sentindo os dentes dele se fecharem contra o bico do seio esquerdo, isso acarretou uma lágrima de dor escapar de seus olhos. Rachel fungou depressa e o empurrou para longe com os pés, vendo-o cambalear um pouco antes de bater com as costas na geladeira. Livrou-se do curto short de seda que usava, e fez o mesmo com a calcinha, e de relance viu o estrago que ele fizera em seu seio. As marcas de dentes perfeitamente desenhadas ao redor da auréola. Por desaforo, quando os dois estiverem de bem novo ela jogaria isso na cara dela só pra vê-lo se remoer de culpa. Guardou esse plano para mais tarde.

Finn avançou pra cima dela como uma besta primal, grunhido de desejo e raiva contida ao mesmo tempo. Não teve muito que processar, pois o que sentiu em seguida foi uma sensação intensa, Finn se enterrou nela sem nenhum aviso prévio, entrando e saindo por completo, o som de pele com pele batendo ecoando pela cozinha. Rachel teve que jogar os braços para trás e se apoiar na bancada para dar conta de receber cada estocada selvagem dele, e quando achava que ele não poderia ir mais fundo, Finn a surpreendia avançando mais, como se quebrasse barreiras. A dor que sentira nos primeiros movimentos devido a falta de lubrificação suficiente começou a ceder lugar para o prazer, e os sons de deleite cresciam em suas cordas vocais, subindo pela garganta e sendo liberados por gemidos longos e erráticos.

Notando que ela estava ficando mais alta do que devia, Finn a puxou de volta colando seus torsos, dando uma diminuída no ritmo. Pupilas dilatadas e olhares cheios de tesão, os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, ofegantes, suados. Rachel cruzou mais uma vez as pernas ao redor dele e ergueu o quadril, prendendo as mãos de maneira firme no pescoço do marido. Pegando a dica, ele levou suas mãos grossas na bunda da esposa sustentando-a no ar, afastando-se da bancada e ajudando-a a subir e descer numa velocidade deliciosamente vagarosa.

- Rachel, para de fazer i-isso! – ele pediu fechando os olhos com força sentindo sua baixinha contrair e relaxar suas paredes internas levando-o a loucura.

Seu pedido foi em vão, pois ela continuou sem a menor piedade.

- _Me come direito e para com essa palhaçada. Rápido, fundo e forte._ – ela sussurrou ganhando um grunhido animal dele que começou a arremeter contra ela cada vez mais rápido.

A posição não era nova para eles, e bem favorável para ambos. Finn sentia que tinha mais acesso dentro dela e Rachel chegava ao orgasmo em questão de minutos se estivesse fazendo sexo em pé. Desengonçado, Finn caminhou pela linda e impecável cozinha branca e a escorou contra a porta de serviço fazendo um barulho desnecessário com o baque, e tirando vantagem da elasticidade de sua esposa, ela abriu ainda mais as pernas dela segurando cada uma pela parte inferior da coxa, um pouco acima do joelho lhe deixando à mostra a visão do ato em si. Ele entrando e saindo, as veias sobressaltando, úmido pela lubrificação que os dois produziam. Rosnou sentindo a pressão começando a se formar na boca de seu estômago enquanto via de encontro a ela com mais vigor.

Por outro lado, Rachel lutava para manter a boca fechada, porém quanto mais ele investia, mais próxima do orgasmo ela ficava. Finn voltou a se curvar sobre ela, pingos de suor caindo da ponta do nariz dele, sua face vermelha e ofegante deixando seus próprios gemidos de prazer ser abafados pela curva do pescoço da baixinha. O nó crescente que sentia na região pélvica foi sendo tensionado cada vez que Finn se enterrava nela com violência até atingir um ponto de arrebentação e então tudo o que viu foi uma explosão de estrelas atrás de seus olhos, o gemido alto sendo transformado numa mordida forte na base da nuca do professor.

Ele urrou de dor se afastando dos dentes sacanas da esposa vendo o corpo dela ainda tremes dos pés à cabeça com espasmos, inclusive o canal interno dela, que contraia e relaxava numa velocidade absurda levando-o ao próprio orgasmo. Gozou com vontade a ponto de ver parte de seu sêmem escorrer pela lateral das pernas dela assim que as soltou.

Mesmo suados, eles se abraçaram.

- Você sabe que eu te amo, não é? – ele perguntou baixinho retornando ao seu habitual comportamento. – Desculpa, Julliard. Ele me tira do sério e eu tenho motivos para ficar com raiva. – tentou se justificar.

Ela olhou para cima e deixou o sorriso murchar ao ver que Finn tinha adotado uma postura cabisbaixa. Passou os dedos sobre a testa dele, retirando os fios que persistiam em ficar colados por contar do suor e ficou na ponta dos pés lhe dando um selinho.

- Vamos conversar isso com calma lá na banheira, vem.

Pegou na mão dele e juntos seguiram para o andar superior. Uma vez que a raiva tinha cessado e devidamente dissipada através de uma sessão de sexo selvagem, o casal podia enfim ter uma conversa civilizada sem troca de acusações ou baseadas em conclusões precipitadas.

* * *

Despejou o cereal no mesmo instante em que Finn apareceu na cozinha devidamente trajado no seu habitual estilo professor universitário com Olivia sonolenta nos braços. Era bem verdade que os dois tinham conversado com calma na noite anterior, mas a tensão persistia. Finn tinha se mostrado mais compreensível, respeitando o fato de que sua mulher era uma atriz, profissional naquilo que fazia e que ele, (querendo ou não) teria que aceitar o fato de ela trabalhar – provavelmente – com o ex-namorado.

Liv se sentou na cadeira com as pálpebras pesadas, mesmo após o banho e lentamente começou a comer seu cereal com leite. Finn foi para o seu lugar na ponta da mesa abrindo o jornal dando uma olhada rápida nas notícias do dia. Depositou o café dele, como de costume, deu a volta e beijou as madeixas da filha.

- Bom dia, mamãe. - a pequena falou com a voz abafada antes de encher a boca com cereal.

- Bom dia, meu anjo. – respondeu seguindo para o seu lugar, ao lado de Finn e de frente para a filha.

Serviu-se de um café-da-manhã leve, uma vez ou outra chamando atenção da primogênita ao ver que a criança cochilava a cada cinco minutos na mesa. A cena era de partir o coração, mas a rotina dos Hudson começava bem cedo, com ela e Finn saindo para trabalhar e Olivia era despachada para a pré-escola, onde ficava até às cinco da tarde. Na quarta vez Rachel desistiu e deixou a filha adormecer, e com cuidado afastou a tigela parcialmente vazia olhando para o relógio, ainda tinham um tempinho antes de saírem.

O professor se levantou, trocou um sorriso doce com a esposa ao ver Olivia montada no sono e começou a recolher a mesa. Minutos depois Rachel se juntou a ele na bancada da cozinha, no mesmo lugar onde os dois transaram na noite passada, trabalhavam em conjunto na hora de lavarem a louça.

- Então você vai fazer a cena com ele hoje, e aí, o que acontece? – indagou pegando os pratos da mão dela e secando-os. – E se ele for escolhido, aquela cena de sexo ... – deixou o resto no ar e procurou evitar o olhar da baixinha.

Ele não viu, mas Rachel exasperou discretamente. Secou as mãos e se virou para Finn puxando-o pela gravata vinho – que estava torta, a propósito -, e ao mesmo tempo em que desfazia o nó para arrumá-la direito, fitou o âmbar dos olhos do marido, o puxou um pouco mais para perto colando seus corpos.

- A cena vai ser tão real quanto foi nos palcos. Nada vai ser decidido hoje, e eu entendo que você não goste dele, Finn. É um direito seu. Mas aprenda separar a pessoa do ator, okay? Ele tem potencial e caso a equipe de LA aprove, eu não posso fazer nada a não ser trabalhar com Jesse. – esclareceu ajeitando o colarinho. Pronto, agora ele estava impecável.

- Posso te buscar para o almoço hoje?

- Marcando território?

Finn arregalou os olhos, abriu a boca duas, três vezes e abaixou o olhar sentindo-se culpado.

- Eu te amo e amo a perfeição que criamos, não há necessidade para essa atitude de macho alfa, babe. – ela o respondeu indicando Olivia com o olhar na mesa e liberando um pequeno sorriso. – Mas tudo bem, pode sim. Contanto que seja civilizado, Finn. – ela o fez prometer com o olhar, e selaram aquilo com o silêncio. – Vá ou vai chegar atrasado. Eu pego um táxi com ela. – completou se inclinando e dando um selinho demorado no marido.

* * *

"_Corta!_"

Rachel abriu um sorriso desfazendo a expressão sofrida de Wendla na cena em que Melchior bate na sua personagem com um galho. Um dos três candidatos com quem estava trabalhando no momento parece exausto com toda a encenação, ele força uma cara de empolgação que não convence ela, nem Tom e muito menos Janet. Esta última revendo o vídeo dos dois, e infelizmente Rachel não sentiu muita química entre eles.

Tom o dispensou dizendo que entraria em contato com ele em duas semanas com a decisão da equipe. Jesse mais uma vez seria o último, e a cena com o seu ex seria após o intervalo do almoço.

- Emocionalmente falando...? Acho que esse daí não aguenta o tranco. "Spring Awakening" é uma obra tão intensa, com tantos questionamentos e é pesada. – Tom disse retirando a ficha de Jesse e analisando pela enésima vez. – Alguém avisa ao St. James que a cena dele é a próxima, após o almoço.

- Não senti química com ele, para ser honesta. – a atriz opinou recolhendo sua bolsa pronta para esperar o marido. Porém sendo surpreendida pela presença do próprio cruzando a porta. – Finn?!

Velhos conhecidos já, Tom e Finn trocaram abraços e ele foi apresentado a Janet. Conversaram rapidamente, mas como o tempo era curto o casal saiu da saleta parando somente para encontrar justamente Jesse St. James subindo as escadas acompanhado da namorada (?) Harmony.

- Nos encontramos de novo! Olá Finn. – Harmony o cumprimentou com um animado aperto de mãos e puxando Jesse com ela, e este olhou com desconforto para o casal a frente deles.

- Prazer em revê-la, Harmony. – o ex-baterista se mostrou educado falando com a moça. Estendeu a mão em direção a sua desavença, mas transparecendo tranquilidade. – Jesse.

Harmony permanecia na constante bolha alegre dele completamente aleatória a situação. Rachel se perguntou por uns instantes se ela sabia que Jesse e ela eram ex-namorados, e caso soubesse, a hiperativa atriz parecia não se importar com esse detalhe. A mãe de Olivia olhava para os dois homens segurando a respiração, ciente da tensão que havia praticamente se solidificado no pequeno cômodo que separava a saleta e as escadas. O momento durou segundos, entretanto, pareciam eternidades aos olhos de Rachel. Com o olhar seguiu a mão do marido retrair e achar conforto ao puxá-la para perto dele.

- Pumpkin, acho que esqueci meus óculos no carro, você se importa? – Jesse pediu num tom suave e dando um estalado beijo na bochecha da namorada (?). Empolgada, Harmony desceu as escadas.

- Vai para o carro e ligue para Quinn avisando que vamos dar uma passada lá. – Finn declarou retirando as chaves do carro e entregando para a esposa.

Rachel nem ao menos se moveu. Temia que assim que virasse as costas esses dois sairiam nos socos e pontapés. Contudo, tinha que dar o benefício da dúvida ao par depois de tantos anos. Se ela quisesse ser sincera, Finn mudara a sua postura, deixou de ser aquele adolescente monstro e covarde que tanto atormentou a própria família, inclusive Kurt. Se Finn foi capaz de reverter esse status, Jesse também poderia ser capaz. E pelo breve encontro que eles tiveram ontem, seu ex parecia uma versão melhorada e mais simpática do que o velho Jesse St. James.

- Nós somos grandinhos, Julliard. Vá, eu só preciso dar uma palavrinha com ele. – Finn insistiu trocando sorrisos forçados com o ator.

- Não se preocupe, Rachel. Está tudo bem. – Jesse garantiu.

- Comportem-se, rapazes. – advertiu antes de girar nos calcanhares e seguir rumo pelas escadas.

Nem Finn e nem Jesse precisavam saber que ela tinha sumido do campo de visão deles, mas eles não tinham sumido do dela. Encarnada no maior estilo espiã – tentando ser a mais discreta e silenciosa possível – ela atentou os ouvidos querendo captar o tipo de conversa que eles teriam.

"_Sei não estamos nos melhores termos. Assumo a responsabilidade pelo o que aconteceu no passado, mas acredite em mim quando digo que a minha relação com sua esposa é estritamente profissional."_

Finn estava de costas para as escadas o que dificultava ver sua expressão, mas pelo modo como os ombros dele estavam rígidos, Rachel interpretou aquilo como tensão e estresse. A presença de Jesse transformava seu marido numa espécie de bomba-relógio, contando os segundos até que a sua paciência chegasse ao limite da tolerância.

Pois era exatamente isso. Finn tolerava Jesse.

"_Eu não gosto de você. Nunca gostei. E ainda não gosto. De acordo com ela, você é um Melchior em potencial, o que não me deixa muita escolha a não ser aturá-lo. Mas me deixa esclarecer uma coisa: Jesse St. James, o ator, tem o meu respeito, porque minha esposa saber reconhecer um talento quando vê um... Mas Jesse St. James, o ex, como pessoa eu desprezo."_

Finn foi curto, grosso e direto. Por um breve momento pensou ter visto um pingo de pavor no olhar do homem mais baixo. Soltou a respiração sentindo o alívio percorrê-la ao ver Finn estender a mão novamente para ele.

"_A fim de uma boa convivência, acho bom a gente firmar um pacto de cordialidade nos sets. Isso é, caso você seja mesmo escolhido."_

Jesse acenou retribuindo o gesto, arriscando até abrir um sorriso. Então abriu a boca para respondê-lo:

"_Agradeço a sua postura, Finn. E não o culpo pela imagem que tem de mim."_

_ "Estou fazendo isso por ela. Amo Rachel demais para deixar que as nossas diferenças interfiram na carreira dela."_

E do mesmo jeito sério e carrancudo em que chegou, Finn deu meia volta dando as costas para o ator, indo para as escadas. E Rachel acabou por descobrir que tinha a habilidade de descer degraus correndo usando salto agulha, e com sorte chegou lá embaixo sem se deixar ser vista pelo marido que vinha colado na sua sombra. Tirou o celular da bolsa e discou o número da esposa do Puckerman iniciando uma conversa ofegante.

- ... Estamos indo para o restaurante. Largue esse avental e tira essa sua pose de Chef porque queremos companhia. – disse tentando controlar a respiração ao mesmo tempo em que via Finn sair do prédio sorrindo contente em direção a ela.

Despediu-se da amiga e agarrou o professor pela cintura pegando-o desprevenido. Ele não tinha a mínima noção de que ela tinha escutado toda a conversa, e para ser honesta, Rachel estava digerindo o bate-papo hostil dos dois somente agora. Tinha que admitir que estava orgulhosa como Finn tinha se comportado, ele foi maduro, não ultrapassou a linha do respeito e acima de tudo conseguiu manter tudo no campo civilizado.

O que mais lhe chamou atenção foi como ele fez questão de enfatizar que fazia aquilo por ela. O assunto Jesse St. James sempre fora um tópico delicado, mais como um catalisador para o lado ciumento e descontrolado de Finn. Seus últimos semestres em Julliard em que teve que conviver com a constante presença de Jesse foram absolutamente insuportáveis. Os dois não chegaram às vias de fato, mas quando se cruzavam numa apresentação da turma de Rachel no teatro ou anfiteatro, ela, Tina e Kurt montavam praticamente uma força-tarefa a afim de evitar um encontro direto.

- Viu, foi só uma palavrinha. A única coisa que é perturbadora no momento é a futura cena de sexo, com nudez, diga-se de passagem, que vocês dois terão que fazer... – falou não escondendo a pitada de frustração na voz, mas se esforçando para manter o bom humor. Rachel deu mais créditos a ele.

- Ele nem foi escolhido ainda. Mas lembre-se: Melchior e Wendla. Só estou interpretando, Finn. Não é real. – disse ficando na ponta dos pés pedindo silenciosamente por um beijo. Finn não hesitou e colou sua boca na dela.

Como um casal bobo e apaixonado, os dois saíram pela calçada abraçados fazendo pouco caso do mesmo paparazzi que a flagrou com Jesse no dia anterior, além de ter ignorado sem querer os acenos loucos e empolgados de Harmony do outro lado da rua. Adentraram no carro e seguiram para o restaurante de Quinn.

* * *

"_É o que, Hobbit?!"_

Santana exasperou de um jeito totalmente exagerado do outro lado da linha. Acenou para Tom, Janet e Jesse, eles tinham acabado de fazer a cena. Doía aceitar, mas o texto e a intensidade da cena com Jesse fluiu numa sincronia perfeita. Tom e Janet estavam caindo de amores por ele e ao que tudo indicava o mesmo deveria acontecer com o pessoal de Los Angeles.

Com o celular grudado no ouvido ela repetiu as palavras com mais clareza, porém mantendo a discrição.

- Eu preciso que você me leve a um _sex shop_.

_"Frankenteen não está dando mais conta? Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer! Vai pular para o meu time, Hobbit? Britts e eu não adoraríamos um threesome com você."_

- Pelo contrário, Finn e eu tivemos uma noite intensa ontem! E fico lisonjeada com sua fantasia, Santana. Mas estou à procura de uma_ recompensa_ para o meu marido. – respondeu erguendo a mão para chamar um táxi. – Estou indo para o hospital. – finalizou.

As duas amigas se encontraram na área de ambulâncias pouco antes das três horas da tarde. Pelo caminho Rachel explicou exatamente o que tinha se passado nos últimos dois dias, e a latina praticamente surtou dentro do carro ao saber que Jesse estava de volta na vida de todos. E ela pensando que lidar com Finn ciumento era demais... Tente lidar com a melhor amiga superproterora.

Passados os sustos, a baixinha contou a postura de Finn diante de Jesse e de como tinha bisbilhotado a conversa alheia, achando assim que seu marido merecia uma espécie de agradecimento especial. Não que a vida sexual dos dois não estivesse as mil maravilhas, porque só ela e Finn sabiam como é desafiar a inocência de uma criança nas horas mais longas da noite, na cozinha, sala, banheiro, corredor... Sempre com Olivia dormindo a poucos metros deles e com o risco iminente de serem flagrados pela pequena.

- Eu pensei que vocês fossem abertos a qualquer coisa... Confesso que estou surpresa que depois de tanto tempo juntos essa é a primeira vez que você recorre a uma sex shop, Rachel. – a médica falou puxando a amiga completamente envergonhada pelos corredores cheios de apetrechos sexuais.

- Isso é porque eu e Finn sempre fomos criativos na cama, San. Mas eu só estou querendo apimentar as coisas um pouquinho. – respondeu arregalando os olhos para os diversos tamanhos e formatos e vibrabodres.

Andaram mais um pouco e a latina analisava as feições de Rachel procurando algum indicativo para ver ela tinha se agradado de algo. Ao passar pelo corredor das fantasias, notou que a baixinha nem ao menos levantou os olhos, demonstrando pouco interesse. Quando passou pela parte dos óleos e cremes não segurou o sorriso triunfante ao ver a curiosidade nos olhos da amiga.

- Eles são interessantes, sabia? Alguns tem gosto... – Santana disse virando as costas e deixando que a atriz escolhesse sozinha.

Minutos depois ela foi de encontro a melhor amiga trazendo consigo um óleo de menta comestível. Depois ler atentamente a embalagem completa do produto, se certificando de que a ingestão do mesmo não lhe traria nenhum mal estar, ela saiu contente com a escolha. Encontrou Santana com um sorriso sugestivo nos lábios e girando um par de algemas no indicador:

- O que acha de bancar a _dominante_, Hobbit?

Ela nem mesmo percebeu, mas já começava a sorrir só de imaginar seu delicioso marido à sua mercê e imobilizado na cama.

* * *

- Santana me _contou_. – Quinn falou dando uma piscadela para a amiga enquanto pegava a pequena mochila com algumas roupas de Olivia. – Puck vai passar daqui a pouco e levá-las para casa. – completou vendo Olivia e Beth se abraçarem, mesmo com a diferença de idade, mas duas se davam bem.

- Ela não consegue manter essa boca fechada? – resmungou ainda sentindo as bochechas flamejarem de vergonha. – Obrigada por ficar com ela, Quinn. – agradeceu caminhando até as meninas e se despedindo das duas. – Mamãe volta amanhã com o papai, meu bem.

Olivia sorriu alegre ainda com o uniforme da pré-escola e saiu correndo com Beth no seu encalço para dentro da cozinha. Despediu-se da loira e seguiu para casa para preparar o quarto antes que Finn chegasse.

* * *

Pelo grande espelho compactado na parede da suíte do casal, Rachel abriu o roupão pela enésima vez verificando o par de lingeries que tinha comprado para a ocasião. Ajeitou os cabelos, jogando as pontas para frente, passou os olhos dos pés à cabeça e, modéstia à parte, mas Rachel se sentia _gostosa. _Girou o corpo e deu mais uma checada no quarto, os dois pares de algemas estavam escondidas num lugar estratégico, o óleo de massagem degustável sabor menta posicionado no criado-mudo, bem ao lado de um porta-retrato em família com eles e Olivia bebê no meio.

Diminui a iluminação atrás de um pouco mais de clima e teve um sobressalto ao ouvir o timbre grave de Finn anunciando que estava em casa. Notou pelo relógio que ele tinha chegado um pouco mais cedo do que o costume, porém não perdeu tempo de fechar o roupão e a porta, encontrando-o segundos depois na cozinha se servindo de um copo de suco.

- Liv? – perguntou não deixando de perceber como a casa estava silenciosa.

- Quinn. É sexta, acho que ela merecia um pouco de diversão ao lado de Beth. E as coisas entre nós dois ainda estão, hum, estranhas. – respondeu sincera caminhando até ele.

Finn a recebeu de braços abertos e com certa simpatia no olhar, ela não falava nada mais do que a verdade. Sua baixinha relaxou instantaneamente contra o seu peito, e decidindo a aproveitar o momento, o professor apoiou o queixo na cabeça dela, fechando os olhos contente por uns segundos. Ela cheirava a lavanda misturada com lar e Rachel Berry, uma essência bastante conhecida para ele.

- Andei pensando bastante hoje à tarde sobre isso... – disse olhando para baixo e encontrando aquele par de olhos cheios de expectativas. – Eu não quero ser o marido ciumento, Rach. Mas é que com Jesse as coisas são _tão_ complicadas... – admitiu transparecendo a culpa que o consumia.

- Eu sei. Entendo o seu ponto de vista, Finn. Jesse não é uma ameaça no nosso casamento, mas posso ser sincera? – perguntou um pouco hesitante e achando mais interessante encarar os azulejos impecavelmente brancos da cozinha.

- Hum...?

- Ele mudou.

Ele riu com desdém e enlaçou o rosto da esposa em suas mãos dando um selinho rápido nela:

- É porque você só consegue enxergar o bom nas pessoas, baby.

- Isso é injusto, Finn. O que você está fazendo é injusto. – ela refutou separando-se dele e cruzando os braços contra o próprio peito. – Não estou pedindo que vocês virem os melhores amigos de um dia para o outro, mas custa aceitar o fato de que Jesse realmente _mudou?! – _esbravejou frustrada ao ver que a nuvem de tensão sobre eles tinha aumentado.

- Porque você está defendendo-o? – questionou visivelmente irritado com o rumo da conversa.

Quando ela teve a ideia de recompensá-lo pelo modo como ele tinha lidado com Jesse naquela tarde, o que Rachel vislumbrara em sua mente foi uma noite calorosa com Finn, fazer amor com ele sem pressa, explorando, experimentando suas novas aquisições de sua aventura com a melhor amiga num sex shop. Ela só não esperava que a noite fosse começar assim, com eles se envolvendo numa nova discussão. E pelo mesmo assunto.

- Por favor, Finn. Não me faça jogar na sua cara algo que eu não quero. – falou de repente e o pegando de surpresa pelo tom e a seriedade com que lhe olhou.

Virou o restante do suco e sem mais uma palavra saiu da cozinha. Não demorou muito para ouvir Rachel vindo logo atrás com passos apressados tanto quanto os dele. Subindo as escadas para o andar superior, ele foi se desfazendo da camisa de linho e desatando o nó da gravata sentindo a esposa como uma sombra, mas ela foi mais rápida e se prostrou na porta do quarto que pertencia ao casal.

- Finn, Finn, eu estou cansada dessas brigas. Eu _detesto_ discutir com você, mas me escuta. Pode parecer absurdo aos seus ouvidos, mas você e Jesse são terrivelmente parecidos. – declarou causando indignação no marido no segundo seguinte. Ele tentou forçar a entrada no quarto, mas ela nem se moveu. – A diferença é que você amadureceu mais rápido do que ele. Custaram mais alguns anos para Jesse, mas ele _mudou._ Da mesma forma que você também _mudou_. – completou.

Wow.

Cerrou os olhos processando o que ela tinha acabado de falar. Era uma perspectiva que nunca tinha levado em consideração, mas sentiu como se cada palavra fosse um tapa na cara. O que não deixava de ser. Estava tão preso na sua visão unilateral da situação que nem ao menos ponderou a similaridade entre as suas atitudes e as atitudes do ex-namorado de Rachel.

- Desculpa. Eu não queria jogar isso na sua cara, baby. – Rachel quebrou o silêncio com o seu timbre preocupado. – Acho covarde da minha parte usar o seu passado contra você.

Vendo que a baixinha estava receosa diante dele, Finn a puxou pelo laço do roupão trazendo-a para perto, levou os polegares pelas bochechas dela chamando a sua atenção e abriu um pequeno sorriso como bandeira branca, sinalizando uma trégua entre eles.

- Foi merecido, eu acho. – respondeu. – E você tem razão, Julliard. Continuo não gostando do cara, mas vejo aonde quer chegar. – ao momento em que fitou um princípio de sorriso surgir nos lábios da atriz, Finn alargou ainda mais o seu próprio e se inclinou lhe roubando um beijo, selando definitivamente o final da briga deles.

Levando seus curtos braços ao redor do pescoço do professor universitário, e olhou para baixo batalhando internamente se devia ou não confessar algo. Notando a mudança de comportamento dela, Finn a cutucou de leve, de brincadeira, nas laterais arrancando risos abafados e protestos de Rachel.

- Numa escala de zero a Santana Lopez irritada gritando em espanhol, o quanto você ficaria chateado se eu dissesse que bisbilhotei a sua conversa com Jesse hoje mais cedo...? – confessou brincando um botão da camisa dele.

Para a surpresa dela, Finn gargalhou em alto e bom som. Olhou intrigada para o marido à espera de uma resposta:

- Julliard, seus saltos fazem barulho nas escadas, sabia? Eles não são nem um pouco sutis. – falou para uma Rachel Hudson completamente contrariada e emburrada a sua frente.

- Traída pelos meus saltos, que maravilha. – murmurou descontente. – Mas fiquei orgulhosa pelo o que disse. – completou mordiscando o lábio inferior e mexendo com as extremidades da gravata desfeita.

Trocaram olhares alusivos deixando que um novo tipo de tensão caísse sobre o casal. Rachel parecia bastante interessada na gravata, enquanto Finn começava furtivamente subir suas mãos até ao laço do roupão, agora bastante curioso para ver o que ele escondia por dentro.

Abriu a porta da suíte revelando um quarto com baixa iluminação e bastante convidativo para _determinadas_ atividades. Deixando-se levar, Finn deixou que Rachel o guiasse até a cama, onde se sentou tentado a romper o nó daquele roupão, porém a baixinha foi esquiva:

- Eu vou _cuidar_ de você hoje. – ronronou como uma gata ao desfazer os botões da camisa de linho lentamente, revelando a camiseta branca e justa que ele usava por baixo. – De cueca, virado de costas. – ordenou erguendo o queixo dele e depositando um beijinho. – O que acha de uma massagem, babe? – sussurrou de forma provocante e engolindo o riso ao ouvir um grunhido satisfatório dele.

Sem delongas Finn já se encontrava como ela havia pedido. Deitado de costas, nu exceto pela boxer cinza que usava e dava uma privilegiada visão para Rachel. A cueca era justa e Finn avantajado nas nádegas (e na frente também, mas isso não vem ao caso. Pelo menos não agora), uma combinação excelente na visão feminina. Ele estava com a cabeça enterrada no travesseiro e era possível notar os músculos de suas costas relaxando com o passar dos minutos.

Agora foi a vez dela, livrou-se do roupão, pegou o óleo do criado-mudo e montou sobre o quadril do professor. O cheiro de menta se espalhou instantaneamente pelo quarto, era forte e ao mesmo tempo agradável. Espalhou um pouco pela mão e se arriscou a experimentá-lo, era doce e refrescante no gosto. Espremeu o líquido pela conjuntura da coluna de Finn e começou a espalhá-lo adicionando pressão nos músculos ocasionando sons de deleite saírem abafados pela boca dele.

Finn estava tenso. Nuca e ombros estavam rígidos, mas Rachel seguia uma trilha de baixo para cima. Massageando a região lombar primeiro, passando pelas costelas, bíceps e dando mais atenção ao pescoço e aos ombros, quanto mais pressão ela colocava, mais Finn gemia contente.

- Relaxa, Finny. – murmurou saboreando a menta com a língua do pescoço até ao glóbulo da orelha dele. Jurava ter visto os cabelos dele se arrepiarem. – De frente agora. – ordenou.

Rachel deu espaço para ele se virar e o viu apoiado nos cotovelos devorando cada pedaço de pele exposta dela com os olhos. As pupilas de Finn se dilataram apreciando a visão de sua mulher trajada num par de lingeries vermelho, mas eles eram tão minúsculos e _transparentes_, que faziam um péssimo trabalho em esconder alguma coisa. Sua cueca ficou mais apertada de repente.

- Deitado. – pediu empurrando-o de volta para o colchão.

Sentou-se de propósito sobre a crescente ereção do ex-baterista e prendeu o próprio gemido na garganta. Jogou o óleo no peitoral dele e com suas pequenas e delicadas mãos começou a dar o mesmo tratamento dado às costas, notando que ele fechava os olhos relaxado uma vez ou outra, mas procurando sempre manter contato visual com ela. Levou o dedo do meio nos lábios do marido e o simples ato de vê-lo chupar foi demais, ocasionando Rachel abrir mais as pernas e jogar mais peso sobre o pênis dele a fim de aliviar o tesão crescente.

- Quero os dois braços para cima, rentes a cama. – pediu se levantando mais uma vez sorrindo notando a obediência imediata de Finn. Caminhou até a cômoda, abriu a primeira gaveta retirando os dois pares de algemas. Girou nos calcanhares deixando os objetos à mostra, querendo uma reação prévia do marido.

- Fique à vontade. – disse massageando o volume formado na boxer cinza antes de colocar os pulsos perto das grades detalhadas da cama.

Não deixou de perceber o brilho nos olhos dele e era tudo o que precisava. Finn estava tão animado com aquela brincadeira quanto ela. Lentamente e sensualmente caminhou pelas beiradas prendendo um pulso de cada vez. Ele testou a resistência dela, deu uns puxões e tudo o que ganhou foram marcas vermelhas, e achando que as coisas estavam prestes a esquentar, o professor sorria de orelha a orelha esperando o próximo movimento dela.

Ela, por outro lado, não tinha demonstrado tanto interesse na gravata à toa. Foi até ao amontoado de roupas pegando a peça e esticando-a de uma ponta a outra, observando Finn unir as sobrancelhas intrigado. Aproveitando-se do estado de imobilidade dele, Rachel passou a gravata pelos olhos do pobre marido, que apesar de contrariado, não reclamou.

- Eu disse para você relaxar. – repetiu baixinho com os seus lábios quase encostando nos de Finn.

Ao pedido dela, deixou os braços pendurados e relaxou os ombros, confiando cegamente em sua esposa. Satisfeita, Rachel voltou a pegar o óleo e tornou a espalhá-lo sobre o peitoral desnudo dele, dando uma atenção especial nas linhas vermelhas que tinha deixado no meio da selvageria da noite anterior. Desceu mais um pouco levando os polegares na bainha da boxer retirando-a vagarosamente e liberando _Finn_ com toda a sua glória.

Sentindo o ar gelado batendo contra o corpo, Finn grunhiu nervoso pela falta de tato e visão. Tentando acalmá-lo, Rachel o envolveu num beijo lento e intenso, distraindo-o por alguns instantes com sucesso. Voltou a ficar de pé por uns segundos dando fim ao sutiã – se que é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de sutiã – e da calcinha, igualando o seu estado com o algemado homem deitado em sua cama. Espalhou mais óleo na palma das mãos e jogou um pouco sobre os seios, tomando cuidado com a nada delicada marca de dentes que Finn havia plantado ontem na cozinha, aquilo ainda estava dolorido. Montou sobre o marido mais uma vez e inclinou o corpo para frente:

- Abra a boca, babe. – pediu antes de fechar os olhos em deleite sentindo a talentosa língua de Finn fazer maravilhas com o seu seio. Colocou o outro, mas advertiu. – Cuidado com esse, vá devagar.

- Eu já pedi perdão pelo o que fiz, Rach. Quando for assim você pode me chutar nas bolas para me afastar, eu deixo. – ele refutou cheio de culpa. Tinha notado o estrago ontem quando foram tomar banho juntos, perdera uns dez minutos pedindo perdão e se sentindo um merda pela violência empregada.

- Na hora da raiva você eu e você temos tendências masoquistas e sadomasoquistas. – justificou pressionando mais o seio contra a face dele. Jogou a cabeça para trás gemendo baixo com o traço molhado e quente que ele fazia com a língua.

As algemas cintilavam com as tentativas frustradas de Finn querer se libertar. Não tocá-la estava sendo uma tortura para ele e Rachel estava adorando toda aquela dominância. Normalmente Finn era quem ditava as coisas no quarto tirando proveito da estatura dela, uma vez que ele era praticamente o dobro da esposa e muito mais forte. Porém hoje o jogo era inverso e nada como ter o controle nas mãos.

Afastou-se depositando mais um pouco de óleo nas palmas, espalhou entre os dedos e sentou-se de costas para o rosto do professor. Finn xingou em meio a sua respiração acelerada ao sentir Rachel nua contra ele, a lubrificação que escorria no meio das torneadas pernas dela misturando-se com o óleo remanescente da massagem dada ao seu peitoral momentos antes. Mas nada o preparou para o que veio a seguir, os dedos dela envolvendo-_o_ de maneira firme e ao mesmo tempo escorregadios, porém com destreza ao masturbá-lo.

- Uhhhh Julliard...

Pulsava contra a sua mão. Rachel não tinha notado, mas salivava com a visão. Ereto, latejante e brilhando por conta do óleo, sem contar o aroma de meta pelo ar deixando tudo ainda mais irresistível. Olhou para trás e espaçou mais as pernas de modo a posicionar os joelhos acima dos ombros largos de Finn, e este não perdendo tempo ao identificar a posição em que estavam enterrando os lábios no meio das pernas da esposa, pegando-a completamente de surpresa.

- F-Fiiiiiinn! Oh... Hmmmmm! – gemeu antes de devolver na mesma moeda.

O engolfou sentindo o gosto de menta de misturando o teor salgado da pele e mais o tempero da lubrificação natural dele. Deleitava-se com gemidos abafados ouvindo somente Finn forçar as algemas e a respiração pesada enquanto o próprio fazia uma excelente exploração com a língua pela parte mais íntima de Rachel. Ela, por sua vez, movimentava a cabeça para cima e para baixo saboreando cada milímetro, sugando, atenciosa da ponta até a base. A sensação de dar prazer e receber ao mesmo tempo era intensa, pois seu corpo ia à loucura com Finn enquanto ela tinha que manter um mínimo de razão para satisfazê-lo do melhor jeito possível.

Era tentador se deixar levar, mas Finn havia lhe ensinado anos atrás e lhe mostrado que uma relação sexual é sim feita de companheirismo e não de egoísmo como Jesse tinha feito com ela. Seu marido era um amante insaciável e nunca deixava de agradecer o quanto ele foi paciente e audacioso lhe revelando todas as facetas do sexo, estágios, posições, lugares, descobrindo com ela fantasias, fetiches. Muitos acham a ideia de casamento e de ficarem presos a um único parceiro entediante e muitos casamentos hoje em dia caem nessa rotina do tédio, mas ela e Finn sabiam usar com sabedoria a ferramenta do diálogo e sempre com a mente aberta a qualquer coisa. Por isso que nada com eles caía na rotina, sempre inovando de alguma forma.

Mais audaciosa do que nunca, Rachel relaxou a garganta descendo devagar, acomodando-_o _até sentir seus lábios encostarem na base, engolfando-o por completo e fazendo Finn erguer os quadris e soltar obscenidades lá trás. Levantou a cabeça tossindo um pouco, certa de que se tentasse aquilo mais uma vez toda a _diversão_ iria por água abaixo. Talvez pela manhã ela fizesse o serviço _completo._

Voltou a se sentar de frente para ele notando os lábios avermelhados do marido e brilhosos de saliva juntamente com a sua _própria_ essência. Mordiscou o lábio inferior dele antes de se entregarem a um faminto beijo, um sentindo o gosto do outro enquanto a menta se sobressaía em suas línguas. Em meio a uma guerra de salivas, Rachel fez o favor de liberá-lo da gravata, satisfeita ao ver aquele par de íris tão familiares e que tinham o poder de hipnotizá-la.

- Eu te amo. – declarou acariciando a barba por fazer e sentindo o coração pular uma batida ao ver os lábios dele se curvando no característico sorriso lateral. – Eu te amo. – repetiu.

Por breves segundos o casal se esqueceu que estavam dentro de uma bolha de desejo e prestes a se entregarem mais uma vez um para o outro, aproveitando o momento para transparecerem o amor nutrido entre eles na forma mais simples e pura: com olhares de adoração, carinho, respeito e com as únicas palavras que eram capazes de cobrir a imensidão do que sentiam.

- Eu te amo _mais_.

Riram descontraídos. Voltaram a se encarar por uns momentos até Finn sinalizar com um leve movimento de quadril que estava impaciente. Decidida a torturá-lo um pouco mais, pois era ela quem mandava nessa merda hoje, Rachel esfregou-se contra o pênis do marido causando sons frustrados dele e um sorriso triunfante dela.

- _Racheeeel – _resmungou impaciente forçando novamente as algemas. Inútil.

Transparecendo o seu jeito sapeca, levou o indicador nos lábios dele pedindo silêncio.

- Quieto. Eu estou no _comando_. Faço as coisas no meu tempo e quando eu quero. – esclareceu espaçando as pernas, ainda sentada sobre a cintura dele e vagarosamente descendo os dedos, dando um showzinho à parte para o professor. – Huuuuuuumf... – gemeu enterrando o próprio indicador o e do meio, masturbando-se na frente de Finn.

A cama balançou pela força que ele puxou os pulsos tentando se libertar. Sua pele ardia de dor, mas nada se comparava a dor de uma ereção, latejando, seu sangue bombeando por toda a extensão frustrado porque Rachel estava a provocá-lo e nem se esforçava para ajudá-lo de alguma forma. Finn salivava vendo os pequenos dedos dela entrando e saindo, adquirindo velocidade conforme seus gemidos iam aumentando.

Satisfeita com a pequena tortura, colocou os mesmos dedos na boca dele que os limpou com vontade. Levantou o quadril posicionando-se finalmente e foi descendo devagar, sentindo suas paredes internas relaxarem para acomodá-lo. Finn jogou a cabeça para trás jogando todo o seu vocabulário de palavrões para fora enquanto ela começava a pegar um ritmo, subindo e descendo criando a fricção necessária para as ondas de prazer se alastrarem.

- Julli-a-a-ard, _cacete!_ – ele exclamou levantando o pescoço prestando atenção como os seios dela sacudiam, como Rachel mordia os lábios contendo os inevitáveis gemidos, os olhos fechados aproveitando as sensações. Era linda, sempre, mas era na hora do sexo em que Finn achava a sua esposa a mulher mais linda e incomparável do mundo.

Rachel se curvou para frente presenteando-o com mais um beijo desengonçado em meio a respirações pesadas e aceleradas, gemidos abafados, o cheiro de menta mais evidente do que nunca enquanto se misturava com o suor que começava a escorrer pelos corpos de ambos. Foi surpreendido ao ouvir os _clicks_ das algemas se soltando, e mesmo com os pulsos doloridos Finn agarrou a esposa girando-os, colocando-a deitada sobre o colchão enquanto ele arremetia com força total contra ela, liberando toda a frustração pela falta de tato.

- _Mais forte... FINN!_ – pediu gritando de repente sentindo o polegar dele massagear o seu clitóris levando-a ao orgasmo em questão de segundos. Rachel se contorceu vendo constelações estrelares explodirem diante dos olhos dela.

Nem tinha se recuperado da letargia típica após o orgasmo quando sentiu Finn se enterrar com mais força e vontade, pegando o seu corpo molenga e sentando com ela na cama. Não precisava fazer muito esforço, seu marido fazia todo o trabalho de sustentá-la com as mãos enquanto ele mesmo ia de encontro com o corpo dela ofegante, xingando e falando obscenidades ao pé do ouvido de Rachel.

- Vai Julliard, mais _um_. Quero ouvi-la _gritar_ mais uma vez, babe. – pediu colando sua testa na dela sorrindo quando Rachel começou a acompanhar o ritmo dele.

Seus olhos foram na nuca sentindo a esposa fazer aquele delicioso truque dela, contraindo e relaxando indicando que estava perto e queria que Finn fosse com ela. O casal mantinha os rostos praticamente grudados um no outro, gemendo, ofegantes e num esforço fitaram-se, desencadeando ondas de prazer. Ele urrava deixando seu corpo cair para trás tomado por espasmos, e Rachel veio com ele gemendo o seu nome repetidamente em deleite.

De repente tudo mergulhou num silêncio, os únicos sons eram as suas respirações cansadas e os batimentos acelerado de seus corações.

- Algemas, huh? – Finn perguntou baixinho retirando os fios colados e suados da lateral do rosto da atriz. – Gostei do treco de menta também. – confessou rindo preguiçosamente cm ela.

- Round 2 eu deixo com você as algemas. – Rachel respondeu de olhos fechados tentando recuperar o fôlego.

- _Round 2? _

- Três e quatro, futuramente. Não vou deixar passar batida a oportunidade do apartamento só para nós dois, Finn. – argumentou depositando beijos suaves acerca da tatuagem militar dele.

- Como se a presença de Olivia fizesse alguma diferença... – ele contrapôs ficando por cima da mulher começando uma inocente exploração do pescoço dela.

- Faz. – ela o interrompeu olhando sério para Finn. – Com nossa filha aqui eu me controlo, com ela fora as coisas ficam mais _interessantes._ – justificou.

Deitando na mesma posição em que ele estava e onde as algemas estavam penduradas Rachel lançou um olhar sugestivo para o marido:

- E aí, está esperando o que para me algemar, _Finny_?

* * *

Demorou, mas saiu!

\o/

Desculpa pela demora para postar. Enfim, espero que ainda estejam curtindo!

Reviews?

;)


	10. Let's Be One

_A faculdade te ferra. A vida acontece. O tempo é curto. Writer's block. Ai, ai, esse é o meu cotidiano. Atualizo sempre que posso, peço perdão pela demora e espero que ainda estejam acompanhando!_

_Enfim, divirtam-se com a leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Let's be one.**

Ser Rachel Berry nos dias de hoje era uma tarefa tão árdua.

As coisas estavam caóticas, ainda mais com tantas expectativas, pressão e uma cidade inteira de olho em você, a cada movimento, passo. Era estressante ser vigiada o tempo todo, mas era um preço a se pagar quando o seu rosto está estampado por diversos outdoors, letreiros brilhantes com o seu nome anunciado na Times Square.

Ser Rachel Berry e ganhadora de um Tony Award cansa.

Almejava reconhecimento, fama, premiações, só não contava com esse looping inesperado em sua vida nos últimos meses. Sua equipe, colegas de elenco e amigos como Kurt e Tina (mais experientes nesse caso) diziam essa agitação logo iria passar, que Spring Awakening tinha todos os méritos por ter faturado dezenas de prêmios – assim como ela no papel de Wendla -, mas a comoção todo rodava pelo fato de ser um musical pesado, roteiro ousado, personagens obscuros e ao mesmo tempo inocentes. Isso causou um choque de sociedade para a Big Apple.

Ser Rachel Berry, ganhadora de um Tony Award e noiva é estressante.

Lidar com tudo isso enquanto tenta planejar seu casamento era algo que estava fugindo de seu controle. Ao começar pelos desencontros constantes com Finn, que mesmo morando juntos era raro estarem juntos sob o mesmo tempo (acordados, é claro). E quando conseguiam, a partir daí as coisas desandavam, estranhavam-se, discutiam com tons acusatórios, um sempre tentando jogar a culpa para o outro.

E hoje não era diferente. Começou com Rachel chegando tarde da noite encontrando a cozinha entregue ao caos: restos de pizza ainda dentro da caixa aberta e exposta sobre a mesa, pia com a louça da manhã acumulada com a louça da noite, o chão estava nojento e com pegadas dos sapatos de Finn, panelas em cima do fogão, garrafas d'água vazias. Enfurecida e cansada pelo dia que teve, a baixinha seguiu com passos firmes pelo corredor encontrando a luz do quarto deles acesa, abrindo a porta pra vê-lo sentado na cama sem camisa, com os óculos de grau, uma bermuda folgada, cabelos bagunçados e rodeado de folhas enquanto corrigia uns trabalhos.

- A cozinha está intransitável, importa-se em me conceder uma explicação para o chiqueiro?

- Boa noite, Rachel. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos da folha que segurava e fazendo rabiscos com a caneta vermelha.

O sinal de que "Rachel" ao invés de "Julliard" devia lhe alertar de que algo não estava bem, mas a atriz estava entorpecida de cansaço e estresse para repapar nesse pequeno detalhe. Finn, por outro lado, dava esse e mais diversos indicativos de que as coisas ficariam mais sérias caso Rachel forçasse a barra. E quando digo forçar a barra, refiro-me a procurar briga.

Com Rachel, Finn podia-se dizer que era o cara mais paciente e compreensivo do mundo. E realmente, manter-se num relacionamento longo, sério e sólido com alguém com as manias e rotinas de Rachel, sem contar a personalidade exótica, ingênua e cativante como a dela exigia muito jogo de cintura, mas ele fazia sem reclamar, sempre disposto. Entretanto, simples nuances, pequenas atitudes (falta delas também), diálogo sem palavras, desencontros vinham se acumulando ao longo dos meses, e bem... Paciência tem limite e Finn Hudson ainda é um ser humano.

- Vou arrumar a cozinha assim que terminar isso aqui. – comentou ousando a dar uma rápida olhada em sua noiva que continuava prostrada no batente da porta do quarto. – Divertiu-se? – Finn não foi muito feliz na tentativa de esconder o deboche, ela iria notar com certeza.

- Não vamos começar, Finn. Estou exausta. – Rachel falou na evasiva.

- Eu só quero saber se o seu dia valeu mesmo a pena a ponto de me deixar plantado no restaurante de Quinn com Hiram e a planejadora de casamentos que ele arranjou para nós dois. Porque se foi assim tão divertido e produtivo, por favor, não se sinta culpada. De jeito nenhum. – o professor teceu mais um sórdido deboche, dessa vez pegando-a completamente desprevenida e confirmando a sua suspeita de que ela tinha se esquecido completamente do almoço que marcaram.

Com a culpa estampada na cara, Rachel mudou sua postura numa piscar de olhos. O almoço, ela tinha esquecido do almoço com Finn, um dos seus pais e a tal de Tiffany de hoje à tarde. Isso explicava o total silêncio por parte de seu noivo com ela o dia inteiro – de fato, não falou com Finn desde manhã – e de seu pai também – chateado com ela, talvez? -. Com cautela, ela se aproximou e sentou-se no lugar em que ocupa na cama de casal e sustentou o olhar em Finn até que ele lhe desse atenção. Sentia-se um lixo.

- Eu sei que eu—

- Rachel, por favor. Estou cansado de bater na mesma tecla. Eu sei perfeitamente o que você vai falar. Lembre-se de que não é primeira vez que estamos nessa situação. – ele a cortou de imediato. – Você se sente culpada, me pede desculpas, eu aceito e em seguida me promete que isso não vai mais acontecer. Já estamos nesse ciclo há meses e eu não vejo progressos para o meu lado e nem do seu lado.

- Você nem ao menos me deu a chance de falar, Finn! Meu dia foi abarrotado de reuniões e entrevistas, encontros com fãs... Sabia que há uma massa enorme de fãs do musical querendo que eu grave um cd solo? Nesse caos de compromisso eu simplesmente esqueci do almoço, até porque eu não tive tempo para almoço hoje! – tentou se explicar para um Finn que continuava firme nas suas correções e com uma expressão impassível.

- Vamos ser diretos e honestos aqui, então. O que estamos fazendo, Rachel? Consegue enxergar que estamos estagnados? Pior do que isso, consegue ver que estamos nos afastando? Eu e você temos uma linha, um fio de cumplicidade, amor, admiração, carinho, compreensão e respeito que nos une, mas essa linha está se desgastando. – Finn pausou, largando as folhas e se sentando de frente para ela no colchão. - E eu estou tentando, Rachel. Tentando de todas as formas me agarrar aos fiapos que nos seguram.

Era como tapas na cara, só que bem pior. Finn dava a entender de que estava desistindo deles, ou pelo menos, quase desistindo.

- Vo-você... Oh meu Deus... Isso não pode est—

- É assustador, não é? A possibilidade de perder alguém que você ama. É desse jeito que eu venho me sentindo nos últimos meses, Rachel. Sinto que quanto mais eu me esforço para te alcançar, mais você me afasta. Não me ajoelhei e te pedi em casamento a troco de nada, mas é como se a minha noiva não existisse, como se você estivesse me cozinhando, me jogando de lado, negligenciando o nosso relacionamento.

- Finn, e—

- Tem noção da vergonha que você me fez passar hoje no restaurante? Sei que a sua vida é agitada, é a sua profissão, é o que você ama fazer. Acredite, Rachel, eu compreendo. Mas hoje você deixou bem claro as suas prioridades. Não quero ter que chegar a conclusão de que estou perdendo meu tempo nesse relacionamento unilateral, Rachel. Não me faça acreditar nisso, por favor.

- Você está me dando um ultimato?! Finn, isso é tão injusto! – protestou ignorando os próprios olhos lacrimejosos. – Não é justo você jogar na minha cara e dizer que eu te afasto, porque eu sempre te chamo para ir comigo nessas sociais, festas internas e você _sempre_ se nega! Não jogue isso tudo para cima de mim e me transforme na bruxa má do nosso conto de fadas, porque se estamos aos fiapos, deve ser porque tanto eu quanto você estamos tensionando essa linha!

Ele jogou as cartas na mesa, mas Rachel também sabia jogar esse jogo, surpreendendo com um ás na manga. Não tinha como contestá-la, e de certa forma ela tinha razão nesse ponto. Minutos de silêncio se arrastaram, Finn recostado na cama com o olhar desfocado e de orgulho ferido, ignorando as fungadas silenciosas de Rachel ao seu lado. Esta, por sua vez, podia ser argilosa, adicionar mais drama, fazer uma de suas saídas espetaculares, mas preferiu se recolher e tentar ao máximo não se deixar levar pela mágoa que aos poucos se instalava dentro de seu coração.

- E você acha que é justo comigo, Rachel? O problema não é a Broadway, não é a sua carreira, não é o musical, nem os sociais e festas que você frequenta. Tenho muito orgulho de você e do que se tornou, jamais duvide disso. – seu tom era calmo, mas que por trás carregava outros sentimentos. – O problema é que você está deixando isso tomar conta da sua vida e fazendo você se esquecer de que antes de Rachel Berry, a Wendla de Spring Awakening e vencedora de um Tony Award, existia uma Rachel Berry que valorizava um círculo de amigos de longa data e que fez planos de passar o resto da vida dela comigo. Minha Julliard. – finalizou juntando a bagunça de folhas espalhadas pela cama, levantando-se em seguida.

- Não queria que chegássemos a esse ponto, Finn.

Parado à porta, com um olhar tristonho e cansado por estar acordado até aquela hora, Finn respondeu para uma Rachel de olhos vermelhos, lábios trêmulos e tão magoada quanto ele:

- Nem eu. Vai dormir, você está exausta. Terminamos essa conversa com mais calma quando tivermos tempo. Descanse.

* * *

O dia seguinte correu como qualquer outro dia, com a mesma rotina. Finn empurrando o café-da-manhã às pressas e saindo antes mesmo ela pudesse processar o ato de estar acordada. Rachel correu para os seus compromissos pela manhã e tentou se distrair, procurou se focar no trabalho e ignorar o vazio no peito e a sensação de que a cada segundo que se passava, mais longe Finn ficava fora de seu alcance.

Não funcionou por muito tempo, já que pelo almoço Rachel chegou para a sua agente e mandou cancelar o resto de sua agenda pelo dia. As palavras dele reverberavam em sua mente como uma contagem regressiva, deixando-a em estado de agonia, pânico e desespero. Colocando em perspectiva, ela se deixou ser racional por alguns minutos no sofá do apartamento. Acomodou-se com o relacionamento, suas atitudes com o passar dos meses foram se tornando rotina ao passo que Finn se tornava cada vez mais flexível a ponto de ser conivente com coisas – que hoje ela consegue ver – absurdas. Abusou do limite dele, portanto, tinha que considerar que o ultimato da noite anterior não surgiu do nada.

Precisava de mais um ponto de vista. Mesmo sendo madura e deixando a razão analisar a situação, as coisas ainda estavam um pouco borradas. Um pouco de esclarecimento era necessário. Puxou o celular, considerou em ligar para Santana, mas a esta hora ela estava no hospital, no meio de um plantão e sabe-se lá quantas vidas salvando. Rachel não estava a fim de carregar o fardo de que impediu Santana de salvar uma vida por de seus problemas pessoais. Passou por Brittany, Quinn, Puck... Fora que de questão... Blaine, não...

Kurt.

Primeiro toque, segundo toque, terceiro toq—

_"Estou surpreso por receber sua ligação. Esperava que fosse chorar suas mágoas para a vadia latina."_

- Você é a minha segunda opção.

"_Essa doeu, Little Diva."_

- Finn falou com você, suponho. – comentou observando que o teto da sala estava com infiltração. Fez uma nota mental de falar isso com o noivo para reclamarem com o vizinho de cima.

"_Ele é o meu irmão e sou a primeira opção quando se trata do relacionamento de vocês dois. E eu preciso ser sincero, Rachel... As coisas não andam nada boas para o seu lado."_

A baixinha miou no sofá frustrada.

_"Aliás, reparou que essa é a primeira conversa decente que temos em SEMANAS, Rachel?"_

- Hey! Eu falo com você e com os outros com frequência! – ela protestou alarmada com o tom acusatório do amigo.

"_Correção: Papos informais e rápidos, com assuntos superficiais e nada além disso. Isso, minha querida, que estamos tendo agora é uma conversa. Sabe, aquela coisa que duas pessoas falam de suas vidas, problemas etc? Conhece?"_

Odiava admitir, mas Kurt tinha razão. Não a culpe, vinte e quatro horas passam num estalar de dedos para alguém com uma agenda tão abarrotada quanto a dela. Além de ter sido acusada de negligenciar o próprio relacionamento com o noivo, Kurt indiretamente jogou na sua cara que se ela continuasse daquele jeito suas amizades logo desapareceriam também.

Maravilha.

- Eu me sinto um lixo por ter esquecido completamente o almoço de ontem. E Kurt, eu não sei o que fazer. As coisas saíram do controle e eu não quero que isso termine do pior jeito possível. – cerrou os olhos sentindo-se exausta de repente. Era uma sensação horrível, um embrulho no estômago, vontade de chorar, um nó na garganta.

Temia o pior. É claro que temia. Temia perder Finn para sempre. E seria irônico perdê-lo justamente quando estão prestes a passarem o resto de suas vidas juntos.

"_Meu irmão se desdobra de todas as formas para te ver feliz, Rachel. Como alguém que está de fora e que tem uma noção dos dois lados da história, o que está acontecendo que Finn parece ser o único a fazer sacrifícios, enquanto você aparenta a não dar valor para ações e atitudes dele. E—"_

- Nunca foi a minha intenção fazê-lo se sentir desse jeito! É claro que eu o valorizo! Eu amo Finn, Kurt! – Rachel o interrompeu num timbre mais esganiçado do que planejava.

_"Eu sei. Sei que você não fez isso intencionalmente. Mas me responda uma coisa, há quanto tempo vocês estão noivos?"_

O silêncio de Rachel foi como um grito de culpa aos ouvidos dele.

"_Exatamente, minha querida. Finn está frustrado porque vocês nem ao menos começaram a planejar o casamento. E ele está visivelmente decepcionado, pois para ele você o jogou de lado, priorizando a sua carreira, Broadway etc."_

- Mas o ultimato dele foi golpe baixo! Jamais pediria que ele escolhesse entre eu e ser professor! – Rachel contrapôs.

_"O ultimato foi ridículo, concordo. Mas foi uma medida desesperada dele, Little Diva. Você tem que aprender que nem tudo gira ao redor do seu maior sonho. Do que adianta ter Broadway, sucesso, dinheiro, prêmios, fama se você não tem alguém que ama ao seu lado para compartilhar todas as suas conquistas e ser a sua base quando as coisas saírem do seu controle, huh?"_

A conclusão que Kurt chegou não foi muito difícil de ver, só que Rachel ainda estava de mente fechada e teimosa demais para aceitar. Ouvir da boca de outro alguém lhe dava força para sair do estado de negação e finalmente encarar a realidade. Bufou no telefone já pensando no que fazer para consertar sua vida e o primeiro passo seria uma conversa séria e calma com Finn. Olhou decisiva para o anel de noivado.

"_Reflita sobre isso, Rachel. Espero que vocês se acertem."_

- Obrigada.

Desligaram.

* * *

Começava a se arrepender da ideia que teve, mas já estava aqui, voltar agora era burrice. Atravessou os portões do pátio e seguiu para a primeira guarita onde havia dois seguranças que sorriram ao reconhecê-la. Falou o propósito de sua visita e prontamente autorizaram a sua entrada. Deu de cara com um longo corredor, algumas portas e muitas mães esperando seus filhos serem liberados, que ao vê-la algumas vieram cumprimentá-la, elogiá-la, tirar fotos, e pedir autógrafos. Foi atenciosa na medida do possível.

- Ms. Berry? Rachel Berry?

Virou-se para encontrar uma senhora já de meia idade, nariz arrebitado, óculos meia-lua e com um sorriso simpático nos lábios.

- Sou a diretora do colégio, Lydia Pond. Imagino que veio surpreender o Professor Hudson. Ele já deve estar saindo. – ela a informou e Rachel apertou a sua mão. – As mães estão agitadas com a sua visita. Aceita um café, alguma coisa?

Educadamente, a baixinha declinou a oferta. Checou ao redor e, de fato, todos prestavam atenção nela. É difícil se sentir confortável quando tantos pares de olhos estão em você. Estava acostumada a fazer isso no palco, mas são situações diferentes. Lá todos olham para Wendla Bergman, a personagem. Aqui todos estão vendo Rachel Berry, a atriz.

Mrs. Pond se afastou deixando-a sozinha em seu canto, escorada numa pilastra da grade que separava o corredor longo onde ela estava do pátio interno cheio de brinquedos. Pouco a pouco as turmas eram liberadas, alunos chegavam ao pátio com seus materiais e acompanhados de inspetores e monitores de turma. Finn tinha uma turma de educação básica, mas se não estava enganada, hoje ele dava aula para duas turmas de idades mais avançadas, ou pré-adolescentes, como gosta de defini-los.

Os pequenos foram para os colos de seus responsáveis e em seguida turmas mais velhas foram abarrotando o pátio até aquele espaço ficar tomado de gritos, choros, inspetores querendo controlar os mais bagunceiros e crianças correndo de um lado para o outro. Por cima de todo aquele caos, um grupo de adultos se destacava ao cruzar o pátio, conversando animados.

Finn era o mais fácil de ser identificado devido a sua altura. Não demorou até ele ser cercado pelas crianças e pacientemente falou com cada uma delas, até brincou uns minutos.

Sempre esteve certa a respeito de ele levar muito jeito com crianças. Tal pensamento ganhou força ao presenciar a cena e despertou com força total a vontade de ser mãe e vê-lo fazer essas coisas com um filho deles.

Pegou um rapazinho, devia ter uns sete ou oito anos e o jogou nas costas, começou a correr até a grade onde a mãe da criança o esperava e o entregou. Finn conversou brevemente com a mulher. Alguém deve ter mencionado a sua presença, já que o professor ergueu a cabeça e pareceu procurar por ela. Saindo de seu isolamento e iniciando a caminhada até ele, Finn fez o mesmo, ocasionando os dois a se encontrarem no meio do caminho.

- Aconteceu algu—

- Eu te amo, Finn. – declarou jogando os braços pela cintura dele e se afundando em seu peito. – Sem perceber te fiz duvidar do quanto você significa para mim.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Achei tivesse com a agenda lotada até às dez da noite?

O fato de Finn ter ignorado suas frases anteriores lhe trouxe um pouco de insatisfação, porém, diante do nível delicado em que eles estavam, Rachel não estava em posição de ficar insatisfeita com ela. Engolir a teimosia, reconhecer os erros, redimir-se, fortalecer esse laço entre eles e progredir.

- Férias, Finn. Merecidas férias. E por tempo indeterminado. Aliás, até a gente voltar da nossa lua-de-mel.– lhe informou, deixando-o boquiaberto por uns instantes. – Minha equipe foi à loucura, é claro. Mas está decidido. – completou enlaçando o noivo pelo pescoço e sorrindo.

- Babe, eu acho que você não entendeu. – Finn falou cortando o contato físico com ela. – Acho ótima essas férias, você merece. A gente merece. Mas eu não quero me casar para ter uma esposa fantasma dentro de casa. E quando essas férias acabarem, quando a gente voltar da nossa lua-de-mel, o que vai acontecer? Voltaremos a esse estado, huh? – um balde de água fria teria sido melhor do que essa resposta de Finn.

Sentindo-se desprezada e como os seus esforços não tivesse valido absolutamente nada, Rachel engoliu o choro e deu meia volta, saindo a passos largos do colégio. Furiosa, ela só foi se dar conta do temporal que açoitava a cidade ao atravessar os portões. Se Finn estava mesmo disposto a pagar na mesma moeda tudo o que ela o fez passar, com certeza estava fazendo um excelente trabalho.

Atingiu um segundo quarteirão quando a voz de Finn ribombou mais forte do o barulho da chuva chamando o seu nome. Apertou a caminhada, determinada a se manter o mais longe possível dele, não queria e estava a fim de ser humilhada de novo por conta de sua ações nos últimos meses. E só de pensar que veio até ao colégio para surpreendê-lo e tentar acertas as coisas.

- Vai caminhar de Manhattan até em casa nessa chuva mesmo, Rachel?! – ele gritou quando conseguiu alcançá-la, pegando em seu braço e girando-a para ficarem de frente um para o outro. – Não banque irritada comigo, pois não me arrependo do que disse lá dentro. Mas eu não estou pedindo tempo para nós dois. Estou pedindo atenção e que você aprenda balancear a sua vida profissional da pessoal. Férias e um casamento planejado às pressas não irão resolver isso. – finalizou sabendo que juntos com as gotas que escorriam no rosto dela estavam algumas lágrimas. Detestava ser rude e grosso.

Ainda se recusando a olhar na cara dele e em silêncio, Rachel se deixou ser levada até a uma marquise e viu Finn acenar para um táxi, informou o endereço e eles seguiram de volta para o apartamento.

* * *

O clima não deu uma aliviada quando atravessaram a porta do apartamento. Ainda no tratamento de silêncio, Rachel cruzou direto para o banheiro. O barulho do chuveiro foi ouvido em seguida. Finn, por sua vez, também molhado dos pés a cabeça se contentou com uma toalha e sentou-se à beira da cama, jogando a cabeça entre as mãos, passando os dedos nos cabelos úmidos. Bufou exausto.

Sempre seria o elo mais fraco do relacionamento deles. O que era irônico, pois ele era um sujeito parrudo e de quase dois metros de altura. Mas emocionalmente, ele sempre seria o primeiro a dar o braço a torcer. Não via isso como uma fraqueza, mas que alguém que conseguia enxergar além e racionalmente, alguém que aprendeu a não deixar a teimosia e orgulho falarem mais alto. E anos ao lado de Rachel lhe renderam sábios aprendizados e um jogo de cintura para lidar com ela. A baixinha era uma pessoa difícil, às vezes. E de vez em quando era preciso ser duro com ela, mesmo contra a sua vontade.

Bateu de leve na porta e constatou que estava destrancada. Abriu e a viu sentada no vaso enrolada na toalha, com olhar perdido enquanto as mãos brincavam com o anel de noivado. Ajoelhou-se na frente dela buscando fitá-la e ter a sua atenção; jogou alguns fios de cabelo para trás da orelha de sua noiva e acariciou sua face.

- Eu não quero perder você. – admitiu baixinho. Sua voz tão frágil quanto a estatura dela. – Mas sinto que isso está acontecendo e eu me sinto impotente.

- Hey. – a chamou erguendo a cabeça dela até seus olhares se encontrarem. – Você não vai. A gente só está passando por uma fase complicada.

- Eu sinto muito, Finn. Por tudo. – sussurrou jogando o corpo para frente e caindo no ombro do noivo

- Eu também. – disse confortando-a.

- Kurt tem razão. De nada adianta Broadway se eu não tiver alguém que eu amo me esperando em casa. – sua declaração chamou atenção dele, pois Finn lhe fitava com expectativa. – Esperam de mim algo impossível. Vivo sob pressão e jamais vou conseguir satisfazer a todos, mas preciso reavaliar minha vida e minhas prioridades. Começando por você, Finn. – completou arriscando abrir um minúsculo, porém, fechando a cara em seguida. – E começando também por uma equipe nova, de preferência uma agente nova e decente.

Determinada, Rachel se levantou atravessando o corredor e passando a mão no celular pronta para fazer umas ligações. Finn tentou intervir, mas foi impedido. Com o anel de noivado nas mãos – que ela havia passado para ele sem perceber enquanto estavam no banheiro -, o professor observou a morena caminhar de um lado para o outro esbravejando umas palavras, despedindo meio mundo, inclusive sua atual agente. Rachel saiu de Julliard e foi jogada numa toca de leões e quando Spring Awakening começou a chamar atenção, a baixinha – como sempre ingênua – foi parar na mão de alguns oportunistas. Sempre desconfiou e até tentou alertá-la, mas Rachel sempre alegava que sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Pronto. – suspirou aliviada ao desligar o telefone. – Kurt deve conhecer pessoas melhores.

- Férias, huh?

Ela acenou sentindo os arrepios pelo corpo todas as vezes que Finn se aproximava dela. Suspeitava de que isso seria uma daquelas coisas que jamais desapareciam. O notou com o seu anel de noivado entre os dedos, nem ao menos percebeu que deixara o banheiro sem ele. Finn a tomou pela cintura colando seus torsos e erguendo-a do chão deixando que suas bocas se encontrassem como um imã de polos opostos. Era como voltar ao início de namoro, anos atrás, quando se encontravam no Journey's ou no Sue's Corner, agindo como dois bobos apaixonados com beijos desengonçados e sorrisos bobocas.

- Acha que consegue um tempinho do colégio? – perguntou ao sentir o chão de novo. Olhou para baixo vendo Finn brincar com suas mãos e com o anel de noivado. – Quero fugir daqui. Ficar longe do caos dessa cidade, um pouco de sossego e privacidade. Um casamento em Lima, talvez...

Os olhos de Finn só faltaram saltar do globo ocular.

- Lima?! Mas eu pen—

- Nada de extravagância e que chame atenção. Uma cerimônia simples, pequena e só para família e amigos íntimos. É só isso que eu quero. – explicou calando-o com o indicador sobre os lábios dele. – E em Lima por que... – abaixou o olhar sentindo-se de repente um pouco acanhada. – Temos uma forte ligação com aquela cidade. Significa para mim e significa ainda mais para você. – completou fitando o seu anel de noivado retornar ao seu devido lugar enquanto os dedos grossos, enormes e ao mesmo tempo delicados de Finn acariciavam sua pele.

- Okay.

- Okay?

- Vamos nos casar em Lima, Julliard.

* * *

Discussões, brigas aos berros, choro pelo telefone, uma festa inesperada – cortesia dos Berry – pirraça por parte do Kurt, Santana tentando convencê-la a fazer uma festança, correria e duas semanas depois, uma hora de avião e duas horas carro eles finalmente estavam em frente à entrada da residência dos Hummel/Hudson em Lima, Ohio.

Diferente dos planos iniciais, onde tanto Finn quanto Rachel imaginavam um casamento caro, com direito a tudo – com um Kurt empolgado para dar os seus palpites no planejamento – em duas semanas, muitos telefonemas à parte e com a ajuda de Carole eles conseguiram organizar uma cerimônia simples, delicada, de acordo com os gostos dos noivos.

O casamento estava previsto para acontecer no sábado e eles ainda estavam no meio da semana, quarta-feira, para ser mais precisa. Por enquanto os únicos em Lima eram eles, e Kurt. Seus amigos chegariam pelos próximos dias, assim como os Berry. Kurt os avistou da janela de seu antigo quarto e acenou, desaparecendo em seguida. Carregados de malas, Carole foi até eles ao abrir a porta; a senhora estava um poço de empolgação e alegria. Ao abraçar Rachel, a mãe de Finn a ergueu do chão com facilidade causando uma crise de risos na baixinha.

- Mãããeee! – Finn resmungou parte por ciúmes por sua mãe ter ido falar primeiro com Rachel e parte por estar envergonhando-o com o seu comportamento perante a própria Rachel.

A esposa de Burt pouco se incomodou e agarrou com força o filho pela cintura e em seguida lhe atacando com cócegas para desespero do professor. Kurt chegou acabou com o clima com a sua carranca impassível puxando algumas malas para dentro da casa. O jovem gay ainda não tinha se conformado com a ideia de um casamento simples, muito menos com a escolha de Rachel de ter um vestido comum, de nenhum estilista famoso. (isso foi a gosta d'água para ele)

- Assim que Blaine chegar mais tarde o humor dele melhora. – Carole os informou os guiando até a cozinha enquanto Kurt levava as malas para o andar de cima. – Mesmo contrariado com a vontade de vocês, seu irmão leva jeito para essas coisas. – finalizou servindo-os com café.

- Ele planejou em uma semana o casamento da senhora com Burt, então... Era de se esperar. Eu só queria que ele entendesse que o casamento é nosso. Quando chegar a vez dele com o Blaine, ele pode fazer a extravagância que for. – Finn contrapôs ajudando a senhora a pegar alguns potes nas partes superiores do armário. Ofereceu alguns biscoitos para a noiva.

"_Eu escutei isso, Finn!"_

Rachel abafou uma risada. Embora estivesse chateada com a atitude do melhor amigo, o fato de estar prestes a se casar lhe deixava presa numa bolha constante de felicidade, sendo assim, incapaz de ser dominada por qualquer emoção negativa. Finn, por sua vezes, revirou os olhos, estava ocupado demais mastigando uns três biscoitos de uma vez para respondê-lo.

Perderam mais alguns minutos conversando; Carole contando animada todos os planos que ela e Kurt fizeram para a decoração da cerimônia, e deixando escapar que Burt e os Berry preparam uma pequena surpresa para os noivos. Kurt veio se juntar a eles na mesa minutos depois, e ainda com a mesma postura de _estou-ignorando-vocês-dois-e-ao-mesmo-tempo-não-es tou_; o seu silêncio não durou muito, já que a curiosidade de saber se sua futura cunhada já tinha em mente um vestido falou mais alto.

- Já. Santana chega amanhã com os Puckerman, assim eu, você, ela, Quinn, Beth vamos sair às compras. – Rachel respondeu distraída limpando os cantos da boca de Finn que estavam sujos com geleia. – E você vai se divertir com Noah e Blaine – falou referindo-se ao futuro marido.

- Despedida de solteiro! – o professor comemorou um pouco demais para o agrado da baixinha. – Está certo. Parei. – completou abaixando os olhos diante do olhar incisivo da noiva.

- Se Puck estivesse aqui, um comentário de como Rachel segura as suas bolas seria indispensável...

- _Kurt!_

- É verdade!

- Cala essa boca!

Carole e Rachel assistiam e se divertiam com a cena que presenciavam. Eles nem eram irmãos de sangue, mas se comportavam exatamente igual, com implicância, irritação e infantilidade. Às vezes era irritante aturá-los, porém, certas vezes era simplesmente agradável vê-los fulminando de raiva um com o outro ao ponto de um deles virar as costas e sair do local. Em silêncio e se comunicando somente com olhares e gestos sutis, Rachel e sua sogra apostaram em Finn que seria o primeiro a desistir. Não deu outra, o grandão se levantou e saiu da cozinha com passos pesados e a cara vermelha em direção às escadas.

Kurt sabia ser extremamente chato quando queria.

* * *

- Eu não aguento mais fazer isso.

- Devíamos ter deixado Kurt trancafiado no porão da casa dos Hummel.

- Olha a cara da Hobbit. Mais um comentário do Lady Hummel e eu aposto cem pratas que ela arranca a cabeça dele.

Santana e Quinn estavam aos cochichos no meio da quarta loja que visitavam. Vejam bem, Lima é minúscula e só há apenas uma loja, mas é claro que Kurt fez todo mundo ir para outros distritos fora da pequena cidade. Santana e os Puckerman chegaram pela manhã, bem cedo, pouco antes das oito horas da manhã e por enquanto estavam acomodados na casa dos Hummel, que apesar de ser grande só tinha um quarto sobrando e este estava à espera de Hiram e Leroy. Brittany só chegaria no dia do casamento, pois estava ocupada com o trabalho. As duas pousadas que havia em Lima estavam todas reservadas para os convidados que ainda estavam para chegar. Os Chang também só iriam chegar em cima da hora, assim como Mercedes. Sam viria com Artie, o cadeirante que um dia causou tanta confusão na vida de Santana e Brittany.

Agora aqui estavam elas (mais Kurt), famintas – _"Carole é especialista em empanturrar os convidados de comida, graças ao apetite sem limite de Finn. Não se preocupem, matamos a fome quando voltarmos para casa! Agora mexam-se e provem estes vestidos!", _Kurt as informou quando ainda estavam na segunda loja. -, impacientes, mal-humoradas aceitando as delegações do jovem gay. Mas nada se comparava ao humor de Rachel, que até a noite passada estava impecável. De acordo com Kurt, nada o que ela vestia lhe agradava – até aí nenhuma novidade, já que Kurt sempre foi direto nas suas críticas quanto ao seu guarda-roupa – e a paciência dela estava chegando ao limite.

- Como estou, Ray-Ray?! – Beth perguntou dando um giro com o seu vestido de dama de honra. A primogênita dos Puckerman estava uma graça.

- Igual a uma princesa. – Rachel respondeu ganhando um abraço da criança. Deu um beijo estalado nas madeixas louras dela.

- Encontrei mais esses aqui, Rachel. Vamos, vamos. Experimente. Satan e Barbie, levantem! – Kurt ordenou passando os três pesados vestidos de noiva para Rachel e marchando em direção às outras duas mulheres.

Inerte na mesma posição, a atriz consagrada da Broadway analisou com cuidado cada peça e não se identificando (mais uma vez) com nenhum dos modelos. Kurt parecia ter em mente de que estava organizando um casamento real ou algo do tipo. Não que os modelos fossem feios, eles eram lindos, mas não é o tipo de coisa que ela se vê usando. Muito menos no dia do seu casamento. E o irmão de seu futuro marido parece não levar a opinião dela em consideração.

- Kurt. – o chamou com a voz serena. Foi ignorada. – Kurt. – tentou mais uma vez.

- Tio Kurt! – Beth ajudou.

- Já experimen—Rachel? O que está fazendo aí para—

- Você está me dando nos nervos, Kurt. Fecha essa matraca por um minuto, por favor. – a suavidade da voz da Rachel chegava ser assustador. Kurt, porém, pareceu não perceber a aproximação do perigo.

- Já que você se recusa a usar um estilista famoso, estou lhe oferecendo o meu dom fashionista para um vestido decente no seu casamento, minha querida.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Rachel caminhou até ele e jogou de volta as três peças que ele havia lhe dado.

- Essa é a quarta loja que visitamos hoje. Você nos privou de comida, de conforto e não fez nada o dia inteiro a não ser criticar as nossas escolhas e delegar autoritarismo. Chega. – falou ainda se mantendo calma e forçando um sorriso simpático, embora por dentro estivesse fervilhando de raiva. – Você se ofereceu para organizar o meu casamento com o seu irmão e nós aceitamos. Então, limite-se a isso.

- Rach—

- Eu não terminei. A escolha do vestido devia ser algo divertido, mas com você agindo desse jeito fica impossível. Graças as minhas aulas de Ioga eu estou conseguindo manter a calma, como pode ver. Mas estou bem próxima de estourar com você, Kurt. – o rapaz a olhava descrente, mas Rachel continuou no seu sermão. – Meu casamento. Meu noivo. Meu vestido. Minha escolha. Fui clara?

De fato, isso era uma cena rara de se presenciar. O casal de amigos estava acostumado e viverem às turras um com o outro, e geralmente Rachel era quem caía com facilidade na pilha. Mas ver Kurt acenar lentamente com a cabeça e demonstrando pavor no olhar para a baixinha era como vê-lo engolindo o próprio orgulho – que era maior do que o próprio "topete" que armava no cabelo antes de sair de casa.

Santana se levantou batendo palmas e chamando atenção sem querer para a pequena confusão que eles armaram. Quinn veio ao seu encalço, a loira também sorria orgulhosa para a baixinha.

- Finalmente. Divirta-se na seção masculina, Porcelana. – a latina disse passando os braços ao redor da melhor amiga. – Isso é falta de foda, não é Kurt?

- Deixe-o, Santana. – Rachel pediu, lançando um olhar severo para ela. – Eu vou escolher o vestido, experimentá-lo e chamá-las para ver, okay? E isso inclui você, Kurt. – o namorado de Blaine se virou e acenou. Parecia ofendido e sentido com as palavras dela.

- Pegue as suas escolhas e eu e Santana vamos ver os vestidos que são de acordo com elas. – Quinn se pronunciou caminhando com as duas até aos cabides abarrotados de vestidos de noiva. – Sem pressa.

* * *

Três horas mais tarde e depois de quase enlouquecer a vendedora atrás do vestido que tinha em mente, Rachel adentrou no trocador trêmula e ansiosa para ver como ficaria com aquele que parecia ser o _perfeito._ A vendedora lhe ajudou com o zíper das costas e abriu as cortinas dando passagem para a noiva. A baixinha veio desfilando com passos lentos, olhando para o próprio corpo, sentindo o tecido, a seda, os acabamentos.

Santana, Quinn – com uma Beth adormecida em seu colo – e Kurt esperavam sentados e todos ergueram os olhos para vê-la. O jovem gay foi o primeiro a levar as mãos na boca e a se levantar, impressionado demais como o vestido tinha ficado em sua cunhada. Mais uma vez teve que engolir o orgulho e acreditar que, de fato, as noivas tem um instinto em saber qual vestido é o melhor para elas. Não era alta costura, e não levava assinatura de nenhum estilista famoso, mas em Rachel ficava delicado, leve, lindo, _perfeito._

_ - _Rachel... Hobbit...

A paciente vendedora girou Rachel pelos ombros colocando-a de frente para o espelho. Foi instantâneo. Um filme começou a passar diante de seus olhos. Em questão de segundos ela revivei cada lembrança – feliz ou triste – ao lado de Finn, formando um caminho, uma estrada que foi se transformando num corredor e lá na frente estava o seu príncipe encantado, Finn num terno à sua espera no altar. Sorriam, trocavam confidências e declarações com os olhos.

Piscou.

Voltou para a realidade. Sentia-se absolutamente linda no vestido. Não havia mais dúvidas e nem pavor de não achar o vestido perfeito, pois ele estava ali, no seu corpo e Rachel não conseguia se imaginar com qualquer outro.

- Aos meus olhos, nesse momento... Rachel, você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. – Kurt sussurrou emocionado ao abraçá-la por trás e apoiar a cabeça no ombro dela.

Sem mais conseguir segurar, a baixinha soltou o choro engasgado e se jogou nos braços do melhor amigo. Do jeito deles, o casal de amigos conseguiu se entender após passarem um dia inteiro testando a paciência de todos.

- Caramba, Hobbit! Você está gostosa!

Claro. Santana tinha que quebrar o clima com uma de suas falas desnecessárias, mas Rachel sabia que ela só estava se protegendo atrás de suas besteiras para não se mostrar emocionada diante de Quinn e Kurt. Afinal de contas, ela tinha uma reputação para manter.

Vestido de noiva escolhido, Santana e Quinn encomendaram com urgência mais três vestidos do mesmo modelo do vestido das madrinhas (Tina, Brittany e Mercedes). Kurt escolheu o dele e o do namorado, e antes de saírem da loja fez questão de pagar um banquete para todas.

* * *

Os dias se seguiram com uma correria e últimos detalhes sendo acertados. Os convidados foram chegando aos poucos. A pousada onde aconteceria o casamento estava um caos. Finn e Rachel foram separados na quinta-feira à noite após um jantar íntimo com as famílias dos noivos. Ele seguiu para a pousada e ela ficou na residência dos Hummel com os seus pais.

Lima estava agitada, pois mesmo sendo uma cidade pequena, todos sabiam que Rachel Berry era uma estrela de New York e que por causa do acontecimento do casamento isso traria mais gente famosa, como Mercedes e Tina. Havia paparazzos, é claro. E o assédio era muito menor do que na Big Apple, para alívio de todos e eles concordaram em darem o máximo de privacidade para os noivos.

Brittany, Sam, Artie, Os Chang, Mercedes e os Schuester (juntamente com Sue Sylvester. Sim, a dona do Sue's Corner em Julliard) chegaram na sexta-feira, um atrás do outro, nessa ordem, como se tivesse sido combinado. Os Berry tentavam manter as coisas sob controle numa tentativa de ajudar Carole e diminuir a tensão e estresse sob os ombros de Kurt – que naquela altura estava à beira de um colapso nervoso com a organização. Blaine ficava como um cachorro atrás de seu dono, indo de um lado para o outro seguindo Kurt e massageando suas costas sempre que possível. Santana parecia ser a única a conseguir conter as crises de ansiedade de Rachel, que diga-se de passagem, sofreu umas três desde quarta-feira.

Na pousada, Quinn se desdobrava para ajudar com o banquete que seria servido na festa. O relógio à espreita tiquetaqueando até a cerimônia começar. A madrugada de sexta para sábado foi o ápice da correria e com Kurt conseguir um pouco de descanso justamente ao amanhecer, horas antes do casamento.

Finn parecia uma pilha de nervos, não tinha dormido quase nada e às seis horas da manhã já estava de pé batendo na porta dos Puckerman. O bombeiro se levantou com a cara amassada, sem camisa, samba canção e ao notar que era Finn, fechou a porta em sua cara. Frustrado, o noivo retornou para o quarto e antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes discou o número que evitava desde quinta-feira.

_"Eu não consegui dormir!"_

Riu com o tom resmungão e dengoso dela.

- Nem eu. E bom dia, Julliard. – respondeu ouvindo uma movimentação do outro lado da linha. – Está tudo bem aí?

"_Yeah. Acho que ninguém nessa casa conseguiu pregar o olho, para ser honesta. A não ser Kurt. Esper—_

Ao fundo ele conseguiu ouvir a voz de Blaine perguntando com quem ela estava falando e Rachel bem que tentou despistá-lo, mas foi em vão.

"_Se Kurt pega vocês dois, ao invés de um casamento teríamos um funeral duplo. Estou confiscando o celular dela e deixando todos nessa casa sob o aviso de não deixar a noiva perto de um telefone. E eu estou indo para a pousada."_

Era possível escutar a luta corporal do dois para o domínio do celular, e como Blaine era mais forte, Rachel recuperar o celular estava fora de questão. O advogado pediu que ela se despedisse rapidamente e finalizou a ligação.

Sua conversa foi curta, mas o suficiente para suplantar a frustração e deixá-lo ainda mais agitado e ansioso. Saiu do quarto e desceu procurando alguma distração, ou então iria entrar em combustão de nervosismo. Deu uma volta pelo salão de festas, onde viu os funcionários (ou subordinados de Kurt, porque a Ditadura Hummel pode ter chegado a um fim com Rachel, mas não com os outros) trabalhando nos últimos detalhes, e... Cacete!

Ele levava mesmo jeito para essas coisas. Apesar de se um casamento barato, simples e íntimo, Kurt conseguiu deixar toda a decoração com um toque especial, absorvendo bem o que ele e Rachel tinham em mente.

- Nervoso?

Olhou para trás dando de cara com Burt e atrás dele estava Blaine com a mão estendida esperando a entrega do celular. Sem protestos, Finn passou para o cunhado. Satisfeito, ele voltou a delegar as últimas ordens de Kurt para a equipe, deixando-o à sós com o padrasto.

- Você não tem ideia. – respondeu.

O mecânico riu e passou os braços sobre os ombros do professor, iniciando uma caminhada com ele.

- Tenho sim. Passei por isso duas vezes, filho. Vem, tem uma coisa que eu preciso te mostrar.

Burt o guiou para fora da pousada, onde as cadeiras estavam sendo posicionadas no local da cerimônia. Apesar de ser do lado de fora, o casamento iria acontecer debaixo de uma área coberta, e muito bem decorada, por sinal. De onde tinha saído tantas flores, Finn não tinha ideia.

Curiosamente, seu padrasto o guiava justamente pelo corredor que ele iria percorrer algumas horas mais tarde. Pararam diante do altar improvisado e Burt ficou de frente para ele, com as mãos apoiadas uma de cada lado de seus ombros. O boné da oficina todo encardido frouxo na careca, aparentava dificuldade para falar e sustentava um olhar tão marcante. Finn sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Achei o auge do meu orgulho por você tinha sido na sua formatura, lá em New York. Acho que aquilo não chega perto do que eu sinto agora, Finn.

- Bur—

- Você não é o meu filho de sangue, mas é de coração. Tivemos os nossos atritos, superamos um passado doloroso, aprendemos com os nossos erros e hoje estamos aqui. – o mecânico continuou e não dando chance para o professor interrompê-lo. – Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo, e sei que parte dela você encontra no seu trabalho, outra parte nos amigos e na família, mas a maior parte você já encontrou. E hoje você vai ficar nesse altar, olhar nos olhos dessa maior porção de felicidade e prometer cuidar e preservá-la até o resto de sua vida.

Já com os olhos marejados, Finn permaneceu em silêncio esperando seu padrasto terminar. Burt respirou fundo, fungou e engoliu o choro. Tornou a olhar para o enteado.

- Ame-a como eu amo a sua mãe. Se deixe ser amado como a sua mãe me ama. Mais do que isso, que o amor de vocês seja incondicional e eterno como é o de sua mãe com Christopher. – o pai de Kurt desviou o olhar para um ponto específico e esperou que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Era uma cadeira. Na primeira fileira. Tinha o sobretudo de gala do exército pendurado e a plaquinha de honra ao mérito estava no assento. A mesma placa que Finn havia arranhado com as palavras "meu herói" anos atrás num ataque de fúria e tristeza.

- Deixe-o mais orgulhoso do que eu, Finn.

* * *

Ao ouvir a batida na porta e após gritar a permissão para entrar, Rachel esperava que fosse seus pais ou até mesmo Santana, mas foi surpreendida por Carole. A senhora prendeu a respiração ao ver que sua nora já estava no vestido – era a primeira vez que a via trajada de noiva – e segurou as lágrimas.

Uma hora e meia a separavam da eternidade com Finn. Maquiagem já estava feita, os cabelos presos num coque delicado, os sapatos separados num canto, o buquê em cima da cama ao lado do véu simples. Carole se aproximou, temia em encostar na baixinha, como se ela fosse feita de porcelana.

- Hiram me disse que você queria uns minutos sozinha, mas posso interrompê-la por uns momentinhos? Vai ser rápido, prometo. – declarou fechando a porta. A senhora respirava com dificuldade, conflitada com a quantidade de emoções que lhe açoitavam ao mesmo tempo.

A atriz sorriu simpática.

- Queria ter uma palavra melhor do que "obrigada" para te agradecer por tudo que o fez e tem feito pelo meu filho, Rachel.

- Essa conversa não, Carole. Por favor. Eu sou uma chorona por natureza. – a prodígio da Broadway protestou limpando com cuidado as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos e fazendo as duas rirem nervosas.

- Os Schuester estenderam uma mão para ele, mas você foi o ponto crucial, Rachel. Um dos anjos que Christopher colocou na vida do nosso filho. E eu queria muito dizer que você é muito bem vinda nessa família, querida. Conte comigo. Mais do que sua sogra, eu sou um ombro materno para sempre que precisar. – a senhora declarou não contendo as lágrimas e abrindo os braços para a nora.

- Carole! – outro protesto, dessa vez um engasgado, mas se entregando ao abraço. – Eu amo muito Finn e amo tudo aquilo que a senhora fez e representa para ele. Se eu sou um anjo por ter iluminado a escuridão em que ele estava imerso, então a senhora é a minha benção por tê-lo colocado em minha vida. – confessou intensificando o abraço.

A dor no peito que sempre carregou pela ausência e mágoa por parte de sua mãe biológica pareceu diminuir ao ter certeza de que não estava entrando numa família maravilhosa, mas como ganhando uma mãe que, ao contrário da sua, jamais lhe abandonaria. Carole jamais podia substituí-la, muito menos desaparecer com os seus demônios do passado, mas ela teria o poder de amenizar a sensação de abandono e solidão de uma vida inteira.

- Desculpa, vou chamar Santana para retocar a sua maquiagem. Já volto.

Rachel se olhou no espelho e contatou que o seu rosto estava um pouco manchado. Se já estava assim numa simples (e significante) conversa com sua sogra, ela nem queria ver o desastre de lágrimas que seria durante a cerimônia, principalmente na parte dos votos dos noivos.

* * *

- Cara, relaxa.

O quarto da pousada onde Finn tinha acabado de se arrumar estava abarrotado de testosterona. Blaine, Will, Puckerman e Sam estavam fazendo uma reuniãozinha de última hora. Afinal de contas, eles foram a sua família por tanto tempo e testemunharam desde o início o relacionamento dos dois. Schuester teve uma conversa semelhante a de Burt com ele e agora ali estavam eles, todos reunidos de novo. The New Directions com o padrinho que os acolheram.

- Ele vai se borrar todo se continuar com esse nervosismo todo. E você acha que a baixinha gostosa vai dizer sim para um cagão?

- Puck, você não está ajudando. – Blaine foi categórico e ignorou o ataque histérico de risos do bombeiro.

- Será que ela vai dizer não?! – Finn perguntou em pânico.

- Não dê ouvidos para ele. Puck só está sendo... Puck. – Will interveio. – Escuta aqui, Finny-Boy... Vocês não passaram por todos esses obstáculos para chegar nesse dia tão importante e ela dizer não. Aquela baixinha da voz poderosa te ama tanto, grandão. E é recíproco, não é?

Sem hesitar, o professor confirmou.

- Então não se preocupa. – tranquilizou-o oferecendo um sorriso confiante. Finn até que tentou sorrir de volta sem parecer forçado, mas falhou.

Com acenos, Schuester chamou Sam, Puck e Blaine para se aproximaram formando uma rodinha. Eram homens e não estão acostumados a dividirem sentimentos uns com os outros, portanto, se entendiam no silêncio do quarto. Trocavam olhares, sorrisos discretos, mas que expressavam as mesmas coisas: apoio, orgulho e companheirismo.

Confiança.

Finn se sentiu um pouco mais calmo. Identificou em cada um daqueles rostos uma amizade de uma vida inteira, um sentimento que independente do que acontecesse no futuro, eles, Noah Puckerman, William Schuester, Sam Evans e Blaine Anderson jamais dariam as costas para ele. E cara, era uma sensação maravilhosa ter essa segurança.

Uma batida na porta os desconcentrou ao ver Kurt colocar a cabeça para dentro do quarto avisando que estava quase na hora. Junto com Kurt, Carole e Burt reapareceram. Pegando a dica, o combo testosterona saiu deixando a família para um momento privado.

- Alianças?

- Comigo. Eu sou um padrinho responsável, meu caro irmão.

Kurt retirou do paletó a pequena caixinha de veludo mostrando que o par continuava intacto lá dentro. Mesmo sob o aviso de não fazer nenhum movimento brusco para não amarrotar suas roupas, Finn puxou o irmão para um abraço desengonçado. O jovem gay até pensou em protestar, mas engoliu as reclamações e retribuiu o gesto, deixando seus pais com sorrisos orgulhosos e emocionados.

Quando Finn o chamou para conversar juntamente com Puckerman, Kurt nunca iria imaginar que aqui estaria ele, na posição de padrinho, quando o tempo todo achava que seria o bombeiro Neandertal. Finn apresentou razões e motivos dizendo que se ele pudesse, chamava os dois para ocuparem a posição. Acontece que Noah tem um lado nobre e alegou que Kurt era o mais indicado, que apesar de ele e Finn serem irmão de alma, ele não queria carregar nos ombros a responsabilidade de cuidar das alianças, muito menos fazer um discurso vergonhoso e sentimental na recepção do casamento.

E foi assim que ele veio parar na posição de padrinho.

Carole se aproximou ajeitando a gravata torta, o colarinho, colete e o paletó. Finn jurava que ela não tinha parado de chorar o dia inteiro. Não era como se alguém tivesse morrido, era um dia feliz, para sorrir. Mas sua mãe sempre fora tão chorona quanto Rachel, e bem, ele estava acostumado com os ataques melodramáticos de sua noiva. Burt se aproximou da esposa, passando o braço pela cintura dela e Finn teve um choque de realidade, dentro de alguns minutos ele seria um homem casado.

_Cacete._

- Meu menino... Eu te amo tanto. Pronto para ser feliz? – Carole perguntou. – Acalme-se, querido. – pediu ao notar como as palmas de seu filho suavam.

- Vamos pai. Vou avisar aos Berry que estamos prontos. – Kurt puxou o mecânico para fora do quarto. – Lembre-se de respirar, Finn. Não me envergonhe na frente dos convidados. – implicou na tentativa de jogar um pouco de humor nos nervos do professor. – E não se atrasem! Esse privilégio é da noiva.

O baterista de horas vagas respirou fundo e limpou o suor das mãos e da testa. Mesmo sendo impossível, Finn se esforçava para tentar manter-se calmo e confiante. Estava na hora. Era agora. De Finn, para namorado, para noivo e prestes a se tornar marido. Era o início de uma família.

_Cacete!_

Ofereceu o braço a sua mãe, abriu um sorriso e estufou o peito.

- Vamos?

* * *

Rachel teve a certeza de que nunca viu o seu pai mais durão, Leroy, num estado tão fragilizado. Papai parrudão se desestruturou emocionalmente ao vê-la pela primeira vez no vestido de noiva, enquanto Hiram lhe surpreendeu ao se manter sob controle. Esperava justamente o oposto.

Estavam no carro a caminho da pousada e Leroy continuava conter suas fungadas e ser discreto. Por mais estranho que soasse, mas Rachel estava calma, tranquila. Talvez a ficha não tivesse caído ainda, ou ela estava presa num estupor tão intenso de pré-casório que a impedia de lidar com as emoções de maneira adequada. De uma coisa ela tinha certeza: assim que Finn aparecesse no seu campo de visão ela ia desmoronar.

O motorista cruzou os portões da pousada, deu a volta até a área mais reservada e parou. Hiram saiu primeiro oferecendo a mão para a filha com Leroy saindo por último. O dia estava ameno, não ventava muito e com uma temperatura agradável. Caminhando com cuidado pelo caminho de paralelepípedo, eles pararam em frente ao espaço coberto onde cortinas de seda se agitavam com a brisa. Atrás delas estavam os convidados, familiares, amigos e seu noivo.

As madrinhas surgiram. Tina, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany e Quinn com Beth. Todas alegres e distribuindo elogios para Rachel. Posicionaram-se na frente da noiva, formando uma fila; as cortinas de seda se abriram, a marcha nupcial retumbou, ouviu-se a onda dos convidados se levantando, Leroy, Hiram e ela iniciaram a lenta caminhada.

Todos os pares de olhos estavam sob ela, era dona do holofote de novo, a sensação devia ser parecida como estar nos palcos da Broadway, mas Rachel não se importava. Eles não importavam, pois só havia um olhar que lhe interessava, e assim que Quinn – a última madrinha da fila – virou para esquerda, tomando o seu lugar no altar e deixando Beth continuar a demarcar o corredor com pétalas de rosas, a baixinha finalmente encontrou o homem mais lindo, digno e maravilhoso do mundo lhe esperando. O sorriso se misturou com as lágrimas que caíram sem nem ao menos ela perceber, e nem mesmo as palavras de Hiram e Leroy conversando com ele foram suficientes para quebrarem a força, o magnetismo, o feitiço do olhar que eles sustentavam.

O juiz de paz iniciou a cerimônia.

* * *

- Os noivos tem votos que gostariam de declarar? – o juiz que presidia o casamento perguntou. Eles acenaram simultaneamente. – Finn?

Não havia papel e nem horas gravando palavras de um discurso montado com palavras bonitas. Finn sempre fora espontâneo, e isso eram o que o tornava verdadeiro em suas ações e falas. Agia por impulso, mas com o coração. Vivia pela emoção. O que viria a dizer nos próximos minutos seriam palavras vindas diretamente de sua alma.

- Não vejo sentido em delimitar a intensidade do que eu sinto por você num papel e num discurso previamente preparado. Porque eu te amo além das palavras. Eu te amo com emoção, eu te amo com sorrisos, eu te amo com olhares, eu te amo em pensamento, eu te amo ao nascer do Sol e ao cair da noite, eu te amo com beijos, eu te amo com carinhos e abraços, eu te amo com lágrimas, eu te amo com o meu corpo, eu te amo com o coração, eu te amo além da vida, eu te amo com a minha alma, Julliard.

Pausou buscando ar e controle das próprias emoções. As mãos dele que seguravam as dela estavam trêmulas. Olhares ainda fixados um no outro, e com Rachel pouco se importando com a maquiagem, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente, afinal de contas, hoje o dia é deles.

- Uns anos atrás eu prometi a você que eu deixaria ser um nada para ser tudo o que você merece. Aqui, agora, nesse momento eu estou em paz comigo mesmo, pois eu me sinto digno e merecedor do seu amor. Você me salvou de todas as maneiras que um homem poderia ser salvo. Obrigado por me amar, por me deixar amá-la e por me fazer acreditar que fazer parte de algo especial nos torna especiais. – Finn finalizou beijando as mãos de sua noiva e compartilhando com ela a mesma emoção de suas palavras.

Rachel fungava freneticamente tentando de todas as formas fazer com que o choro desse uma trégua, tirar esse nó na garganta e achar forças para devolver as palavras de Finn que lhe arrebataram com tanta força deixando-a sem ar por uns segundos. Para um desengonçado que não levava jeito na hora de se expressar, Finn lhe surpreendera com votos tão sinceros e intensos.

- A noiva precisa de uns minutos para se recompor. Aliás, todos nós precisamos, não é mesmo? – o juiz de paz brincou notando que boa parte dos convidados estava emocionada e fazendo todo mundo rir, descontraindo o clima por uns segundos. – Rachel, querida, tudo bem aí?

- Sim, eu acho. – respondeu suave para o juiz e em seguida surpreendendo todo mundo ao dar um tapa na altura dos ombros de Finn. – Isso é para você nunca mais dizer que não leva jeito com palavras! Olha o estado em que você me deixou! – esbravejou causando mais uma onda de risadas entre os presentes no casamento.

Envolvendo os dedos enormes e calejados do noivo nas suas delicadas mãos, Rachel conseguiu prender a atenção dele de novo. Respirou fundo e rezou para que as suas emoções não levassem a melhor para cima dela enquanto declarava o seu amor para Finn.

- Engraçado, pois eu também não preparei nada. Assim como você, eu também acredito que sentimentos não devem ser limitados por discursos.

"Acho que você nunca parou para pensar que também me salvou, Finn. Você me libertou, me redescobriu, restaurou a minha confiança, me deu segurança. Aprendi a me valorizar diante dos seus olhos, aprendi sobre valores e a deixar o meu egoísmo de lado. Descobri que a vida não é feita somente de conquistas e que pequenos momentos valem tanto quando se está com quem se ama."

Riu nervosa e finalmente aceitando o lencinho que o juiz de paz vinha lhe oferecendo desde o início dos votos de Finn. Rachel só esperava estar sendo coerente no que dizia.

"Por muito tempo eu só enxergava o sentido da vida e de lar nos palcos da Broadway, até eu me deparar com um gigante desengonçado, mal encarado, de jaqueta de couro e que me recuperou a minha bolsa num assalto e me defendeu de um tarado."

Todos riram.

"Vi esse par de olhos lindos saírem da escuridão e florescerem para um olhar meigo, doce e que mesmo depois de anos ainda me deixa desnorteada. Encontrei nesse mesmo par de olhos o sentido do amor, de lar, compreensão, companheirismo, honestidade, caráter, humildade. Eu me encontrei em você, Finn quando nem ao menos tinha me dado conta de que estava perdida. O nosso para sempre começa hoje, babe. Eu te amo."

- Vocês dois estão de parabéns, viu. Só pelas lágrimas da primeira fileira e dessas madrinhas choronas já dá para encher a piscina dessa pousada. – o juiz de paz fez graça novamente fazendo com que risos e choro se misturassem. – Padrinho, as alianças, por favor.

Kurt se prontificou, deu um passo para frente e entregou a caixinha para Finn. As alianças deslizaram com perfeição. O noivo quebrou o copo e eles foram, finalmente, declarados como marido e mulher. Os recém-casados se entregaram a um beijo apaixonado ao tempo em que os convidados se levantaram aos aplausos, assobios e gritos empolgados.

* * *

YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! Chegamos ao final da primeira parte de um novo arco. Ainda estou em dúvidas se escrevo a festa ou se pulo direto para a honeymoon.

Honeymoon essa que há muito tempo atrás foi sugerida pela minha Rubs (Caroline) que fosse em Fernando de Noronha, aqui no Brasil e com Finchel brincando com os golfinhos! HAHA!

Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pela demora e agradeço a paciência comigo!

Até o próximo update, fellas.

Reviews?

;)


End file.
